Heart of a Dragon
by Nina Vale
Summary: Rewritten.(prev. Heart of Darkness) A year after defeat of Organization have passed and everything seemed to return to normal but when new Casterwill artefact appears, the team is thrown into yet another adventure. A new enemy emerges and old threat comes. Now they must not only look for titans but try to find out remaining members of Casterwill family. Pairings inside. COMPLETE.
1. Knight of the Willblade

**Disclimer: I DON'T OWN HUNTIK. ONLY OC. **

**A/N:Alright people so here is the sequel. I warn you however it's kind of based of some of the episodes(not all however) from 2nd season. It's not transcribed like it was with 1st. I changed more things and used rather idea at least IN THIS chapter. So I warn you better check out summary of real episode. It may contain some spoilers but it's not what really happened then. Well but those who watched second season will catch on the changes. :D now not to prolong. I give you my first chapter. Enjoy. ps. NINA CHAINED LOOKS. GO TO PROFILE TO CHECK NEW PIC.  
**

* * *

_**Present day, Dante's house, Venice, Italy**_

Nina sighed as she looked out of the nearby window. Year. Almost a year passed since that faithful business with Ethan's journal and Organization. Not much have changed in her mind at least. Guggenheim became the head of Huntik Council of course. She didn't like him very much but he was at least better than Metz. His family life was ok. A wife his own age and two children. Nice and proper. Just like it often happens in human world with leaders. Maybe not the best that there is but at least it's not the worst that can happen. Average standards. That's about all that concerns Foundation as institution. A bit more of changes happened in the clan. Zhalia became their queen being partner for eternity of Dante. Secondly clan accepted Sophie, thought Nina would rather say they forced themselves to tolerate the girls existence more than anything else. And that was about that when it came to changes. Ah. No. She broke up with Adam. It wasn't all that strange however. They did call one another partner but they weren't ones in the meaning like for example Dante and Zhalia were. They loved one another in some way but they never mated. Never bonded. They lived together for a while, and sort of dated but now when she was looking at this from the distance it looked more like friendship with drop of some romantic attraction. She sighed deeply. It wasn't like she never had any admirers. After all she lived for quite long time and not being in ANY sort of relationship would be a bit strange, but she never was in anything more real. In demon world it looked a little bit different from human. You became "couple" or some sort of "husband and wife" only after you really found your other half. Your destiny. It was custom for many races to share blood or have another magical ritual involved in mating then. After such ceremony or ritual you could never leave your partner, you couldn't even fall in love with another person. There were of course sings on body too that showed you're bonded and taken, visible to all other magical creatures. Not only in order to get rid of some other admirers but also to warn against an attack. Bonded partners always came to aid of their other half ready to kill the one who dared to attack. She never had such relationship with Adam. Sure he would be angry with someone hurt her and he would come to her aid but he wasn't the only one. Whole clan would, and some members of other ones too. She was friends with quite a lot of vampires. usually clan leaders. There were many who would avenge her and help her, and that was the point. Adam was one of many. Now when she thought of it and looked at it from distance she saw their relationship was something she had with others too. They were like big brothers and best friends. Nothing deeper. She never wanted to bond with any of them and they never proposed it either. Ever. She sighed deeply again. She wondered if she is going to find that special someone one day too. She lived for so long. She of course knew it wasn't all that easy. Many waited for centuries to find their destiny, but she was a woman and an angel too. Vamps and demons often had lovers, brief relationships, in more "longer version of one-night-stand". It wasn't exactly her cup of tea. She waited for this only one then, but now after nearly two hundred years she begun to lose her hope. Especially after Dante found himself someone. He was younger than her after all. He REALLY WAS 26.

"There is no point in complaining" she told herself "there is no point in rushing things and wishing for something that may not happen"

Once more she sighed. The thing was she wanted to be with someone, not only meet up and being dragged round nightclubs with men she considered pals and brothers.

"Dante! Zhalia!" her musings were interrupted by Lok who at the moment burst into the house "Nina have you seen Dante and Zhalia?" he asked

"It is custom to say good morning first" she said "and to knock when you come to someone else's home, before you burst in"

"Dante doesn't seem to mind" noticed the blonde

"Dante wouldn't mind anything unless you would insult Zhalia" she pointed out "but alright, what's done is done. I guess you would've called first in normal circumstances. So what had happened to put you in such a state?"

"Could you ask Dante and Zhalia to come first?" asked the boy "it's really important"

The brown-haired girl nodded and disappeared in the corridor. Few minutes later whole team, including Sophie who also came around was sitting around the table.

"So, what is it Lok?" asked Dante

"As you all know I found my dad's holotome in Professor's castle" started the blonde "well at first I couldn't find very much, but finally I cracked the code that was protecting files and I found some interesting information" he explained clicking on the device "I found this"

Everyone bended over to read the text.

"Willblade" muttered Dante "it looks like Amulet of Will wasn't the only Casterwill artifact. Sophie have you ever heard of such a thing?"

The teen heiress shook her head.

"Unfortunately no. I haven't. LeBlanche and Santiago aren't nobles. They couldn't teach me of our family secrets" she answered "even about the Amulet I knew only that it existed and is powerful and that it had been used by the first Casterwill himself. I know nothing about Willblade however"

"Well at least we have a name and place where it's supposed to be hidden or at least where Ethan thought it should be" said the amber-eyed man "Rocamadour France"

"So does it mean we're going?" asked Lok hopefully. This was the newest clue from his dad for a year and besides he missed the life of a seeker, which was so brutally cut short by the school. He missed the thrill of adventure, puzzles and mysteries.

"Of course" said Dante smiling "Seekers we have a mission"

* * *

_**Rocamadour, France**_

"Wow it's so beautiful" sighed Sophie looking around with amazement "so many historical buildings. I could spend hours here studying them. It's such a shame we don't have time"

Dante smiled at that. Sophie always was eager on sightseeing, museums, historical buildings and monuments. Completely opposite to Lok, who saw those trips as adventures, thrills and mysteries or vacation where he could be goofing around and sleeping as long as he pleases.

In meantime they got to their place of destination, the small church of St. Michael. They entered the courtyard. Luckily all the tourists were gone by time so they were free to look around.

"Lok, what is there about this place in your fathers notes again?" asked the leader of the team. Young Lambert mused a little bit and then pulled out his holotome.

"I think it's some kind of puzzle or a riddle" he said "the piece of sword that could not be broken will show you the way"

"Well the legend of Roland has it, that he tried to destroy his beloved sword so it wouldn't fall into the hands of the enemy" said Sophie "but Durendal would not break, so he threw it into the valley and the sword stuck into some piece of rock. Local legend say that it's in this place. There" she added pointing at something above them. They all glanced up, and looked at something that at first sight seemed to be a chain but upon closer look turned out that on the end of it is a sword. Lok put his holotome into his backpack and after making absolutely sure there is no one else around jumped up using hyperstride and bouncing of the walls got to the sword. At first he tried to get it out but when that didn't work he pulled it like you pull a lever. In an instance the rock beneath him shook. He glanced down and noticed the opening to the caves in the wall. He jumped down.

"Good job" said Dante smiling at him before looking at the gateway again "alright seekers let's get down"

With that he entered the door with others following close behind. They descended down the narrow, stony staircase, lightening the way with boltflare. Finally they reached the foot of the stairs. They walked straight into a large round chamber, the smooth stone floor and walls were lit up by the fire of the torches. Right in the very middle of the room stood an altar or pedestal made from one piece of granite. Above it was a sword, made out of some sort of bluish gray metal, with carefully curved and cut in blade, and big blue stone at the link between blade and handle. Lok and Sophie imminently ran up to it, followed very closely by Cherit. The faces of all three bore expression of disbelief, wonder and amazement.

"This must be it" whispered the Casterwill girl watching the levitating sword "The Willblade. I can barely believe it"

"Well what are you waiting for then?" asked Lok smiling at her "get it"

"I-I don't know" stammered the girl unsurely "this magic is very strong I don't know if I'll be able…"

"Come on, you'll do fine it IS your family artifact right? Just go for it" he said. The caramel-haired girl sighed and taking a deep breath reached for the sword. However the moment her hand touched it she was repelled by strong electro-magnetic field. She hit the floor with a loud yelp.

Dante, Nina and Zhalia who at this time were examining their surroundings imminently stopped it to run up to the teens. They got to them just when Lok was picking the fallen girl up.

"What happened?" asked Dante with concern

"I-I don't know" admitted the young heiress "the moment I wanted to grab the blade this strong aura appeared around it. I-it rejected me"

The three remaining seekers looked at one another in wonder, and Nina furrowed her brow. It reminded her of something. Some name or phrase. But it was so vogue, more like distant dream.

"Maybe it needs some complicated arcane trick?" pondered Zhalia "you know, a puzzle or a riddle or maybe there is some test? We didn't get the Amulet of Will by just reaching for it"

The others nodded their heads but Nina still wasn't convinced that is the case. She couldn't shake off the vogue feeling of recognition and was about to open her mouth to explain it to her friends when the room echoed with footsteps and laughter. The team turned around to see a bald muscular man, dressed in red-robes. His thick red eyebrows were raised as he smiled in predatory way at them. He was accompanied by few masked seekers also dressed in red robes, with a picture of a dragon on their belts.

"Who are they?" questioned Lok "they don't look like Organization"

"I have no idea" answered his mentor "but something tells me we'll find out soon enough"

He was right per usual, for the bald man made a step forward.

"So, you have survived after all" he said looking at Sophie "we finally meet again Casterwill. Men Attack" he ordered, his voice bearing the joy of predator finally being able to get his pray.

The crimson- clad seekers nodded their heads.

"Embrace madness Harlequin!" cried out one of them, calling in violet-skinned titan, with big head shaped like jester hat, red eyes and big Cheshire smile.

Dante scanned this new enemy with unimpressed expression.

"You want to go wild?" he asked "fine then. Come out Caliban!"

"Kilthane your lady calls" joined in Zhalia summoning her black knight.

"Fight Basilard!" cried Lok as he called his father's titan in.

Sophie was about to follow the lead and opened her mouth to call her own titan when suddenly a not-so-far-off memory hit her…

* * *

_She stood there in Professor's chamber looking at the broken, crumbling amulet in her hand. Sabriel's amulet. She watched as the crumbs turn into dust and disappear from her hand. More tears built up in her eyes and she sunk to the ground sobbing violently._

* * *

"Sabriel" she whispered tears once more blurring her vision as she looked at her empty palm. She could still feel the gentle touch of her friends spirit on it. She was so engrossed in the memory and feeling of grief and loss that she didn't hear Lok's and Cherit's warning screams as well the spell that was speeding her way. When she finally noticed it was too late, and she flew across the room with scream. She hit the ground and rolled few meters, grimacing in obvious pain.

"Sophie!" cried Lok watching this scene with horror before turning around to the woman in red who cast the spell. His cobalt blue eyes darkened with fury "you'll pay for this" he growled "Augerfrost!"

The female seeker however shielded herself with some other spell, jumping away gracefully. The teen didn't give up and ordering Cherit to protect Sophie attacked again. The fight began for real. The titans clashed with one another, Dante was exchanging blows and kicks with the bald man while Nina and Zhalia took on the troops. They all had to admit that the new enemies, although only pawns were well trained and much more disciplined than any suits they have met before. The leader was a worthy opponent too, Dante had to admit it. Strong and determined, avoiding clear fight skilfully, trying to get over to fallen Sophie. Of course the amber-eyed man didn't plan to let that happen. Jumping away, while planning on his next moves he called in Ariel. The enemy merely glared.

"Spread destruction Vulcana!" he cried out. Dante's eyes winded slightly at the sight of the female magma titan dressed in green kimono-like robe.

"Fire titan" he whispered "you're a fire controlling seeker"

His opponent smirked as Vulcana attacked Ariel.

* * *

Lok was still fighting the female seeker, trying to work out a way to defeat her and get over to Sophie. He glanced the way, the girl was lying to check how she was doing. And that was his mistake. The spell hit him, sending him flying straight at the pedestal with the sword. He hit it, causing the weapon to fall down from it's resting place, and hit the floor with metallic cling. He blinked with utter surprise, forgetting for a moment about the pain the fall had caused him. However before he could comprehend how on earth did_ he_ mange to knock down sword protected by magic so powerful that it rejected Sophie, he saw a titan jumping to attack. On an impulse he grabbed the sword and holding it with his two hands pointed the blade at the enemy. The titan impaled itself on it, returning to the amulet. In normal circumstances he would be surprised and shocked by the fact, that _he_ could knock down, let alone _touch_ the artefact that repelled _Sophie_ it's rightful owner, but the adrenaline and spirit of the moment made him forget it. Therefore he picked himself up and dashed at his human enemy with sword in his hands.

* * *

Dante fighting with the muscular stranger, turned around upon hearing the noise and saw his student grab the sword. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't surprised, but he pushed the feeling away. There was no time for that. He would ponder about that one later. For now he looked around the room, checking on his team. Sophie was kneeling down, in the far, off corner, shakily trying to get up. It was time to get out. They had what they came for.

"Zhalia!" he called out to the female seeker. She nodded her head, telling him she understood him.

"Thoughtspectre" she cried. The room filled with blinding light and smoke, covering their escape from the eyes of the enemy.

* * *

**_Hotel room, Rocmadour, France_**

The Huntik team was sitting in their apartment. It was getting dark already and it was too late for them to come back to Venice. Not to mention they were also very tired after the encounter with strange seekers. On the table in the middle of their little circle lied Willblade. They scanned it with holotome few times already but in vain.

"But how is it possible that the magic didn't reject Lok?" wondered Zhalia "I mean he isn't even a Casterwill"

"As I said, I have no idea" answered the teen equally perplexed "The spell hit me, I knocked the sword down and next thing I knew was that I'm under attack, so I grabbed the first thing I could get hold of and that was the sword. I never felt any magic coming out of it, neither when I threw it off neither when I took it. I just used it like you use an average sword I guess. No cool powers"

Dante furrowed his brow, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully

"Seekers it seems like we've got a mystery on our hands" he said. The others nodded seriously. Only Nina didn't seem to participate in the discussion. It looked like she didn't pay attention to her surroundings at all. She was still lost in her own world, trying hard to remember what bugged her about that sword, since she was sure there was SOMETHING. Something important. But in heaven's name what?

* * *

Ok this one I will explain. In REAL second season Lok and team found Willblade on Avalon but I had another idea for the Isle of Apples and since Casterwill family actually IS FRENCH I thought that their sword should not be in England but in France and should be based on Durendal rather than Excalibur :D Also the team followed clues from Lok's father but from what he had told them too and from what Nimue told them but since I have different idea and plans for her too I had to change a lot of things. also on Avalon Lok bonded and used the titan. I decided it was too fanciful that he should do it so early on so...I changed that. He didn't remember it afterwards but still...:D well but I'm not explaing anymore. Go and check epiosde for yourselves either read summary.


	2. Chasing Void

**_Somewhere in Europe_**

Nina silently entered the underground chamber, shivering when the cool, moist air came in touch with her skin. She rubbed her arms, tucking on her dark-blue jacket, trying to warm herself up. She felt her palms and fingers grow colder and stiffen a little. She really hated undergrounds, dudgeons and stuff like that. Funny thing for a vampire princess and second in command of one of bigger clans. After all in common believes vampires slept in coffins in undergrounds. Only, all of these are just that. Beliefs. In truth vampires prefer nice, king sized beds suited for best five star hotels and certainly not in moist, unpleasant dungeons but in elegant apartments. She sighed. Really why on earth was she doing this? And for a girl for whom she was indifferent at most. True, she was an angel, well a nephelim but she wasn't all _that_ altruistic. Firstly because even normal angels are far from that, and secondly because she was more of a practical person and got rid of being too naive long ago. Being with vampires had something to do with it as well. Still she was going to do this. She guessed that it might've been because Dante and Zhalia asked her to do so, and Lok too was very keen...and well, why should she lie and pretend? She really felt sorry for Sophie, after she lost Sabriel. She sighed and made one step further, scanning her surroundings.

It was round and very high, almost like capitol or cathedral. It was lit up by some magical light, seemingly without a source. The ceiling was supported by large, columns. She walked further. She wondered where that titan could be. She needed it. Suddenly a little gleam of shimmering light caught her eye. She turned around and ran towards it. She found herself in some kind of niche, There was a little pond there, and a small pedestal, with little waterfall or cascade behind it. On the pedestal there was an amulet. Nina quickly took of her shoes and ran through the water to get it. She reached for it and grabbed it. Without any difficulties, which was surprising but then again. She wasn't a seeker and finding this niche and cave itself was a little tricky.. She put the amulet into her pocket and skipped through the water, putting her shoes again when she got to the other side. Then she headed back, but it wasn't long when she got that strange feeling of not being alone. Of course it could be the cave but she was sceptical. She haven't felt anything before. On the contrary. It felt very lonely. Soon her feelings were confirmed as she heard sounds of footsteps. By the difference between them she could tell there was more than one person there. She quickly started to look for a place to hide. Those people might've not been her enemies but she preferred not to meet them. She ducked behind one of the pillars and held her breath for a while. She heard the footsteps grow louder as the strangers entered the cave. She heard them talking for a while, and quickly found out there were two men and a girl(or a woman). They walked around for a while, but then just like her, must've spotted the waterfall, for she heard them coming her way. She quickly ceased this occasion and taking her shoes of, and bending down, stole behind the pillars. She quickly got to the main part of the cave. She could still hear the voices echoing, behind her when the others discovered lack of the titan. She ran towards the exit, and headed for the stairs to get out. She managed that without a problem, she pushed the trapdoor and walked into the room above the cave. She headed for the door when once again she got the feeling of being observed. She turned around to check if no one was perusing her. There was no one. She turned once more and was about to get to the door when suddenly her way was blocked by a very odd couple. A frail-looking tanned young woman with teal hair tied in pigtails and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a violet V neck shirt, short, sleeveless jacket in colour of light brown, baggy shorts and brown shoes with red leg warmers, by her side was a man, two times taller than her, very muscular and dark, with long black dreads, musketeer moustache and beard. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, with brown trimming around neck, red pants and long boots. He also had a lot of gold on himself, two long bracelets protected his forearms like armour, he had another round one a bit higher up. In his hand he carried a rather sharp scimitar, with golden handle and red jewel. Nina needed just one look to know who they were. A pixie and half-jinn. She considered her possibilities. She could try and run but she was sure they would catch her and she didn't know where their third companion was nor what race he was, and he could be anything from seeker or wizard to a vampire. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"So..."she started "you've got me. How on earth you managed to get here before me is beyond me, but still...why would a half-jinn and pixie want from me? I've done you no harm...if you want to kill me..."

"We don't" spoke a third, smooth and deep male voice "you just have something of ours that we want back. We must have back. Give it to us and you may go"

"You want this?" she asked pulling out the amulet "why should I give it to you? Who are you?"

The half-jinn bend his knees a bit and grabbed his sword ready to attack, the pixie bit her lip but soon a sparkle of determination appeared in her eyes and a spell glowed in her hand.

"Dellix, Lane wait" said the deep voice again. There was short sound of footsteps and the third member of the team stepped into the light. Nina made a step back and her hands flew up to her mouth as a gasp left her throat. Before her in the dim light stood a young man, he could not be much older than her, in his early twenties, with big emerald green eyes, pale skin and messy, semi-long caramel hair with bangs. He had a white shirt, over which he wore a gray jacket with green cuffs and collar. He had normal blue jeans with a belt on. On the buckle of which, a circle and crescent set between something like two round axe-blades were engraved. She also could tell, that he wasn't completely human. He was a damphir. There was only one person he could be.

"Lucas Casterwill" she whispered, her voice thick from shock "it can't be..."

"You know my name?" asked the young man. She nodded

"Yes...I heard it...some time ago but I thought you were dead, and only Sophie survived the fire..." she said quietly looking to the side

"Sophie? You know her?" he asked slightly breathlessly. She could see a little glint of excitement and anticipation in her eyes. She nodded

"I'm Nina Vale, her teammate" she answered "and this titan. Sorcerell" she said showing a blue lace-shaped pedant with purple stone and two down-turned mountain goat horns, on the sides "is for her"

* * *

Lucas stayed silent for a while, after Nina finished her tale watching her before taking a deep breath.

"I don't think you're lying" he said "I think we can trust you"

"Thank you" nodded Nina bowing her head "I'm honoured. Now may I go? I really need to deliver this titan..."

He looked at her once more before nodding. She walked past him and went to the door.

"Stop" he said. Her hand imminently halted, above the knob and she turned around to him, giving him a questioning look "how is she doing?" he asked

"Alright" she said "she is a bit shaken after losing Sabriel, but other than this she's doing well, she...has very good life and excellent friends who care for her deeply"

"Thank you" he whispered "I'm glad to hear that but...Nina could you please keep our meeting a secret?"

The nephelim watched him for a while, looking him deep in the eyes before nodding.

"Your secret is safe with me" she promised. He turned around and so did she, opening the door and stepping into the darkness.

* * *

_**Montmorency suburbs, Paris, France **_

Dante looked at Nina worriedly. She was presently standing by one of the bookcases, running her fingers mindlessly over the old, dusty tomes. From afar it looked as if she was searching for something, but he could tell she was miles away, and wasn't paying any attention to the titles. She had been very agitated ever since they got to Paris. He swore she would faint when they approached Casterwill Library. They had discovered it's existence when Nina was away retrieving Sorcerell. It appeared that near Sophie's old home in Paris was a small family library, in separate building. The fire which had destroyed the mansion didn't get there, so there was big chance they will find something about the Willblade. At first he was surprised, that nobody from Foundation or even local people haven't heard of it, but when he saw it he understood why. The library- a white two storey building, with a slightly rusty orange roof with gables and small tower -stood in the middle of a small park on top of remote hill on the very edge of sleepy suburbs. With the mansion gone, there was no sign of anything going on there. He sighed, glancing at Nina and once more as he walked up to her, passing another book to Lok and Sophie who had been sitting down by one of the tables and reading.

"It says here, that when the First Daughter of the Casterwill forged the Willblade-" red the Casterwill girl out loud, but her speech was abruptly interrupted when the very sword flashed before her face. The emerald eyes narrowed imminently as she glared at the cause of this ruckus "Lok cut it out!"

The boy smiled at her lightly "Just trying to see if I can make it work" he said taking another swing, and trying different poses with the sword.

"This is a Casterwill artefact" said Sophie getting a little irked by his childish acts "we're in a _Casterwill Library_ so _read_ if you want to know how it works. Be careful!" she hissed after a while, when after yet another swing, the sword hit a bookshelf.

Lok smiled sheepishly taking the sword in both hands "Maybe it's under warranty" he suggested with slightly unsure voice

His girlfriend gave him another glare "The _warranty_ expired before recorded time" she reminded him sternly.

"Wait" he said suddenly looking down at the artefact, furrowing his brow "I knocked something lose at the handle. Look I think these things are supposed to turn" he continued, moving the rings of the handle. Soon a black drawing of the sword appeared as the parts got into their places with a click. In almost the same instant the whole artefact was glowing with a bright blue aura, and the blade slid out, becoming longer, and the blue stone in the middle disappeared.

"An amulet!" gasped Sophie at the sight a golden, tear-shaped, pedant with two big white horns on the side, three small thorns on the bottom, little crown on the top and majestic ruby in the middle "You might have a bond with it because you drew the sword Lok" she theorized furrowing her brow. Without a word Lok took the object out, examining it for a while before raising his hand up to summon the titan. Everyone was watching him now with expectation and anxiousness.

"Feel anything at all?" asked Sophie finally. The other teen shook his head.

"No. I'm not sensing any bond" he said, putting his hand down and once again examining the amulet, with rather thoughtful expression "but it does feel kinda familiar..."

"Maybe it's bound to someone else then?" implied Zhalia

"The holotome quickly Dante!" exclaimed Cherit from his place on the table. The amber eyed man nodded and taking the amulet from his student tried to scan it, but to no avail.

"It's being protected by a power I haven't seen before" he muttered furrowing his brow. Suddenly there was a loud creek and almost at the same instance, a deep male voice rang across the room

"Trespassers. You do not belong here" it said. Huntik team imminently turned around, and saw a young man with caramel hair and green eyes, standing behind them with Feyone at his side. Dante heard Nina gasp and saw her step back with the corner of his eye. She looked like she recognized this man but he couldn't ponder about it more as he heard loud footsteps on the other side. He glanced over there and saw another two strangers, a young woman with teal hair and dark-skinned man blocking their way there.

"This library contains secret. Secrets you have no business uncovering" continued the first stranger glaring at them.

"But I'm a Casterwill!" protested Sophie getting abruptly to her feet.

"That maybe so" said the man in seemingly casual tone "but can you fight like one?" he asked and a little predatory smile appeared on his lips. Dante stepped back slightly. Even though they were barely visible he could see the slightly longer fangs, betraying the demonic origins of the Casterwill. He imminently got to his fighting position, Zhalia did the same, turning to the other two opponents. Lok raised his sword and Sophie pulled out her new amulet

"Join us Sorcerell!" she cried. The purple stone glowed vividly and a tall pale woman with long pink hair, and golden helmet with two curled horns, emerged from the amulet. She was dressed in short, off-shoulder greyish shirt with shredded bottom, long, brown belt with golden trimming, and violet skirt made of three shreds of material, underneath which she wore tight brown pants, and long boots with fur on the top. She also had two sets of bracelets on each hand, and see-through wraps, looking very much like those of belly-dancer.

Their "opponents" were quick to respond. The sole female reached into the inner pocket of her vest and pulled out her own amulet summoning Wild Wood druid a tall titan with enormous legs and arms overgrown with leafs and long green hair, from behind of which struck out two pairs of twirled branches. It's tree trunk like torso was wrapped up in short red and golden tunic.

The green-eyed Casterwill on the other hand, threw a Sunlock at Sophie. A couple of long, orange ribbons of light came out of his palm, wrapping themselves around Sophie's wrists. The girl yelped in pain and surprise as her arms were twisted and tied behind her back. She tried to get herself free but in vain. Dante glared on the caster of the spell.

"Do you always pick up fights with strangers or are we special?" he questioned in his usual casual tone. On the side he heard Nina mutter something. The Casterwill man didn't answer, only ordered his Feyone to attack. The green skinned warrior shot a spell at amber-eyed man, hitting the chair and table, smashing them into little bits. Dante jumped out of the way of the sharp pieces of wood, landing gracefully few meters away. In meantime Sorcerell defeated Feyone, forcing her back into the amulet. The serious fight have begun. Each member of Huntik seekers faced his or her own opponent from Casterwill team.

Lok was facing Dellix.

"Prepare yourself" growled the dark-skinned man "Lightedge!"

The blade of his scimitar glowed a white-blue colour. Lok gulped seeing that, and quickly pulled his amulet back to Willblade

"Come on" he pleaded grabbing the weapon tighter and preparing for the strike, still despite all this concentration and watchfulness when the two blades clashed he was forced back, and almost fell over.

* * *

In another part of the room Zhalia was battling Lane and Wild Wood Druid, but before she could make any move she was surrounded by some kind of green dust. She felt a strange smell in the air and imminently understood the abilities of her opponent's titan. She quickly covered her mouth, rolling over, to another room escaping the poisoning fumes.

* * *

Sophie glanced around all her fighting friends, while Cherit tried to free her from her bonds. She was about to bit her lip when an idea occurred to her. Oh why haven't she thought of it before?

"Maybe I can blast out of these things" she exclaimed, and tried to use boltflare, but to her surprise nothing happened "I can't use my powers at all" she whispered in disbelief, as a rush of panic washed over her. It was first time in her life when she had lost her magic and she felt defenceless and venerable and the fact that she was tied up didn't help it either. The luck didn't seem to be on her side at all, for soon she saw Sorcerell being defeated by Wild Wood Druid. The titan returned to it's amulet. The pain caused by two opposite magical forces of her chains and titan, caused the Casterwill girl such a pain that she stumbled forward letting out not a hiss but a cry. She was so absorbed in that feeling that she haven't noticed the long, roots coming her way until they were really close. Her eyes winded from fear but Cherit had been on his guard as always and blocked the attack shooting Druid with a ray of light. The roots being made of wood imminently caught on fire and the enemy titan was forced to retreat, but Cherit paid a price for his brave deed. All his strength left him and he fell onto the broken pieces of the destroyed table. Sophie bit her lip watching him fall...

* * *

Dante was still fighting with the Casterwill damphir. He had to admit that kid-well young man, he was Nina's age, and Dante could well tell that he was far too mature to be called a child or even boy- was good. This was a worthy opponent and the amber-eyed man actually enjoyed the fight. He jumped away as a Kindlestrike was fired his way. He rolled on the ground and grabbed a broken chair, throwing it at his enemy, sending him flying.

"Have a seat" he muttered, glancing at the same time at Nina. From the first moment he understood that he has to hurry it up a bit. His sister was visibly at her wits end, trying to find a way to make peace between them and Casterwills and although he knew her to be sensible she could get herself hurt if she found no other way. He therefore quickly checked the situation with the others. Sophie was still bound with Sunlock, Lok was fighting the dark-skinned demon but was too inexperienced to stand a chance against such excellent swordsman(Dante had to admit that despite the powerful built the half-jinn was a master with white blade). Zhalia was doing good at first but he saw the floor brake, and roots emerging from there. In almost the same moment he heard a loud thump and yelp. He turned that way and saw Lok falling on the floor with scimitar pointed at his throat.

"Not a chance boy" he heard the half-jinn mutter.

"Time for some weed killer" came Zhalia's voice from the other side, he glanced at her and saw her hands glow green, and her bounds fall. He smiled. That was a wife for a clan leader. Well capable of taking care of herself and getting out of dangerous situations without a problem. The pixie however wasn't as happy as he and used double spell to empower the one she casted earlier.

"Enough!" stopped her the Casterwill man. She imminently obeyed "we've made our point" he continued

This was the moment. Show time. Dante furrowed his brow and looked around. This time, more visibly, and let out a unhappy grunt of defeated man.

His opponent smiled, crossing his arms on his chest "Now I suggest you surrender"

Dante sighed and without a word raised his hands in the air with grim expression. He heard Lok gasp in disbelief from behind. He nearly smiled. He liked that in Lok, this natural surprise. That's why he never told him all of his plans. The kid was excellent convincer. He took a deep breath composing himself. There was still some job to do...

"Judging by your powers, you're Casterwills" he stated matter-of-factly "we have no reason to fight you"

Zhalia looked at him, and then let out a sigh of defeat and irritation but still followed his lead, giving up. Lok got to his feet and still glaring at his opponent, and watching him all the time as if he was expecting a betrayal, walked up to Sophie to free her with Willblade. The girl gasped in pain, and rubbed her nub wrists.

"Fine then" she said sharply looking at her kin "now I demand to know what reason you have to fight us"

"Very good one I assure you" he answered not chaining his tone and pose for a moment "to save your life Sophie Casterwill"

Those were unexpected words. At least for some of the team. Sophie gasped and Lok's head snapped. Dante on his side smirked. He had expected as much. He watched the Casterwill loosen his pose and walk up to the caramel haired girl.

"I'm here to see that you stop perusing our family secrets by any means necessary" he told her sternly, bending over a bit.

"Why?" she questioned, furrowing her brow and looking at him suspiciously as if she was trying to solve a puzzle "you think that will save my life?"

"You are in no way prepared for the dangers the Casterwills face on day to day basis" he continued "the fact we defeated your team in moments proves that"

Dante almost smirked wired. Now was his time. He knew he was probably going to get a glare, sigh and roll of eyes and be called show off by Nina but he couldn't help himself really. He liked to have the last word. He was a clan leader and son of great vampire ruler.

"I wouldn't be so sure my mystery Casterwill" he said lowering his hands and walking up to the centre of the room. On this sign Zhalia raised her hand. The young man raised his eyebrows and looked at them questioningly.

"Ever hear of an illusion power called Thoughtspectre?" asked the dark-haired woman casually "Maybe you'll understand better if I turn it off."

She snapped her fingers, and a purple light filled the room, making the air around quiver, as Kilthane, Ghar-Ghoul and King Basilisk appeared behind the three Casterwills. Dante smirked when he saw the shock and slight fear on their faces.

"We're not easy to surprise" he said slowly. The leader of the other team growled and for a while, his fangs showed. Dante remained unfazed, but his brow furrowed sternly "Alrighty, why don't you tell us who you are, and why you know so much about our friend Sophie"

* * *

In her corner of the room Nina clenched her fists trying to control a wave of anger and irritation. Normally she didn't mind Dante, having secret plans, surprising enemy and all that. She would of course roll her eyes, call him a show off in a playful sisterly way, but this time he went a bit too far. All this was good when they were on the right side, but they weren't. It wasn't their place to be. It was Lucas's house. They had no right to come here uninvited and browse through his books. No matter if Sophie was his sister or not. She didn't live here anymore. And the way _her_ younger brother spoke to him too...like the poor thing did anything wrong. Like he was vicious enemy set on harming Sophie. And she couldn't even react, she wanted to stop this all long ago, tell Dante to let it be, but she feared questions and she had promised. She promised Lucas she won't tell...

"Alright" her musings were interrupted by his smooth voice. She wondered how can he speak harshly and sternly and yet do it in such a gentle way, that made her heart skip a beat and melt "I'm Lucas Casterwill your brother"

She heard Sophie gasp, and shake her head with glassy eyes. Normally she would think it nice, and sweet and be moved by such reunion of siblings, but now she was far too angry with her team to appreciate the girl's reaction. She was actually more inclined to think it fake and an act to gain more support and sympathy from others. She knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't help it. She looked to the side...

* * *

"So you were separated when your parent's house burned down" said Lok, as they stood in fresh air outside the library. His voice was lacking the anger and hostility he had felt for Sophie's brother before. To tell the truth everyone was much more at ease now that everything came out into the light.

"I had no idea she survived until last year, when she begun helping the Huntik Foundation" explained their new acquaintance.

"Lucas" whispered the girl in question approaching him "I never thought I'd see you again" she said "aren't you happy to see me?" she questioned with saddened and very tearful expression. Like she was going to suffer a major breakdown, but it was very short lived as her eyebrows furrowed in realization "Wait a minute...why haven't you come to see me any sooner?" she demanded

"There is no time to talk about that" said Lucas quickly. He never was good with explaining and confessing his feelings in front of many people, he didn't believe in that. Besides to tell her that he would have to tell her all his reasons and he feared to do that. How do you tell your sister you're a damphir? But he still owed her _some_ explanation. He took a deep breath "You don't know what I know Sophie" he said finally "you haven't seen what I've seen. I can't let you be involved"

His sister didn't react to those words only kept glaring at him with mix of hurt, anger and injured pride. Her eyes slowly becoming more and more glassy and her lip looked like it was going to tremble. Seeing that Dante decided to speak up.

"Lucas, Sophie is a Casterwill and noble like you" he said "she has obtained Amulet of Will and three legendary titans"

"Yeah" supported him Lok taking his sword into both hands again and hit the blade against his hand like it was a stick or baseball bat "we've even found the Willblade. Jeez"

"And I see a child welds it" retorted the older Casterwill sibling "without a drop of Casterwill blood"

Nina hissed a little hearing those words. This all was going worse by the minute. It was heading for full fledged fight. It started on wrong foot, with remarks and insults and now everyone was going to defend their opinion...She wasn't wrong for Sophie's expression hardened again and she marched up to her brother, almost steaming with anger.

"He saved my life in Rocamadour!" she exclaimed.

"Where you recklessly exposed yourself and our secrets to the enemy" he answered, before turning around sharply. The girl glared daggers at his back, fuming with anger.

"Sophie" her thoughts were interrupted by Lok, who walked up to her, and turned her around. She let out a sigh of distress, and looked up at him "haven't Casterwills always given us a chance to prove ourselves before? Maybe it's some kind of law" his tone and eyes were gentle as always, and filled with devotion, love and support. It imminently made her feel better, especially since she remembered all the tests they had to undergo. For example the ones in Atlantis, or the clues for Tao's ring. Her lips went up in a smile, as hope and determination once more filled her heart. Her battle with her brother wasn't finished yet. She turned her head to the man in question once more

"Lucas" she said with confidence and strength "by a Casterwill law I demand you test me!"she demanded.

"To be tested on a Casterwill Team on a mission you must take it on yourself" said Dellix, who up until now kept silent.

"We have to recover an evil amulet. Have you heard of..." added Lane "Void?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly at the last word

Dante's face became grim.

"Yes" he said in quiet voice as if he was afraid of speaking of the object even in the light of day "but details are sketchy at best"

"A few years ago Organization managed to steal it from us" explained the teal-haired girl

"We can't tell you why but it must be recovered" added her dark-skinned companion

Lucas sighed and turned his head away, and Lane spoke again

"We had some troubles finding it's location" she said

"Stealing Organization's secrets wouldn't be easy for a honourable Casterwill" noticed Zhalia

"You think you can do it without your chaperones then?" asked Lane looking at Sophie.

"Sure she can" answered Lok for the girl. He sounded slightly offended that anyone should doubt her "and I'll back her up with the Willblade!" he vowed showing the sword as if to remind everyone in whose possession it was.

"Sophie, it's dangerous" said Lucas for one last time trying to try and convince his sister "I insist you turn it down"

The expression of sadness and hurt once more appeared on the girl's face

"Lucas, we'll prove ourselves. Please believe in us" she implored. The caramel-haired damphir gave her no answer, only turned around with a huff.

* * *

The team was back in Venice, in Dante's house. It was very quiet, and atmosphere was rather heavy. Nina was standing by the window looking out of it, Lok-what was odd for him- was sitting on the chair, lost in his thoughts with focused, determined and slightly angry expression, Zhalia was displaying something on holotome, while Sophie sat on the sofa with her hands crossed on her chest and her body bend forward. The feeling of misery, self-pity and sadness was oozing out of her, so visibly and strongly that it affected everything around. Not being able to stand the smell and wanting to dissolve the tension Dante walked up to her and put his gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It will be ok Sophie" he assured her with comforting tone, looking down at her with warmth of understanding teacher and best friend. She turned her sorrow-filled orbs at him "I know it's hard for you right now"

"I barely remember Lucas" she said in quiet, almost tearful voice of a soul burdened with all miseries known to human kind "I certainly don't remember him being a jerk"

"He seems sincere about protecting you at least" pointed out the amber-eyed man, hearing a sudden rustle from the side of the window, and feeling a sharp, piercing gaze of Nina's eyes fall on them.

"But he has no idea how to do it!" chimed in Lok, loyal as ever to his girlfriend. Nina turned around hearing those words and a shadow of annoyance flashed across her face, luckily before anything could happen Cherit saved the situation.

"For now you two have a mission" he smiled. Zhalia imminently clicked a small button on the side of her holotome, and the mechanical voice informed the room about the new mission-Discover and Retrieval of Void.

"Lok, Sophie you're taking the lead" said Dante

"Let me guess, you and Zhalia will be working behind the scenes" said Lok smirking knowingly. The two adults nodded.

"Well I see the parts are set" said Nina brining everyone's attention to herself "if so I think I'll excuse myself from this mission then"

With that she stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**_Prague, Czech Republic._**

"This place haven't been taken over yet, so we'll have to be careful" said Sophie, who was today dressed in her t-shirt with naked belly, light pink jacket and red-and-brown skirt, pink stockings and high boots as she Lok looked down at the old building that was once Organization's safe house and one of main archives. Ever since the evil institution crumbled Foundation had been busy with taking over it's possessions, but there was a lot of it, and still the majority of the collections and archives were unchecked.

"You know, it's kind of cool to do mission all on our own" remarked her blonde companion

A little competitive and daring smile appeared on the pale girl's face "Right" she nodded "let's show them a thing or two" she said, referring to her elder brother.

"You were too harsh" stated Dellix, to said young man as their team observed the teens from the roof across the street.

"I have to convince Sophie to let it go" answered Lucas "she shouldn't be involved"

"But we do have to find the Void and fast" reminded him Lane

"Think they'll do it?" asked the dark-skinned man

"Don't know" shrugged his leader "we'll see"

Unbeknownst to him and his companions they were also observed, by Zhalia from behind of nearby chimney. A smirk appeared on the woman's lip before she turned and hid behind the wall, switching on her phone.

"Everything is in place" she said in low voice.

* * *

Lok, Cherit and Sophie landed on the roof of the safehouse. Lok used farslip on the little wooden door and they entered.

"This must be it" said the blonde as they found themselves in rather large room, filled with all sorts of objects and chests. They nodded at one another and scattered around. The blonde went up to an old dusty laptop lying on the table, while the other two went to check some of the drawers and chests.

* * *

The trio of Casterwills watched the lonely building when the two teens and Cherit disappeared. Everything was deadly quiet, in the dim light of slowly setting sun.

"It's been too long" said Lane, her voice-true to her caring nature-strained with worry.

Suddenly a light chink, of something hitting the tiles came from behind. All three turned around to see Zhalia, dressed in black jacket with light stripes, with a small smile on her lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked in slightly teasing voice "don't trust your own sister?"

"The secret of Void is very dangerous" said Lucas calmly and sternly

"Oh I'm sorry" said the woman mockingly "but you never told us about any secrets"

"Besides they don't know where to look" he continued "and this place is surely protected

"Sophie is clever" said Zhalia "she'll get the information and figure out securities"

"That's not the point" he argued

"The point is they have the guts to pull it" interrupted him the woman sharply "unlike tree seekers appear watching and doing nothing"

Those words spoken in harsh, almost accusing voice struck the cord.

"Watch what you say" barked Dellix

Zhalia was about to reply to that when she heard a rustle of wings, and a chink. Surprised she and the Casterwills turned around and saw Nina. Lucas's eyes winded slightly at the sight of her wings. His two companions two were shocked. They have wondered where she was and why she wasn't with the team, but they weren't the only ones surprised by her appearance. Zhalia was taken aback too.

"Nina?" she asked "what on earth are you doing here?"

"Are Lok and Sophie in the safehouse?" asked the nephelim quickly

"Um, yeah" answered the woman "some time ago, but what's going on?"

"Can you contact them?" asked the brunette "if so then tell them to get the hell out of there"

"Why?" asked Zhalia "what's happening?"

"Well..." started Nina, but before she could say anything more the remoteness of serene street was broken by explosion and loud thump, followed by the sound of screeching tires. The nephelim turned around sharply and broke into the run, with the other four following close behind her. They jumped from roof to roof and soon were joined by Dante. The man was pale as a vampire, and his eyes-despite the outer calmness- betrayed his anguish. Everyone wanted to ask Nina what was going on, but they felt that there is no time and they have to hurry. They jumped to another rooftop and finally found themselves at the end of the small street, where it merged into another. Soon enough they saw a white car followed by two dark one with tinted windows. Dante looked at his team and then pulled out his amulet, calling in Metagolem. Zhalia followed his lead and called Kilthane. They jumped down followed by three Casterwills and Nina. The cars stopped, three men in red cloaks emerged from two of them, and four from the other. Some were seekers for they called in their titans, some relied on spells and weapons. The fight have begun. Lane summoned Wild Wood Druid wile Dellix pulled out his sword and Lucas threw spells. Everyone had their own enemy to fight, in course of which some of the titans were forced back to the amulets and two of the cars damaged. The enemy was forced to defence position and retreat. Taking opportunity of whole this ruckus, Lok and Sophie got out of the car and reached their team, where they were quickly freed by Nina and Dante, so they could stand in the line and join in the fight. Seeing that his forces are outnumbered the leader of opposite team-a young man with very short, brown hair- growled angrily before turning to his companions

"Retreat" he ordered "retreat" some of his men looked up at him as if they wanted to argue but they said nothing and obeying him run off. The man glared at the victorious team again " Next time you and your friends won't be so lucky" he threatened before turning around and following his minions. When it became clear none of their enemies is coming back, the two merged teams called their titans off.

"Well met Casterwills" congratulated the other team Dante.

Lucas nodded, before turning to his sister

"What you did was brave" he told her , causing her to smile with happiness.

"And we made a pretty good team" added Lane to her new friends

* * *

The dark cloak of night was spread above the city of Prague, when the two teams met in elegant apartment of Foundation's Hotel, to settle their business and unravel the mysteries.

"You asked me why before" said Lucas to his sister. His voice was silent and gentler than ever "why I didn't find you sooner" he bowed his head closing his eyes

"I don't understand" confessed the girl

"To protect you" was his simple answer "I never wanted this life for you" he explained, a bit louder and more confidently raising his head to look her in the eyes for a while "I wanted my only sister to be safe and happy" he turned his eyes away

"I am happy" she reassured him smiling and giggling "I love being a seeker"

"But the idea of you getting hurt or worse-" he trailed off looking back at her with concern and fear at the fought of slightest possibility of her being in harm's way.

"Thank you" nodded the girl, falling silent for a while before speaking again "but ever since I joined Foundation and perused our artefacts I feel more and more that I have to do something...that I have some task but I don't know what"

Lucas turned around

"Our Casterwill family secrets, that only nobles know of" he sighed staring at his feet, clearly struggling with himself. From one side he wanted Sophie as far as possible from the secrets but from the other, her team have done so much today and he felt it would be unfair and ungrateful to just refuse their wishes.

"I was too young" came his sister's voice "but you were taught, before we lost our parents"

"Our mission isn't over, you know" said Lok

"But if we are after Void it would help if you told us everything" added Dante smiling invitingly

"I'd still rather Sophie be safe from all this but after all you've done I owe you this much" said Lucas at length "it begins with oldest surviving Casterwill record. The History of Spiral Mark" he took a deep breath and begun his tale "My story takes place after the Great War that was fought against the Nullifiers. Lord Casterwill has passed on and left the future to his sons and daughters. However soon another threat appeared, a monster like no one other. He had mysterious amulet in his possession. Void. He is only known to us as The Beast"

A heavy silence fell over the room after those words. Nina-who came into the room with tea when he started- was leaning on the table engrossed in this tale. She was used to deep, smooth and velvet-like voices all vampires had such and she was immune to their charm and magic. That is until now.

"But the Casterwill's children defeated The Beast didn't they?" the magic was broken by the impatient voice of Sophie.

"Yes" nodded her brother "and they sealed him in Spiral Mark"

"Our mission is not over" said Dante "we still can look for information and obtain Void and still have to look for the information about the Willblade"

"But we'll have to be more careful than ever" said Nina "those new enemies are dangerous. They're not all seekers. I could tell. Not all have gotten out of this car. This man that Lok told me had stayed in a car, was much more sinister being. An Uphir. We're dealing with group that has powerful magic in their fingertips"

Dante's face became even more serious than before. This was very important piece of information. If they were dealing with someone who knew Black Magic to such extent as to send Uphirs on them, and had damphirs and demons on command they had to be careful, and if those people were after the same prize as well...

"That is one more reason why we should quickly figure it all out" he said

* * *

Uphir-a slavic demon similar to Vampire, a restless dead and forsaken soul.


	3. The Order of Dragon's Heart

**_Organization's Safe house and Archive, Prague, Czech Republic_**

Zhalia browsed through yet another file, before tossing it onto the pile of others, which has raised during past sixty minutes. Tired and frustrated the woman rubbed her eyes, looking around. Everyone was doing pretty much the same, as she did-browsing through files. They had been in this Archives for days, searching for every scrap of information about Void. To no use. They couldn't find the smallest bit. She even begun to wonder if the files weren't already in Foundation's hands but it seemed rather improbable. They would've known about it by now. So maybe the documents were in another archive or safehouse in different city? Organization had four main Archives. In Prague, Rotterdam, Vienna and Chicago, and additionally hundreds of safe houses all over the world. However she doubted that they would hide such an important amulet and it's files in some smaller cell. Those served as magazines for much less powerful and important stuff and were much worse(though still better than in Foundation's case)protected. The Professor might've been crazy and mad but he would never leave such a ruthless power in hands of minor agents, even without knowing the truth behind this artefact. No, he would like to have it somewhere closer. She sighed once more returning to her work and reaching for yet another file. Nothing. She tossed it away and was about to take another one, when her gaze fell on small piece of paper. She took it off the shelf and almost gasped out of surprise and shock. On this little piece of paper was a press mark and name: Void. According to this information the files for the amulet were in completely different place and she had to double check it, to make sure she got it right. The papers were hidden in Klaus's library. Could it be? It as beyond her belief. She called her team. They imminently rushed to her side and checked the paper. There was no mistake, the words were there, plain as pikestaff.

"There is nothing else to be done, than to go to Vienna" said Dante finally. The others nodded and quickly throwing the files onto the shelf left the Archive.

* * *

_**Klaus's Library, Vienna, Austria.** _

The team once more, just like a year ago stood before the old, dark library. None of them was happy they came here. There were far too many bad memories connected with this place. Especially for Zhalia. For her returning here was a nightmare come true, and only worse option was perhaps only Dracula's Castle.

"Don't worry" whispered Dante seeing her unease "everything is gonna be alright. There is no one here anymore, Klaus is gone and we're only going retrieve the amulet and leave. There is nothing more for us here"

She turned to him and nodded. He sent her a small smile and with that they stepped over the threshold of her old house, followed by the others. Dante walked first in case any old rusty traps were waiting for them. They ventured further, carefully and slowly. The place haven't changed much since their last visit, accept for maybe a thicker layer of dust and few additional cobwebs.

"It's not much different than it was when someone have lived here. Positively awful…how can people live like that?" muttered Sophie, with disgust in her voice and eyes. She didn't like, the dust and dirt, it didn't went on well with her custom to wealth and luxury.

They entered another room and opened the lift. This time, luckily for Lok there were no spiders , but the dark side of everything being old and forgotten was that the lift was rusty too, and Dante needed to put on much strength to make it work, and when it finally moved, it was creaking loudly as if it was going to fall apart, and there was no light.

"Wonderful" muttered Lok "if not spiders then darkness"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of darkness as well" said Zhalia raising her eyebrow

"I'm not" he answered "but I would like something to work in…well non-creepy way. I feel like in some sort of cheap horror movie. You know old abandoned, house, creaking lift…no light. Next thing we know a Frankenstein is going to jump on us, and knowing Klaus it's possible"

"Lok! Stop it!" scolded Sophie

In that moment the lift, as if on the cue stopped abruptly with loud screech. The Casterwill girl let out a shriek of horror and grabbed Lok's hand, squeezing her eyes.

"Relax Sophie" said Dante, a little bemused by this reaction, especially since his demonic eyes could see that Lok too had stiffened "we just reached our stop. Come on"

The young heiress let go of the blonde smiling sheepishly and rubbing her arm, as if embarrassed by this sudden closeness and show of weakness. She tucked her hair behind her ear and walked out as fast as she could. Lok followed her, Nina and Zhalia sighed and shook their heads also stepping out of the lift. Dante looked at Zhalia. The woman understood him without a word and took over, leading the team to the right set of shelves. They checked the numbers and pulled the right one out. As soon as they did it, a small slug came out, spitting acid at them. Dante however quickly burned it with his fire. Lok then reached into the shelf and drew out an amulet. It was a sharp shard of a blue crystal, hanging on black string. The seekers shivered, and Sophie stumbled backwards and gasped.

"I've never felt power like this before" she whispered "and it's so raw and strong!"

"Then we better take it out of here and quick" said Dante seriously "we'll ask Foundation's researchers to check it"

The others nodded and Lok proceeded to put the amulet to his backpack when suddenly the whole building shook as if in an earthquake.

"What's happening?" asked Sophie looking around with slight panic.

"I don't know" answered her mentor furrowing his brow "but whatever it is it can be good"

Just as he spoke those words the ceiling begun to crumble, and fall. The seekers backed off just in time to escape from great explosion that tore a hole in the ceiling. When the dust fell down, they found themselves surrounded by a large group of red-clad seekers, only this time they were under a lead of a pale blonde woman with cold gray eyes, dressed in black top and red pants, with a dragon tattooed around her belly button.

"Destroy" she ordered. Her voice was like coldest chill in harshest of winters. Dante's eyes widened as the minions raised their hands in the air and without a word a spell glowed in them.

"Get down!" he shouted. Everyone fell to the ground, closing their eyes and putting their hands over their heads. The spells whooshed through the air, hitting the walls and rusty equipment. The Foundation team gathered themselves up, looking around, ready to fight. Sophie seeing the enemy prepare for another attack activated Honourguard, but the spell broke through, hitting her straight in the abdomen with full force and sending her flying. She would have hit the ground or the wall if it wasn't for Lok who had stopped her, catching her in his arms, and resting her against his own body.

"Honourguard didn't work?" exclaimed the girl with disbelief. The blonde glanced down at her and ran his hand down her body putting it on her lap.

"W-who w-what are these guys?" he uttered looking up to his mentor. Sure they met with these seekers before but he had not expected their magic to be so strong...Dante's brow furrowed with worry and seriousness

"Big trouble" he said in a stone hard voice. Before he could say something more another spell flashed before his eyes, narrowly missing him, and causing a sharp gasp to escape his lips. One of the enemy seekers pulled out an amulet and just like last time called in the evilly laughing Harlequin, while another one summoned Marauder a humanoid bandaged titan in light green tunic with purple belt, and high boots. His shoulders and neck were protected by golden armour, with dark-teal cape. His face was covered behind a strange breathing mask and stripped to his arms were two golden blades.

"Everyone fight with everything you have!" ordered Dante with all sternness and seriousness glaring around. Nina and Zhalia nodded, but Sophie looked down moving around uncomfortably.

"It's ok" said Lok "we can do this" with that he raised his hand in the air "Bladecall!" as the words of the summoning spell were spoken a ray of blue light appeared in the boys palm, slowly taking shape of the sword. The Casterwill heiress seeing him perform the newly learned spell shifted a bit, feeling a new wave of confidence in her heart.

"I won't give up" she stated before using Everfight to heal herself. She got back to her feet and hit the nearest enemy with her own new power. Kindlestrike. The icy-blue rays sent the man flying. Lok followed the lead and tripped the enemy using the sword.

"We're just getting warmed up" he said tightening his grip on the handle. Zhalia reached into her pocket and summoned Gareon and Kilthane, while Dante called upon Caliban and Sophie Sorcerell. The enemies called their own titans too, and the fight begun. Spells of all kind flew in every way, hitting walls and bookshelves, causing them to crumble and files to fall out.

"Who are you?" asked Dante who had been fighting the blonde woman. Her blue lips turned up in a malicious smile.

"Haven't you figured this out yet?" she questioned "oh Lord of the South? We're followers of ancient forgotten power lost ages ago...seeing revenge"  
Dante's eyes winded as the realization downed upon him his eyes went to the tattoo of black dragon on her belly.

"The Beast" he whispered.

"That's right" she nodded jumping away and sending a icy blow his way. He dogged in last minute "we serve him, and we'll open the Spiral Mark destroying those who sealed it. Fear the Order of Dragon's heart"  
Sophie's eyes winded and then narrowed as those words reached her ears. She turned around and glared at the woman.

"The Beast is my family's ancestral enemy!" she yelled, clenching her fists.

"True and he will destroy you" said the woman raising her hand in the air, whispering something. The atmosphere went heavy and dry...it felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room. In the same moment a blue light appeared in Lok's pocket and the Voids appeared o before the woman. She grabbed it and hid into her pocket. The air became normal again. The woman smiled, and nodding at her followers disappeared in puffs of smoke. As soon as she disappeared the ceiling begun to crumble again. Dante's eyes widened

"Everyone move!" he shouted.. His seekers quickly turned around and ran for it. They climbed up the destroyed lift, hurting their hands and burning them on the wires. The explosions and thumps followed after them, the pipes gave away and begun hissing, filling the air with steam. The team. ran out to the street just before the last explosion sent the house crumbling down.

"I'll have to go and report this to Huntik Council" said the leader of the team seriously. He then turned around and looked at his teammates. They all were worn out and pale. Especially Zhalia. He put his hand on her shoulder before shifting his eyes to Sophie "Sophie you've got your own business to take care of"

The girl nodded her head, her thoughts running to her brother.

* * *

**_Montmorency Suburbs, Paris, France_**

"I'm just happy you're alive" said Lucas after Sophie finished her tale. The girl's eyes winded, slightly at the gentleness and earnestness in his voice and look, but she quickly turned her gaze away.

"The Order of the Dragon's heart" said Dellix "that must be the identity of the Casterwill Hunters that have been after us for the past ten years"  
Sophie gulped.

"You mean...the ones who.." she whispered feeling a heavy lump forming in her throat. No. No she couldn't say those horrible, horrible words "our parents..."

"And burned our home" nodded Lucas. He too felt heavy at heart. Very heavy and saying those words was yet another dagger into his heart. He looked at his sister and his eyes filled with worry, and gentle plea "Sophie" he spoke putting his hands on her shoulders "those enemies are too dangerous. Go into hiding. I beg you"

The girl watched him for a second, as if battling with herself before shaking her head. He imminently let go of her shoulders.

"Lucas" she said in slightly apologetic and quiet tone "there are things I have to do"  
The young man grunted and walked away.

* * *

**_Dante's House, Venice, Italy_**

Dante walked into his bedroom. Zhalia was already there lying on her side and staring into space in silence. He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her kissing the back of her neck. She turned around to him and buried her face in his chest. She need comfort now. Returning to that house brought all the memories back, not to mention she worried about this new enemy, but her partner's gentle fingers running up and down her spine relaxed her, and she soon fell peacefully asleep.  
The amber-eyed man watched her for a while, before sighing deeply. His thoughts ran back to the events of the day. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried. He was very worried, probably more than anyone else. This new enemy was dangerous. Very dangerous it wasn't seeker world anymore. Those people were far more than that. They could use black magic. He sighed again. He didn't know why but there was something that bothered him about those people, and about this story Lucas told them. He felt as if there was some secret in it, something missing, but what was that? He shook his head. There was no point in thinking about it now. He would only waste his strength and he needed it for the days to come. After all a new war awaited for them. He buried his face in his partner's dark lock's and closed his eyes drifting into the sleep as well.


	4. The Legendary Titan of Fate

_**Somewhere in Europe.  
**_

A black clad young man sat in his dark study, staring at the wall. His oval face was smooth and pale like the moon outside his window and his eyes gray as the rainy clouds. He had a very pointy, ears like an elf with many piercings in them. A sigh escaped his perfectly shaped lips as he ran his long pale fingers through his jet-black hair, before standing up and walking up to the window. He was tall and slender like poplar tree.

He raised his eyes up at the sky and full moon, when suddenly a woman's figure appeared on the ray of white light. She was tall and slim, with beautiful face of pale complexion surrounded by brown hair tied up in Asian bun, with few locks hanging lose. She had most beautiful and radiant blue eyes of almond shape that looked gently upon the world from under soft arched eyebrows. Her plump pink lips were turned up in little smile. She was dressed in white dress with short wide sleeves and violet trimming.

"Elaine..." he whispered reaching out with his hand but then the figure vanished as soon as it appeared. The man slammed his clenched fist into the window, resting his forehead against the glass. No this was too much even for him. Every night, every night it happened. Every night since the day she had died, since the time before recorded history, he saw her in the moonlight, just like he did on their last night together. Beautiful and gentle like a breeze. he clenched his fist harder, and turned around, pulling the string to close the curtains.

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

Nina walked out of the depths of the house and bend down to take the mail that had gathered on the floor. She browsed through it, carrying it to the table, when suddenly she stopped in her tracks as a familiar handwriting caught her attention. The envelope was white and elegant with golden letters on it. It was addressed not only to Dante but to her as well. She therefore took the liberty of tearing it open. There was a creamy card inside, with colourful mosaic on the front. It was an invitation to an opening of an exhibition. She quickly looked inside and almost screamed when she saw the name. _Siobhan Sheehan_. Written in golden letters. She jumped to her feet. It was almost unbelievable. She pulled out her mobile and pressed the button.

"Siobhan!" she called when she heard the gentle, melodic voice on the other side "you little devil!"

"_Nina_" said the girl on the other side "_I guess you've got my invitation_"

"Yes" said the nephelim "and it's great! Why didn't you tell me? I mean you must've known for ages now"

"_I did but I didn't want to...you know spoil things_" answered her friend "_you know how it is. You start to brag about something and then it all goes downhill. Besides I've been so shocked when they called. I never thought they would notice me. I couldn't really think about calling anyone back then. I was too busy jumping up and down in my room screaming my head off_"

"I can imagine and I'm not really that mad at you" smiled Nina "it's just I'm so happy for you. You so deserved it. Your paintings are great"

"Thanks" nodded the other girl "so we see each other in Paris, yes?"

"For sure" confirmed the brunette "and once more congratulations"

Just as she spoke those words, a loud beep sounded across the room, announcing new message from the Foundation.

"I have to go" muttered Nina seeing Dante and Zhalia enter "duty calls"

"Ok" giggled Siobhan on the other side "have fun with your new mission"

With that she switched off. Dante in meantime switched on the screen. A face of very serious Guggenheim appeared.

"Hi Dante" he said "I hope your team is in good health after this horrible encounter in Klaus's library"

"We're all fine" assured him the amber-eyed man.

"That's good" nodded the Swiss "I'm very glad to hear it. I have a mission for you and I need your whole squad. Especially Sophie and Lok. He showed that he is great at controlling titans, she on the other hand is a Casterwill and the titan is a legendary one"

"Another legendary titan?" asked Zhalia

"Yes, we've finally uncovered the mystery behind Arc's Ring" said the blonde "It's actually The Legendary Titan of Faith. Arc. Unfortunately there were some side effects. The titan turned out to be quite wild and wanton. It knocked out all our staff. We have to capture it again fast before it alerts not only whole Paris but our enemy as well"

"Guggenheim. We're on it" said Dante seriously, and when the Swiss switched off, he turned towards his two companions "let's inform Lok and Sophie. We're on the first flight to Paris"

* * *

_**The Cathedral of Notredame, Paris, France**_

The team stopped before the Huntik Foundation safehouse. Sophie imminently stepped back clasping her head in her hands.

"I can defiantly detect powerful magic" she said "the titan is there and it isn't happy"

"You can say that again" muttered Zhalia she also could feel some malicious aura coming from the building. It was too weak yet to affect anything or be detected by non-seekers but it was there alright.

"Then we better get in there" said Lok his face hardening with determination, and he made a step forward to enter the cathedral but Dante stopped him.

"Remember what happened last time Lok?" he asked the teen "we have to be cautious"

The teen imminently froze in place as the memories floated through his mind. The void, strange visions and overwhelming fear and confusion. He shuddered. It wasn't nice at all.

"I agree" said a deep voice from behind, causing everyone to turn around and Nina to feel shivers running down her spine. Behind them on the street stood Lucas with his two teammates.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lok in surprise.

"Let me guess you found out about the titan and came to investigate" stated Zhalia matter-of-factly.

The young Casterwill nodded.

"Arc is a very powerful titan" he said "a legendary one. This is Casterwill business too"

"So it looks like we're working together again" said the blonde. Sophie however didn't look overwhelmingly happy about it, and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well" said Dante noticing it with the corner of his eye "let's get going then. But be careful"

His teammates nodded and they all headed for the safehouse. They were met by very agitated Peter.

"Hi everyone" he said but when his eyes fell on the Casterwill trio a questioning and confused look appeared on his face.

"This is Sophie's brother Lucas and his teammates" informed him quickly Dante "now, Peter show us to the ring and tell us exactly what happened"

The mousy haired man nodded and led them down the corridor.

"Well, we were trying to figure out the mystery behind the ring and break it's curse for almost a year without success" he explained as they ran "but it was too well protected. We naturally begun to suspect that you were right and it's indeed a legendary titan. We've checked everything and finally found some scraps of information about Arc. A Legendary Titan of Fate, which is able to grant user visions. Both forgotten, or erased memories and future. We decided to take the scribblings and try to take down the curse, but when we opened the chest the ring flew out. We tried to capture it but since we're not exactly seekers it's power was too much, and the agents went into comas. Only I remained"

"I see that our last adventure taught you to be careful" remarked Zhalia smiling at him. The young researcher nodded his head

"Defiantly" he said "I got out of the room and rang up the Head Quarters"

"Good work Peter" complimented him Dante. They ran down the stairs to the ungrounded parts of the safehouse. Peter pushed the door opened letting them in. They imminently got hit by the same angry aura from before. Only much more powerful. The ring was floating in the middle of the room, radiating the yellow sunny glow.

"So now what?" asked Zhalia "if any of us tries to grab it we'll end up like last year"

"But the visions then were only momentary right?" asked Sophie "and I can use the same power as I did before"

"Sophie it's too dangerous" said Lucas "be careful..."

The girl shot him a look "I can take care of it Lucas" she barked "I'm a Casterwill and this is Legendary Titan. I can handle it. I battled it before"

Nina and Zhalia rolled their eyes as if on a cue. Sure they couldn't deny Sophie was a lot of help but honestly this Casterwill stuff was getting old. And Zhalia managed to defeat Ring's powers too.

The Casterwill heiress walked pass them with her head held high. She stopped before the ring and closed her eyes. Imminently her mind filled with pictures

* * *

_She is standing in some sort of round chamber with white marble floor and pillars, with golden decorations. She walks a bit further and notices a mosaic of her family crest in the very middle. She looks around the chamber is filled with pictures. She recognizes one of them. It's the same she saw on Atlantis. Lord Casterwill with his three titans. The next one shows the Lord with four other people. On his right stands a fairly young man, with short caramel hair and blue eyes and a tall woman with long greenish hair and gray eyes. On the left side are a blue-eyed man with long blonde hair(some of which is tied up in a high ponytail) and short girl with green eyes and caramel hair. _

"_The children of the Casterwill" she whispers. Suddenly she hears a voice calling her. She scans the area. The voice calls again and it seems to be coming from the direction of podium on which a glowing throne from pure gold stands. She slowly approaches it. The voice calls her again, this time louder. She ascends the stairs, and stretches her hand out towards the throne. The voice calls even louder. She touches the arm and runs her finger across the smooth gold. It feels so good. So familiar. She closes her eyes and letting the sensations take over her, she sits down. A shot of warm, friendly but also powerful energy runs through her. She can feel something about her is changing. She opens her eyes and finds out-to her surprise- that she is holding a long golden staff with ruby in the middle, she turns around and sees long silk cape on her shoulders, embroidered with gold. She touches her brow as something heavy is on her head. Her fingers meet with something cool and smooth. She looks up, and yes. She is wearing a crown. She blinks not understanding when suddenly she feels is not alone. She turns her attention to the room again and gasps. She can see all the Casterwills, all her family from all the time periods looking at her with adoration. When she turns to them a loud cheer breaks out into the air._

"_Sophie! Sophie" they cry clapping their hands "the heir of Casterwill! Our Queen! Hail the Queen! Sophie! Sophie!"_

_She cannot believe it. Her? A queen…she wants to speak, to say something but the picture begins to fade…_

* * *

Sophie let out a short scream opening her eyes and falling to her knees. Lok was imminently by her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked with worry

"I'm fine" she answered smiling at him, so brightly and so warmly that he couldn't have any doubts about the earnestness of her words. He then looked at the ring, he felt something was pulling him towards it...he reached out for it and touched it. The room, and his friends imminently disappeared from his eyes...

* * *

_He stands in open air, it's really empty. Suddenly the clouds part. The pale, faint ray of the moon falls right on him. He feels something is happening to him. His muscles, his hair...everything. In one moment he becomes a large, sandy furred wolf..._

* * *

Lok screamed just like Sophie did before him, and let go of the ring. It flew across the room towards Lucas. The Casterwill involuntary caught it...

* * *

_He walks with his sister down the dark street. He doesn't like it at all. Suddenly he gets this weird feeling that they're watched. He looks around, but can't see anything._

"_Sophie I don't think it was good idea to chose this way" he says _

"_It is the only way" she answers "besides we're Casterwills we cannot fear evil or dark. We have to do this"_

_He sighs. He thinks it's wrong. They shouldn't be here. Well at least she shouldn't if she really wants it that bad she should've told him. He would've gotten it for her. The feeling of being observed grows stronger with each second. He really feels uncomfortable. _

"_Sophie we should get back" he snaps finally._

"_We can't" she answers "this is about family Lucas. Our family"_

_She wants to say something more when suddenly she is hit by a stream of black fire. She screams and hits the nearby wall with full impact. He tries to run up to her but he cannot move. It's as if he'd been turned to stone or paralysed. He can only watch now. A shadowy figure walks out of the shadow and he feels shivers run down his spine. It's a man bald, tall and thin, with pointy ears, and circled eyes. The black clothing make the chalky skin look even paler, he smiles and shows a row of razor sharp teeth and long fangs. This creature comes closer to Sophie, bending it's long fingers, ended with sharp animal-like claws. The girl raises her eyes up to him and tries to get away, but it is too fast for her, it catches her by the arm and draws near, then bends over and slashes her throat with it's fangs...  
_

* * *

"Lucas!" Nina dashed forward and snatched the ring out of Casterwill's hands, trying carefully not to get in touch with it herself. She wasn't a seeker, but the power of the ring could still work on her, and she didn't want any visions to meddle with her mind. She got that enough while talking to spirits of dead people. The silver ring flew up in the air and settled in it's old place again. Lucas slumped to his knees. She imminently was at his level. She could tell he was frightened.

"Dante we have to finish it now" she said to her brother. The man nodded seriously and turned to Zhalia to ask her to use Headcage and grab the ring like she did last year, but in the same moment the door burst open and three people run in. The Order of Dragon's Heart. Two men and a woman. One of the members, a tall blonde man held a knife against the throat of very terrified Peter. The Huntik team and Casterwill team imminently got into their fighting positions. Even Lucas snapped out of his daze.

"Give up the Ring of Arc" said the blonde man "or your little research friend will lose his precious head. Literally"

Dante growled lowly, scanning the area they really were in a pickle. Sure the enemy wasn't outnumbering them but they had Peter and he was sure they won't hesitate to slit his throat. He could see it in their eyes, and there was no way anyone would get to the hostage in time.

"Dante we can't just give then the ring!" opposed Sophie "if they use it's power we're all done for!"

The amber-eyed man couldn't exactly disagree with her, and he had no assurance that if they indeed give the ring Peter will be free. Quite on the contrary, he expected the hostage to be killed, and then they will follow. He gritted his teeth it was really a hopeless situation.

"So?" asked the enemy "how will it be ?"

Dante was just about to open his mouth when there was a sound of quick steps...and a second later a young petite girl in yellow shirt, jeans and sneakers, appeared in the door. She had long curly, red hair and freckles on child-like face. Her large green eyes scanned the area.

"Siobhan!" exclaimed Lok and Nina in union. The opponents on the other hand furrowed their brow.

"Who are you?" asked the sole female of the group.

"Siobhan Sheehan" answered the girl. The Peter's captor's face hardened and he turned to his companions

"Grab her" he ordered. The other two nodded and fired spells at the girl, but to their surprise the spells were deflected. They tried again, the same thing happened. The woman being impatient threw herself forward but soon was sent flying across the room. A pale, yellow light appeared before Siobhan. It twirled around and took shape of dark-gray almost black skinned woman, with pair of glowing yellow eyes, and rather messy blue hair with white stripe in the middle. She was clad in long gray-and-red dress with golden belt, huge arm protectors on her shoulders, and golden bracelets.

"Is that..." whispered Sophie in awe

"The Legendary Titan of Fate" said her brother for her "Arc"

The female titan looked around the room before turning to Sio. The green-eyed girl was a little stunned at first but slowly nodded her head. Arc turned around and raised her hands in the air, looking right at the enemy. They all froze and slumped to the ground. The knife hit the floor with a cling, when the blonde man fell. Dante imminently run up to Peter to check if he was alright. Arc let her hands drop and once more turned to Siobhan, and getting down on one knee bowed her blue head. The girl answered with the same, and the titan turned back to a ray of light returning to her ring. Sheehan stood there for a while, before closing her eyes and falling forward. Lock instinctively jumped forward and caught her.

"We should get going" said Dante, his head was swirling with questions but he put them aside for now "before those guys wake up. We'll call Huntik Foundation to take care of them and of the mess"

The others nodded and they all ran out of the room.

* * *

_**The Palacio Hotel, Paris, France**_

The teams were gathered around a large bed, on which still unconscious Siobhan laid.

"But how did she mange to bond with that titan?" asked Sophie "none of us, even I couldn't and it's not as if she's even a seeker"

"That's true but she is a pixie and very strong medium" answered Nina "she comes from a long line of seers. Her powers are great. If she only wished to she could see the future all the time, even what's going to happen in nanoseconds from here and now"

"Wow" breathed Cherit. Sophie on the other hand furrowed her brow.

"But if she has such ultimate power in her grasp why isn't she using it?" she asked

"Because to see the world in perspective of future she would have to give up seeing present" answered the nephelim "in other words, she would become blind"

"And I can't lose my sight" came the melodic voice from the bed "I have to be able to see if I want to peruse my dream and go to The Academy of Fine Arts"

Everyone turned around to her.

"Siobhan!" exclaimed Lok and as always letting his emotions take over hugged the girl tightly. But soon his thoughts caught up with him and he jumped away smiling sheepishly "uh sorry..." he uttered "I'm just happy you're ok"

The red-head smiled back at him "It's fine" she said "I'm glad to see you too Loki"

Sophie's brow furrowed again as she watched this scene with angry and jealous eyes

"You know each other?" she more stated than asked. The other girl raised her eyes at her.

"We've been best friends since pre-school" she answered "we lost touch with each other, a bit when Lok went to Venice. I was away for a while then too, and somehow I didn't get his address, and then we were both busy I guess"

"Yeah but Sio is always like a little sis to me" smiled Lok.

Sophie nodded, a bit easier in her mind but still there was shadow of doubt in the back of her mind. Something about that girl didn't seem right for her.

"We would like to thank you for saving us" said finally Dante "I must admit it was pretty bad"

"It's no big Mr. Vale" she waved him off "you're friends of Nina and Lok, and friend of a friend is a friend right?"

"But how did you find us?" asked Zhalia "I mean how did you know where to look?"

"Well I was preparing for my exhibition in the gallery here, when I got this vision" explained the girl "I saw you facing those guys, and I saw what was his name...a Peter being held hostage. I just knew I have to help you. So I ran off and you know the rest. Of course I didn't know I would bond with a titan" she added quickly "I just thought I'd distract them or something. Use my pixie powers to lead them away"

"It was still very dangerous and you could get hurt" shook her head Nina "but on the other hand if you haven't showed up, we'd probably be in hospital or worse"

Siobhan grinned at her.

"Well, Once more" said Dante "thanks for the save"

* * *

Lucas sighed looking up to the sky. The others were busy discussing the mission, but he had left when his sister and Lambert started to talk about their visions. This topic brought him back to his own experience and considering what he had seen it wasn't a pleasant conversation for him. He didn't want questions, he knew soon would come. He couldn't just tell the others he saw his sister being ripped to pieces by a wild demon. It was upsetting for him. He shook his head. Suddenly he felt a familiar, calming scent of chamomile and melissa.

"I thought I'd find you here" came Nina's voice from behind. He turned around and...almost fell over. She had a long, white summer dress with floral design. It was rather tight and reminded him of the Victorian dresses if it wasn't for the fact it was strapped, and had little cut at the cleavage. He had to admit it fitted the owner well. It showed off her slim figure and made her look taller "I came to tell you that the dinner is ready" she informed him "we were looking for you"

He nodded.

"I'll be there in a second. Sorry for walking out like that I needed fresh air..." he didn't know why he even told her those things or excused himself, but she had this air of a lady around her and it seemed rude not to give an excuse. She watched him carefully for a longer while.

"Something is bothering you" it wasn't even a question "it's this whole Arc hoodoo isn't it?"

"I wouldn't call it hoodoo" he replied "it was pretty vivid and from what I've gathered from the conversation last year some of the stuff it had showed you was true"

"Well, yeah it did show some pictures, but many of them were symbolic or from the past" she answered "only your sister got something from future but not all came true. Only this thing with Sabriel. None of us attacked her or anything, and Lok didn't find his father."

"But you did find the Amulet of Will" he pointed out

"True, but still...it's like I said. Symbolic and doesn't have to come true" she said

There was a long silence and finally she approached him. She reached out with her hand and touched his shoulder. He turned to her and found himself looking into her olive-eyes. Actually, they weren't completely olive, they had brown and emerald spots in them. They also were filled with worry, warmth and another feeling he couldn't yet describe.

"What was it?" she asked softly "you looked...you still look pretty shaken up. Was it something from your past? Listen you don't have to tell me if you don't want it, but it will feel better if you do. I promise I won't tell anyone"

He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to share, but then again...she wouldn't tell, right? She haven't told his sister about the meeting. He knew he can trust in this young woman to keep her mouth shut.

"And if it's about future, then knowing it we can prevent it" she added "it might not come true and be symbolic but together we may figure it all out. You know fresh eyes new evidence"

He sighed. How was it that whatever she said made perfect sense?

"Ok, but please don't tell anyone...it was...about my sister" he said, and told her everything about the dark alley and the Uphir.

"And I couldn't do anything about it" he whispered looking at his feet, once again reliving the horror "I just couldn't move-" He paused as Nina put her hand on his shoulder. Her touch was gentle as a feather and caused a wave of warmth ran through his body, the ever present scent of mellissa and chamomile became stronger, calming his nerves...the darkness that covered his mind and heart was gone...he could not remember when was the last time he felt like this...

"NINAAA" came a loud boyish voice, belonging to none other than Lok Lambert "Ninaaa! Where are you?"

The magic was gone, and the brunette sighed letting her hand drop. For a while Lucas felt regret. He wished they could stay like this forever...or at least a while longer...

"Come on" said his companion "we better get going before they all come here...not that he'll notice something but your sister might and I'm not in the mood for her suspicious glances"

With that she pulled his hand a bit and they both headed back for the hotel.


	5. The Cave of the Casterwills

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy **_

The team was sitting in the living room of Dante's house, when the little lamp at the bottom of TV screen blinked and after a short beep the mechanical voice announced another message coming from Foundation. Zhalia reached for the remote and switched the screen on. Not surprisingly Guggenheim's face appeared on it.

"Hello all" he greeted them

Dante nodded briefly.

"I call to congratulate you on the mission with Arc. Please them on to Miss Sheehan, it is extraordinary to see such a young and inexperienced person to bond with a powerful titan like Arc. Unfortunately I also have bad news...the minions from The Order escaped before our agents got there"

The team looked at each other grimly. It was not good news.

"However" continued the Swiss "that's not why I'm calling, at least not only. I have another reason. Have you heard of The Ring of Dispel?"

Sophie's eyes went wide and a gasp left her lips

"The mythical ring that could break any spell, given to Sir Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake?" she asked in almost breathless tone

"The same, I see you have heard of it Miss Casterwill" noted the chairman

"I've read very little of it but from what I gathered it's a Casterwill artefact" said the girl

"According to our researches Sir Lancelot was in fact a member of one of Casterwill branches" added Guggenheim, causing the girl to smile happily.

"Guggenheim we're on it" said Dante. The Swiss nodded his head, before switching off.

"So where do we go now?" asked Lok

"First we'll have to do a little research" answered his mentor "and we better call your brother Sophie. I know the situation is rather hard, but we'll need his help and the access to the library"

The Casterwill heiress huffed and looked to the side, but said nothing to oppose the idea.

* * *

_**Casterwill Family Library, Montmorency, Paris, France**_

The team was sitting down, just as they did when they first came here to learn about Willblade, searching for the information about Ring of Dispel.

"According to those books, the Ring is somewhere in England in a place called The Caves of the Crystals" said Sophie thoughtfully

"Is there anything else?" asked Lok "like where they are?"

The girl shook her head "Unfortunately, no... not directly anyway. But from what I gather they're somewhere along the coasts of Northern England"

"Then we're going there" said Dante imminently

* * *

_**Northern England, Coastline**_

The Foundation's boat was skimming across the blue waters of the Northern sea, heading for the white cliffs overgrown with grass, that spread before them. Finally Dante stopped the boat, a little bit further from the coast before turning to his companions.

"Alright everyone" he said "the shore is too rocky to make a landfall so we swim"

Not so long after that everyone was in the water, LeBlanche-who came along with the two teams- was swimming just in his boxers as he didn't get a wetsuit. The sea was relatively calm, it wasn't smooth but the waves weren't crashing and big either, and the team was conquering them quite easily. Accept from LeBlanche, who got sent underwater by one of the larger waves. Luckily although not a good surfer he could swim and rather quickly swam up, clinging to his board with all his might.

"Looks rough up there guys" said Sophie pointing at the sharp rocks sticking out from the water before them like tips of some sub aquatic mountain chain.

"She's right" agreed Zhalia "these waves will slam us right into the rocks"

Dante however did not pay attention to the rocks. His eyes were fixed on something above them.

" I'd say that's the least of our problems" he said pointing up. Everyone turned their eyes that way, and saw two seekers clad in hooded robes standing on the cliff with Feyone and Icarus at their side.

"Titans!" exclaimed Lok "and enemy seekers!"

Just as he spoke the four on the cliff begun to shoot spells at them.

"We're sitting ducks" cursed Zhalia under her breath ducking the attack as best as she could. Lok got up to his feet and tossing the motor that powered his board away got on his feet aiming a spell at the enemy, but due to shaking legs and waves it missed hitting only the solid body of the rock. The others followed his lead, also standing up and firing spells. They all hit the cliff. Nina flew above trying to duck the attacks aimed at her from time to time. One nearly hit her wings, burning some of her feathers. One spell nearly hit LeBlanche. The panicked butler jumped into the water, and when the attack was over got back onto his board clinging to it tightly as the waves picked up. Lok was speeding towards the shore, seeing that Nina dove down and grabbed him by arms safely landing with him on the shore. They both ran up to one of the rocks resting their backs against it.

"Take cover at the base of the boulder!" ordered Dante the rest of the seekers while firing another Toucharm. The spell hit Icarus, crushing him into Feyone, and thus giving Zhalia and Sophie followed by Casterwill Team to get to the shore. They joined Lok and Nina there, watching their leader. His board broke on the way but he still managed to land on his feet, and imminently prepared to throw a spell of his own, but he was stopped in midway by Sophie.

"Wait! LeBlanche!" she cried pointing at the sea. Everyone looked that way. The elderly man was indeed there, holding his board with all his might as the waves crashed him into the rocks. His board crashed into pieces and he himself fell onto the shore with painful moan. The Casterwill girl's eyes winded and filled with rare worry as she dashed towards him with an anxious cry. Dante too moved forward and they both ran up to the lying man, followed by the others. Soon they lifted him up, and Lok covered them with Armourbrand as Zhalia summoned Kilthane. Lucas and Lane followed her lead calling in Feyone and Wild Wood Druid. The titans provided a cover, shielding the seekers from attacks, allowing Sophie and Dante to get LeBlanche to safety.

"LeBlanche, are you alright?" asked the girl softly, turning her head to her guardian. The man did not answer. In meantime enemy attacked again. That did it. Sophie let go of the elderly butler passing him over to her brother as she herself used Hyperstride to lift herself up. Her hands glowed with Augerfrost, but before she even managed to utter the spell one of the seekers hit her with a one of his own. Sending her straight into the water. Lucas gasped and Lane covered her mouth with her hand.

"That about enough of that" growled Dante reaching into his pocket with his free hand and pulling out the amulet of Metagolem, summoning the titan. The colossus stepped forward and while his kindred kept the enemy busy, slammed his large fists into the wall of the cliff, causing it to crumble down. The two hooded seekers fell down, and the giant threw the rest of the rock, at their titans. Feyone fell, but Icarus managed to escape. Metagolem grabbed another rock then and threw it at the winged cousin sending him back to the amulet. Soon Feyone shared the same fate, from the hands of three titans including her own twin. Zhalia climbed up at the destroyed cliff looking for the seekers but they were nowhere to be seen. They simply vanished. Something else however caught her eye. A cave.

Meanwhile the others called their titans back and Sophie emerged from the waters. Lok was imminently by her side taking her by the elbow to help her onto the beech, and checking if she was alright. She was of course soaked but otherwise unharmed. Happy to see this Dante and Lucas turned to LeBlanche.

"Don't you worry"said the butler smiling with some effort "it takes more than rough seas to put this old man down"

"But why were we attacked?" asked Lok

"I don't know" answered his mentor walking up to him "I didn't thought we'd need such powerful titans just to get ashore"

"It's all clear Come on" came Zhalia's voice as she pointed at the cave. The seekers nodded and soon enough they were sitting inside, by the fire, back in their dry clothes. Sophie was wearing the same outfit she had in Prague, a light shirt and pink jacket with red-and-brown skirt and long boots. Her head was cast down, her mind swirling with gloomy thoughts. LeBlanche was lying across from her asleep, while the rest discussed the strange attack.

"Man. They knew we were coming" said Lok putting his hands on his hips.

"And I'm positive we're near The Cave of Crystals " said his mentor "those guys must be their guardians"

"I agree" nodded Lucas "only our family can use such titans and powers"

"I'm going to look around then...just in case" said Zhalia

Dante nodded his head "I'll come with you then" he said "it's better if we were in larger group. I also think it's better if we take some of the family members. They might prove useful"

Lucas stood up and the seekers left together. Sophie who had raised her head when her family name was mentioned watched them go, before hanging her head again.

"I was useless to the team again" she whispered in defeat "I miss Sabriel. My titan, my friend. Without her...I feel like I'm just along for a mission because they feel sorry for me"

"That's not true milady" her sad thoughts were interrupted by soft, elderly voice. Her head snapped up imminently and her eyes fell on her butler and tutor. The man was smiling at her in fatherly way.

"LeBlanche!" she exclaimed clearly relieved.

"You'll find your strength soon" continued the butler "you're a Casterwill after all"

"We can't always win, you know" said Nina "this was an unexpected attack and our enemy had the advantage of position and knowledge about the area, and you just got hit with a spell. Such things happen all the time to all of us. Just look at Lok. I've lost the track of how many times he had been sent to the ground or tripped"

"Yeah" said Lok "I'm the ultimate klutz, you said it yourself. I mean I would probably ended up on my face again if Nina haven't picked me up"

The caramel-girl giggled at those words, nodding her head. It wasn't long before the others have returned.

"We found some tracks, there must be another way into The Caves of Crystals" said Dante "but we didn't follow inside. It's getting late and we're all tired from the trip and previous fight, so we'll go in tomorrow"

* * *

The deep night, reigned over the coast of Northern England, it's calmness disturbed by nothing but soft murmur of waves and chirping of crickets in the grass. The two tired teams were deeply asleep in their cave, warmed by the ever burning fire, when suddenly the back wall of the cave started to glow and slowly, a small blue and purple hole appeared on it, it grew, and grew until it became a full sized portal, almost at the same time the hands of both Sophie and Lucas started to glow with pale blue light. Soon the whole chamber was filled with the ghostly light waking everybody up.

"What's going on?" asked Lok rubbing his eyes "is it morning?"

"I don't think so" said Zhalia they all got up and approached the portal.

"A portal!" exclaimed LeBlanche

"This feeling..." muttered Sophie "this power it's Casterwill magic I'm sure of it"

Her brother nodded. He could feel that too, and it was strong.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Lok smiling. The others looked at one another and nodded, with that they all crossed the gateway. Nothing stopped them. They looked around and found themselves in a large chamber with a throne made of crystals at the very end of it. Sophie came closer.

"Sophie watch out" said Dante "it might be a trap..."

"But I'm a Casterwill and it's calling for me, I should be ok right?" asked the caramel-haired girl stretching her arm to touch the crystals. In the same moment however, two crystal tentacles sprung out of the wall wrapping themselves around her.

"It doesn't seem to recognize you much" muttered Zhalia under her breath, as the teenage heiress wriggled around in panic, trying to free herself. Finally she managed to get out using Hyperstride. This wasn't the end however, for the same blue roots sprung out from another wall, attacking her again. She tried to escape it but it wrapped itself around her ankle. The others tried to help her but in vain. She was thrown across the room.

"Honourguard!" she cried in panic as she slammed onto the floor.

Her teammates and family ran up to her, helping her stand. In the same moments the tentacles attacked again, avoiding and slaloming between them all once again captured Sophie.

"Ok...this is the limit" said Lucas trying to use breakspell on the ties, but they repelled him, throwing him at the wall. Same thing happened to Lok, when he tried to use Willblade.

"Powers don't seem to work on it" muttered Dante thoughtfully.

"The throne" said Lok suddenly "the throne is the source of enchantment!"

"Well then..." said Lucas standing up and throwing a Breakspell on the crystal seat. He had to repeat it a few times but soon it started to shake and the tentacles let go of Sophie, and the girl fell down. Lok helped her up. For a while they stood there, and finally the girl approached the throne. She touched it again. Nothing happened. Encouraged the others followed her. As soon as Sophie and Lucas stepped onto the platform the whole construction moved, turning around and the teams found themselves on the other side, in large cave with crystal walls and huge lake in the middle.

"Wow so this must be the reason for the Lady of the Lake title" said Lok looking at the calm, waters.

"Indeed" said a female voice, seemingly out of nowhere, and soon an elderly lady with pale skin and short green hair walked out from behind the corner. She was dressed in long, green dress with torn bottom and puff sleeves also torn. Her brow was surrounded by wreath of green flowers with a white veil falling onto her shoulders. On her neck hung an golden oval amulet with green stone in the middle and orange bottom. Accompanying her was a young girl, around twelve or thirteen years of age, with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in green shirt and jeans.

"Welcome to The Cave of Crystals" she said "built by Lord Casterwill to keep his family safe. I am Nimue Casterwill The Lady of the Lake and this is my granddaughter Vivianne"

The little girl waved at them happily.

Sophie's eyes brightened when she heard those words.

"I am Sophie Casterwill" she said warmly "and this is my older brother Lucas, and my faithful servant LeBlanche and these are our teammates Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Dellix, Lane, Nina Vale and this is Lok Lambert" she added pointing at the boy.

Nimue smiled and bowed her head, and her eyes stopped on Lok.

"I can feel that the Power of Willblade has touched you" she said. The blonde blinked in surprise but nodded.

"Y-yeah I guess it has" he said

The Lady smiled and Dante stepped forward, he got down on his knee and bowed his head, his hand touching his heart.

"We come as friends Lady Nimue" he said "on behalf of the Huntik Foundation"

Nimue smiled once more nodding her head.

"We came to obtain Ring of Dispel" said Lok finally "We've heard it's in this place"

"That is correct. The power of the ring resides here" answered the hostess

"Can you lead us to it then?" asked Sophie "it's very important for us...there is this new enemy out there we need it badly.."

"I'll gladly head your wish" answered the woman "but first I must know if I can trust you"

"But you can!" assured her the girl

"You may share our blood but we must test you before you can share our trust" answered Nimue sternly before turning towards the lake "there" said pointing at a large rock in the middle "rests the artefact you're seeking. The Ring of Dispel, but only pure and noble soul can reach it and touch it"

As she spoke the ground shook and sharp, sticky rocks emerged from the water, creating a sort of disrupted path to the stool with the ring. Sophie and Lucas looked at each other and stepped forward, jumping onto first rocks. Just as they moved to another, two titans emarged from the water a Coralgolem, and a woman with whirl of water instead of legs, and blue skin and hair. She wore a bra and belt made of seashells and golden bracelets. She imminently begun to attack, throwing her water bullets at the two Casterwills, forcing them do dodge as they tried to make their way to the ring. As if that wasn't enough Coralgolem too tried to stop them, crushing the rocks with his big fists.

Sophie ducked behind one of the rocks and took Sorcerell's and Feyone's amulets.

"If I take those two out first I'll reach the ring with no problem" she muttered to herself, peering from behind the rock. The two enemy titans turned away from her brother and Coralgolem came closer to her. In that moment she realized it "wait a second...those two are just a distraction. This is not test of our fighting abilities"

She smirked and stood, up setting off again, avoiding the attacks and rejoining her brother.

"They're just a distraction" she informed him "we must take them down, and then quickly get to the ring"

He nodded, and they separated. She jumped on another rock, exposing herself to the attack of the female titan. The water spirit sent a whirlpool at her, but the girl jumped away and Coralgolem got hit instead. She quickly moved to another step, but the giant titan got up, and raised his hand to crush her. In the same moment however, a Kindlestrike hit him, right between the eyes. He stumbled back, falling on his blue companion, crushing her. Sophie turned around and saw her brother smiling at her. She returned the gesture and they both proceeded forward.

"This is a rare sight" said Nimue with deep respect and amaze in her voice "even for an elder such as I"

"With this new generation of seekers milady it may be less rare than you think" said LeBlanche smiling at her. They continued to watch as the Casterwill siblings moved forward, until they finally reached the last rock. Sophie slipped at first, but Lucas caught her hand and pulled her up. They both reached for the ring and touched it at the same time. The room filled with silver-gray light, the ground shook again and a steady stony path appeared in the water, connecting the centre with the shore. Lucas and Sophie turned around and came back this way. When they got closer to the shore Sophie sped up and threw herself in Lok's arms. On her finger was the silver ring.

"I knew you could do this" said the blonde hugging her back. Vivianne cooed at it, while her grandmother smiled.

"It was indeed a sight to see" she said at length.

Sophie who had been still holding hands with Lok turned around and smiled nodding, even Lucas managed to smile a little.

* * *

_**Filey, Yorkshire **_

The sky over the town was covered with dark clouds, as Nina, Lucas and Sophie were heading back for the foundation's safehouse, where they stayed. They had declined Lady Nimue's and Viviane's invitation. LeBlanche's health retreaded a bit, and they needed a proper way to stay, rather than a cave, besides they did not want to drag attention to the cave.

"I think we should seed up a bit, or we'll all get cold" noticed Nina looking worriedly at the sky "it looks like it's going to rain, and it's not going to be faint one either"

The two Casterwills had to agree with her. They turned into one of the smaller streets. It was rather dark and narrow. Lucas felt shivers running down his spine. It looked a bit too much like the one in his vision. He shook his head. No. It couldn't be it. In his dream Nina wasn't there with them. Just as this thought crossed his mind they heard a low chuckle coming from behind. Nina stiffened imminently, as the temperature around them dropped rapidly.

"What's going on?" asked Sophie

"I would rather say who...girly" spoke a strange, raspy voice and a tall man walked out of the shadows. He was very pale and clad in black, his head was thin and bald, and he had very pointy ears. A heavy smell of soil, clay and old dust surrounded him. He smiled, showing a row of sharp teeth, and a dark flame appeared in his thin hand. He threw it, but missed, hitting the nearby wall. Lucas turned to Nina.

"Get Sophie out of here!" he said "quick"

"And leave you alone with this thing?" asked the nephelim "have you gone out of your mind or something Lucas? You have no chance.."

"NOW!" he yelled at her. She took a step back in surprise and was about to say something more when she caught his pleading gaze. She imminently understood. It was just like his vision, and if she stayed here with Sophie he'd get hurt even more trying to protect the girl. She therefore nodded, and grabbed the surprised heiress by hand dragging her away. She ran through the streets, not paying attention to the insults, questions and screams of her companion. She didn't have time nor mood for such a thing. Soon they reached the safehouse. She knocked on the door. Lok appeared in it. His eyes winded in surprise when he saw the two females.

"What happened?" he asked "where is Lucas-"

"No time" cut him off Nina pushing Sophie into his arms "just take her inside and don't let her out of the house"

"But what happened? And where are you going?" questioned the baffled blonde

She didn't even answer him running away. She sped through the streets as fast as she could, praying the Lucas would be alive when she gets there. Finally the sounds of fight reached her ears. She felt slight relief hearing Lucas's voice. . She turned around the next bend, and her eyebrows went up. She saw the demon, in a bit ragged clothes, and burning marks on his skin. She shook her head. There was no time to ponder about that. She dashed forward.

"I thought I told you to get out of here" said Lucas

"Your sister is safe" she answered simply. In that moment the Uphir attacked, forcing them both to jump away. Nina reached into her pocket and drew out her weapon, then she called out to the demon. He dashed at her. When he was near she took out the stake from behind her back and stabbed him right in the chest. He stumbled backwards and two think lines of blood run down his jaw. The nephelim did not wait, motioning her companion to keep throwing spells she approached the demon who right now was on his knees, her hands glowed and a sharp sabre with blade surrounded by flames appeared in her hands and cut off his head. The body fell to the ground turning into a puff of smoke. The nephelim put the knife back, and turned to her companion. He watched her with mix of admiration and surprise, she could tell she made an impression on him, but also that he is very tried. He barely kept on his feet.

"Come on" she said "let's take you somewhere safe..."

* * *

Nina sighed, whipping the blood out of Lucas's forehead. They were back at home, and all was alright now. He wasn't even hurt too much, accept from few bruises and cuts he had no other injuries. He was mostly exhausted.

"You know that what you did was reckless and idiotic?" she asked him

"Maybe" he shrugged "but if we all ran this demon would've followed us and either Sophie either the others. I've lost too many. I don't want to lose more"

She sighed deeply again

"Well" she said "I must admit that you managed pretty well. He looked worse that you when I got there. That's quite an achievement for a half-vampire, who additionally doesn't drink blood, additionally you kept him busy for long enough for me to finish him off. I'm impressed" she added.

"Thanks" he muttered "I guess. You were good too. I didn't know you could conjure swords."

"That was Fiery Sword of Eden" she explained "I am from line of Archangel Michael on my father's side, and battling Uphirs, Hellhounds and other evil beings brought by Dark Arts is my job"

She then sent him a smile, putting her hand over his wound. His body was surrounded by warm aura. All his injuries disappeared.

"Thanks" he muttered

"It was just few cuts" she shrugged

"I didn't mean only healing" he said "I also meant helping me through this and understanding me, and..."

Before he could say anything more the phone rang. Nina sighed and reached for it, picking it up.

"Yes?" she asked "yes, they're all with us. What happened?" her eyes suddenly winded and she paled with shock "you're sure? Ok, I-I'll tell them. Thanks for telling me" she uttered, switching off. She then sat there for a long while.

"What happened?" asked her companion, with slight concern in his eyes

"It was François" she said "the leader of French Clan. He said...I don't know how to say it but...he said there was a fire at your library last night. It's all ruins" she said.

* * *

Ok so few changes, and Nina killed the demon off :D one more reason for Lucas to fall for heer


	6. The Power of Umbra

_**Fiely, Yorkshire **_

The two teams were sitting silently in the living room. Nina had just informed the others about the fire.

"The books" whispered Sophie with tears in her eyes "the priceless knowledge of Casterwills...all is lost now. How will we ever find anything about Willblade and other family secrets?"

"I'm glad you're so cornered about your brother and his friends" snorted Zhalia "sure it's sad the books have burned, the knowledge in them can never be restored but those three lost something even more important. They lost the roof over their heads. They have nowhere to live, also majority of their clothes and personal belongings burned down. They've lost everything"

The Casterwill girl bit her lip, looking down. She felt a little ashamed thought she still major hurt and sadness for the lost secrets and knowledge.

"What will we do now?" asked Lane weakly "we have nowhere to live. We can't drop on heads of other Casterwills. It would put them in danger and we don't know where they are anyway and how many are alive..."

"Don't worry Lane" said Dellix putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it "we'll mange. We've been hunted down for ten years and survived. We'll be fine"

"You can come and live with us" said Nina approaching her "the clan has few houses. Mine for the starters"

"Thanks but wouldn't that be imposing?" asked Lucas "I mean...we wouldn't like to intrude upon you"

"No big. Many of our properties and hideaways are unused" smiled the girl "and the clan will be quite impressed with you Lucas. You've managed to harm a rather powerful demon only with some seeker powers, without getting yourself killed or injured too much. That's unusual"

"You're most welcomed" added her brother "and that way you will have the money for your own needs, without spending them all on some cheap accommodation"

Lucas and the other two were quite stunned about what they have heard. They exchanged surprised glances. Finally Lucas stood up,

"Thank you Mr. Vale" he said "it's really generous offer and we'll try to repay you the best we can"

"It's nothing" assured him the amber-eyed man shaking his hand "and please call me Dante"

In that moment the door burst open and a very excited Lok ran in. His face was red and eyes glimmering.

"Guys!" he exclaimed "I've found it...I've found-" he paused seeing the strange looks everyone was giving him "um? What happened?"

"Lucas and his team lost their home. The Library burned down but we got them a new one" answered Zhalia "now what is it you found that is so important"

"A clue from my dad" said the teen "he left me something about another Legendary Titan, but you've got to come with me..."

They all nodded and followed him, but Lucas garbed Sophie's wrist.

"Sophie" he said "I need to talk to you. Please"

The girl stopped in her tracks and looked back at him suspiciously, crossing her arms

"What is it Lucas?" she asked

"It's about today" he said "and your involvement. Sophie I beg you once more to go into hiding. You've seen what is happening, those people won't stop at nothing to get us. They burned down our library and ambushed us and what's more in broad daylight. It's far too dangerous"

His sister's expression chanced imminently from challenging and impatient to an angry one. She took a step forward and leaned closer to her brother so their noses nearly touched

"Now listen to me Lucas" she barked through gritted teeth "I am well aware that our enemy won't stop and nothing. I know what they did but that's one more reason why I can't draw back. This is officially a personal thing. If they think they can scare me by burning down the knowledge that was rightfully mine they're mistaken, and to your information the last year my team have been ambushed by more than one person. We've even faced Rassimov and the Professor. The strongest seekers there were and they've tried everything even blocking my accounts. They didn't force me to back down, neither will those new whackos. I will show them they cannot mess with me. I will fight them, understood?"

Her brother opened his mouth to reply something but she only turned around sharply, causing her long hair to hit him in the face. He watched her walk away clenching his fists.

* * *

_**Baja, California**_

Dante sat on his bike parked on the old army airport lot, watching the sky, with walkie-talkie by his ear. For somewhere far away he could hear, the buzzing of plane engine, although the machine haven't come down yet.

"_Dante?_" he finally heard Lok's voice "_do you have a visual?_"

"You're coming in clean Lok" he answered "the runway is right ahead"

* * *

Inside the plane, Lok Lambert, was adjusting his headphones, as he served as the co-pilot, listen carefully to his mentor's words.

"Roger that Dante" he confirmed "how is the desert?"

"_Dry_" answered the man flatly "_bring it in slow and mind the wind_" he added becoming serious again. The blonde nodded his head.

Meanwhile in the back of the plane Sophie was standing on the metal, next to an very old car and loads of other stuff, jolting up every now and then.

"If this whole plane falls apart, do you think Bubblelift will save me?" she asked worriedly looking up at Cherit. The little titan bit his lip looking around with unease unsure what he should tell her. Finally he decided on truth.

"Probably not" he said shaking his head. In the same moment Lok came in and opened the door, to look out of it"

"Hold on" he said turning to his companions "we're going down"

"I knew it!" cried the panicked girl "Bubblelift!"

The pale, blue light surrounded her, closing her in a floating bubble.

"Sophie" said her boyfriend, with bemused expression "I mean we're landing"

Her brow furrowed with anger and annoyance "You wish you'll wish you were in a bubble with this thing touches down" she growled

* * *

Dante watched the rusty plane, lower it's flight, when suddenly he heard a male voice carried on the soon after the soft roar of motorbike engine filled his ears. He looked that way and with the corner of his eye he noticed four dark motorbikes, heading his way. As they passed him the too familiar scent, mixed with the smell of the fuel filled his nose. He grimaced really, sometimes he cursed his hyper senses. He watched them follow the plane and reached again for his walkie-talkie to warn his friends about the danger, when the device was suddenly knocked out of his hand by a raypulse. He growled and turned that way, to see a ginger-haired woman standing there. His brow furrowed. Now he understood why the others drove so close past him. They were covering her.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" he asked as the fire ball glowed in his hand. He was done being nice. He threw the ball at her, sending her flying, and knocking her out. He then put on his helmet and started his bike, following the other four adversaries.

* * *

Sophie's Bubblelift broke apart as the plane shook and jumped, again. She looked around with confusion, trying to keep herself from falling.

"Trouble" informed her Cherit pointing at the round window. She followed him and looked out of it. The sight wasn't very encouraging. The three bikes were speeding down the runway, with riders firing spells at the plane.

"There are enemy troops on the ground" she turned her worried face to Lok "what should we do?"

The boy instead of being scared or concerned like he always had, looked completely unfazed, what's more he had this smile of someone who is looking forward to a little challenge.

"Are you kidding?" he asked "this is gonna be great" he turned and walked up to a mysterious, load "check it out" he added taking off the sheets, revealing a pair of motorbikes, in orange and green colours with Foundation crest on the front.

"But we can't land with them blasting away at us" she reminded him.

The grin on the boy's face widened.

"Who said anything about landing?" he asked, reaching for the helmet but in that moment someone grabbed his hand, stopping him. He looked up and saw Nina and Zhalia.

"Oh no" said the former "never in a million years Lok"

"No jumping from flying plane" added the latter eyeing him sternly

"But-" he tried

"No buts" cut him of the dark-haired female "it's far too dangerous"

"We're going to get down and help Dante" added Nina "you stay with Sophie and hold them off from the air"

With that they turned around, the brunette called upon her wings and taking Zhalia by arms flew down, straight towards Dante's bike, and dropped the woman behind him. The brown-eyed female wrapped her arms around the man's waist.

"Good job" he praised them

"Safety first" smiled his sister

He nodded at her and sped up. Zhalia unwrapped one of her hands and fired a spell and nearest enemy. It hit his wheel, causing him to lose the control of his vehicle. His companions were quick to response, firing spells at the trio, forcing them to doge.

"You'll never hit us at this angle from a moving bike" said one of them smugly.

He barely finished speaking when a girly giggle came from the plane above them. When they looked up, they saw smiling Sophie standing in the door.

"Funny you should say that" she remarked "cause there is no better angle than from above"

With that she threw a Kindlestrike at him.

* * *

Few minutes after taking care of the enemy, and(at last) peaceful landing, the team was speeding across the canyon ,. Dante was driving with Lok sitting next to him, while the three females occupied seats in the back. Sophie once again looked uneasy, their Jeep turned out to be equally old and close to falling apart as their plane.

"So what's the deal?" asked Lok when they finally stopped. Dante stood up and took out his binoculars.

"First we have to meet up with two Native Kumai seekers" he informed his team

"I've heard they've been researching the local myths and collecting titans in Americas for centuries" added Sophie almost in one breath

"Right" agreed the amber-eyed man sitting back and turning around "not long ago they became allies of the Huntik Foundation"

"Guys" said suddenly Lok, brining attention of everyone to himself "looks like we were followed" he pointed head, where on the gray wall of the rock two shadows appeared.

Dante without a word jumped out of the car and stepped forward.

"Dante Vale" said a deep male voice "you're in very serious trouble"

"You return to us empty handed and expect to live?" asked another one, and the two shadows moved, and seconds later two Natives, came from around the corner. One of them had long black hair, and aquiline nose with glasses on it, he wore a white t-shirt with brown vest on it. His companion seemed slightly younger, and had darker skin, his hair was shorter, brown and spiky, he wore sleeveless green top, and some ornaments: a red bracelet on his arm and feathered talisman around his neck. Dante smirked

"It's about time you two showed yourself" he remarked "everyone" he added addressing his team  
"let me introduce my friends. Meet Galen and Teeg"

The team sighed with relief and the brown haired native waved at them smiling friendlily. Dante them led them towards the car, and took out a cooking book from the backpack.

"And yes. I brought it" he said handing it to the brown-haired man

"Thanks" nodded the brunette "but we must go quickly. The bloodsuckers won't be far behind"

* * *

Dante took out his rucksack out of the booth of the car and put it on his back, heading for his friends' house, which was build into a mountain. He sighed, he still couldn't get why he got so well along with them, considering that werewolves and vampires didn't really mingle very often. When he walked inside the spacious room, he saw Teeg at the stove, preparing dinner- undoubtedly form the recipe from his new book- while the others sat down on the couch talking with the second host.

"This is quite a set up" remarked Sophie looking around the red-brown walls and modern furniture. This place looked hardly like something drilled and built inside a cliff "you and Teeg grew up here then?"

"We did" nodded Galen who was sitting behind the desk across from her, working on his laptop "and studied under all the greatest archaeologists"

"They're proud experts on Cortez and his conquest of Mexico" added Dante who meanwhile have joined his team.

"Or so we thought" said the bespectacled man "until we travelled to New York City to join the Huntik Foundation, and discovered there was much more to learn"

"I would give up if I were you Cherit" said Nina, as she watched the little gargoyle and his vain efforts to help Teeg with the cooking "there can be only one head chef"

Just as she finished speaking Teeg finished the dish.

"Let's eat" he said pulling out the earphones out.

After the meal was over, and the dishes were collected the team gathered together again.

"That was the best lunch I've had since I was at my mom's place" said Lok smiling

"Good" said Teeg, who have switched the places with his roommate and was now sitting behind the desk "you'll need the energy when you're diving down to Cortez's vault"

"That's right" agreed Sophie "we've got a long day ahead of us. Lok do you have your father's holotome?" she asked, returning to matters at hand.

The blonde nodded "One sec I'll get it" he said bending down and taking the device out of his backpack and switched it on "This is my dad's latest clue"

Sophie red the quatrain out loud "In the waters of the conquer to the west, a tenth song of the king reaches where armies cannot"

"So, it's the Gulf of California" said Zhalia in her usual flat tone

"Also know as the Sea of Cortez" added the Casterwill girl

"Yes" nodded Dante "that's why I was in such a hurry to get here. While you were searching for the song, I've been able to pin point the location of Cortez's vault"

"With a little help from us" added Galen

"That's right" agreed the amber-eyed man "Galen has an impressive collection of Cortez's old charts and records"

"Now maybe you can finally tell us what you've been after" smiled Teeg

"My dad wants us to find a Legendary Casterwill titan" answered Lok

"It was bonded to Casterwill's oldest son" added Sophie

"Before that it was a jaguar demon serving faithfully the Vale family" muttered Nina

"Cortez probably found it in Yucatan, then buried it here with the rest of his treasure" continued the blonde teen

"It's known as Legendary Titan of Dimensions. Umbra the Shadow Jaguar" finished his mentor standing up.

Both hosts gasped hearing those words and stared at the team with wide eyes, while the holotome informed everyone about their newest mission.

"We'll leave at dusk to avoid detection" stated Dante

* * *

_**Sea of Cortez**_

The sun was slowly setting down on the beautiful cost of Baja, California, when the team-true to their leader's words- skimmed across the shining waters of the Sea of Cortez. They stopped the boat by one of the larger rocks.

"Button up guys" said Sophie smiling as the team put on their diving masks

"This is it seekers" spoke Dante seriously "straight down and into Cortez's cave"

With that he jumped into the water, followed closely by the others. They swam down, and through the large, square hall in the bottom. When they finally got out of the water, they found themselves in some sort of an underwater, cave, they left the equipment on the shore and headed for the main chamber.

"Looks like this is the place" said Lok looking around, the dome like chamber with blue barrier protecting the long corridor in the back.

"Nice décor" remarked Sophie as they stopped before it "early sixteenth century treasure room if I'm not mistaken" she went on watching the pile of chests and boxed, surrounding a tall figure in conquistador armour.

"I guess Cortez left a titan here to guard all his treasures" stated Zhalia furrowing her brow as she suspiciously watched the knight.

Dante reached into his rucksack and pulled out his holotome, to gather information. It turned out the titan was called Conquistador and apart from big size and strength it had rather worrying special ability-relentless guard.

"He doesn't look relentless" commented Lok, pointing at the sleeping, figure.

He barely finished when the titan stood up turning around, and raising it's sabre into the air.

"It's safe to say, that if we get inside he'll attack" said the leader of the team seriously

"And his strength and abilities will be tenfold while he is guarding the treasure" added Sophie.

Lok's brow furrowed with determination and will to fight.

"I sure hope he's ready" he said steadfastly "cause we're gonna take that amulet. Like it or not"

Just as those words left his lips, the titan moved, approaching the barrier.

"LOK!" cried Sophie, with fear trying to warn her boyfriend as the warrior leapt forward and cut the air with his sword. The blade however was stopped by the barrier, making the blonde teen sigh with relief and Dante to get thoughtful.

"He seems a bit touchy about all that treasure" remarked the man

"Are you sure he can't get out Dante?" asked Cherit in shaking voice

Sophie walked up to the barrier and touched it "Like the line said, armies couldn't get through" she muttered turning her eyes back to the others "it can only be deactivated from the inside. There, that's the switch" she added pointing at the tall pillar.

"Our clue said, the tenth song of the king reaches were armies cannot" said Lok

"And we found out that it's about Rosa das Rosas. Tenth song from Cantigas de Santa Maria by Alfonso X" added Zhalia

"Well, if it's a song then let's leave it to professional" smiled Dante making a courteous bow towards his sister.

"And she'll need the accompaniment" added his student giving Cherit a long pipe, they have brought along.

The titan begun to play while the nephelim took a deep breath and begun to sing, in her high, melodic voice

_Rosa das rosas e Fror das frores,  
Dona das donas, Sennor das sennores._

_Rosa de beldad' e de parecer  
e Fror d'alegria e de prazer,  
Dona en mui piadosa ser  
Sennor en toller coitas e doores.  
__Rosa das rosas e Fror das frores,  
Dona das donas, Sennor das sennores._

The titan stepped back and upon Dante's order let them inside, getting on one knee and bowing to them.

"Wow this is amazing" whispered Lok "he turned from lion to a lamb"

"Never doubt the power of music Lok" smiled his mentor

_Atal Sennor dev' ome muit' amar,  
que de todo mal o pode guardar;  
e pode-ll' os peccados perdõar,  
que faz no mundo per maos sabores.  
__Rosa das rosas e Fror das frores,  
Dona das donas, Sennor das sennores._

They proceeded down the long, dark corridor, looking around with curiosity, and finally reached their goal. The real reason for upgraded protection.

"Now this is something you don't see every day" breathed Lok as they entered a tall chamber filled with gold and jewels. On the very end, stood a tall Aztec statue representing a Jaguar.

"Cortez's vault" muttered Zhalia "I never thought I would ever see it"

"We're the first people here in more than four hundred years" marvelled Sophie

"What's with all these amulets" furrowed his brow her boyfriend watching a halo of amulets twirling above the statue's head

"One of them must be the amulet of Umbra, The Shadow Jaguar" concluded Zhalia

"What is it's power?" questioned the now curious blonde

"My Casterwill books say that Umbra is able to teleport over huge distances" answered the heiress of mentioned family, as they moved closer.

"Be careful you two" warned them Zhalia pointing at the floor "there are traps everywhere"

"You're so right my noble lady" spoke a voice from behind. They all turned around and saw the same group that attacked them at the airport, smirking, and aiming spells at them.

"Well, well, well" said Dante "so you found us"

"Nothing can escape us your mightiness" said the leader of the team, a tall blonde man "you should know that by now, but end with the sweet talk. We came here to take Umbra and stop your team from meddling with our affairs."

Dante watched them for a while before turning to Zhalia. The woman nodded imminently understanding his plan. She stepped forward while he turned around and ran for the Jaguar. The blonde leader of their adversaries growled and ordering his men to attack dashed forward, chasing the amber-eyed man onto the statue.

"I think you're on your own now" said Nina to Cherit "the others need me, besides I wouldn't be able to sing with all of this going on, but the music cannot stop or we'll be in even wore mess"

The little titan nodded and hiding in the pile of gold nearby continued to play the tune.

The enemies and Huntik Team eyed each other. A while later, the fight have begun. The spells flew all around. One of them hit Sophie, sending her flying across the room. Almost at the same time the crossbows in the walls started to fire arrows at them. Lok gasped and his eyes winded when he noticed a saw coming out from the gap between tiles and heading straight at the fallen Casterwill heiress. He was at her side in seconds with help of nibblefire, and dragged her away from the danger and then kneeled by her side. She seemed to be in a lot of pain, but he couldn't really blame her. She hit that floor pretty hard.

"Sophie, come on" he pleaded. She raised herself on her elbows and concentrating called out for Everfight. The warm aura of the spell surrounded her, and soon afterwards with the help of the blonde she was on her feet.

"The traps don't make it better and they won't distract our enemy of long" remarked Zhalia.

The blonde nodded his head, and pulled out his amulet calling in Kipperin. A moment later he was in the air. He dogged the arrows, as best as he could trying to find out how to stop them.

* * *

Meanwhile Dante was exchanging kicks and blows with his opponent on top of the Jaguar. The other man kicked him and send him thumbing down, but the amber-eyed man wasn't a Vale and clan leader for nothing. He pulled out his amulet and wrapped it around the ear of the statue. His enemy growled and reached with his hand for the Umbra amulet that ran past him, but the shining pedant turned into dust as soon as he touched it.

"Which one is the real Umbra?" he barked angrily. In that moment an arrow flashed before his face. Even more frustrated he reached into his pocket and drew out his own amulet, calling in Grandfacade, a long haired blue warrior with red stripe instead of eyes. The titan approached the edge of the statue and tried to hit Dante, but the damphir lifted himself up, and got back onto the head, summoning Caliban. The two titans clashed, leaving their seekers to fight each other.

"I must admit you're good Vale" said the blonde man exchanging another kick with his opponent.

"I am a clan leader" answered simply the Huntik team leader "and Foundation's top agent"

"Why would a man like that pair up with children and Casterwill mediocrities?" questioned the enemy "you could do much better"

"My choice of friends is none of your concern" answered the amber-eyed man, punching him and sending him down the Jaguar. He then turned his eyes to his team to check on them. It didn't look very promising. They were holding their best, Zhalia summoned Gareon and Kilthane to hold off the arrows and the enemy titans, and Nina was doing her best to fight the hybrids but they couldn't hold on much longer. He became even more convinced of it, when Kipperin was sent back to amulet, causing Lok to fall down...suddenly a voice spoke in his head

'_Master' _it called out '_Master Vale'_

He turned, looking around. The voice repeated his name once more, and he saw the amulets glow. He imminently understood. It was Umbra, calling out to him. He closed his eyes, concentrating, solely on the voice and erasing everything around. The sounds of battle, Sophie' frantic scream for Lok, the whistling of the arrows...everything disappeared. There was only him and the amulets. He listened to the voice, and exposed himself to the power. The shining pedants twirled around him, faster and faster. He focused even more, and suddenly noticed one of them chaining colour, and noticed a flash of Jaguar's muzzle. That was the one. He reached out for it, and clenched his fingers around it. The moment his hand came in contact with the ring he felt a familiar, warm power run through him. It felt like welcoming an old friend, you haven't seen in a long while. He opened his eyes, and jumped down, landing gracefully amongst his friends.

"Everyone regroup" he ordered. In one second they were at his side, ready to fight "we have the advantage" he smirked at the enemy showing off the ring. Nina smiled at the sight. The blonde man on the other side, didn't look very pleased, but before he was able to say anything the floor started to shake, and ceiling begun to crumble.

"W-What's going on?" asked Sophie in confusion.

"This vault's sole purpose was to guard Umbra" explained Zhalia "so I guess when we obtained it we activated self-destruction mode"

Just as she spoke, a large piece of rock fell between then and the enemy. The opposite team gasped, and run away. The Huntik team wanted to follow but were blocked by another piece of the ceiling.

"What do we do now?" worried Lok

Dante looked around, and then at the ring. It was their only chance. He raised the hand in the air, and summoned Umbra. The team gasped when a huge, black panther in golden armour and helmet appeared before them.

"Alright" said their leader "we're getting out of here"

"Cherit!" called Lok. The little titan flew out of his hiding place and sat on his shoulder. Dante nodded towards his new titan. There was a blinding flash, forcing everyone to close their eyes. When they opened them again, they were back at Galen's and Teeg's house.

* * *

Dante was sitting on the rock, watching the starlit sky, and playing with the ring on his finger. Umbra. He repeated that name in his head. The demon his father have raced to the battle on, later sealed in it's amulet, and given over to the Casterwills to aid them in their fight against evil. After all those years it was back with Vales. The ring glowed lightly and the amber-eyed man smiled.

"Welcome back my old friend" he whispered.


	7. The Casterwill Connection

_**Museum of Modern Arts, New York.**_

"See me walking down Fifth Avenue, a walking cane here at side I take it everywhere I walk. I'm an Englishman in New York. I'm an alien I'm an legal alien I'm an Englishman in New York. I'm an alien I'm a legal alien I'm an Englishman in New York" hummed Nina as she and her team walked down 53rd Street of New York city.

"You said we've come here for some rest and relaxation" said Lok turning his furrowed brow to Sophie "but we've done nothing but spend twelve hours in museums"

"I know" beamed the girl at him throwing her hands in the air with delight and excitement "isn't it great!?"

"Yeah, great. Something like that" he said trying not to sound bored and exhausted as the stopped before the glassy building of Museum of Modern Arts "Hey Sophie" he added "maybe we could pay a visit to Huntik Foundation HQ while we're in New York?"

"No time" answered the caramel-haired heiress smiling "we have three more museums to visit tonight"

Lok's face fell and Nina groaned.

"Can't we go to Botanical Garden?" she asked "or cruise on the river? You know do something in fresh air, it's such a beautiful sunny summer. It's shame to spend most of the time inside four walls.."

"I see you're not so keen on museums" noticed Zhalia

"Well I've already been in most of them" answered the nephelim "since I was around from the day of their opening…like MoMa and anyway they make me feel old"

"You're always young sister" said Dante putting a hand on her shoulder "and I promise you that tomorrow we'll spend some time in fresh air"

Nina smiled and they all entered the building.

* * *

**_The Cloisters, New York City_**

It was dark night when the elderly bald man with white beard, dressed in brown jacket and black turtle neck closed the gates of Cloisters museum. Suddenly the green stone set in his cane begun to emit green light. His blue eyes secretly scanned the area, and he noticed a strange red glow in one of the trees. Just as he suspected. He had been spied on. A pale blue light surrounded his legs and he jumped away, just moments before a tall man in red robes jumped down from the tree.

"Where did he..." muttered the stranger looking around feverishly, when suddenly a soft thump came from behind him.

"Ha" said sophisticated voice "youngsters today. No patience"

The member of the Order turned around only to see his target smirking at him. He fired a raypulse, but the older man shielded himself with Honourguard repelling the attack and sending the red-clad seeker at the wooden gates behind, successfully knocking him out.

"As I was just saying. No discipline, so reckless" he sighed before approaching his opponent. He kneeled down to check on him when suddenly another glow caught his eye. He turned over his shoulder and noticed the same red light blinking amongst the trees and bushes. He stood up "Maybe not so reckless then" he muttered "much to do now" he added reaching into one the inner pockets of his jacket and drawing an old-fashioned clock "and so little time" he sighed looking at it briefly before closing it again "there is no doubt. The Order of Dragons' Heart is coming"

* * *

**_Huntik Foundation, International HQ, Manhattan._**

The members of Huntik Council were sitting behind a large conference table on the top floor of their head quarters in middle of New York.

"Chairman Guggenheim" spoke one of the members as a black haired woman in red kimono with face hid under white mask carried in the tea-tray "I dare say things aren't looking good out there. This Order of Dragon's Heart is more fearsome that we could ever have imagined"

"Reports are still flooding in" added an African-American man, standing up with a pail of papers in his hands "they are on the move! Capturing titans and artefacts, gathering power!"

The Japanese woman stopped in her tracks and raised her head, as if startled.

"What can we do in the face of such evil?" asked another woman with short spiky blonde hair and many piercings in her ears.

The woman in kimono was listening to that conversation in silence, when suddenly her hairpin begun to ring. She pressed the button at the back, switching it off.

"Excuse me" she said bowing lightly "but I have a call"

"Yes Teien" nodded the chairman turning towards her and offering her a friendly smile "go on. Answer it"

The eyes in her mask glowed red as blue light covered her hands like gloves.

"Cyphersummon!" she uttered and in her hands appeared a Cypherdex. The eyes of her fellow council members grew wide, and some of them gasped.

"A Cypherdex?" asked the blonde woman furrowing her brow. In the same moment a mechanical voice announced code blue and a picture of elderly man appeared on the back wall. Guggenheim turned around.

"The Order have found us The Order have found us" he repeated and disappeared as the message ended.

"I deeply apologise" said the masked woman closing her Cypherdex "but I have a matter to bring before the Council"

* * *

The members of the Huntik team were on the Roller-Coaster in Fun-park, when Dante's holotome begun to ring. The amber-eyed man furrowed his brow. He did not have good feelings about it all. He slowly reached into his backpack and drew the device out, switching it on. Imminently Guggenheim's face appeared on it.

"Dante, can you read me?" asked the blonde man

"Guggenheim" he said "what can I do for you?"

"We need you to head over to Cloisters imminently" informed him the Swiss "the Order discovered the places of Casterwill stronghold"

"There's a Casterwill stronghold in New York?!" exclaimed Sophie bending over and blocking her mentor's view. The man pushed her away impatiently.

"Sorry about that" he apologised "you were saying?"

"Here is the mission" informed him the chairman as the picture of the place in question appeared next to his head "Defend the Cloisters, prevent the Order of Dragon's Heart invasion, and make sure they do not obtain Casterwill secret store there"

"A mission!" exclaimed Cherit popping out of Lok's rucksack, but he soon regretted it for the rollercoaster went down and the force threw him in the air. He would've surely be swept away if Lok hadn't caught him by tail.

"This sounds bad Dante" said the blonde pulling the little titan down before turning to his mentor "The Order is probably already there"

"Then there is no moment to lose" the man's expression became instantly serious and stern as his eyes hardened "Seekers. We have a mission!" he said, his voice raising up a few tones as they dropped for the final time.

* * *

Guggenheim smiled briefly before closing the holotome and turning back to his members with all seriousness.

"It's a bit late" he said "but let me formally introduce Teien Casterwill. Lesion between Huntik Foundation and the scattered family"

The woman in kimono who had been all this time standing with her back to everyone turned to face them again.

"I hope this does not alarm you my friends" she said in her gentle, melodic voice.

The members of the Council exchanged few glances, and finally the fat man with long red moustache spoke up

"You're a trusted comrade Teien" he said "we're happy to have you with us"

"I agree" nodded a middle-aged woman with brown hair

"I apologise for the secrecy" said Teien pulling her mask off. She was a young woman approximately near her thirties with smooth skin, dark-red lips and pair of emerald eyes "we Casterwills like to keep a low profile" she explained "and for good reason. If the Order of Dragon's Heart found us it would be a disaster"

* * *

Just as she spoke the bald member of the order, known under name of Kiel in company of his troops and another man with short brown hair and black eyes sped across the sky on their jetpacks.

"America" said the brunette "I never imagined the Casterwills would flee this far"

"Fear knows no borders" said Kiel

"Shall I send my men ahead after the feign Casterwill secrets?" questioned his companion

The bald man shook his head "Eliminate the enemy first" he uttered "we'll find the secrets easily amongst the pieces"

"The door is open and the area is evacuated" noticed the other man when they closed in on the Cloisters.

"We're expected" concluded his leader as they landed on the yard. As soon as all the troops set their feet on the ground and hid their jetpacks the heavy gate closed with loud thump. Kiel was not discouraged by that, and using Armourburn, a fiery spell that allowed him to control the heat and gave him immunity to the fire blew the door open. They group entered through the hole. They looked around for a while, when finally the brunette spoke up.

"The old man is hiding there" he said pointing at to the right. Kiel smirked and turned that way. Indeed. The Casterwill jumped down firing augerfrost at them, knocking out one of the troops before escaping. The black-eyed man growled angrily and was just about to throw a spell of his own, when he was stopped in the tracks by his leader.

"Why should the old coward draw back when we can hunt him?" asked the muscular man. His companion dropped his hand.

"Right" he agreed

* * *

The Huntik Foundation Plane, guided by Santiago and LeBlanche hovered above the clouds, heading for the green area of Cloisters.

"Look at that place!" exclaimed Lok at the sight of large complex, surrounded by something that could be called a small forest "it sure doesn't look like it belongs in a middle of New York city"

"That's because the building itself was brought brick by brick from France" said his mentor

"I guess the Casterwills wanted this place to keep their secrets" concluded the blonde "right Sophie?" he asked turning to his girlfriend.

The caramel-haired heiress of said family furrowed her brow, and a scowl appeared on her face

"All the secrets locked up in there were kept from me too" she reminded him with slight offence and resentment in her voice.

Nina rolled her eyes "Here we go again" she whispered to Zhalia.

"But Lady Sophie, don't you think that coming here will change all that?" asked Santiago as he approached and sat by her side.

"Today we'll meet another member of the Casterwill family" added Cherit

"And when it's over there will be no secrets between you and them" finished Dante. This worked very well and the girl brightened up.

* * *

The elderly Casterwill ran into a tubular shaped room with glass dome, with walls made of bookshelves. He ran up to the round computer-like device run by the power of blue crystals. He clicked on the buttons activating a blue shield around himself, and switching his Cypherdex on. The mechanical voice informed him about incoming message and soon enough a holographic image of Guggenheim and Teien appeared before his eyes.

"Ah" he said "chairman Guggenheim I presume"

"You presume correctly Monsieur Faclaud" nodded the Swiss "what is your situation?"

"I managed to lock the Cloisters down, but they're already inside" answered the Casterwill glancing to the side before turning his eyes back to the screen "I've retreated to the hidden library"

"There's no choice" said Teien sternly "see to the safety of our secrets"

Faclaud raised his eyebrow, a little offended "Of course. I am the keeper of knowledge it's my job. It will take all my power but I'll hide them in the Cypherdex crystal" he added walking up to one of the shelves, retrieving a tall blue mineral from there.

"We still don't have much data on the Order" said Guggenheim slightly apologetically

"Sadly my prisoner isn't much help" said the Casterwill referring to the young order member whom he had captured last night, after unsuccessful attack of the latter.

"Let's see if I can persuade him" proposed Teien

"Fine, Fine, Fine" sighed Faclaud taking the Cypherdex and walking up to the tied up man, and turning the device with the screen to the prisoner "look alive boy" he ordered

"Oathmaker!" cried Teien and her eyes became swirls of ghostly blue light "what were your orders Dragon Soldier?" she asked "why were you send to the Cloisters?"

The blue glint blinked in the prisoner's eyes but he shook it off "I'll never reveal our secrets" he said

That didn't discourage his interrogator. She simply used the spell again. The blue swirls again swirled in both her and the man's eyes, drawing a groan from his throat.

"Now then" said Faclaud with severity "why were you sent here? Come on, speak up"

"For the knowledge, the secrets" uttered the soldier finally, but his voice was now changed, it became far off, and had a mechanical reverberation to it "find the secret hiding places of the Casterwills"

"How many men?" inquired the elderly Casterwill with urgency in his voice "how many men have been sent?"

"How many? " answered the prisoner smiling "too many for you to count. The Spiral Mark will open and the Beast will come back, and pour fear into your soul, and he will reward all that bow before him"

"What's wrong?" asked Guggenheim raising his eyebrow. That sounded like some madman's words "isn't your power working?" he turned to Teien.

"Oathmaker causes one to tell the truth. Nothing more" explained the woman as her eyes returned to normal.

"I'm afraid that for a fanatic like this Dragon Soldier this is the truth" sighed Faclaud sadly

"Don't worry" calmed him the Foundation chairman "our top seekers should be landing as we speak"

"Dante Vale? Of course" said the older man "he is with the famous. Sophie Casterwill" the last words were spoken with patronizing snort . Guggenheim's eyes filled with worry and regret. With a sigh, he closed the holotome. Something was telling him that this family reunion isn't going to be a cheery one, but he was right when it came to the Huntik Team, for the jet was lowering it's flight, closing on the museum.

"Bring is in low" said Dante to the two pilots "we're not gonna bother with parachutes"

As he spoke the door to the plane opened, revealing the awaiting team members.

"Hold on tight everyone" said LeBlanche as Santiago pulled the lever, lowering the plane even more.

"LeBlanche" spoke Dante again. His brow as usually in such moments was furrowed and his expression professional and focused "if there's any trouble back us up with the power amplifier"

The older man's eyebrows knitted with confusion and astonishment

" Power amplifier? I've never heard of such a thing" he declared

Dante smiled lightly and walked up to a small board and pushed few buttons.

"It more than makes up for the jet's like of heavy weapons" he explained as the device displayed a holographic screen.

"Oh dear" muttered LeBlanche slightly put off.

"Keep it to low level powers. We wouldn't like to overdo it..." said the amber-eyed man smirking with false innocence. His partner and sister raised their eyebrows glancing at him with the corner of their eyes, but said nothing as the plane was really low now and it was time to jump out. Lok went first with Sophie and Nina following close after him. Dante and Zhalia went as the last ones.

"Roof looks all clear" said the blonde. He barely finished when another thump came from behind them. It was one of the Dragon Soldiers. Cherit gasped and Dante turned around.

"Looks can be deceiving" he said coolly, getting into his fighting stance. The others followed his lead. Before them stood two enemy seekers.

"Hello, Hello Miss Casterwill" said one of them smirking cruelly

"We've been anticipating meeting you" added the other preparing to use a spell. The girl whom they addressed furrowed her brow with irritation and anger.

"Let's finish them quickly and then get down to the library" she said with determined tone clenching her hands into fists so hard that her knuckles turned white.

The two soldiers threw a simultaneously threw a spell at her, but she ducked. The fight begun. The enemy seekers were joined by a third one, this time a female. One of the men attacked Dante, but the amber-eyed damphir deflected the spell with ease.

"Let's do this" he muttered reaching into his pocket and summoning Caliban. His student quickly did the same, calling in Iron Squire, a robotic gray-and-yellow titan with red squint eyes and shield in hand. The two titans faced the two red-clad seekers, but the woman was still at large, and threw a spell at Sophie, missing her only by an inch.

"These guys seem extra mean" noticed Cherit flapping his wings nervously

"They are Casterwill hunters for a reason" rolled her eyes Zhalia

"Midnight Rook! Now!" ordered one of said hunters. Those words were directed to a huge bird made of stone, with black wings and red eyes set in pair of golden horns. With a loud screech the titan dove on Iron Squire, while female order member summoned her own titan Dark Pharaoh. With one single shot Caliban was sent thumbing down the roof. He caught himself on the edge, but Midnight Rook was imminently upon him. At the same time the Squire dashed at Pharaoh.

The seekers too were busy, fighting their enemies, that is Dante and Zhalia were fighting. Their teammates were on the watch for third enemy, who had mysteriously disappeared from their sight.

"Where did the other one go?" wondered Lok "we gotta find him fast!"

His wish soon came true but not the way he or the others would want it, for the enemy crept on Sophie from behind and putting his strong hand on her shoulder cast Abyssalfall/

"What's going on?" panicked the Casterwill girl as a dark pool appeared under her feet, sucking her in. Cherit tried to pull her out and Nina turned around and begun to run the girl's direction but the Augerfrost thrown by the red-clad seeker, sent both her and the little titan flying. Seeing this Lok decided it is his time to act, and calling his girlfriend's name rushed to her rescue. She was sucked all way up to her breasts. He was just about to grab her hand, when a powerful kick in the stomach stopped him. He glared at the soldier who did it. The man was just about to throw another spell when Nina's dagger buried into his shoulder. The teen imminently ceased the occasion and grabbed Sophie's hand with his both.

"I've got you Sophie" he assured pulling her up with all his might.

The wounded seeker meanwhile pulled out the dagger and tried to attack Nina by throwing spell with his healthy hand, but was stopped again, only this time by LeBlanche, who used Power amplifier, pushing him away.

"LeBlanche way to go!" cheered Nina as the spell hit the woman with whom Zhalia was fighting. From that moment on, everything seemed to be coming to an end. Both Iron Squire and Dark Pharaoh run out of energy and returned to their amulets, and Caliban finally got back on the roof, destroying Midnight Rook, just as the bird titan's seeker was defeated by Dante.

Lok pulled Sophie out completely, and the girl was safely back on the ground. Both of them stared each other in the eyes for a rather long while smiling like a pair of idiots, before finally pulling away giggling like ones as well.

* * *

In the depth of the Cloisters Faclaud sighed typing last orders into his Cypherdex.

"I would so miss printed word" he said looking sadly around the ancient tomes of knowledge stored by his ancestors throughout the ages. He then grabbed the blue crystal with his bow hands, ready to perform his deed, when a loud crash and bang, coming from the side caught his attention. He turned around and saw Kiel with his partner and Ignatius standing there.

"Casterwill insect" called out the bald man in threatening voice. Faclaud turned around.

"Greetings" he said calmly "I'm afraid the museum is closed. Please return sometime between ten-"

"Silence!" ordered Kiel angrily. It was clear that he does not appreciate being opposed in any way.

"Am and five pm Monday to Saturday" continued the older man in the same flat tone as before "we do happen to close earlier on Sundays however"

"Hand over the Casterwill tomes" demanded the brown-haired Order member when he finished.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that" declared the Casterwill turning back to the crystal and uttering Knowledgelock, a powerful spell, which transferred all the books and their contents into the mineral he was holding. Soon they all disappeared and the crystal fell out of his hands as the weakness and exhaustion ceased his body.

"That was your last trick!" growled Kiel stepping up to the shield and destroying it "now you're mine!"

"That may be" said the older man once more turning around to face his opponents "but no Casterwill goes down without a fight" he declared grabbing his stick and getting into his fighting position.

Meanwhile Kiel's companion freed the captured minion.

"Cease your revenge" said Kiel to the young man.

"Thank you my master" bowed his head the soldier before turning to Faclaud "and now you'll pay Casterwill" he vowed and the dark spell glowed in his palm. However before he could throw it, came another crash. This time from above. All of the seekers occupying the library looked up. There in the broken window stood Huntik Team.

"Not so fast you creeps" said Sophie glaring down at the enemy seekers.

Dante watched them too before raising his hand up in the air, giving LeBlanche and Santiago a sign to act. Few seconds later Albion's sword with a magical rope of light tied to it, flew down and buried itself in the ground.

"Alright team, let's move" said the auburn-haired man, grabbing the rope and sliding down. The others followed him imminently, and despite the continuing attacks of the enemy, they landed on the ground.

"First floor senior citizens and Beast follower losers" said Lok knocking out the young soldier "everyone on" he added and soon they were joined by Albion.

Faclaud furrowed his brow "Senior citizens?" he asked glaring at the boy, clearly offended, while Zhalia reached into her bag called in Kilthane. The Order members weren't far behind. The brown-haired man summoned Cerberus, the large dog with burning tail and three heads each surrounded by flaming mane, which according to Greek legends was guarding the underworld.

"Everyone engage the enemy" ordered Dante stepping forward, and Zhalia at once ordered her titan to attack. The battle was on again, and the seekers and titans clashed. Sophie and Lok took on Kiel.

"What's this Dante Vale?" asked Faclaud seeing this. His tone clearly spoke that he isn't in favour of such behaviour "I thought you were supposed to keep Sophie safe!" he accused

"I can take care of myself fine Faclaud!" growled the girl in question glaring daggers at the older man "I'm not a child!" she informed him before turning back to her enemy. The duel was on again, but the muscular seeker ended it shortly, sending both her and Lok flying.

"You fight like children" he remarked smiling mockingly

The young seekers weren't the only one in trouble. Kilthane too had been defeated and sent back to his amulet. Lok and Sophie gathered themselves up and were now looking for their opponent.

"Where did he go?" asked the heiress furrowing her brow. Her boyfriend looked around and finally spotted the bald man running towards the centre of the room where the crystal containing all the Casterwill secret knowledge laid.

"Stop him!" cried Faclaud "or our struggle against The Order of Dragon's Heart will be lost!"

As he spoke the muscular seeker picked the object up.

The teens imminently broke into the run, but Ignatius stepped in their way. Sophie halted and shielded herself with Honourguard while Lok summed Kipperin, taking into the air, but due to the enemy throwing spells at him all the time he couldn't get very near and obtain the crystal. The others too had been kept busy by their enemies. They had to admit that those seekers were extra powerful and they had been already tried out from the encounter on the roof. Sophie glanced around and seeing Albion return to amulet turned to her mentor.

"Dante" she said while dogging a spell "rally on LeBlanche and tell him to ready jet's power amplifier"

The amber-eyed man turned to her with doubtful expression.

"Sophie are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked cautiously

The girl nodded seriously. He sighed, he still wasn't convinced but it seemed they had no other choice really. To use his own fire powers he needed time to concentrate, he was getting better at controlling them but the road to the level his father was on was still long. Hoping therefore that he is not making a mistake he nodded his head.

"Be serious!" cried Faclaud "she could destroy us all!"

"Trust me!"shouted back the girl breaking into the run.

Dante watched her for a while before putting his communicator into his ear and sending her instructions to LeBlanche. As soon as he had done it he motioned at his teammates to join Faclaud and Sophie by the crystal-run computer.

"This is reckless!" cried the older Casterwill as soon as everyone was there "a true Casterwill acts with reason and patience"

'You haven't met Sophie then' thought Nina and Zhalia simultaneously. Their young teammate raised her hands in the air. She managed to activate the shield again. In the same moment Toucharm sent the enemies flying, and tossed the crystal out of Kiel's hands, into Lok's. When all was over the shield dropped.

"LeBlanche! It worked perfectly!" cried Sophie happily

"It actually worked" muttered Nina

"Come on" said Dante looking around "before they recover"

With that he took Faclaud and caught on the rope. Zhalia and Sophie followed behind him, while Nina and Lok took into the air on their own wings. The plane took off into the air, taking the whole team away from the danger. As soon as everyone was safely inside the doors were closed and they flew away. With that the time for things to finally become clear, as expected and promised.

"Most of the Casterwill family had no idea you were alive until LeBlanche took you to Venice for High School" said Faclaud, turning to Sophie

"Of course" she nodded "he wanted to keep us in hiding as long as he could"

"There was some debate about what to do after you appeared" continued the man "it seems like keeping you in the dark was the right move what a pity it's no longer an option"

"He _really_ shouldn't have said that" muttered Nina to Zhalia, and the woman nodded.

Sophie's brow furrowed and her eyes became enflamed with fury.

"You're the keeper of secrets Faclaud" she snarled while Santiago growled clenching his fists, ready to attack "I want to know everything! I want to fight side by side with my family. Understand?" continued the girl in very demanding and very harsh voice.

Nina and Zhalia looked at her with astonishment. They've never thought she would be so rude to an elderly person.

"You're a perfectly capable Foundation agent Sophie" said Faclaud ignoring her remark "stick with that"

The Casterwill heiress sighed deeply and looked to the side, with hurtful expression.

"Here we go again" muttered Zhalia

"What's with you?" Lok imminently took it upon himself to defend her "I thought all Casterwills were supposed to be heroes"

The keeper of knowledge said nothing, only turned around with a huff.

"You really shouldn't have been so rude" said Dante shaking his head "but don't worry we'll just getting started"

"What's the plan Dante?" asked his blonde student

"We're gonna bring this matter before Huntik Foundation Council. Directly" answered the amber-eyed seeker

The two young seekers exchanged glances before looking at the floor.


	8. The Titan in the Temple of the Sun

_**Huntik Foundation's HQ, Manhattan,  
**_

The Huntik team stood by the wall of Huntik Foundation's Conference room, awaiting for Guggenheim to bring their case and formally introduce them to the council body. The man cleared his throat and finally spoke up, in solemn and very serious voice.

"I'm sure you all already know the reason behind this emergency session of the Huntik Council" he said looking around the gathering before him.

"Yes" agreed the head of Asian branch smiling as he looked around his companions "never before had our collogues put aside their rivalry so quickly"

"Gentlemen, Ladies" continued the chairman "no one can deny that this is a time of crisis. The Order of Dragon's Heart is undoubtedly most dangerous force on earth. They mean to destroy us all by activating a signal known as The Spiral Mark. Much to our information is thanks to Dante Vale and his Huntik teammates" he added pointing at the group behind him "Lok Lambert son of our famous friend Ethan is an expert at puzzles and controlling titans. He bonded straight away with wild Lindworm and it's thanks to his father's notes and his brains that the team found the three legendary titans and Ancient Amulet of Will last year, as well as Umbra and Willblade this year"

The teen in question blushed at those words, smiling sheepishly. Being always at the tail of student body, he was still unused to being praised in such way and in front of so many important people, who right now were looking at him with curiosity and gentle amaze.

"Zhalia Moon" said Guggenheim turning to the dark-haired female "is the best spy and hacker, capable of breaking into security systems of all sorts, and chaining her identity at will. She also is an expert on mental and illusion magic. She mastered Thouthspectre and Headcage, the latter helped her deal with The Ring of Arc, giving her team the chance to escape Organization it was also due to her spy kit and titan Gareon that the legendary titan had been delivered safely to our safehouse"

Zhalia nodded her head coolly, thought inside she was feeling almost as shy and as sheepish as Lok. She of course had been praised by the top dogs, before, but not so openly in front of everyone. Despite being a wife to clan leader, loved and admired by many vampires, there still was in the back of her mind, the image of little orphaned girl, frowned and looked down upon. The scenes from the street and orphanage ran before her eyes. She shook her head, getting rid of them and regaining her focus on the here and now. Guggenheim just finished introducing Nina, and now turned to the last member of the team.

"And lastly" he said "Sophie Casterwill"

He reached out with his hand and helped the girl onto the rostrum.

She looked around and suddenly felt a pang of nervousness, she had never felt before. All the elegant words so neatly composed in her head had disappeared. She cleared her throat a few times, and clenched her hand into fists. Finally after taking a deep breath she found her voice.

"I am a member of the Casterwills" she said "a family dedicated to defeating The Beast and it's followers. My team had been fighting and looking for a way to stop and defeat this new enemy ever since we've heard of Void. Now Huntik Foundation may be able to join forces with remaining members of the Casterwill family" she continued.

"I agree" came a voice from the side. Everyone turned their heads that way and they saw a black-haired woman in kimono "Teien Casterwill at your service" she introduced herself taking her white mask off.

That was certainly a shock. Sophie stared at the newly revealed member of her family with astonishment and awe, while Nina and Zhalia exchanged surprised glances.

"You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed Lok unable to control himself "a Casterwill? On a Huntik Council?!"

The woman bowed deeply in eastern fashion before speaking again.

"There is only one way to bring the Casterwill family out of hiding" she said "our family had been scattered around the earth, and when the Order of Dragon's Heart made it's first appearance we've rarely made a contact with each other for safety. To call the Casterwills together once more someone must activate the ancient signal. It's called The Blue Star"

"Teien I've got just a team for this job" said Dante walking up to his young students and putting his hands on their shoulders.

"But the signal will be most difficult to reach" argued Teien "and even if you do the secret to activate it's light had been lost for centuries"

"Finding long lost secrets is our speciality!" said Lok stepping forward with a smile "I mean it's my dad" he added quickly seeing the strange looks everyone was giving him "he left me these clues" he explained opening the Holotome and coming back to the time he had found information about Umbra.

_He is sitting in his room in Yorkshire safehouse, browsing through the files to which he had found clues in the one about Willblade...suddenly he sees another one titled Casterwill Prophecies and Quatrains. Open in the time of The Beast. It shows him a game. A puzzle. He passes it. The screen shakes and a long line of documents appears before his eyes. _

"Take a look" he added opening the file as the memory ended.

"These are quatrains left for the family when the right time comes" added Dante

"With these we can unlock the the signal. I know we can!" declared young Lambert warmly "so please tell us where to go!"

"Very well" nodded the woman smiling lightly. At this confirmation Guggenheim came forward and clicking on the bottom in top right end of Lok's holotome sent the details of the mission.

"This is now an official Huntik Foundation mission" he announced. Lok and Sophie cheered happily as he explained the details.

"Seekers" smiled the leader of the Huntik team "we have a mission"

* * *

_**50 km NE from Mexico City, South America, One week later. **_

"Cherit?" called out Lok, as he, Sophie, Nina and Zhalia climbed up, a steep slope of the woody mountain.

"Cherit where are you?" cried the Casterwill girl. No one replied.

"He must've gotten lost" said Lok as they stopped "this place is pretty big and overgrown with trees"

"No" disagreed Dante, rubbing his goatee with serious expression "he was only out of sight for a second "we're being hunted"

The others exchanged glances.

"Be careful and keep your eyes open at all times" continued the leader. They all nodded and proceeded forward.

* * *

Lok and Sophie parted the bushes, finally reaching the edge of the forest.

"Wow, look down there" breathed Sophie. At the foot of the mountain, beyond the forest they saw a huge complex with three pyramids and many smaller buildings.

"It's the ancient city of Teotihuacan" said Zhalia

"Isn't it amazing?" asked the Casterwill girl, watching the buildings glow in the light of evening sun.

"Never mind that Sophie" said the dark-haired woman "we've got to find Cherit"

"Cherit?" asked Nina "what about Dante? He's gone too"

The others blinked in surprise looking around. Indeed their leader was missing, but before they had time to come up with any theory, they heard rustle of the leaves and a deep male voice spoke from behind.

"All alone in the jungle?" it asked, making them turn around and glance up. On the nearby tree, sat two Dragon Soldiers.

"It's you thugs huh?" asked Lok "we're not afraid of you"

"Here children" spoke another, much less familiar voice, and another pair walked out of the forest. Kiel and his partner. The latter was holding a muffled and tied up Cherit.

"Your little sheep lost his way" continued the baldy, as the couple from the tree jumped down.

"Just what the big bad wolf would say" smirked Lambert, trying to look brave and act-as he thought- Dante would in such situation. The effect however wasn't as he expected it to be. The muscular man remained unimpressed.

"Enough jokes" he said in very calm and cool voice of someone who knows that he is in control "where is Dante Vale?" he questioned

"Above you of course" came the reply from behind. Everyone looked that way, to see Dante crouching on a tree branch with taunting smirk on his lips "Let Cherit go. I have the advantage"

Kiel in response sent a rippleburst his way. The amber-eyed man raised his eyebrows, smirking. Really they were just making it easier for him. He waved his hand and sent the spell back, only much more empowered, blinding the enemies and forcing them to step back. This situation was imminently ceased by Zhalia who snatched Cherit out of their grasp and freed him. Their enemies however weren't suits, and they quickly recovered. The safari-clad couple threw themselves at Lok and Sophie. The kids had the advantage at first, but the enemy soon called their titans. Seeing that Dante reached into the pocket of his vest and summoned Metagolem.

"Looks like this has turned into quite a showdown" he remarked. The bald man chuckled and looked straight at Sophie. The girl felt sudden pang of strange uneasiness. She quickly turned her green eyes to her mentor.

"Dante, mission comes first, then fighting. Right?" she asked, searching for confirmation and begging for it.

"Good point" nodded the man before giving a short order to his titan. Metagolem stepped forward and dug his great hands into the soil pulling out a large root, and throwing it at the enemy. Dante turned to his teammates. They understood and soon all were speeding down the steep mountain side. They didn't run very far, when the enemy followed, catching up with them. Dante turned around and used Slipsnare, but the other seekers dogged it. The auburn-haired damphir growled and seeing no other choice turned around and dashed at the enemy, only to crouch upon coming closer. His opponent, surprised didn't have time to halt, and tripping over, rolled down the hill.

"That's gonna hurt" noticed Cherit as he flew beside Lok. The blonde nodded, before pulling out his amulet and calling in Kipperin, and soon he was flying in the air along with Nina.

Meanwhile Sophie was trying to doge and avoid the attack of the second seeker.

"Here goes nothing" she muttered halting and turning around before jumping in the air, with help of hyperstride and launching at the enemy.

Zhalia was running down the hill, glancing behind from time to time. She could see yet another enemy following her, and two other creeping their way. Suddenly a knife flew past her. She gasped in surprise and sped up a bit, trying to figure out a way to outsmart her pursuers. She stopped and then used Thoughtspectre on them, creating a huge amount of dust.

"See ya later" she whispered sending a kiss their way and breaking into the run again.

Lok was throwing spells and powers from above, while Nina dropped some smoke-bombs and smaller stones, on the enemy. It didn't hurt them but slowed them down, a lot.

Sophie looked up at them, and then glanced above her shoulder.

"This isn't a fight!" she called to Dante "this is a marathon!"

"Well at least we're make it in good time to the ancient city" he remarked smirking at her.

"You always have to put in your one liners don't you?" asked Zhalia as she caught up with them. Her partner flashed her a smile.

"Well, that's what witty leaders are about, and you know you love it in me" he replied , causing her to roll her eyes.

* * *

A few minutes after reaching the bottom of the mountain, they finally managed to give their foe a slip as they ventured into the forest. Still they walked in a line, one after another for safety, and Dante was on the watch all the time.

Sophie on the other hand was lost in her world,. This bald man to be exact. She was sure she saw those eyes, this predatory smile and ugly face somewhere, but she couldn't remember the occasion nor place, and she was more than sure that he recognized her too. The way he looked at her...she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She stiffened and almost jumped, turning around, only to come face to face with Dante. The man smiled.

"Relax Sophie" he said "it's only me.."

"I..." she paused "I just got lost in my own thoughts"

"It's ok" said Lok putting a hand on her shoulder "I know this mission is very important for you. Don't worry we'll success. We'll activate the signal"

The others confirmed it by nodding, and the Casterwill girl lighted up a bit.

"Yes" she said "and then all of the Casterwills will come together and the fight against The Order of Dragon's Heart will really begin"

* * *

_**Ruin of Teotihuacan, Mexico, **_

"Would you look at this place" said Nina out loud, as she scanned the area. She had of course heard of Teotihuacan and red about it, but watching the photos in book on in internet was one thing, and seeing it all live, completely another.

"It's amazing right" smiled Lok, happy that he finally found some place the girl haven't been to despite living so long "did you know it was left behind by ancient Mayans?"

Suddenly he heard Sophie and Cherit giggle from behind and he saw Nina smile. He stopped and looked around his friends with confusion on his face.

"What?" he asked "what's so funny? I did my research and it clearly said Mayans"

"Actually this city was conquered by several cultures" clarified Dante "each trying to erase history of those before them"

"We do know it was dedicated to Quetzalcoatl" added Sophie when she got over her fit "a mythical feathered serpent"

"Well I did some of my research anyway" smiled the blonde sheepishly, and rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's get started" said his mentor brining them back to the matter at hand "Lok why don't you read us the quatrain you found earlier with Teien"

The teen nodded and pulled out his holotome switching it on

"The blue fire lights in the shadow's eye" he read out loud "the fear fails before reunited family"

"Well" said Sophie after a while "according to lore of Teotihuacan, the Pyramid of the Sun was a kind of signal. If the sun was directly behind the Pyramid it cast the shadow of Quetzalcoatl on the square. There" she added pointing to the right place.

"Nice idea, but it only occurs at certain times, when the sun path lines properly" reminded them Dante "and I'm pretty sure it isn't now"

"Well, there has to be a way" said Lok, almost pleadingly."should we look around for clues?" he asked

His mentor didn't answer at first furrowing his brow and turning around towards the bushes. He was sure he had heard a rustle and the noises the birds made were different.

"Let's split up" he said finally, with all seriousness "we don't have much time"

He was right for Kiel and his men were closing on Teotihuacan...

* * *

Lok, Cherit and Sophie walked into the heart of the Pyramid of the Sun, lighting up their way with boltflare.

"What's this?" whispered the blonde as they entered a room with walls decorated in cravings, and a replica of Pyramid in the centre "I think we're in the middle of Pyramid" he walked up to the model of the building and examined it "Sophie I think it's important" he said turning to his companion.

"Maybe" she said, unconvinced "but it's too obvious"

"You're right" he agreed, before reaching into his pocket and calling in Springer "Search the room" he ordered.

The little titan nodded and ran off sniffing around for clues. Finally he stopped before a wall and pressed something with his nose. The Pyramid model opened, revealing a blue stone.

"Good job!" praised his seeker "try finding one that represents the sun"

The two-tailed Squirrel climbed up the wall and ran across the ceiling to the other, pressing a large symbol of the sun. The round table drew back.

"Nothing happened" said Sophie crossing her arms, in disappointment. Lok watched her for a while, he also felt a little down, when suddenly something occurred to him

"Wait" he said "what did you say before about the shadow of the sun?" he asked walking up to the round hole and lightening it with Boltflare. The eyes of the Casterwill winded.

"Lok!" she gasped in disbelief "look at the floor!"

The other teen raised his eyebrows but did what she told him to. What he saw was amazing. There, right in the middle was a shadow of feathered serpent, and from the blue stone a faint ray of light came out. Almost in the same moment, a part of the wall shifted, revealing a hiding place filled with large sacks.

"What's this stuff?" asked the blonde as they approached it. Sophie kneeled down and opened one of the sacks. There was a dark powder in there. The girl dipped her finger and smelled it.

"Sulphur, magnesium" she uttered "it's a pyrotechnic of some kind"

"Pyrotechnic?" asked Lok with confusion. Why did she always have to use big, difficult words. Couldn't she speak, plain human?

"She means fireworks Lok" said Cherit, a little put down by the fact that his friend doesn't seem to know the basics.

The boy furrowed his brow

"Now we're unto something" he stated. In that moment he was interrupted by loud footsteps, and soon Nina appeared in the room. She seemed alarmed and worried.

"Guys" she panted "the Order of Dragon's Heart is here!"

Both teens and Cherit gasped and quickly ran out of the room forgetting their puzzle. Following Nina, they run out of the Pyramid. The first thing they saw were Dante and Zhalia standing at the bottom and facing Kiel and his companions.

"Did you think you could escape destruction so easily?" asked the baldy

"Who said we wanted to escape?" answered him Dante, also with question "You three activate the blue star" he said upon hearing his students and Nina "we'll take care of them"

"You can't!" protested Lok "there's too many of them and the sun's going down!"

"If I need light I'll fight until morning" barked the auburn-haired man. Nina watched him for a while before nodding. She was against leaving him alone here, but she could tell he's in no mood for arguing and if they protest or try to stay he'll simply kick them back. Besides she knew he could do it. He had Zhalia by his side and without kids around he could freely use his powers without the danger of scaring them off. She therefore nodded and turned around, running back to the entrance with Lok and Sophie following close behind her.

This however didn't faze the enemy. The brown-haired man simply disappeared in puff of smoke, and his bald companion smiled looking at the pair before him.

"I will burn all of you" he threatened with a smile, calling his favourite titan-Balem Pyre, a huge horned Cyclops made of fire and stone.

Dante sighed and turned to Zhalia "Maybe you should go too" he said

"And leave you alone to face them all?" she asked "fat chance. You're not playing hero tonight darling. I want some fun too"

He smiled. That's why he loved her. Despite being a unicorn and minor demon she fitted with his society perfectly. They shared a look and jumped into the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile the three other members of the team(plus Cherit) ran down the narrow corridor. They knew that enemy soon will send someone after them, and that they have to hurry up. Suddenly Sophie stopped in her tracks.

"Wait!" she cried abruptly, making the other two stop as well and turn around "I have to go back and help Dante" she said. Nina blinked in surprise and then knitted her eyebrows. Something was off here...she could tell. Lok was none less surprised, though he of course didn't suspect anything. Instead he run up to the girl.

"But he told us to-" he started

"I don't know why" she cut him off "but it hit me all at once. I'm a Casterwill"

'Aaaand?' asked Nina in her mind 'what of it?'

"Sophie..." said Lok, trying to get to her, but she didn't even let him say another word.

"My purpose is to fight the Order of Dragon's Heart" she said steadfastly "I'm not running anymore"

"Whatever happens to mission comes first" argued the blonde "it will take both of us to crack that puzzle"

The caramel-haired girl smiled softly at him "Thanks Lok" she said "but you can do it yourself I know you can"

He starred at her with visible anguish in his blue orbs.

"Sophie, listen I don't want-" he trailed off looking for the right words "I mean it's too dangerous"

'I second that' supported him Nina 'remember last time you went to help Dante? Nearly killed us all'

Sophie put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, preventing him from saying another word.

"I'm sorry" she said solemnly "I have to" with the last words she made a dramatic gesture turning towards the exit. Nina took a deep breath trying hard not to burst out laughing. Honestly some people needed drama in their life.

"Ok then" Lok seemed to be swept up by the pathetic mood "go"

His girlfriend smiled and nodded before turning around and running away.

"Remember the signal has to reach into the sky" she shouted over her shoulder "like a blue star!"

He watched her go with sad eyes.

"Come on" he was broken from those unhappy thoughts by Nina "we better go for the titan. The faster we find this cursed thing, the faster we'll get to help our friends"

He nodded and together they set off again.

* * *

Dante wasn't doing as bad as one might thought, and to tell the truth he rather enjoyed fighting with those seekers. They were at least some challenge. He punched one of them, sending him to the ground, and then kicked away the other. With the corner of an eye, he saw Kiel head for the Pyramid, with Balem Pyre. He reached into his pocket and called out his newest titan, given to him by Foundation-Elf King Oberon, a tall warrior in red-and golden armour and red cape with long white hair, and pointed ears. Oberon dashed at the enemy, but the amber-eyed man had no time to watch and see if he succeeds for he once more was drawn into the fight. He momentary glanced towards Zhalia to see how she is doing, before focusing on his own enemy.

Zhalia tripped the woman she had been fighting with and smirked

"Not so strong anymore huh?" she teased

"I'm strong enough for you" growled the other female

"We shall see" muttered the dark-haired woman dogging another attack. She jumped away and was just about to throw a spell, when she heard a too familiar voice coming from the entrance to the Pyramid. Surprised she raised her eyes there, and her brow furrowed at the sight of Sophie, facing Kiel.

'Has she lost her mind or something?' she thought 'this man is positively after her and not because he is her fan'

However she had no time to ponder about sanity of her teammate as she was herself under attack.

* * *

Sophie watched her enemy with stone-hard eyes, and determined expression.

"Hey you!" she said loudly and confidently "I'm a Casterwill warrior and I am here to bring an end to your evil"

The man only laughed, in happy almost maniacal way as he stood up and approached her. She imminently reached into her pocket, drawing out an amulet, and summoning Enfluxion, a female titan with body made of water. In response Kiel summoned his Vulcana. The titans clashed, the fire hit the water, causing it to ravel the battle field in steam. The magma female lifted herself higher and send a very powerful shot at her opponent. Enfluxsion burst into tiny drops, dispersing. The power of the explosion sent Sophie thumbing down the side of the Pyramid. She raised herself up, only to see Kiel's powerful figure towering before her.

"You are my pray" said the man "you won't escape me again"

The girl got up just as Vulcana rejoined her master. As soon as his titan appeared Kiel used Fireswarm, forcing Sophie to shield herself with Chillskin. She held the cooling shield bravely and steadfastly, until Vulcana came and closed her in the ring of fire. The spell died, and the girl dropped to her knees, looking around with confusion, her heart gripped by sudden fear. The hiss of the dancing flames and sudden raise of temperature brought her back to a turning point in her whole life...to the day of the fire.

* * *

_She stands in the library, looking around with fear as the fire consumes everything around her. She cannot get to the door, and she can't find her parents...no one is there and she is alone. She suddenly hears footsteps and looks towards the door, only to see a foreign face, of a lanky boy with short hair, dressed in light shirt and short-sleeved jacket. A predatory smile appears on his face when he sees her, and he laughs. This sound makes her flesh creep, her mind screams that he is a danger, shaking like a leaf, she slowly backs off..._

* * *

"So" the voice of her adversary brought her back to the present "my flames burned down your will to fight"

She turned around, feeling confused and lost. Her face was sweating...

"Y-You, have been to Paris" she stutters, trying to stay focused, despite the heat making her mind hazy "Montmorency"

The man's face lit up in recognition.

"Paris, Casterwills. So it is you" he said "so it is you. I thought as much. I never forget the face of my pray" he bragged smiling in a way of proud predator and hunter who finally cornered his victim.

"Why?" she asked, as if she haven't heard his words "why do I have a memory of you?"

His smile grew wider at her muddled state "Didn't know?" he asked in mocking voice "your parents were my first target"

Her eyes winded "No" she said closing them to shut him out "it can't be true no" she cried, sinking completely. Kiel watched her with smile on his face.

* * *

Nina and Lok stood on the edge of the broken floor. The glow that came from the blue stone was filling whole room. Suddenly the face of the blonde teen lit up as the realization hit him.

"That's it!" he exclaimed "That's a symbol that entire temple is the eye of Quetzalcoatl" he pointed excitedly at the stone.

"So we have to turn the entire temple into a big bonfire" finished Nina flatly

"Yeah" nodded her companion "and that blue powder has to be the fuel"

"You'll never know for sure" came a deep male voice from somewhere near the entrance The due turned their eyes there to see the brown-haired man "your time is up" he smiled grabbing a torch from the wall and then used some spell moulding it into a weapon. He dashed at Nina. Cherit gasped, as the girl jumped away.

"What are we going to do about Blue Star?" he asked worriedly looking at Lok

"I'll hold this guy off" answered Nina instead "you guys grab those sacks"

"But he has a weapon!" argued the teen "while you have nothing wouldn't it be better if I..."

"Just do what I tell you!" she cut him of "I'll be fine"

'I hope' she added in her mind. She knew he had Willblade, but she feared he might have not stand a chance, with the man. He dashed at her again, but she threw the sand from the floor into his eyes and escaped, then she drew out her weapons, tiny ninja-needles and threw them at him. He dogged and attacked again with a spell. She rolled away, and glanced towards Lok and Cherit. They were busy with sacks. Her opponent too glanced that way, before turning back to her.

"He won't do it in time" he said

"I beg to differ" she answered jumping away from him "he is excellent at crisis"

* * *

Zhalia appeared behind her opponent's back and knocked her out. A small smile appeared on her face She has finished. She looked around. Her eyes fell on Sophie, and she imminently felt a pang of anxiety. The caramel-haired girl was almost lying on the ground, surrounded by fire. Kiel made one step closer. The dark-haired woman imminently understood his purpose and broke into the run. She jumped over the ring and grabbed the her half-conscious teammate escaping with her. She headed towards Dante, who also was finishing is fight with his four opponents and Balem Pyre, but before she could get there, her path was blocked by Kiel. She gulped. She couldn't call her titans, she was too weak and she knew even Dante wasn't fast enough to come and help her. Her only hope lied in Lok and Nina. In that very moment the temple and ground beneath her feet shook, and a stream of pale blue light shot in the sky. She looked up and saw a bubble in the middle of it. A bubble with a human being in it.

"Lok" she whispered, as she watched the pale ray slowly take shape of gigantic blue snake with two pair of wings and golden crown on his head. The enemies noticed it too and got to their feet in clear fear. The serpent looked down at them and spat a blue stream of power, forcing them all to retreat. Kiel gave her and Sophie one more hateful glance and followed his companions. Quetzalcoatl turned in the air, as if he was doing some sort of victorious dance before turning back into the light. Lok landed on the top of the Pyramid, and the light came to him. The boy took a step forward, but tripped and would've surely fell over if Nina hadn't caught him. She put her arm around his waist and his hand over her own neck before flying down and landing next to Zhalia. Soon Dante rejoined them. Above them shone the Blue Star.

"Good work" he praised them "but now let's get out of here" he added looking at the two unconscious teens. The women couldn't agree more.

* * *

_**Venice, Italy**_

Nina was standing on the top of the roof looking at the blue star shining on the sky humming to herself.

_There was once a maiden fair_

_In times of ancient legends _

_And she had fallen for a man_

_From mighty race of dragons _

_Under the starlit sky they met each night_

_For long months and years_

_And the moon shone above their heads_

_As wind whispered in barley _

_But her family had hunted _

_The powerful race of dragons _

_ They had found out who he was _

_So they set an ambush on him_

_They had caught him while he slept_

_In magic chains they bound him_

_And as they have heaved him away_

_The wind wept in the barley _

_But the maiden would not _

_Let her lover die _

_ And when the ritual begun_

_She ran in screaming his name _

_The ritual was broken then _

_He was free again _

_Her magic had sent him far away_

_On wind that shakes the barley _

_But she had paid a heavy price_

_For her brave love _

_She had been trailed for betrayal_

_And sentenced thus to death_

_When the faithful morning came_

_The sun was shining brightly..._

_The sky was clear, without a cloud_

_And soft wind blew the barley _

_Her father looked at her and asked_

_"Do you have any regrets?"_

_She answered_

_"Only one father. That I shall see him no more"_

_With that the knight raised his sword high_

_And thus ended her life _

_ But her story can still be heard_

_When wind shakes golden barley_

Suddenly she became aware that someone is standing behind her. She turned around and to her surprise she saw Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He looked away clearly embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry" he said "I came out to watch the star...I needed fresh air and time to think...and then I've heard you singing...and got curious...you have very beautiful voice"

"Thanks" she said smiling. She couldn't help it really. He was so cute when he got so shy. He walked up to her. They both looked at the sky together, knowing that a new leaf had turned...

* * *

Oki doki, the song is sung to Wind that Shakes The Barley tune. The best version is Loreena Mckennit's one. It always brings tear to my eye and the song does have a purpose here...


	9. Sophie on Trail

_**The Great Rift Valley, Kenya  
**_

The scorching African sun was shining brightly on the white walls of tall tower, inside, in the round chamber which walls were decorated in style of theatre tribunes, with Icarus statues underneath them the meeting of Casterwill council took place. Everyone was here, Lok, Sophie, LeBlanche and Santiago, Lucas and his two teammates, Viviane and Nimue's guardians, apart from them there were four bearded men in blue hooded robes and Nina. The eyes of all present were set on high brown platform supported on the backs of Feyones, on which under the gigantic figure representing a Corlagolem with Lord Casterwill stood the Elders of the Family in persons of Nimue, Faclaud, Teien and the fifth man in blue robes.

"The Blue Star is high in the heavens" spoke the Lady of the Lake, and her voice echoed around the room "so by our secret lore we Casterwills had gathered in our ancient stronghold. The Fortress of Iron Will. Now it's time for the Casterwill family elders to deliberate" she continued "but first we must recognize those who signalled our meeting"

"That's us" whispered Lok to Sophie as they both made their way closer to the platform "we activated the signal titan" he said out loud

"And we have something to discuss with the elders here" added Sophie, who today wore a short off-shoulder green shirt with naked belly, over which she wore an ecru top with a pair of matching pants, and high brown shoes. On her hands she had blue glows, and around her left arm and leg a matching ribbon.

"Nimue" spoke Faclaud severely. turning to the green-haired elder "what is the meaning of this?" he asked "Sophie may come before us but that boy is no Casterwill"

"It was his hand that set the signal Faclaud" reminded him the good lady

The blonde's eyes lit up with blue fire as he summoned The Willblade. Nimue smiled

"And he had bonded to legendary Casterwill artefact. The Willblade" she said

"That's ridiculous!" snorted the keeper of knowledge and the man in blue robes grunted nodding his head in agreement.

"Now speak Sophie" said Nimue turning to the girl and ignoring the remarks made by the men "why have you called all the Casterwills together?"

"Go on Sophie" assured the girl Lok putting his hand on her shoulder

"You'll do fine" added Cherit.

The young heiress gave them a quick glance before turning her eyes back to the platform and stepping even closer

"Honoured elders" she begun "I'm here to propose an organized offensive strike against the enemies of all life. The Order of Dragon's Heart"

* * *

Zhalia sighed deeply turning her eyes away from the horizon outside the tower, to glance at Dante. The man was lying on the rock with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. For an outside observer it looked as if he was sleeping, but _she_ knew that despite the relaxed and causal pose he is all the time on his guard and should the trouble come he will be on his feet in seconds, ready to fight. She really admired that in him. It made her feel safe. She turned her eyes back to the savannah when suddenly she got this eerie and unpleasant but at the same time distinctive feeling of being watched. Carefully not wanting to alarm her enemy, she glanced over her shoulder, and saw a Midnight Rook perched on the branch of the tree just above Dante's head. For a while she pondered about what to do. Should she tell Dante? Did he already know about the spy? Should she try to attack? In that very instant her companion sprung up to the sitting position and fired a Boltflare at the bird. It flapped it's wings and flew away. Dante quickly called Soulwing and motioned it to follow the enemy

"You've got it all planned haven't you" muttered the dark-haired woman with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Why kill a spy when you can use him" he retorted shrugging his arms "if I destroyed him we would gain nothing. Now we can discover where our enemy is and maybe what they have in store for us"

"What are we waiting for then?" she questioned. He smirked and they both jumped down, running after the birds. The flying titans led them into the depths of Kenyan forest, where-as to be expected- the Dragon Soldiers awaited them. Imminently the red-clad seekers begun an attack. Zhalia and Dante were quick to response. The fight have begun. The spells flew around, and the two sides exchanged some kicks and blows. Zhalia summoned Gareon to help, and from then on it wasn't long until they had the enemy knocked out on the ground. Then Dante used ropetrick to bind them up together.

"That about wraps this up" he joked when the job was finished

"There must be more of them" concluded Zhalia "let's look around"

The amber-eyed man nodded his head seriously and calling their titans away they both ventured into the forest.

* * *

Back in the fortress Sophie had finished speaking and now everyone was awaiting for the events to unfold.

"We have reached the time to deliberate" said Nimue "elders take your positions"

As she spoke the five golden chariots situated on the corners of the five armed star that was drawn on the floor took into the air, flying up to the platform and stopping before the elders.

The Lady of the Lake raised her hands in the air as the blue flames surround her

"Nimue, The Lady of the Lake and elder of the house of blade makers" she introduced herself getting onto her chariot. She then introduced the other Elders, Faclaud as everyone knew was Elder of the House of Knowledge, Teien turned out to be Elder of the House of Strategist and the mysterious hooded man a Rune Guardian, keeper of curses that protected Casterwill secrets

"Curses" said Lok as he heard that "I don't know about this guy"

"He is a member of the family" said Sophie "he must mean well"

Nina almost chocked at those words. She better than anyone else around here knew that being a member of Casterwill family did **_NOT_** mean that one was meaning well or was a good person. Few memories of her talks with Severine Casterwill came back to her. She shook her head, afraid that some have noticed. Fortunately for her her expression passed unnoticed as everyone around wondered about the final and empty fifth chariot. There were four elders on the platform and they all had been introduced and taken their places, for whom was the final one then?

"It is unfortunate" spoke Nimue again "but the Elders of the House of Nobles are no longer with us, so their first born son will take their place. Lucas Casterwill"

Everyone around gasped as the young man stepped forward and jumped onto the platform. Nina couldn't help but draw a deep breath and clasp her hands together. The way he got onto the chariot sent her heart on mad race. . . . She was indeed lucky that she had spent so much time in her life with vampires. Otherwise she would certainly give her feelings away! Not everyone however was impressed in such a positive way about Lucas's position.

"My big brother?" whispered Sophie "why didn't he tell me about this?"

"Remember" spoke meanwhile the young man "we must all agree before we take action Nimue why don't you being?" he asked the woman on his left.

"The purpose of Casterwill family is to ensure that the Spiral Mark is never activated" she said "if it is the greatest evil The Beast will return to torment the world"

"So you support Sophie?" asked Lucas. It was a rhetorical question

"Unconditionally" declared the lady firmly "let us fight!"

The caramel-haired man turned his eyes to Faclaud.

"No" said the elder of the house of knowledge "we've lost too many already. The Order of Dragon's Heart is after us"

"But we have allies!" argued Teien "the Huntik Foundation!"

'And much help they will be' thought Nina 'half of them are researchers and other half has one titan and one hit of minor spell sends them to hospital! A bunch of suits is a challenge for them!'

"You've guided Foundation until now" answered the elderly man "let them handle the rest"

"We still posses excellent resources" reasoned the Japanese woman "we can't fight of course but we can find The Mark and the Order's Head quarters"

"It's the Foundation's time now. Ours has ended" Faclaud was clearly not letting go of his point of view "let us preserve our history by surviving"

"And the Rune Guardians?" asked Lucas turning to the last member.

The man did not answer in words, he only let out a grunt and shook his head. He too was against the fight.

"Lucas you haven't shared your thoughts yet" pointed out Nimue

The young Casterwill turned to her before speaking

"Despite the signal a fraction of the Casterwills are here" he said looking down at those before him "are resources must be used finding and protecting the others"

"You're right" nodded Faclaud "but we can't do anything until we reach an agreement"

"Not good" muttered Lok as he watched this exchange of opinions

"We only got one of the five votes" added Cherit worriedly

"Lucas" spoke Sophie in bewildered, tone as if she could not believe her ears "don't you think it's an emergency?" she asked, and then her brow furrowed with determination and annoyance "if the elders can't take action I'll fight in the name of our whole family!" she vowed warmly

Her brother was silent for a while, and he looked around as if he was pondering about something. He just got an idea...

"You are a noble" he said at length "so you do have a right to make claim for leadership of the elders"

The girl's eyes winded in surprise and shock

"Leadership?" she uttered

"Let me guess" said Lok matter-of-factly "another of your Casterwill tests"

"That's right" confirmed the Casterwill "The Trail of Courage"

"Fine!" exclaimed Sophie boldly, not even giving herself a chance to think of the consequences of such a choice. She was desperate and would do everything to make her family see the right way "I accept!"

"But there's one condition" said her brother floating up to her on his chariot "if you fail you must give up on fighting and go into hiding with the others"

"Deal" answered the girl firmly. She wasn't going to give up just because of some stupid threats of her brother's. A while later the heavy wooden door that led to the test opened, and Lok and Sophie turned towards it.

"Ready?" asked the blonde. The girl nodded her head, and they proceeded forward, They didn't get too far when LeBlanche stopped them.

"Miss Sophie wait!" he called after them, making them turn around

"LeBlanche?"asked the perplexed girl "what's wrong?"

"I wanted to apologise Lady Sophie" said the man shamefully "I've been a poor teacher"

The eyes of everyone in the room winded at that. Now this was something they haven't expected.

"Whatever do you mean?" questioned him his ward "your lessons made me the seeker I am today"

"But I still couldn't prepare you for your own family" admitted the man bowing his head with shame

"Everyone's older brother or sister can be a pain sometimes LeBlanche" tried to comfort him Lok

The old butler however remained unconvinced he sighed deeply once more bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"Oh Miss Sophie I'm afraid I have let you down" he said quietly "I was just a caretaker of a Casterwill country safehouse when they sent you" he explained reliving the moment, and once again, he saw this little girl in short red dress, with high, long ponytail and a Spanish boy in Chinese clothing both with dirty faces and clothes...he saw their eyes filled with sadness and confusion "I knew little of the family secrets, and they didn't even leave me a way to contact them" he continued "the less I knew. The safer you'd be" he finished looking now at her, all grown, with sadness and apology in his eyes.

The girl put a hand on his shoulder "LeBlanche" she said softly "you gave me something more important than secrets. You gave me a home, even more you were like a father when I didn't have one" she admitted wrapping her arms around his neck, and hugging him. He returned the gesture.

"Oh Sophie" whispered LeBlanche "be careful"

"Don't worry" said the girl pulling away and smiling "I promise I'll make you proud. Both of you" she added looking at very worried Santiago.

"Don't get your hopes up" came her brother's voice from the side. She turned to look at him, and her eyes hardened

"What makes you so sure I won't pass the test Lucas" she barked.

"Because I'm stronger seeker than you" he informed her calmly "and I failed"

Nina slammed her palm into her forehead.

'Oh bother' she thought

* * *

"Seriously" ranted Sophie as she and her two companions walked down the barrel-like stone corridor "who does he think he is?"

"No Sophie. I'm sure Lucas thinks he is protecting you in his own way" said Cherit trying to calm her down

"Well his _own way_ is reprehensible" scoffed the girl

"Hold up guys" said Lok cutting her off, stopping her from going further "I think we've reached our first challenge" he explained looking ahead. The other two followed his gaze and saw a deep bottomless pit. The only way to the other side, led through a rusty, narrow bridge covered with fog.

"Looks perfectly straight to me" remarked Cherit bending over to have a better view.

"Then it should be easy to cross, right?" asked the blonde

"But with all that fog we'll be running blind" pointed out Sophie "and jumping would be about ten times more dangerous"

"Of course! Running blind!" exclaimed the other teen, before turning to her "it's a test of courage Sophie!"

The girl gasped before breaking into the run, with her arms spread wide on the sides in order to keep her balance. Lok smirked proudly watching her go, and followed after her.

"Ha!" he cried "it'll take more than fog to slow me down!"

Just as he said the last words, his foot slipped on the narrow path and tripped with and with a yelp of fear caught on the edge of the bridge.

"Sophie?" he called out to his friends looking around a bit nervously "Cherit?"

He couldn't find them anywhere. His hands were growing weaker and soon they slipped off the stone. He fell down with a short cry.

"Lok!" gasped Sophie stopping in her tracks and helplessly watching as the events progressed.

The boy however composed himself and quickly used Spidertouch to glue himself to the bridge and lift himself up. He wrapped his arms around the path and looked up at his friends, smiling sheepishly with relief.

"Courage? No problem. Balance, I need to work on" he joked

His girlfriend giggled before helping him up, and soon enough they were on the other side, walking down a long hallway with long line of pictures on the wall, representing most prominent Casterwill family members, famous philosophers, kings and rulers such as Napoleon Bonaparte.

"This place is amazing!" breathed Sophie looking at the faces "I could spend all day studying this paintings"

"Yeah" chuckled her blonde companion "not today though. Schedule's packed"

"Maybe we could pencil in sometime between hating my brother and saving life on earth?" she proposed. They stopped before yet another part of the test.

"Three choices" muttered Cherit looking at the three corridors before them

"Hey Cherit does this place look at all familiar to you?" questioned Lok

"Not particularly" confessed the titan a little perplexed

"Well, pick a path anyway" the teen didn't give up "whatever feels right"

The little titan thought for a while, before shrugging his arms and choosing the most left one. Lok followed him without hesitation. Sophie furrowed her brow in wonder.

"Lok why are you so insistent Cherit's been here before?" she asked also stepping over the threshold

The young Lambert smiled. He had spotted a picture on the wall, on which their little friend(although much younger) was represented next to the Lord Casterwill.

"Call it a hunch" he said mysteriously.

* * *

The room outside the test door was very quiet. No one spoke a word. The elders after the decision was made, returned to the platform , Lucas stood next to Nimue and Faclaud while Nina leaned against the pillar. The heavy silence was broken only by the sound of nervously pacing Santiago.

"They've been gone too long" he finally snapped turning to LeBlanche "we have to go after them!"

"Have faith in Sophie Santiago" said the older man steadfastly "she'll past the test. She promised"

Nimue watched them for a while, before turning to Lucas.

"You don't seem to have much respect for the wisdom in your sister's word's Lucas" she said

"It makes me wonder why you chose to tell her about the test at all" added Faclaud "it was made by our strongest Rune Guardians in ancient times you know"

"Yes" agreed the Lady of the Lake "they're not know to be forgiving"

"Exactly" nodded the young man "Sophie will fail the test. Then she'll have no choice but listen to me. It will be for her own good"

* * *

Meanwhile the girl in question was walking down the chosen hallway with her head bowed, her pretty green eyes were filled with sorrow and pink lips cast down.

"Forget what Lucas said" this chain of gloomy thoughts was broken by her boyfriend. She turned her face to him, only to meet with the supporting and warm expression "my dad's clues pointed us here in the first place" continued the teen putting his hand briefly on her shoulder "he knew you could do it and I trust him"

A small smile appeared on her face, as she nodded her head. They didn't have time to discuss this further for they have reached the end of the corridor. They gasped at the sight of heavy stone door with runes craved upon it's frame.

"Careful you two" warned them Cherit.

"Right" nodded Lok summoning Willblade.

"It's my family's code" declared Sophie "it says the Champion of Casterwill"

"The Champion of Casterwill?" asked her blue-eyed companion, a little baffled "what is he? A sporting even now?"

"Champion here means someone who fights in place of a king" she explained calmly "like Sir Lancelot was a champion of King Arthur"

"I get it" nodded the boy "so Casterwill's champion must have been some kind of amazing seeker, huh?"

"I don't know" admitted the heiress of said man "I've never even heard of such a person"

"Look Sophie" their little conversation was interrupted by Cherit. The little titan was sitting on the edge of small niche in the door frame "there is some kind of lever over here" he continued, before reaching inside to pull it. However he quickly drew his paw away and gasping in fear flew back to Lok, when sharp, metallic spikes sprung out of the sided of the hole.

"I guess we found the next test" pointed out the blonde, casting a stoneglove on his hand, but Sophie stopped him with a gentle wave of her hand.

"But it's about being brave, right?" she asked approaching the niche.

"Wait Sophie!" cried the blonde anxiously watching her grab the lever. The spikes once more emerged from the wall, but they haven't reached her hand. To tell the truth nothing else happened, as well. The teens looked around, with confusion and thus haven't noticed the thick, white-and-purple light dripping from Willblade. The stream slowly reached the door and when it touched it, a wave of purple power ran through it. Cherit blinked.

"Was that a Lok's power?" he muttered to himself. He thought, he had seen a Casterwill crest flash on the stone but it was so momentary that he couldn't be sure really.

"Here it goes" his thoughts and the mystical mood were broken by Sophie's voice as the girl pulled the lever. The door glowed purple and slowly risen up, with loud, rustling sound. The three friends gasped when a round chamber, revealed itself before their eyes and the torches on the walls lit up.

"What is it?" asked Lok as they carefully walked inside. His eyes were focused on a tall statue of a lion-like creature in armour in the with flaming mane in the middle of the room. The figure had six legs, two of which were high in the air and it's mouth was open in a roar.

"I'm sensing something strong" said Sophie reaching out with her hand as if she wanted to touch the smooth stone body of the statue "it's a titan. It's the Legendary Titan of Valour"

"This is your final test" said the blonde "you've gotta bond with that titan"

"Yes" nodded Cherit "to bond with Legendary Titan of Valour you've got to have deep confidence in your heart"

The Casterwill girl's expression filled with hesitation.

"I don't know" she said feeling sudden weakness and doubt overcoming her "I couldn't possibly-"

"What are you talking about?" questioned her boyfriend "you can't give up now!"

She turned her face to him "Look at the Willblade" she argued "I'm a Casterwill but it bonded with you not me"

The boy looked down at the sword he was holding. He had no counterargument for that.

Sophie sighed deeply "I guess...I'm really not cut out to lead Casterwill family" she whispered bowing her head in defeat.

"That's right" a deep well know voice of her brother, came from across the room, making her snap out of her thoughts and gasp. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw a figure of her sibling standing by Mytras, surrounded with blue ghostly light. His eyes however weren't green as they usually were, but red, and without pupils or whites. His teeth were set in an angry scowl.

"Lucas!" she gasped.

"You should just go into hiding for the rest of your life" continued the young man without even paying attention to her words. She felt sudden fear of him, and couldn't even find her voice.

"That is not your brother Sophie" she was once again snapped out of her daze by Lok, as the boy put his hand on her shoulder "It's a trap. It's reading your mind and looking for your fears" continued the boy, stepping away from, her without taking his eyes off the ghostly figure, and pointing at it with his sword.

"Your fears will destroy you" said the fake Lucas, as the bloody red aura surrounded him. He raised his hands in the air, and a dozen of strange, blue shadows emerged from the floor. The two teen seekers gasped watching the large heads with big jaws, and red eyes, towering above them, roaring and hissing.

Lok was the first one to snap out of the shock. His brow furrowed as he reached into his pocket and summoned Iron Squire. Sophie quickly followed his lead summoning Sorcerell. As soon as the titans appeared behind their seekers, the shadows attacked. Iron Squire swung his shields cutting them in half.

"Look! Even more of them!" gasped his seeker as two more creatures appeared in place of each destroyed monster. They attacked the seekers again. Sophie tried to stop them with Raypulse, but it resulted only with a dark tentacle wrapping itself around her leg. It went up her body and upon reaching her chest threw her onto the ground.

"Sophie!" cried her boyfriend watching as the large jaw closed upon her, but the caramel-haired girl freed herself with Kindlestrike. The shadow dispersed but once again three more took it's place.

"There's no end to them!" exclaimed the heiress clenching her fists, and watching Sorcerell fly up in the air, and spin around in attempt to defeat or at least keep the enemy away with her rays of light.

Lok was busy too, slashing the ghosts with his sword, while Cherit tried to lead them into a trap, letting them chase him, before shooting them with his breath. Both attempts, resulted only in more shadows.

"Think, think" kept muttering the blonde seeker "there's gotta be a way to beat these guys. Fear..." he whispered and suddenly it dawned upon him "These guys are fears, and you can't beat feat by just whacking it with a sword!"

He barely finished speaking when Iron Squire was defeated. He stumbled back, and fell to his knees when the titan came back to the amulet.

"Sophie stop!" he called out.

The girl turned her scared, doubtful gaze to him, whimpering questioningly. Her eyes winded when she saw him on the ground, wrapped in the shadow.

"Sophie, you can't fight them" he continued trying to wriggle out of the clutches of enemy "just don't be afraid and go bond with that titan"

"Lok's right" agreed Cherit "it's the only way to get rid of these monsters!"

The green eyes of the Casterwill heiress scanned the area. She finally took a deep breath and set off again, heading for the pedestal. They fears didn't touch her, but her façade soon dropped when she heard Lok gasp. She turned around and gasped in fear seeing him almost wholly wrapped in shadow.

"No! Lok!" she exclaimed. Once more doubt filled her.

"Go! Go!" he hurried her trying to stand up and cutting another opponent in half "the titan hurry!"

She turned around, with determination shining in her green eyes. The blonde's example and steadfast belief gave her more strength. She ran up the stairs and touched the titan, closing her eyes and trying to sense a bond.

"It's hopeless" spoke her brother's imitation from behind "you can't do it"

She shut her eyes harder, ignoring the mockery, or at least trying to, but when Sorcerell was defeated and returned to the amulet, her concentration broke.

"It's no good" she shook her head "I can't bond!"

"You have to be confident or the titan of Valour won't accept you" reminded her Cherit

She once more tried to regain her focus but in vain, she was once again distracted this time by Lucas.

"You will fail" spoke the figure. She bit her lip, looking at him with the corner of her eye.

"Sophie!" cried Lok, seeing the fight inside her, while still trying to get out of the grips of fears "Listen to me! LeBlanche, Santiago, we're all here because we're sure you can do this!"

"LeBlanche, Santiago" she whispered "Lok!" she exclaimed opening her eyes, remembering the name, the confidence of it'd bearer in her.

"That's right!" shouted the boy "the people who care about you!"

She spun around looking at the impersonation behind her. It's eyes were even more red that before. It reminded her of all that have happened outside in the chamber. Of her promise.

'Everyone's counting on me' she thought 'I know in my heart I can't fail them'

The steel determination filled her heart. She had to show Lucas she is the boss here, she came here to make him eat his words. If she gives up he will be triumphant. She couldn't allow that. She would fail EVERYONE she ever cared about. She will have to give up her beliefs and all she had been brought up into. She turned back to the titan.

"Roar!" she cried "Legendary Titan of Valour Mytras!"

As soon as she spoke those words and her hand touched the body of the statue, the stone disappeared, revealing a blue lion, in golden armour and crown with ruby on it's brow. The animal let out a roar, punching and kicking the air with it's paws. Cherit cheered and Lok finally freed himself from the shadows, feeling their power grow weaker.

"Let's go yeah!" he shouted launching upon them, and destroying them. This time permanently, while Mytras defeated the other two, with one blow. Then the colossal lion titan turned to the illusion of Lucas, and crushed it, roaring triumphantly.

"Awesome" whispered the blonde looking around the empty, and now splendidly lit up room. The fight however took very much of him, and as soon as the adrenaline dropped, he felt his strength leave him and he fell onto his knees.

"Lok!" gasped Sophie worriedly, before turning to her newest titan "Mytras help him!" she demanded.

The blue lion without hesitation sent a ball of warm orange magic towards the boy, healing him and giving him new strength.

Both teens smiled looking at each other, and the caramel-haired girl helped her boyfriend up.

"You've done it Sophie!" congratulated her Cherit, perching on the blonde's shoulder "you've past the test"

"The moment I believed I could bond it actually happened" smiled the Casterwill heiress proudly with joy and relief written all over her young face, as she called back Mytras. The titan bowed and turning into the warm light settled himself on her palm in form of large golden ring with ruby eye.

"Alright" smiled Lok approaching her "now let's see if your real brother takes the news as well as the fake one"

Sophie laughed nodding her head. She couldn't wait to show her sibling the ring. That will teach the bastard who is stronger and in the right.

* * *

Zhalia and Dante were still wandering around the jungle, parting bushes and looking around, Zhalia even climbed the tree to see better, but there was nothing, so after a long while of fruitless effort she turned to her companion.

"There is nothing here" she said "we better come back. We can wait for them and observe from the cliff"

The man let go of the bushes he had been parting. She was right, searching this area was hopeless. They would never find anyone in this maze of trees, and if-what he was sure of- the enemy is planning an attack then they better get over to their friends. They will be much more needed there. He therefore joined her and they both headed back, as they did some distant thumping sound reached his ears. He looked at the woman. They both headed silently the way the noise came. That way they reached the edge of the forest. Zhalia gasped at the sight before her.

"Oh hell's bells " she whispered. Dante repeated the phrase in his mind. There down the road below them, walked a rather big group of men and woman all clad in red robes with signs of the dragon. They were led by the blonde woman and Kiel. The two Foundation seekers quickly returned to the forest.

"We better hurry" said Dante with all seriousness "there is no time to loose"

His companion nodded. They ventured a bit further and when they were sure they would not be spotted, the amber-eyed damphir took out Umbra's amulet. The demon appeared before him awaiting orders.

"Umbra" said his owner "transport us to Iron Will. Quickly"

The jaguar nodded and the thick light surrounded the two seekers. Few seconds later they were back on the cliff. And just in time, for the enemy was already on the plain...


	10. The Draconic War

_**The Casterwill stronghold, The Fortress of Iron Will**_

"Let me go! We need to go after Sophie" the angry shouts of Santiago were echoing around the main chamber of the white tower, as the Spaniard tried to get out of the grips of Mallory and White- Nimue's faithful guardians.

"You're causing a disturbance" said Lucas coolly. He and Faclaud were standing by the door to the test "please step back from the gate"

"Lady Nimue" spoke LeBlanche, much more calmly than the bodyguard but it was visible that he is just as worried as the other man "I have faith in Sophie, but please allow us to go and check on her"

The Lady of the Lake turned her face to him "LeBlanche" she said gently "The Trail of Courage must be done alone"

Nina's eyebrows went up 'Then what are Lok and Cherit in there for?' Indeed it seemed like in Casterwill wordbook the meanings of words were flexible.

Suddenly, the whole room begun to shake, almost knocking everyone off their feet. A blinding glow appeared on the trial's door. Lucas and Faclaud jumped away just in nanoseconds before the explosion, sent the wood flying all around. The chamber was filled with light smoke, and the deafening roar sounded through it, as a large, blue lion in golden armour and crown and flaming mane jumped onto the pedestal. All eyes winded, and a unanimous gasp escaped all throats.

"Is it? Could it be?" whispered LeBlanche "The Legendary Titan of Valour? Mytras?"

The name was then repeated by everyone present, with awe and shock.

"Special delivery" said a happy boyish voice from behind of them. They all turned to see Lok and Sophie "Who ordered one Casterwill princess?" asked the blonde as his companion raised her shining hand in the air, showing everyone that she indeed have obtained the ring.

Santiago imminently broke away from his surprised captors and ran up to his mistress getting down on his knee.

"Oh Lady Sophie! I'm so glad!" he exclaimed breathlessly bowing his head before her.

The girl approached him slowly and put her glowed hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I kept you all waiting" she said in a voice of a queen returning from exile, to her awaiting nation, while LeBlanche was congratulating Lok, enthusiastically shaking the teen's hand.

"All is clear!" announced Nimue with broad smile "Sophie is now the leader of Casterwill elders"

"Oh joy" muttered Nina. She wasn't particularly happy about it. She knew it's perhaps unkind and petty of her to be grumpy when her teammate has done so well, but knowing Sophie she feared, nay she was sure that the girl, already a bit stuck up before will be insufferable now. She also feared for Lucas. Sophie had a bit of spitefulness in her...now that she had actual power over him, she might've drop all the pretences of politeness and respect.

"So it's settled right?" asked Lok hopefully "now, we can all get along?" as he spoke those words his eyes diverted towards Lucas. The young man however wore a scowl on his face.

"Yes" he said finally "we have no choice but to accept you. But our opinions have not changed"

"Man!" exclaimed the blonde "what is with you guys?"

Nimue bowed her head sadly. This was end of her hopes and expectations as well.

"No, they're right" said Sophie, surprising everyone, and making her boyfriend turn to her. What he saw made his heart bleed. The girl was standing there, forlorn with her head bowed in defeat "I proved myself to Mytras. Not them" she said quietly raising her hand up and calling Mytras off "besides leader or not, the Casterwill family can't act if we're divided like this"

She looked away, looking like someone who had seen all their hopes crashing down and was left with nothing but bitterness and loneliness in life. This sight made her boyfriend's blood boil. He couldn't stand it.

"No way!" he shouted in outrage, waving his hands around "after all this finding Mytras has gotta be worth something!"

"You know for leaders in many cultures election by ancient magical lion would be quite acceptable" said Cherit. He barely finished speaking when the door burst open and very agitated Zhalia ran in.

"What's going on?" asked Nimue. The dark-haired woman looked up at her.

"You better see it for yourself" she said. The occupants of the room exchanged surprised glances. They all ran out after her, only to see Dante standing at the edge of the cliff with very serious expression. They approached him.

"They're here" he said pointing at the horizon. They followed his gaze and their eyes widened at the sight of the enemy closing on them. Sophie gasped silently.

"I'm no expert on maths but I think we're outnumbered" said Lok a bit unsurely.

"In numbers perhaps" agreed Nimue "but not in spirit"

Nina raised her eyebrows once more, wondering if the good lady haven't lost her mind. There was about nineteen of them, about eight of which were elderly people, one was a child under fifteen, and teens including the leader weren't much older than her. Their enemies were in number of 50 or maybe slightly more, and the age limit was around forty-something and had Kiel with them. She saw the man floating on a fire ball above the group.

"No" whispered Sophie who also had spotted him "not him..."

"Dante" spoke up Nimue again turning to the amber-eyed damphir "when it comes to the battle you're the wisest amongst us. What should we do?"

"Hold the cliff" said the man simply "and hope the enemy doesn't have too many soldiers that can fly"

He barely finished speaking when few of the men and woman took off into the air some on jetpacks.

"They can fly" said Zhalia "what now?"

"There's nothing we can do now" said Lucas

Dante pulled out his holotome "New plan" he said "the elders will protect the fortress. I'll take my team and see what we can do about those troops below"

"There is army down there!" exclaimed his student worriedly "won't they overwhelm us?"

In that moment as if in answer to his question the holotome displayed the army, showing them scatter around.

"Look they're spreading out!" cried Cherit "we can engage them in small groups"

"Ok" nodded Dante "Sophie" he turned to the caramel-haired girl but upon seeing her expression and remembering she is now a leader of Casterwills he checked himself "you and Cherit protect the elders" he said finally packing his holotome up again "everyone else get ready"

Nimue and Viviane turned to their guards and created shields in their hands, to match the sword the two were carrying with them. With that the men under leadership of Teien, left the cliff.

"Once they're down lose the path" instructed Dante. The Lady of the Lake did as he ordered. Nina and Zhalia on the other hand looked at him raising their eyebrows with worried expression. He gave them a sign, which meant that they're only holding the enemy off, until the elders do something to save fortress and themselves.

"That's our cue" said Lok, and the whole four of them took into the air.

They clashed with the opponents, sending them down with aid of spells and fire. The teen of course summoned Willblade. They then landed on the grassy ground in front of a large group

"There is only four of us and they've got an army" said the blonde worriedly.

"I almost feel sorry for them" muttered his mentor and they charged into the battle.

* * *

Despite of some of the enemy being taken down by Huntik Team, the attack on the cliff continued. The spells and dark thunders hit the walls and body of the rock. Santiago rolled over, as the ray of power hit the ground near his foot. He landed few steps away, next to LeBlanche, and threw a shurikens the attacker's way. In almost the same second another spell hit the rock behind them, sending sharp shards at the two seekers. LeBlanche shielded himself with his hands, before pulling out his amulet and calling in Sentinel. The sudden appearance of the floating head, was a surprise to the enemy and some of them crashed against it, falling to the ground. Unfortunately, this was only a momentary advantage, for soon more of them came from the other side, and they could very well see the titan and were preparing to defeat it.

"We've got your back!" cried Lane as she and Dellix stepped in the way, the pixie shot a Kindlestrike at one of the troops, sending him down. When that was taken care of, she and her companion turned around to their leader.

"Sir, aren't we going to go and help the others?" asked the dark-skinned man, seeing his friend follow the rest of the elders and Sophie into the fortress.

"We're not here to fight remember Dellix?" reminded him the caramel-haired man

"But together we're the strongest Casterwill squads. We should be helping" argued Lane, taking side of Dellix as usual.

Their leader turned to them sharply "There is no point. I'm going to meet with elders and figure a way to escape. Come on" he added motioning at them to follow. They didn't

"Our brothers and sisters are fighting down there." said the half-jinn quite angrily "you can fight or go and talk"

With that he turned around heading for the edge of the cliff, with Lane following close behind him. Lucas watched them go with mixed feelings. He never meant to sound so harsh and uncaring but he didn't want to leave his sister to fight for herself with only two servants and there were members of his family here too little Viviane, Nimue, Faclaud and Rune Guardians. On the other side...he didn't want to leave his friends and Nina to fight overwhelming forces of the enemy. He sighed deeply. He hoped he is making a good decision.

"Wait you two!" he called after his teammates. Dellix didn't stop, he probably haven't even heard him, but Lane did, she stopped and turned around giving him one of those saddened, pleading looks that could melt stones.

"Alright, alright" he muttered catching up with them. Together they jumped down from the cliff.

* * *

Sophie and Cherit stood next to Nimue- with Viviane tugging at her sleeve-and Faclaud, watching the Rune Guardians mutter their chants on the platform

"We're not at all defenceless" said the Lady of The Lake "The Fortress of Iron Will is itself a weapon and the Rune Guardians are preparing to use it"

"That's right" nodded Faclaud "I'll go and help them protect the priceless knowledge held within these walls"

With that he walked away, to join the other five.

"After all that Nimue is the one leading everyone" muttered Sophie to herself, watching after him

"What's wrong Sophie?" questioned Cherit seeing her distress and doubt "this isn't like you at all"

"It's...that man" said the girl looking up at him "I don't know why-" she trailed off remembering the faithful encounter with Kiel under the Pyramid of the Sun.

* * *

_She is on her hands and knees, surrounded by the hot circle of fire. Her enemy looks down at her with a smile on his face_

"_So it is you" he says "didn't know? Your parents were my first target"_

* * *

"Is that why I feel so afraid?" she whispered to herself when the memory ended.

"Sophie" her trail of thoughts was broken by Nimue who walked up to her, making her turn around "you're exhausted from the trail of courage. Stay here with Cherit" said the elderly lady.

Sophie watched her for a while, battling with her own confusion.

"But-" she started, she didn't know what to say but the memory of her heritage, the trail, the warmness in which Lady of the Lake spoke to her, warmness of a mother and the trust reminded her of everything "No!" she said out loud "I said we should fight and I have to stand by my word"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Cherit punching the air and Nimue smiled proudly.

"Then the three of us will work together and hold these doors until the others activate the defences"

The little titan and the girl nodded their heads determinedly.

* * *

Meanwhile the Huntik Team was doing their best to hold off the enemy from getting onto the cliff.

"They just keep on coming" growled Zhalia watching the circle closing around them tighter and tighter. In that moment a ray of blue light hit two of the enemies sending them flying, and a male voice cast the spell. The team turned around.

"Lucas!" exclaimed Lok with astonishment, watching the caramel-haired Casterwill and his two teammates land behind them, and attack the enemy with spells. Nina and Dante smiled at the sight. Lucas reached into his pocket summoning Templar, a humanoid titan in red-and-golden armour with white hair and sword in hand. He imminently jumped into the battle, slashing the enemies, and destroying their titan. Dante watched this with smile on his face, but suddenly he felt a strange tingle, and a warm light flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the sky and saw Kiel on his fire cloud, head for the cliff with Vulcana at his side. He turned glanced at his student.

"Lok, think you can handle things here?" he asked

The teen who had also noticed the danger nodded his head "Sure, leave it to me"

The amber-eyed man gave also a sign to Nina, pointing with his head at Zhalia, before setting off with aid of Hyperstride.

"Draw their attention from Dante" ordered Lucas his teammates "attack!"

The two needn't be told that twice. Lane was sending spells the enemy's way while Dellix used his physical strength to push them off. Huntik team also was busy stopping the hybrids and humans from following their leader.

* * *

Despite the efforts of the others, the fortress and cliff were still under heavy attack from the air. The four seekers stationed there tried their best to hold their ground. The spells were flying every possible direction, the sounds of explosions and smoke were covering the view from time to time and defenders had to shield themselves not only from the enemy but from the bits and pieces of crushing rocks.

"There is no end!" gasped Cherit seeing another pair of enemies coming his way "this is getting serious"

Another spell flying their way, forced him and Sophie to fall to the ground in order to avoid it. The girl rose her head up and her green eyes fell on the battlefield below. She gasped at the sight of Kiel, floating there on his bubble. She could well imagine the predatory smile on his face, and the hunger in his eyes. The hunger to kill her. A shiver ran down her spine...

* * *

Dante was making his way through the crowd of the enemy, kicking them and sending them flying whenever they stepped in his line of sight. He looked up watching the progress of his floating enemy. It didn't look good. Especially with Vulcana, who could easily deflect any attacks. Unless she had a distraction. He reached into his pocket and summoned Ariel. The blonde elfish titan imminently took into the air with him. They launched themselves at the enemy. The amber-eyed man knocked Kiel down to the ground.

"You're not a Casterwill" noted the bald man trying to get out of iron grip of his opponent "what a waste of time!"

He tried to use one of his fiery spells but Dante being a master of the element easily cooled it down, before jumping away gracefully.

"Sorry to disappoint you" he said with mock apology "now fight me!" he challenged attacking again, exchanging kicks and blows with him, while their titans fought in the air.

* * *

Sophie glared at the forces of the enemy they had to face. Luckily the attack from the air ended, but many of the thrown off soldiers got to their feet, and resumed the fight. She raised her hand in the air, showing them the golden ring on her hand.

"Roar! Legendary Titan of Valour Mytras!" she cried. The ruby glowed briefly, but soon it dulled again. This surprised the girl, but before she could even understand what was going on a powerful black thunder hit her right in the abdomen sending her flying.

"Sophie!" gasped LeBlanche seeing her heading right for the edge. Santiago spun around and in nanoseconds was at her side. He wrapped his hand around her wrist. Stopping her from falling in the last moment. The young leader turned her head around and gulped, seeing the hard, rocky ground below.

'It was so close' she thought shivering as her bodyguard pulled her closer. She almost fell on him when he did. She was so shaky, and her legs were like jelly. She was so confused and scared that she made no remarks as he led her to the nearby rock, helping her sit down, and resting her back against the solid stone.

"Why didn't it work" she muttered to herself, ignorant of all that was going around her. She could only think about Mytras "is it because I'm avoiding Kiel?"

Santiago watched her with utmost worry, she had never acted like this, and she didn't look well either. He wanted to keep an eye on her but knew he can't. He had to keep the enemy away. LeBlanche and Nimue just weren't enough.

"Cherit look after Lady Sophie" he said turning to the little titan, before getting back to his feet and rejoining the others. Sophie watched him draw away some of the adversaries, still confused and dazed and not entirely understanding what was going on. However when she saw Sentinel being sent back to the amulet, and a spell hit the rock she was resting against, she got up and slowly, holding her injured abdomen walked up to Nimue and LeBlanche.

"Foolish Casterwills" said one of their opponents with pure hatred in his voice "surround them!" he ordered. His men nodded silently and tightened the circle around the trio. Soon a spell hit the wall, sending the sharp bits, straight upon their heads. Sophie and Nimue shielded themselves closing their eyes. LeBlanche too raised his hands in the air, and while doing so he noticed the another of their opponents preparing for an attack, on his young ward. Fearing for her and knowing she won't be able to defend herself, he did the only thing he could do in such a short time-Took the shot himself. It hit him with full force, sending him straight at the feet of terrified women, causing them to gasp.

"No" whispered Sophie watching the laughing enemies close upon them "it's over and it's all my fault" she said looking down at the dull, dark ring on her finger "I wasn't brave enough!" she moaned. Suddenly she felt a strong wave of power pass her. Surprised she raised her head and saw Nimue step forward. The spirit of the woman was glowing with warm orange aura.

"It is not over" she said "I might be a spirit, but I have one power left that is quite dangerous to our enemy, but it has a price" she admitted.

The girl behind her gasp feeling her eyes grow wide as the horrible realization hit her "Lady Nimue no!" she pleaded tearfully, falling to her knees "you're much too important"

"Worry not" answered the old lady with warmth and calmness "the life of a Casterwill must be sometimes given for what is good and true"

The enemies didn't appreciate the mood and words, shouting and leaping forward. Nimue looked straight at them, and the aura around her grew stronger.

"Nimue NOO!" cried Sophie in despair, but it was too late. The Lady of The Lake gathered all the strength she needed and shouted the name of the power. Sacreblade.

The ground and everything around begun to shake, the warm light was replaced with burning blue flames, that took over the whole cliff, sending all titans back, and throwing enemies to their feet, and the deafening screamed filled the air.

The power and light were so strong, that they caught the attention of everyone around, making the seekers fighting at the foot of the fortress raise their heads.

"Sophie's up there!" gasped Lok.

Nina's eyes winded too. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing right now. She knew the feeling all too well. She had caused it and experienced it far too many times to mistake it with anything else. She heard Lucas gasp by her side. He too knew what was going on.

* * *

Sophie was on her knees with her head hung with defeat. LeBlanche had woken up and, confused by the sudden light and strange power raised his head up to see Nimue still surrounded by flames, floating in the air. The woman turned around and her eyes turned to Sophie. The girl finally raised her head up, and rose to her feet, with her eyes on the figure in flames.

"Sophie" spoke the woman "deep in your heart there is something you fear more than Kiel's fire. I saw how quickly you gave up Casterwill leadership. Such a responsibility. So many lives depending on you. That what is truly terrifying. Sophie don't fear your future" she pleaded before dissolving into thin air.

"Nimue" sobbed the girl before her as the last remains of the woman's power and spirit fell onto her hands. She let out another sob, sinking to her knees and pressing her hands to her chest.

The light has disappeared and everything returned to normal. The fighting sides however couldn't take their eyes of the fortress. The silence that fell over the savannah was so strange, it was a silence of grief and death and no one dared to break it. Nina bowed her head, feeling a pang of saddens in her heart. Not everyone however was so empathic and respectful. Kiel got over his surprise pretty quickly. His eyes became determined and hateful again, as he turned around and headed for the cliff with battle cry on his lips.

This snapped Dante out of his daze too

"Not so fast!" he shouted after his enemy, following him, but before he even made a step forward he felt something familiar and hot coming his way. He turned around and saw a fire ball. He turned around and put his hands forward, dissolving it, but doing so he had to drop his pursuit. He landed on the ground, and second later saw and then felt Ariel return to the amulet. He grimaced angrily. His luck seemed to be running out, because when he turned back to the cliff, he was blocked by three hybrids. He sighed with annoyance looking up into the sky, watching Vulcana carry Kiel to the fortress. There was no hope of catching them now.

"I hope Sophie is ready" he whispered to himself.

* * *

The girl in question was on her feet again, watching with hard eyes how her nemesis landed before her. She could feel fear, but the anger and grief after Nimue's departure were stronger.

"Now or never!" she cried, with voice still strained from tears. Per usual her enemy wasn't impressed in the slightest, summoning his Balem Pyre and laughing with malicious joy.

The fire colossus attacked imminently, inflaming the door to the fortress. LeBlanche, who haven't seen him yet backed off with fear on his face. The titan focused his attacks on Sophie then. The caramel-haired heiress rolled over, avoiding the hot flames, before launching an attack herself. She tried to kick Kiel in the face, but the bald man easily blocked it with his muscular arm, before hitting the ground, forcing her to jump away.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she declared warmly, landing few steps away and staring at him coldly

He raised his eyebrows in response "Oh? I remember how much you _like_ fire" he said with malicious smile. Balem Pyre came closer and in few seconds he, his seeker and the girl were surrounded by a large ring of fire. LeBlanche made an attempt to help his mistress but Vulcana blocked his way.

Sophie checked on him before turning her frightened and distressed eyes back to her enemy. He was standing there before her, surrounded by flames, that didn't burn him. Imminently her mind brought her back to the day of the fire, and she felt her courage and fighting spirit leave her. There was nothing left in her but fear. She didn't even have time to react and wake from her thoughts when the strong fist hit her right in the stomach, sending her flying. She stopped sharply, and used augerfrost to shield herself from the Fireswarm that fell over her head. The spell didn't work as well as chillskin but at least prevented some nasty burns. The vapour created by it barely disappeared when the girl felt a strong arm grab her and pull her up. Soon enough she was looking into the angry, and hateful face of her enemy. She felt chill running down her spine and turned her eyes away, unable to endure the hungry, bloodlust filled stare he was giving her. The memories once more came back, only this time she was carried down the hill in Santiago's arms, as they run away from the burning house on top of it.

'Am I still afraid of my past? My future?' she wondered. Then this one name, the name of the woman who had so much faith in her, who trusted her and finally sacrificed her whole power and life for her, echoed in her mind. She looked up and saw the fist of her enemy coming closer to her, but just as it was about to hit her, a blue. familiar aura surrounded her body, absorbing the spell, and deflecting the punch. Surprised and shocked Kiel let go of her. She gently landed on her feet. She could feel, a dear, long lost and well-known power on her palm. With it, the confidence returned to her heart.

"I must believe in myself. I must invoke" she spoke to herself raising her hand into the air "Sabriel!" Her hand glowed purple and soon her old titan was back at her side. She raised her eyes with astonishment and awe, still not entirely believing in the miracle "S-Sabriel y-you're back! I was able to summon you!"

The pink-haired Viking warrior smiled, down at her with a nod. It made her seeker feel even more self-assured and decisive.

"Sabriel" she said "attack Kiel with all your strength"

Her titan nodded again, launching upon the enemy with her sabre held high. The still astonished man didn't even have time to defend himself when the golden blade hit him straight in the chest, drawing blood, and the power of the blow tripped him over. He fell to his knees, but when the shock was over, anger came. He got himself up, ordering both of his titans to attack at once, and throwing a fire spell himself. Sophie however activated a shield, protecting herself and her titan. She heard a slight gasp from behind. She turned around and saw LeBlanche, pulling little Viviane, who had been standing in the door back inside.

'Viviane needs me' she thought turning back to face her enemy 'all the Casterwills need me now'

"I'll avenge my past" she said determinedly clenching her first and once more looking at the ring on her finger "and I'll lead the Casterwills"

She gathered all her strength and confidence and called out for Mytras. The ring glowed on her hand, and this time the blue lion came, materializing himself at her side, ready for the action

* * *

Dante pushed yet another enemy away, knocking him out, before scanning the area. All of his friends were engaged in their own battles. Even the Casterwill trio was scattered around. Suddenly he heard a yell, and when he turned around he saw a man jumping on him, he prepared to throw him off when out of nowhere came a flash of blue light, knocking the evil seeker out. The auburn-haired an turned to see Lok.

"Hey Dante I thought I'd save you for once" said the boy grinning.

"Nice moves" he complimented his student, approaching him "but I'll take on these guys. You go and help Sophie" he added. He could see the secret worried glances the younger seeker was casting towards the fortress. Lok bit his lip unsurely, he didn't want to leave his friends and mentor but then again. He wanted to know what was going on up there. He therefore reached into his pocket and summoned Kipperin. The titan wrapped itself around him, and they took off into the air.

* * *

Nina tripped her enemy pinning him to the ground with two large nails. She smiled lightly. She honestly loved travelling by Foundation and Clan planes. She could take any weapon with her then, and on herself. Suddenly she heard a scream coming somewhere from her right. A female scream and it didn't sound like Zhalia, and Sophie was on the cliff. That left only one person.

'Lane' she thought. She glanced around. Everyone was busy fighting, and Lok was heading for the fortress where-judging by the light show- fight was pretty fierce. She spun around and broke into the run, heading towards the direction of the scream. She jumped over a rock and saw Lane in some sort of net. The pixie was surrounded by three or four seekers, that were closing on her. The nephelim reached into her pocket drawing some smoke bombs and throwing them at the enemy. The area filled with heavy dark fog. Nina jumped in the middle of it and pulled her baton out. She clicked on the little button and opened it, tripping over her enemy. She quickly found herself by Lane's side and freed the girl cutting her loose.

"You ok?" she asked. The other female nodded, though the brunette could feel her shivering. She grabbed her hand and they both broke into the run, escaping from their opponents and to the other side of the rock.

"Thanks" said the pixie "you saved me"

Nina smiled "That's what friends are for"

* * *

Sophie was fighting Kiel. She was really determined now, with Sabriel whole her will to fight and fearlessness have returned. She was a Casterwill warrior now. She made another flip in the air. Her foe tried to follow after her but his punches were falling behind. The caramel-haired girl landed few steps away from him, and casting chillskin on herself for protection attacked. She kicked her enemy in the face, whiling with her legs around, then she jumped over him, using his strong arms as bounce off, and finally landed behind him. Meanwhile her titans took care of his, Mytras took on Balem Pyre, crushing him instantly, and Sabriel fought Vulcana. Kiel, shot a fire ball at her, but she dogged it easily, dashing upon him. When she got close enough she used doublespell and putting her hands on his chest, pushed him away with Kindlestrike. He rolled on the ground, stopping by the edge of the cliff. In almost the same moment Sabriel stabbed Vulcana sending her back to the amulet, and thus draining him of his strength even more. He laid there for a while motionless, but soon begun to stir and got up to his knees.

"I shall archive my ultimate goal" he said through gritted teeth "I will destroy Casterwills"

"That's right!" exclaimed Sophie watching him with pure disgust "you only live to destroy us!"

He raised his eyebrows as if to say wow-took-you-some-time-to-figure-it-out.

"How..empty!" she ranted, not paying attention to him "You're pathetic! I almost feel sorry for you!"

His expression imminently changed, his eyebrows knitted and a long line appeared on his brow.

"Don't you fear me?" he asked angrily, like a bully feeling he's losing control over his victim.

She left his question unanswered casting Soulburn , powering her magic up with her own life force. He shot an enderflame at her, but she didn't even flinch. Instead her eyes glowed purple

"Sabriel defend me!" she ordered. Her faithful titan jumped in front of her, taking the blow for and returned to the symbol on her mistress's hand. The anger and fury inside the girl became even stronger, and so did her determination. Now she had only one goal. Defeating Kiel. She cast a Brakespell on him, dissolving his spell into nothingness. Then using his surprise to her advantage charged at him with Toucharm, hitting him right in the chest and throwing him up in the air. That still wasn't enough for her, so she followed him using hyperstride and kicked him with full force. He fell down hitting the hard body of the cliff, raising the dust, while she landed gracefully few steps away. She glanced at him before looking at the horizon.

"Father, mother. I won" she said into the air, before losing her consciousness and falling onto the ground. Cherit flew up to her with worried expression. That fight really took much out of her, and as it soon turned out it wasn't over yet. Kiel still wasn't defeated completely. He was weakened but managed, to pick himself up and summon his third and ultimate titan, before passing out. Efreet King, was a giant of stone, magma and fire, he had a pair of strong, red arms, broad chest and flaming mane, from which two demonic horns stuck out. From the waist down, his body was made of pure, twirling fire. Mytras step in front of his young mistress defending her, from the attack. The two flames, blue and red one, clashed, creating a blinding light. LeBlanche and Cherit watched this fight with utmost worry, and fear praying for the blue lion to win, but it all seemed in vain, for he was forced to his amulets in moment's notice.

"NO!" cried the butler, when the victorious enemy approached the fallen girl. He looked around in panic looking for some support but the area was empty. Santiago wasn't there, Nimue's guardians and Teien were fighting at the foot of the cliff and Faclaud was inside with Rune Guardians and, probably unaware of what was happening here. Cherit was too little. There seemed to be no hope, even if he tried to fight he would fail and be defeated. He could jump in front of his lady but then the enemy would get to her. Either way it looked like their fate was sealed. In that moment however, Lok appeared in the picture, and clutching Willblade in his hands dashed upon the titan slashing him across the face. Efreet King backed away, but without any injury.

"I didn't even scratch him!" exclaimed the flying blonde, he didn't have time however to ponder about such things, since he had to dodge an attack. While he flew away his eyes fell on his girlfriend "I have to do something! Sophie's defenceless!" he said to himself charging at the enemy.

They wrestled a while. Efreet King enforced his flaming breath sending him at the wall. He hit it but recovered himself and circled the titan trying to attack him from the other side. Suddenly he felt a strange rush of power, he raised his sword in the air and cut his enemy with the blue light. In almost the same moment the whole fortress begun to shake again, and a pale aura surrounded everything. Efreet King burst into flames and disappeared. The glow became stronger and stronger, sending waves across the whole area. The enemies at the foot of the cliff watched it with disbelief and fear and soon started to back off, and finally running away.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when everyone gathered before the door of the fortress again. The happiness of the victory however was a bit overshadowed by the memory of the Nimue's sacrifice. Viviane was sobbing quietly. Faclaud tried to comfort her but to no effect. However then the unexpected happened. Sophie turned around and walked up to the girl.

"Sophie grandma Nimue is gone" said the younger Casterwill raising her sad blue eyes at her new leader

"I know Viviane" nodded the caramel-haired teen with rare gentleness and compassion in her words "but we must take care of the Casterwill family in her place"

"_We_ do?" questioned Viviane weakly, wondering what that _we_ meant.

"That's right" said Sophie smiling a little at her "you're now The Lady of the Lake and a member Casterwill elders" she revealed, before surprising everyone by kneeling down in front of the younger girl and taking off Mytras's ring "but you can do it" she continued "I'll prove it. Mytras only bonds with the courages heart right?" she asked putting the ring on Viviane's hand "from now on Mytras will protect you"

"And that's Sophie" sighed Nina with a little smile "just when you forget why you're even putting up with her she does something decent"

"Now last I've checked Sophie was looking for some support from her family" said Lok impatiently, looking down at everyone from the rock he was standing on.

"Hold it" cut him off Lucas.

Everyone looked at him and the eyes of LeBlanche filled with sadness, while the orbs of Santiago and Lok became harder. The Casterwill paid no attention to those coming up to his sister. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, as if she was expecting a vicious attack, from him. He however smiled sheepishly

"Sophie I was wrong" he said apologetically, like someone confessing to a great mistreatment and sin "and I proud of you. So I pledge my loyalty to Sophie. Leader of the Casterwills!" he cried holding his hand up into the air. The Rune Guardian nodded, confirming his.

"I pledge my loyalty as well" added Teien.

"Today you gave me something to believe in again" confessed Faclaud.

"Then it's unanimous" noticed Cherit

"Let's hear it then!" cried Lok.

"Long live Sophie!" shouted all Casterwills "Long live the queen!"

Nina watched this outburst with mixed feelings, before letting out a sight.

"Long live the queen" she said emotionlessly

* * *

The deep night has fallen over the Kenyan plains. Nina was standing on the edge of the cliff. They decided to stay here, until the morning, and Dante had cancelled the jet. The feast to celebrate victory and Sophie's leadership was now over, the nephelim however couldn't join in with the happy mood. She knew it was extremely petty not to be happy for her teammate when all of this obviously meant so much to the girl, but somehow she just couldn't find the sparkle in her heart. Maybe it was because she knew that now, with not only Sabriel back but also the leadership- no matter how much of real power and rule really was in it- Sophie will be even more conceited and proud than she was before. The nephelim sighed, that wasn't the only thing she minded about this situation. If it was just rise of conceit she would have sighed and then shrugged, but there was more to it. The memory of Lucas's words and pledge came back to her mind. She was really impressed with the Casterwill. He was truly a man of his words. He lost the bet, and after a very short time, came to terms with it and admitted his defeat. What's more he confessed to being wrong all the time, even when he had right at some point. She sighed deeply again, feeling tears, coming up to her eyes. This care, this brotherly love made her think of Adalberto. Her own big brother, who used to be so kind to her, so noble.

"Nina?" her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the very well-known voice. She stiffened and turned around to see Lucas "what are you doing out here?"

She quickly whipped the tears trying to get a grip of herself. She wasn't ashamed of her feelings but she didn't like people to see her sadness. She lived by the words: cry in such way that no one can see, laugh in such way everyone can hear.

"I'm just stargazing" she answered finally "here I have the unique chance to watch the Crucifix constellation"

The young Casterwill nodded "May I join you?" he asked. She gave him a curt nod, and he walked up closer.

"I must say I was really impressed with you again" she admitted "despite not being sure about leaving the fortress and your sister you followed your friends into the battle and helped us out, and later you were gracious enough to admit losing your bet"

"I was wrong" he shook his head "and that is what a true noble and honourable man should " he sighed "this whole arguing was just driving as apart. I never wanted this to be that way" he explained "now we have chance to repair our bond. I might redeem myself in her eyes, and she might just change her mind about me, stop fearing me"

"Fearing you?" blinked the brunette "what do you mean? Sure I know she disagreed with you, but I would never say she was actually afraid"

"She was" he sighed and suddenly his eyes filled with hurt and sadness "I overheard her talking with elders and LeBlanche, telling them about the trail. There are fears there, that try to stop you, and you have to pass through them"

Nina nodded again.

"Those fears were generated by illusion" he explained "imitation of me. I was her fear" he whispered " I want her to accept me but if she fears me, even as human...am I really such a monster?" he asked turning to her.

The nephelim bit her lip hearing that. She just couldn't believe Sophie took it to such level. She reached with her hand and put it on his shoulder.

"You're not a monster" she said "quite on the contrary. Lucas... you're the most noble, kind, sweet, honourable man I've met. You tried all this time to save your sister, even thought after all you had been through, and the fact you became half-vampire because of her, you could've hate her. You prefer to save lives than to take them, you don't leave your friends to death even when all seems lost. You are a made damphir you have enough power to stand against a demon, without even drinking blood, and you still have excellent self control. " she smiled at him warmly " _You_ gave me something to believe in this family again"

The young man watched her completely stunned. No one has ever said so many nice things to him at once, and what's more was so kind to him. It made him feel so warm...and she was so pretty, and sweet. He didn't know when he leaned down to kiss her. The girl at first seemed surprised but soon enough she thread her fingers into his hair, and returned the kiss, with equal tenderness.


	11. The Plain Little Girl

**_Great Rift Valley, Kenya_**

_She is fighting the enemy, throwing spells at them. She sends another one flying. She cans the area and discovers she has gone quite far, and got separated from her team and friends, she cannot even see them. She knows they're fighting somewhere for she hears the battle going on, but she cannot see them. She sighs. _

'_I should probably go back and help them' she thinks and turns around. She makes a step forward when suddenly there is a whoosh, and she sees a torn shadow over her. In a second she lies entangled in a net. She tries to free herself but in vain. Her magic doesn't work...she cannot even more her hand. She sees couple of shadows. The enemies approach her. One of them holds a crossbow. She sees spells glowing in their hand. She screams. They come closer and are just about to throw spells at her, and the one with crossbow aims his arrow at her, when all of sudden everything is covered in smoke. She hears the enemy moan and hit the ground. A second later she sees Nina. The nephelim knocks down another man, and runs up to her, cutting her free. Her heart beats like mad from fear and adrenaline, when the other woman pulls her out._

"_You ok?" she asks her. She nods, and Nina grabs her hand taking her away. They jump over the rock. _

"_Thanks" she says to her rescuer, when she finally gets some grip of herself "you saved me"_

_The green-eyed woman smiles "That's what friends are for" she says "but let's get closer to the others...before those guys wake up"_

_She nods and they both ran towards the battlefield. _

* * *

_**Mestre, Italy**_

Lane sighed deeply hugging her knees, and resting her chin on top of them. Sure she had been hunted down before, a whole decade of her life had been like that, but she never, ever felt so helpless. She always had a chance to defend herself, to fight but this time? This time she couldn't do anything. She was totally on her enemies' mercy, and if it wasn't for Nina...she shivered and let out another sigh. She was of course happy they won, but she couldn't help but feel horribly useless and down, when she though back to that day. Sure, others had their moments too, for example Sophie, giving up her leadership and getting hurt, but that could've happened to anybody really she got just hit by a spell, and as to the other thing it was great responsibility, and in the end she pulled it off. She managed to get over her fears and defeated, heavily defeated and beat up Kiel-the very man who had burned the Casterwill mansion killing her parents, and tried to kill her as well. She feared him but defeated him without a blink of an eye, and in record time, proving thus that she is worthy of Mytras and leadership over whole family. The teal-haired girl sighed again. She couldn't say that for herself. She has done very little during this fight, now she realized it. She had been fighting, but how? What was she capable of? Just few basic Casterwill spells. Nothing more, and she had only one titan. Up until now she had never really doubted her own powers and usefulness for her team. She was ok, but now that she have met the others she noticed she is kind of behind them all. Sophie? Was an active seeker for a year, and kind of new to Casterwill life, but was far much more capable. She could not only use titans and spells, she could fight hand-to-hand. Lok too. He was just beginning his life as a seeker, it was only a year since he DISCOVERED his powers and now? He was wielding a Casterwill artefact and using the family powers. He had even bonded with a Legendary titan! What could she offer them? What could she offer her team, with her basic magic and Wild Wood Druid? Not very much. Of course she could take care of attacks from afar but that could be done by pretty much everyone, Lucas could easily do it or Santiago or even this elderly butler LeBlanche, and he had two titans! To be honest everyone had more titans than she did. Maybe accept from Dellix, but he didn't need them. He had his sword and physical prowess. Another sigh escaped her lips. And it wasn't like she was pretty too...she worse baggy clothes and had extremely tanned skin, which clashed with her big blue eyes...and her hair...she dyed then teal but their original colour was black. Black hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. It didn't fit, maybe if she had dark eyes, like Zhalia it would give her a sort of exotic or southern look, or if she had pale skin like Sophie she would look like Snow White, but the clash fitted with no description so she changed the colour of her hair to a one she liked better. She shook her head, she didn't really pay much attention to the way she looked or dressed but, now that she saw Sophie and Zhalia, it made her very-self conscious. Sophie for example wore skirts and frilly tight blouses and still managed to dish out some punishment and fight! And despite the shortness of all her skirts nothing showed, not even a scrap of lingerie! The long hair too...it never seemed to fall into her hair. Ever. It was always perfectly dressed. Zhalia was another case with clothes, she wore pants and blouses with long sleeves, but they were elegant and sexy, and her hair too seemed to stay in place. The woman also managed to be so seductive and sexy...and Nina as well. The nephelim looked so delicate and wore long dresses, but those never stopped her from fighting. Lane sighed once more. It really made her wonder if she shouldn't change something about herself. Maybe then Dellix would notice her? Those musings were interrupted by sudden knock on the door. The teal-haired pixie, quickly composed herself and put on a mask of calmness. She was at the weak side already and didn't want her teammates to additionally think she is a cry baby. The door opened and Dellix's head appeared in it.

"Sop-Lady Sophie has just called" he said "she wants you to bring her something. She said you'd know what it was"

She nodded her head. Their current leader wanted a book that was only in bookshop in Mestre, and the girl had asked her to get it for her. She took the bag from the nightstand and walked out of her room.

"Lane..." said the dark-skinned man when she passed him. She turned her eyes at him. She fought back the blush and swallow. He had such warm, chocolate eyes...and looked like prince or warrior from Arabian Nights, well built, with long dark hair, and golden bracelets.

"Y-yes?" she asked finally snapping out of her daze "what is it Dellix?"

"I..." he hesitated "I... just give my greetings to all of them I guess, and tell Lok that he is getting better with that sword"

She nodded her head before passing him and quickly heading for the door, trying to calm her beating heart.

* * *

Dellix fell on his bed with a depressed and frustrated sigh. He felt like destroying something.

"Send them my greetings and tell Lok he is getting better with that sword" he repeated "how much lamer excuse you could come up with!? Honestly, Dellix you know her for more than ten years, you know what she likes, what she hates, her dreams and fears. You've been battling Dragon Soldiers, demons and killers, you watched blood flow all around...and it didn't upset you and when you're about to ask your life-long teammate on a date all you can come up with is idiotic excuse about greetings and a teenage rookie!"

He sighed again. he had been in love with Lane for years now, but somehow there was never a chance to tell her that. For most of their lives they had been under constant threat from Casterwill Hunters, and they were busy, and now when they met with Huntik Team, things only picked up. They found the identity of their enemy, tried to convince Sophie-well that was Lucas's concern mostly- then came all those titans and missions, and finally the battle under Iron Will. So quite a havoc. There never seemed to be a right moment, and then...even when something came up like today, he couldn't find the right words...mostly-he guessed- because he was afraid, of damaging their friendship. They were really close, almost inseparable and told one another all their secrets. It took some time to built it and it was too high stake for such gamble. He grunted. It was really frustrating, even more so that Lucas, the ever-so-stark, prudent and proper Lucas, who never ever paid much attention to sentiments and romances got together with and kissed Nina practically over one night. From what Dellix gathered from the two, they met at the cliff, and had a little talk, which led to a kiss. He wondered what they were talking about, and what Nina have said to his friend to make him act like that. Lucas was REALLY good at keeping his emotions at bay, and he had known Nina for maybe six or seven weeks, and it's not like they've met each day. Quite on the contrary, before they moved to Mestre, the pair haven't seen much of one another, and yet it happened. He shook his head, and he, the much more open and impulsive one couldn't gather up the bravery to ask Lane out. Oh irony. He sighed closing his eyes.

* * *

Lane walked into Sophie's mansion. No one was there to greet, her but she knew it was LeBlanche who had opened the door for her. He must've gone off somewhere. Probably to attend to his duties. She was sure he had a lot of those. After all he had this huge mansion on his head. She sighed, she wondered how he manages, he wasn't a young man anymore. She suspected or rather hoped Santiago and Lok are helping him. However the lack of the butler left her confused, she didn't know where she could find Sophie to give her the book. Sure she could just leave it but, she didn't know where and if the girl finds it. She looked into the tearoom but no one was there. She paused to think for a while. She couldn't go around looking into every room. It would take her hours. There has to be twenty of those, and she didn't know the house. She would get easily lost, and she was more than sure that most of the rooms weren't used. So where could Sophie be? Either her own room, either library, maybe outside on the balcony...then with Lok or in the living room...or training room. Those were the best possibilities. She first decided to check library, as the most likely from her choices, but nobody was there. She then checked the two apartments but they were empty. So was the living room and training room. It left only balcony. She turned and walked down the corridor, and up the stairs. Finally she heard some muffled voices, that became louder and she soon realized they're talking about the battle and Kenya.

"You were splendid Milady" said LeBlanche and Lane could detect warmness and fatherly pride in his voice.

"Yeah you were the best!" added Lok with warmness and adoration, and she couldn't help but smile at them. It was so sweet. He was so supportive.

"Thank you" said this time Sophie "at first it was very difficult with Lucas being so harsh and all, and with Mytras not responding to me, and Nimue's death...I was broken, and then Kiel, but when he raised me into the air I remembered Nimue, and suddenly I realized it's all up to me, and then all went well. Especially when Sabriel returned. I just felt confident and then I started to think about Kiel, I watched his anger and hatred and suddenly it dawned upon me. His goal and determination and how pathetic they were. He only wanted to kill me, he had no other goals so if he succeeded he would be left with nothing. That gave me strength. I realized that I have much higher ambitions my goals were to create, I realized I will leave something for generations to continue and look after. I stopped fearing Kiel then, and then he was easy to defeat. His real strength lied in fear he had over me"

"And that's the spirit!" cheered Lok "I always knew you could do it" he added more softly

"I always believed in you Milady. You are fighter and survivor by nature" spoke this time Santiago, his voice was coated with adoration. Lane knew that if Dellix was here, he would roll his eyes. She was well aware what her friend thought of the Spaniard and his attitude.

'He's been always crushing on her' she remembered his words 'crushing...more like obsessing over her. If you ever doubted in extreme, blind devotion and lack of own mind you just need to go and look at Santiago'

She felt a small smile and fought back the sudden ungodly urge to giggle. Of course she would jab him in the ribs telling him to behave and reminding him that Santiago is on the same side. She shook her head. Those two never liked each other, ever since they were young and it seemed like something they would grow out of. She made it to the door when she heard Lok speak again

"It was pretty hot downstairs too though" she heard "there were tones of those Dragon Soldiers. We all got separated and they weren't all that easy to defeat, and some carried weapons with them...you heard what have happened to Lane?"

She froze hearing her own name.

"Yes, she was captured" said LeBlanche "in some kind of net. Poor thing"

"Well she got separated like we all did" continued Lok "I sort of saw her, fight and then when she screamed I turned around but luckily Nina came to save her, but it looked pretty nasty. It was nanoseconds"

"Well if you asked me I'd blame lack of training" said Sophie "my brother's team has is strengths with all three of them having their own abilities and roles but that is also their flaw. Our team might be a little less defined, but the fact all of us know more than just one or two methods of fighting makes us independent. When we can we use magic and we can defend ourselves from afar, but when our magic is taken away or blocked or the enemy is too close we're still able to fight, whilst my brother's team cannot. Especially Lane...she knows no martial arts"

"It's true" said Cherit "she does depend on her magic very much"

"And she doesn't carry anything around her" added Santiago "not even a single knife. If she carried some weapons she would be able to cut herself free. Miss Sophie we really need to think about future and discuss a better training for that team"

Lane stood there, right in the place she stopped. Her heart was breaking into little bits right now, it felt as if someone just squeezed it and then ripped it apart, stomping on it. It hurt so much. She felt a shiver of cold and bended as if in pain. She could barely catch her breath.

"I don't know why on earth anyone could ever say she was better than you milady" continued the Spaniard "she knows of no martial arts but I think she wouldn't be good at them. She is so skinny. I can't understand why people dare to compare her to you. You're much prettier than her. She has too tanned skin, big blue eyes that don't fit and this hair...she looks like some kind of freak..."

This was the last blow. She turned around and ran. She threw the book on the table as she left and ran downstairs. She ran out of the house and headed for her own home, crying all the way.

* * *

It was dark outside when the door to Lane's room opened and the teal-haired girl slipped out of them. She hugged her letter to her chest. She passed the rooms of her teammates trying not to disturb their sleep. She didn't even look at the doors, for she feared that if she does she won't be able to do it. She entered the living room and put her letter on the table there. She watched if for a while, and whipped a tear away.

"It's better this way" she whispered "for them and for you. You just don't fit here Lane"

With that she spun around and headed for the door. She opened them and after looking around for any witnesses she set off into the dark sky. When she was in the air, she glanced at the house once more, before turning her head away and speeding up. She flew across the sky, to the port and then across the water. She didn't care where she was going. She just knew she has to get out of Venice, out of Italy. To a place no one would find her, no one would look for her. Of course France would be her first choice, but she feared to be found out there or recognized. She just passed Sophie's house. She looked down. It was silent. Everyone was sleeping it seemed. The balcony from which she heard the hurtful opinions was now empty. She sped up, not wanting to see it. She was flying and flying all the time ahead, above the quiet houses and streets, above the waters of canal and finally above the sea. The shimmering waters and silent waves calmed her down a bit, but not enough to change her mind. She knew she has to go, she didn't fit with the Casterwill family. She wasn't good enough for them. Even they seemed to think so. Her own leader didn't want her, so what could she do? She had to leave, it was better that way on her own. She at least avoided the hurt of being thrown out officially. She would not bare if they came to her house and told her all those things in front of Lucas and Dellix. She sped up even more and soon her eyes caught a land. She headed for it, and landed on the shore. She didn't know where she was. She called off her wings and carried on. It seemed she was in some sort of town. She glanced at the name of the street. It wasn't Italian. In fact it sounded a bit Slavic.

"I must be in Croatia then" she muttered to herself as she went on. Soon however she got lost in the nearby park, she ventured into. Feeling the tiredness and knowing no one would check her into the hotel, at this time of night she decided to sleep on nearby tree. She settled herself on the branch and closed her eyes.

* * *

_**Mestre, Italy **_

Lucas walked out of his room and headed straight for the main one, he was a little confused since he couldn't hear his teammates talking. They usually were up by this hour and they never really kept quiet around one another. Unless they just got into a fight, but that happened very rarely, and he would have noticed. Sure Dellix was a bit tense yesterday but not like he had been in any sort of fight or disagreement with Lane. Speaking of Lane...the young Casterwill had to admit he was worried about her, she seemed a little thoughtful lately...and worried. Especially yesterday but whenever he asked her about it she shrugged him off, and he didn't push. He knew her well enough to realize that it would be fruitless effort. She was quite stubborn that way. He knew she didn't want to worry them with her own problems, she never did, she always put others before herself and tried to care for them. He smiled lightly she was the best friend he could ever have and was like another sister to him. Of course she would never be like Sophie, but still...she was his family. He entered the living room and imminently realized something bad have happened. He saw Dellix sitting on the sofa with blank stare and a piece of paper in his hand. The young Casterwill quickly approached his friend

"What happened?" he asked. The dark-skinned man said nothing only passed him the paper. It was a note. From Lane. Lucas quickly scanned it and his eyes winded. He just couldn't believe it, and needed to read it two times more. He then turned back to his teammate. Dellix let out sigh

"We haven't been in an argument if that's what you want to know" he said quietly "in fact I haven't talked to her much. She seemed ok yesterday, a bit thoughtful for sure, but nothing major"

Lucas once more looked down at the letter in his hand, and then back at his friend.

"We need to ask for help with this" he said determinedly "and who better to find a missing person that a private eye"

* * *

_**Dante's house, Venice, Italy **_

Dante was cuddling on the sofa with Zhalia. They rarely showed affection when someone else was in the house but Nina was an excuse to the rule. The girl wasn't paying much attention to them anyway, occupied with one of her favourite books. Suddenly the silence and serenity of the morning was interrupted by a bang on the door. The couple on the sofa shifted a bit.

"It's probably Lok and Sophie" sighed the man.

"Knocking?" asked Zhalia rising her eyebrows "this whole leadership trail took them to another level"

Nina giggled at that picking herself up and heading for the door. She liked the fact that Zhalia despite for full support she was giving to the two, and always taking their side still was able to joke like that. She opened the door, but the sight on the other side imminently made her smile disappear . Instead of troublesome teens she saw Lucas and Dellix, and they looked worried and agitated.

"We need to talk to your team" said the caramel-haired man "I've already called my sister to come here too"

The nephelim nodded her head, wondering what could've happened to make Lucas behave like that and organize a meeting in her brother's place, but whatever it was it was important.

"Sure come in" she said stepping aside. Dante and Zhalia exchanged surprised glances but said nothing. The two men sat down and Lucas passed the three owners the letter he had from Lane.

"After the battle under Iron Will I've realized I don't fit on the team" read Zhalia out loud "I'm just dragging you and the Casterwill family down. Even the family seems to think so. Please don't look for me. It would be for the better. Lane"

"Please help us find her" said Dellix "I know she said not to look for her but she might get into trouble. It's dangerous now"

"Of course we'll help" smiled Dante warmly "she is our friend too, but I first need to know a few things. Routine questions. Have any of you gotten into a fight with her or indicated her that..."

"Absolutely not!" Dellix stood up outraged by the sheer indication "I would NEVER do that to her"

"I didn't mean it in that way" said the amber-eyed man in calming way "but she might've misunderstand something. Take worry or protectiveness for lack of faith"

The dark-skinned man shook his head "Lane is not like that, and I always had respect for her"

"Same here" said Lucas "I never said she is useless or weak. Quite on the contrary. I think her very strong. She has a heart of the fighter, and often stronger will than me."

"Ok...so none of you said anything...and she says it's after Iron Will" said Zhalia "maybe she felt bad after being trapped, and started to see things in different light it happens, with independent people. I used to be like that too"

"Well she certainly was a bit down, but not that much" said Dellix "not enough to runaway anyway"

Lucas nodded his head seriously. In that moment there was another knock on the door, and this time it were Sophie and Lok with Cherit in the bag. As soon as they walked in they let the little titan out.

"So why have you called us?" asked the blonde not noticing the grave faces of his friends "a new mission? You found something on Phoenix?"

"No" shook his head Dante "Phoenix will have to wait. We have another crisis on our hands"

"A Casterwill crisis" added Nina "that's why you're here Sophie. As a leader it's your responsibility to take action, and prove yourself"

"Prove myself?" asked the girl squinting her eyes "what do you mean? I have already done that.."

"In one situation" said the nephelim "you proved you can get your act together, and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Now time for something else. Lane has gone missing"

"Or more precisely she'd run away" clarified Dante passing the two the note. They read it and soon their faces turned not only to worried, but even guilty ones. Especially Lok's.

"Oh dear" said Cherit "she must've heard you..."

"She was supposed to bring me my book" added Sophie quietly "and LeBlanche did bring her in..."

The teen looked even more uneasy. All eyes imminently went to him. Dellix furrowed his brow glaring quite angrily at the blonde.

"Heard what?" asked Dante his voice despite all a little harsh "what have happened Lok?"

"And whole truth please" added Zhalia "you're a horrible fibber. In normal circumstances"

"Well...yesterday.." started the boy shifting uncomfortably "we...sort of...well we discussed the Iron Will...you know, talking as if happens after missions, congratulating Sophie...and all that...you know, since she'd done so well, and won even Lucas over, because she really did...fighting Kiel and all that after all..."

"Can you get to the point Lok?" sighed Nina "what did Lane overhear? Because I doubt that Sophie's fight with Kiel made her run away"

"um...sure...sorry" stuttered the blonde "we somehow begun to talk about what have happened to Lane, about her getting captured and all that, and you Nina saving her..." he begun to play with his fingers looking away, feeling the stares of his friends. Especially the angry glares Dellix was sending him were making him uncomfortable "and somehow our talk went to her and the team and your fighting styles" he continued

"And?" hurried him Zhalia

"Well we came to conclusion that although you're a good team and all but your style with everyone having their part is kind of a flaw, because you rely on the powers you have and stuff, and Lane...well we discussed a bit that she relies on her magic too much...and on far-ranged magic...and Santiago said she carried no weapons on her either, even though she doesn't use martial arts...he said she has no training and sort of is too weak and skinny to learn any...and that she is sort of worse than Sophie...and um...well he said few things about her looks...like she is a tanned blue eyed freak..."

Nina sighed deeply and hit her forehead with her hand.

"No wonder she'd runaway" said Zhalia "she heard the people very close to her talk behind her back"

"But it was Santiago!" defended the teen hotly "I haven't said that! I just said that I've seen her being captured, nothing more! Honest! Cross my heart and hope to die!" he added crossing himself "don't hurt me!" he shrieked when Dellix made a step forward.

"We really didn't know she was there" said Sophie "not that she was upstairs. She was to bring me a book from Mestre, and LeBlanche said she'd come but I thought she is going to leave it downstairs and not roam around looking for us, and I didn't know she would take it so harsh anyway...we just talked generally we later talked about Lucas, Dellix...Lok...we honestly didn't know she'll hear us and run away later"

"But she did hear you" said Lucas sharply "and if you have some plans for my team, you should have called me and tell me that. I am the leader and I am responsible. You think something is wrong. Fine tell me I'll change it if it's really wrong"

Zhalia nodded "Yes, and while I understand your points and all but...what on earth her looks have to do with anything?"

"It sort of came out" said Lok "Santiago said Lane was too skinny and frail to learn martial arts...and it sort of went that way" he bowed his head

"Well, what's done is done" sighed Dante "you shouldn't probably have said those things...especially about her looks and when she was in the house, but there is no use crying over split milk now. She have heard you and she ran away now we must concentrate our efforts on finding her"

The others nodded gravely

"But how can we find her?" asked Sophie "I mean sure we should, but she haven't even said where she's going. She could be anywhere"

Dante furrowed his brow. That was right. They needed some clues.

"Lucas, Dellix" he said "what exactly had gone missing from the house? How much money or food or her clothes.."

"We haven't checked that yet" admitted the green-eyed man "we were too concerned with informing you, but we will look into it"

"Thank you" nodded the auburn-haired detective "it might tells us about her plans...like where she went, we can make calculations and all. Especially with money and food"

"Don't worry" said Nina smiling warmly "we'll find her. We're gonna ask the clan and other vampires from countries all around to have their eyes open"

The two seekers nodded, still very worried. Especially Dellix was silent.

* * *

_**Two days later. **_

"This is utterly hopeless!" moaned Lok "two and we found absolutely nothing! Had she disappeared into thin air or something?"  
"But she has to be somewhere close" furrowed her brow Zhalia "she took very little money. She wouldn't be able to pay for a ticket to some far-off place, and hotel there. It must be somewhere nearer. Besides the cameras at the airport didn't show her there" she added pointing at the pictures on the table

"François is checking Paris and nearby places but nothing has come up yet" reported Nina

"I don't think she has gone to France" shook his head her brother "she didn't want to be found, and France is a place close to her heart. She used to live there. She would expect us to look for her there, no matter how upset she had been"

"Dellix stop pacing" sighed Sophie "you're just going to torture yourself..."

"It's not like I can help it!" he answered looking at her "you think the torture is self induced? The thought of her out there? Upset...maybe hurt or captured!? Such thoughts come unbidden Lady Sophie! They break through the strongest defences that mind can built against them!" he yelled at the girl, causing her to draw back. He really scared her. Nina sighed and stood up, approaching the dark-skinned man and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Calm yourself" she said "we all well understand your distress, but taking it all out on others won't help finding Lane"

"She's right" nodded her brother "last year I was in similar situation as you. Zhalia have been captured by Organization. I've gone into quite a rage" he sighed as the events replayed before his eyes "I run out of the house with katana. I've met Rassimov, Professor's second in command and two of his companions. I unleashed bloodlust and simply beheaded all three of them. I didn't pay attention to anything, to tiredness, to adrenaline or to the fact they're shooting spells at me. I was getting hurt but I also was too blind to notice. Then I almost strangled Nina when she came to calm me down. I was ready to kill anyone in my path be it friend or foe. I just wanted to get Zhalia back, but it wasn't the right way. I would just exhaust myself or get into a trap...I almost collapsed when the adrenaline dropped. We later got a decent plan and rescued Zhalia. There were some hiccups on the way but all ended well" he finished

"It will be the same now" added Zhalia "we'll find her and rescue her if needed, but we need to be prepared. Rushing out is pointless..."

The dark-skinned man sighed deeply, before falling on the nearest armchair.

"I just care for her so much" he explained quietly "all I want is for her to come back safe and sound..."

Nina watched him for a while before reaching into her pocket.

"That's it" she said "I'm calling Siobhan"

"That red midget?" frowned Sophie "and what can she do?"

"Look into the past, future, talk to the wind and ask it questions...talk to nature in general" said the nephelim "I gather she would help us find Lane in no time"

"If so why haven't you call her earlier?" asked Lok "it would save us some time..."

"She wasn't at home" answered the brunette "it was Lugnasadh. Fays usually meet to celebrate it and since she and her family belong to the most powerful ones they had to be there earlier, and there is no range, but she should be home by now"

She put the mobile to her ear and waited. For a while. Then a little smile appeared on her lips.

"Sio" she said "how good to hear you. Listen I need your help and very, very quickly. How fast can you get to Venice? It is an emergency...very urgent emergency life and death matter if you like it more precise, and I mean it" she waited for a while "Ok, you're a marvel you know. I love you, and bye"

"So?" asked Lok

"The clan of Ireland is going to help her" she said "they'll bring her to the airport in their plane. She should be here in few hours"

The others nodded their heads thankful for the many alliances Dante and Nina have made past few days with other clans.

* * *

_**Poreč, Croatia**_

Lane hung her head. She had been tied to that old bed for hours if not more. She sighed deeply, as the memory washed over her.

* * *

_She is wandering the streets of Poreč, the little town she had ventured into. She now seeks a new hotel to stay in. The cheapest one wasn't exactly that cheep for her. She can only stay for a night or two no more. She sighs deeply, and walks into yet another street, when she hears someone chuckle behind her. She turns around but there is nobody there._

"_Who is it?" she asks "show yourself!"_

_She hears the chuckle again, but from the other side and suddenly something hit her and next thing she knew as a suffocating smell. The black-and white dots danced before her eyes and she lost her consciousness.._

* * *

She had later found out she had been attacked and taken by a Dragon Soldier and his group. It seemed like they had established a small outpost here in Croatia, to be close to the clan, but without reaching it borders. She had to admit it was smart of them. She shook her head. Now she was their prisoner. She was surprised that they haven't killed her yet, but then they might just want her to suffer first or wanted to ask their leaders for advice in that. Up until now however they have been using her as a blood bar for their Uphir. She didn't know how much blood she had lost over one night, but she gathered it was much, since she has gone weaker.

"I shouldn't have left Venice" she muttered "I should've hidden somewhere else"

A lonely tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

**_Dante's house, Venice, Italy_**

"So let me see" said Siobhan "Lane, has run away from home, because Sophie and Santiago said nasty things about her"

"Pretty much, yes" nodded Nina carefully. She didn't exactly want to go further into this. She feared Sophie, already in a bad mood because of the redhead's presence in the room might just start fussing, because someone blames her for something.

"Can you please help us?" asked Lucas "Lane is our best friend and teammate. She could be in deadly danger. I've heard you can look into the past and future as well as talk to the wind"

"That's true" confirmed the pixie "I can and I will. Do not fret. You are my friends after all, and I have Arc with me to help me. We'll find Lane, no problem"

"Great" said Lok smiling at her "so, can you do it now?"

"Yeah but I need an open window to ask wind about her" she said. Dante imminently got up, and opened the nearby window. Siobhan ran up to it, and spoke a few quiet words. There was a short rustle in the leaves.

"You really think she can talk to it and understand it?" asked Sophie sceptically "I mean it's just crazy...and even if she can...the winds change, how does she know which one knows about Lane?"

"Someone could've thought you're fine with her missing" spoke the redhead turning to her for a while

"I am not!" opposed the offended Casterwill "I am..."

"Casterwill leader I know" rolled her eyes Siobhan "and if you care about Lane as you now proclaim then shut up and let me talk with winds and air"

With that she turned around again and asked another few questions. The wind was quiet for a while but it soon answered her. She nodded, and replied something before closing the window.

"She's gone to Poreč in Croatia" she told the team "but he can tell us no more than that. He have lost contact with her"

"Well at least we have ourselves a destination" said Nina smiling "we'll just go there and ask around. Someone surely have seen her"

The others nodded, feeling finally a tingle of hope for finding their lost friend.

"Let's go then" said Dante "I'll ask the clan for a plane..."

* * *

_**Poreč, Croatia**_

The team had gathered on the city square

"And?" asked Dante

"Nothing" said Lok sadly "we've asked around, people sure have seen her but it tells us nothing"

The amber-eyed man looked at Nina the girl sighed

"Well...I have news but they're not good ones" she said "she was at this hotel I've been to, and she checked in but never checked out. She paid for two nights but she disappeared into thin air and even left her stuff there"

"That can't be good" said Lok

"It's certainly not" agreed Zhalia

"So what do we do now?" questioned Sophie "go to Police? Hospital? Is there a hospital here?"

"Well..." started Dante. When he was suddenly interrupted by a very agitated Siobhan. They all looked at her with surprise. No one have noticed she wasn't with them yet...

"Siobhan?" asked Nina "what is it?"

"L-Lane" panted the redhead "s-she someone have captured her.. a man...using Darksleep...and taking her away...and...I had a vision...I...I saw her...there was blood and Uphir...and a dark room..."

The group paled at her words, and Dellix quickly jumped to the girl grabbing her arms.

"Where?" he asked breathlessly

"I-I don't know" she admitted "I don't know...I haven't seen the street or the house..."

"Typical" said Sophie "just when we think we have lead she doesn't know...what kind of powerful seer she is?"

"Sophie!" yelled Lok at her "you can't blame Siobhan for it!" continued the boy "she'd done the best she could! If it wasn't for her we wouldn't even know where Lane was to start with. It's only thanks to her powers that we know anything at all"

Everyone was now looking at the boy completely astonished. He had rarely opposed Sophie, even in a passive way of suggesting her something. He usually took her side or kept quiet. He surely never yelled or raised his voice at her. The Casterwill girl seemed to be shocked the most she kept opening and closing her mouth, like a goldfish. She then let out a huff and looked the other way. Lok on the other side bit his lip, not knowing what to say, but before he could as much as excuse himself Nina spoke up.

"Sio" she said "could you lead us to this place? Maybe together we can figure something out and help you..."

The girl nodded and they all ran after her.

* * *

Lane shivered from sudden cold, and fear, though the fear was coming from the coldness. The sudden change in the temperature of her dark room, could mean only one thing. Uphir was coming. She felt another shiver watching the door knob turn. She felt her body tense when a tall, bald man stepped in. He was like all Uphirs dressed in black, which only made his chalky skin look even paler. When he saw her a devilish grin appeared on his mouth, and his sharp teeth flashed in the dark. She wondered how could they do that without much light.

"Hello, Hello missy" he said "I must say you're still fragrant...I have news for you" he continued "we've checked you. A blasted Casterwill you are, or at least very close to them. Family" he smirked "master said we can kill you. I think I'll have nice little feast. I'm hungry you know"

She froze and felt her heart beat like mad. He was going to drain her out! She let out a scream when he approached her. All her survival instincts kicked in and she tried to free herself from the shackles, but to no avail. The only thing her wriggling caused was blood floating down her wrists. The Uphir smiled even more and a growl escaped his lips. His fangs grew wider. She let out a scream closing her eyes. She felt the additional weight on the bed, and a tongue ran down her wrists, while a hand grabbed her by neck forcing it to the side. She tried to get free from this grip but he was too strong for her. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She really regretted leaving her friends now, she actually prayed for them to come. To burst through that door...but it seemed impossible. Highly impossible. She felt the acid breath on her neck, and felt her body cringe. She knew it was her death..In exactly the same moment there was a loud bang, some screams and then another bang and hurried footsteps. The Uphir raised his head and looked towards the door...a name of the spell was shouted and the door bust open. There was some shouting, and a scream. The weight of her attacker was thrown off her. She opened her eyes but before she could even get a grip of what was going on, she was blinded by a very sharp light, as the shutters were opened. An agonizing moan reached her ears. She didn't know what was going on when suddenly she saw a flash and felt her hands being freed as the shackles . She looked up and saw a handsome dark face, with whiskers and musketeer beard, surrounded by long black locks. Her eyes winded, she looked around and saw few other figures bursting in through the door. She couldn't understand it...everything was so blurry...the spots danced before her eyes again and she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

"Lane?" gasped Dellix catching the fainting girl. He glanced at her and felt his heart clench she was horribly pale, and when she looked up at him her eyes were clouded as if she haven't recognized him "Lane!"

He felt a hand push him away, as Nina came to the view. He stumbled away quite surprised at the ease with which she had removed him.

"She should be alright" she said finally "it's just exhaustion, shock and blood loos. I hope, but let's get out of here first. Before the neighbours, call the police"

He nodded and took the unconscious Lane in his arms and they all ran out of the room.

* * *

**_Mestre, Italy_**

Lane moaned trying to open her eyes, but it seemed to be more difficult task than she had thought.

"Lane?" she heard deep voice by her hear "are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Dellix?" she whispered, her own voice seemed so quiet and raspy.

"Lane?" he repeated "it's alright, I'm here...you're safe? You hear? You're safe...you're home..."

Home? She blinked once again trying to open her eyes. This time it worked, thought at first she was blinded by the light, soon however her eyes adjusted to it. And indeed, she could see the white ceiling, the little cream lamp...the light, creamy walls, lit up by the delicate rays of evening sun. She could hear the tree outside whispering as it always did. She was home. She tried to sit up on the bed, but couldn't find strength. She felt a warm, strong hand on her shoulder, pushing her down. She turned her head around, slowly, and saw Dellix sitting by her bedside. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the gentle, tender look in his brown eyes.

"You should be resting" he said, his voice was barely above the whisper "you've lost quite a lot of blood to those monsters...and you had a nasty shock" he sighed "you don't know how much fright you have caused us...disappearing like that...you dragged us...especially me through hell and back. I thought I'd never see you again girly"

She bit her lip feeling sudden shyness and embarrassment. She knew he was right. She was so silly...

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I never meant too...I just...I don't know...I started to wonder about myself...and compare myself to the others... I came out as weakest link...a plane little Lane. Nobody" she said as her eyes filled with tears "and then I've heard the others talk about it...and confirm it...and I just...it was too much for me...they are my family after all and it hurt" she paused for a while, to rest and regain her voice "..then those Uphirs showed up...and captured me...and..and fed on me...and then he came and said he'll suck me dry...and...I thought I'm going to die..." she burst into the sobs. In that moment she felt the bed, bend a little under pressure, and a second later two arms wrapped themselves around her pulling her up.

"It's ok" muttered Dellix kissing her head "you're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you, and you're not a burden nor plain" he said "quite on the contrary, you're the most beautiful woman...at least for me, and you're the sweet and caring and strong. You're not nobody. You're part of our team. Part of me" he pulled away to look her in the eyes "you're the fairy that stole my heart"

That was another shock for her. She felt her head spin and her heart beat like mad. She couldn't have heard that right...but then again his eyes...the way he looked at her...she couldn't control the next words that left her lips

"And you are my Prince of Persia" she said "the warrior who stole my heart"

He watched her for a short while, and then his hand gently caressed her cheek, before he kissed her lightly.

* * *

Ok. Total fluff...I just don't know this couple fits for this kind of fluff. I have fluff for every couple...NinaLucas healing fluff, Zhalia Dante healing-undestanding-matured and settled fluff, LxS Taylor Swift fluff...yeah fluff everywhere...Ok and for the record. Mestre is a province on mainland Venice it's some 47 minutes away from actual Venice...if you go by train I think. Porec on the other hand is on the other side of Adriatic sea...


	12. Lok's Leadership

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

Lok sighed deeply as he clicked another button on his holotome. In exactly the same moment the loud beep announced incoming message from Foundation, and Guggenheim's face appeared on it. The blonde imminently got up.

"Ah Lok" said the Swiss "I'm calling with a mission"

"Dante is away with Nina on some personal business " answered the teen "but he left me in charge" he added, a bit unsurely. Now it wasn't completely true, Dante just left him, Sophie, Zhalia and Cherit to have an eye on the property while he's gone, but it was charge of some sorts right? The next words came out of his mouth quickly, on spur of a moment and he couldn't even stop them "and I'm not afraid of leading a mission"

"I can see that" smiled the other man lightly "Lok I can see that you're taking your responsibilities seriously. I'll send the data"

Everything was coming so quickly and the boy was so surprised by the agreement, even the acceptance of his words by the chairman that he reached for the holotome, ready to receive the details.

"But that's the Castle of Vlad Dracul!" exclaimed Sophie as she and Zhalia approached the boy from behind "I thought it was under Huntik Foundation's control!"

Zhalia looked away, trying to compose herself. It was the worse turn of events for her. Guggenheim sighed, speaking again

"It is" he said seriously "but I'm afraid Vlad's strongest titan Antedeluvian is not. Our seekers stationing there had no luck subduing the monster, but Lok" he added looking straight at the teen "you had experience with Wild titans like Lindworm. I think you're the man for the job. Do not worry. You'll have full support from our local agents"

"I'm not worried Guggenheim" the words once more came out of boy's lips on their own accord "sir" he added quickly, checking himself a bit.

"Just Guggenheim is fine" laughed the older man. As he finished the mechanical voice of Holotome announced the new mission-Vampire Hunter.

"Seekers" said Lok determinedly turning around "we have a mission"

The two females blinked completely shocked, Zhalia wanted to say something to protest but just as the words left Lok's lips quickly today, she couldn't utter a single one, and the excitement she saw on the teen's face...she knew he had been waiting for his own adventure, to prove himself.

'And he had grown' she thought 'besides I can always call Dante'

* * *

_**London, England **_

Dante furrowed his brow. Something wasn't right. He could sense some change in the air, but it was so faint, so delicate that he wasn't sure if it was real. It might've been just his own anxiety connected with recent events or a change in the weather. He shook his head.

"Dante?" asked Nina breaking his chain of thoughts "is everything alright? You look preoccupied. Again"

He turned to her. She was sometimes scary with her ability of reading his face like it was an open book, especially since he wasn't a person that wore his heart on his sleeve too often.

"I don't know" he shrugged "I guess I'm just a bit anxious. So" he said turning to a tall brown-haired vampire that stood before him "I gather I have your help then Dorian?"

The man nodded "Sure, the London clan is always at your disposal. We'll have our eyes and ears open for any news" he assured "and I must say you're a lot like your father Dante. No racial prejudices, and great care for the greater world and friends. You're a promising and wise leader for someone your age"

"Thank you" the amber-eyed man bowed his head "you don't even know how much this compliment means for me"

"Yes, but I can very well guess" smiled Dorian.

Nina smiled too "Thank you" she said "but we must be going now. We still have a plane to catch, and some other meetings"

The vampire nodded and led them back to the door of his house.

"It was pleasure making deals with you and meeting you again Lady Nina" he said "you're as fresh and fragrant as ever"

The nephelim giggled hearing the last words. Typical vampire compliment.

"I'm flattered my lord" she said curtseying "to hear such words from such an distinguish and knowledgeable man is really a rare thing in this world"

"The pleasure is mine milady" he answered kissing her hand, before shaking Dante's hand. With that, the goodbyes were over and the Vale duo left the building.

* * *

The four-man squad of Huntik Team was travelling through the Romanian countryside by train. Sophie was rapidly typing something on her Cypherdex, Zhalia was staring out of the window lost on her own world. She didn't like this trip. She didn't like it at all, she had written Dante a SMS, telling him about the mission.

'Now, now' she told herself 'you can always stamp your foot and persuade them to back off. Call Foundation. You will have help of other agents'

She sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"Man" moaned Lok from his seat as he browsed through the file in his hands "this is a lot of paperwork. Tickets, reservations, expenses...how come I never see Dante dealing with this?" he asked his companions.

"Well I think you're doing fine" calmed him down Sophie tearing her eyes away from the Cypherdex to look at him

"Once we get to the Castle, things will pick up" added Cherit from his rucksack

'I hope so' thought Zhalia 'I really do'

"Ok take a look" said the Casterwill heiress, brining everyone's attention back to herself as she shifter her Cypherdex for everyone to see "this is the layout. We'll start here" she pointed at the map of the castle "in the throne room"

The other female on the team felt shivers ran down her spine as an old memory flashed before her eyes

* * *

_She sits on the throne, looking at her so called father. His crooked smile makes her flesh shiver_

"_There you are my pretty daughter" he says with false sweetness and tenderness in his voice "you decided to come then"_

_She fakes a smile_

"_Yes" she nods "your arguments finally got to me"_

"_Great" he nods "and once Dante Vale and Lok Lambert are out of the picture I'll leave you in peace"_

_She knows he is lying but she still nods her head._

* * *

Zhalia shook her head. She couldn't let those bad memories take over her. Klaus was dead and his statue was destroyed. It was all in the past now.

* * *

**_Castle Dracul, Romania_**

Outside the grim building of Bran castle, two men were sitting down and waiting. They both were middle-aged, in their late forties but that was about all they had in common. Otherwise they were complete opposites. The first one was a light skinned blonde with brown eyes, the other had dark skin and black hair and eyes, he also had much less wrinkles on his face than his companion

"When will those agents come?" asked the blonde

"Guggenheim said they're on their way. They're coming from Italy. It will take them some time. They have to get to Romania and then onto the train..." answered the other.

The brown-eyed man nodded seriously before sighing

"Man, I do hope they get rid of this stupid titan" he said "I'm sick of watching over it..."

Just as he spoke a Dragon Soldier emerged from the shadows and crept up behind him, before grabbing him and breaking his neck. The dark-haired man seeing this gasped and turned around, trying to fight but he too was smothered, by the enemy. As the bodies dropped to the ground the rest of the Soldiers, and a tall blonde woman walked out of the shadows.

"Good job boys" nodded the female "now let's get going. The artefact is awaiting"

"What about the bodies?" asked one of her minions

"Take them to dungeons" she ordered "we'll hid them in one of the cells in secret torture chamber. We'll deal with them properly when the job is done"

"Yes Ma'am" saluted the soldiers and one of them took the spear off the dead man. With that they opened the door and entered.

* * *

The castle was bathed in the dim light of setting sun, as the Huntik Team ran through the open gates into the courtyard.

"Lok wait!" called Sophie after him "Foundation agents stationed here are missing, we should use caution!"

"She's right" added Zhalia "have you seen their camp? It was disrupt. There were clear signs of struggle there"

"But if our backups are in trouble we gotta help them" argued the blonde teen.

"But we don't even know what trouble they're in" reminded him the woman "we can end up just like them or worse instead of helping them. We should get back to the hotel and call Dante"

"But he won't get here in time. We don't even know where he is now" shook his head the blonde "and those guys can be dead by then. We can't just leave them to rot. It's not right"

Just as he spoke those words Sophie let out a gasp, and stumbled, holding her had. He imminently was at her side, helping her stand

"What is it Sophie?" he asked

"I don't know..." she shook her head "It's just this power...it was so foul and sudden. There is something bad going on there"

"That's one more reason why we should get there" said the blonde "we can't let the evil take over...what if our agents are there?"

Zhalia bit her lip, she wanted to protest. They couldn't win without Dante, but then again would she be able to live if someone died because of her decision? They've already lost too many agents. Besides she could tell Lok is beyond reasoning now. Just as he was back in Professor's castle. She wasn't there, but Nina told her everything. She reached into her pocket, and found her mobile. With glancing at it just occasionally she wrote a text to Dante. Just in case, before turning to her teammates.

"Alright" she said "let's go"

They ran further into the courtyard. What was surprising no one have stopped them. Everything was empty.

'It's just too quiet' thought the dark-haired woman feeling shivers run down her spine. It wasn't good. Wasn't good at ALL. They walked into the castle and peered inside. There was nothing there. They ventured further, and found themselves in the dudgeons. They was nothing there. Absolutely nothing. That is until they heard the sound of footsteps. They quickly ducked into the niche, watching. They saw two people coming down the stairs. Dragon Soldiers.

"I don't know why did Megara told us to wait out here" sighed one of them "there is no one here. No one will come"

"Lady Megara needs time and the wretched Huntik Foundation might just send someone, those agents did request some help and if they don't contact again then someone will come looking for them" said her companion. Lok made a step forward but Zhalia stopped him.

"We can't go there" she whispered

"But we have to find Antediluvian and the agents before they do something to them" protested the teen

"But if we attack them openly we'll lose our energy, and we'll alarm the others" pointed out the woman "and we don't know how many there are"

The boy opened his mouth again, but then it got to him. She was right. They didn't know how many more of enemy troops were. Their team needed a plan. And a good one. He suddenly wished Dante was here with them.

'He would know what to do' he thought. He bit his lip. Maybe they should go back? This idea however quickly exited his head. They couldn't back off now. Not only because the enemy would notice them, but because they couldn't allow them to find whatever those villains came here for. But what to do? He begun to think. What would Dante do in his position and suddenly it occurred to him. He remembered how they dealt with Defoe last year. True it didn't work out too well, but this time the enemy knew nothing of them being here. He smiled and motioned the two females and Cherit to go further into the corner of the alcove.

"Listen" he said "I have a plan..."

He whispered them in the ear. Zhalia nodded her head, while Sophie smiled. The woman covered all four of them with Hidesight. They crept out of the alcove and walking up to the enemy knocked them out with Darksleep. Then they ran upstairs.

"Where to now?" asked Zhalia

Sophie put her hands to her head using her sixth sense

"The throne room. That is the source of this magic" she informed.

"Let's go then" said Lok as they continued running

"Lok" said Sophie looking at him "you were amazing back there. It made me feel safe knowing you have everything under control"

"Thanks" said the teen blushing at the words. He felt a little tingle of joy hearing those words from her and seeing the warm, affectionate way she looked at him "I'm just trying to act like, you know, a leader"

"Can you two stop flirting?" hissed Zhalia barely audibly "I know Lok had a good plan but this spell only hides us from the enemy. It doesn't conceal our voices"

The two blushed looking away, but they said nothing. The rest of the way, they endured in silence, till at length they reached the main part. Now they could clearly hear some mummers and voices. They slowed down and crept on the tips of their toes. Closer they came louder the voiced were, they could also see the faint light coming from the throne room. They crept up to it and looked inside. The chamber was drown in semi-dark, lit up only by torches and candles. It was filled with Dragon Soldiers under the lead of blonde woman that they met in Vienna and Kenya. This had to be this Megara, the other two had been talking about. They all stood around the throne, chanting something lowly.

_Ordo Dracul!  
Ave Dracula!_

_Ordo Dracul!  
Ave Dracula!_

_Ordo Dracul!  
Ave Dracula!_

_Ordo Dracul!  
Ave Dracula!_

_Ordo Dracul!  
Ave Dracula!_

_Ordo Dracul!  
Ave Dracula!_

_Ordo Dracul!  
Ave Dracula!_

_Ordo Dracul!  
Ave Dracula!_

As the words of chant continued the floor opened and the Huntik Foundation seekers felt a nausea coming over them as they saw a large human heart with all the veins sticking out of it.

"Finally" said Megara catching it "the Heart of Vlad Dracul...The Dragon's Heart. With it we'll be able to return the Power and open the Spiral Mark..."

"Oh no you won't!" shouted Lok stepping into the room. The seekers turned around. Megara furrowed her brow and threw a Breakspell, dissolving Zhalia's illusion into nothingness. The team was now out in the open.

"well, well" said the blonde woman "who do we have here. Casterwill Princess and her Knight in shining armour. What a nice visit...but you came too late. We've already got the artefact"

"That may be" said Sophie angrily "but we can take it away from you!"

Megara smirked. "Bring it on girly" she said. Zhalia sighed deeply. She knew it would end like this. She wanted to retreat but now it was impossible. She therefore reached into her pocket and called Kilthane and Gareon to aid her. Lok called Lindworm and Sophie Sabriel and Sorcerell. The enemy was quick to response, summoning two Marauders and a Harlequin. Mara smiled and pulled out her own amulet calling Antediluvian

"She had bonded with him..." whispered Zhalia. The blonde woman nodded at her titan ordering him to attack. Lok summoned Willblade and the fight begun.

The two sides clashed with each other, titans and seekers alike, enchaining blows and spells.

* * *

_**Venice, Italy**_

"Well" said Nina "I think we have most clans on our side. Let's see we only need Colorado clan, Las Vegas clan and Chicago clan to call...oh and of course Radu and Romanians" she turned to her brother and saw he wasn't even listing to her, lost in how own world. She sighed "what is it Dante?" she asked "you've been like that whole day..."

"I just..." he said "there is something going on. I'm sure of it and it's not a positive thing either. If I could only-" he paused and stopped. Suddenly his face paled, becoming white as sheet and his eyes widened. A while later he fell to his knees. The force with which the feeling had hit him was overwhelming. The last time he had felt like this was when Zhalia had been kidnapped by Rassimov "Zhalia..." he whispered "she's in danger..."

"Someone have attacked the house?" asked Nina paling

"No. Not the house she is...somewhere far away" shook his head her brother "they've left Venice"

"Where are they now?" questioned the nephelim. Dante closed his eyes trying to focus on his telepathic link with his partner.

"Romania" he said "they went to Dracula's Castle" he added getting up. His eyes hardened "she is panicked I can feel it even here"

"But how will we get there?" asked his sister "I mean it will take hours to fly over there and then the train..."

"We'll use Umbra" he said grabbing her hand "come on"

With that he dragged her over to the dead end, and using Hyperstride jumped with her onto the roof. He took out the ring and called in his newest titan.

"Umbra. Take us to Dracula's castle" he ordered.

* * *

The fight inside the castle was not looking good. Quite on the contrary. Kilthane and Sabriel had been defeated. Antediluvian turned out to have a special ability which allowed him not only to absorb the energy of the titans he had destroyed but also use them. Zhalia therefore feared to call King Basilisk, not wanting to take a chance of whole team being turned to stone. Things only got worse when Lindworm returned to amulet.

Lok hissed in pain and looked around. It wasn't good. His friends were getting weak and enemy was outnumbering them. He once more regretted his impulsive behaviour. If he just listened to Zhalia...but on the other hand if they left the enemy would get this wretched heart forever. His eyes fell on Megara. She was holding the artefact, heading for the window, clearly wanting to escape. She looked at him and smirked in such patronizing and mocking way, that made his blood boil. With a furious cry he raised Willblade in the air, and concentrating on it's power he dashed at her. The sword glowed blue and so did it's wielders body. In exactly the same moment the clouds outside parted and faint light of the moon that had risen just few moments ago filled the room. One of the Soldiers groaned and bended forward. To the horror of everyone around he turned into a great big wolf. He sprung up and tackled Lok to the ground.

"LOK!" cried Sophie in horror watching the boy fall. The Willblade fell out of his hand and he screamed in pain as the razor sharp teeth buried in his shoulder.

Megara smirked.

"It's over" she said "let's finish this..."

Her minions nodded and raised their hands to throw a spell when suddenly the door and window burst open. There was some screaming and fighting. When everything calmed down, the soldiers were lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Some of them were dead. Above them stood a group of vampires under lead of dark-haired man.

"You were saying?" came a voice from the door. Everyone looked that way.

"Dante! Nina!" exclaimed Sophie with relief. The amber-eyed man smiled. Megara on the other hand growled. She was wounded and the artefact was lying on the ground. She made a move to get it but the dark-haired vampire was faster.

"I'll take it" he said in a smooth voice with slight Romanian accent. The woman growled.

"You won this battle" she said "but you're far from winning a war"

With that she muttered something and darkness filled the room. When it dissolved the woman and some of her minions weren't there. Two of the vampires lifted Lok up. Sophie imminently ran up to him, while Zhalia threw herself in Dante's arms. He hugged her back. They parted after a while.

"We better get going" said Nina "Lok needs to be taken into hospital"

Her brother nodded...

* * *

_**Venice, Italy**_

Dante was standing in the window with grim expression. They had defeated the enemy and Dracula's heart returned to it's resting place under the throne, but this mission was very close to being a bloodshed and disaster. The team only narrowly escaped death, and that Megara witch had escaped. And as if that wasn't enough Lok was now turned into werewolf. In that moment two slim arms wrapped around him, and he felt Zhalia's body press against his back. He spun around and hugged her, burring his face in her hair.

* * *

Yeah so that's that. I hope it would fit 23 minute episode. The chant comes as well as the verse in last ep from Transylvania Album by Nox Arcana. I do not own it.


	13. The Dead Magic Island

_He cannot sleep. The flashing images of the fight plays in his mind and the sounds shouting and curses are still ringing in his ears, creating a chaos in his head. He sits on the bed, and tossing the covers away jumps out of it getting out of his bedroom and then heading down the corridor. He stops before a room on the other side. The door is open. Inside, behind the desk sits a tall pale man with black moustache and same coloured hair tied up in long ponytail. When he comes in the man raised his warm amber eyes-exactly the same like his- from the papers he had been reading and turns them to towards the newcomer. _

"_Dante?" he asks surprised "what are you doing here at this hour?"_

_He bits his lip, but says nothing. The black-haired man sighs and tossing his work away walks up to him, crouching down so he can be at the same level._

"_Dante?" he repeats "what's wrong?"_

_He bits his lip harder, looking around. Finally he finds his strength and speaks. _

"_Dad, are you going to leave us?" he asks_

_His father blinks in surprise "What on earth are you talking about?" he asks "what made you think I will leave?"_

"_It was those men today" he explains "they were so cross, so angry...I was scared"_

_Adalberto watches his son for a while before smiling and holding him up in his arms. _

"_I'm not going anywhere" he assures "I promise. I would never, leave you and your mother alone .Ever. Besides I'll always be there" he adds "whenever you need me. I will always come for you and I won't let anything bad happen to you. But now it's time to get back to bed" he looks at the child with mock severity "because when mom catches you here at this time of night she won't be happy and we both know how is she then" he winks, making him chuckle. _

* * *

Dante sighed deeply, looking into star sowed Venetian sky. He had no idea why this memory came back to him. It was from distant and foggy times. Times when he still had a father. One of his last memories of the man. Of course Adalberto never kept his word. He died shortly after. The auburn-haired damphir sighed once more. He really didn't know what to do anymore. He was so lost

"You could help me you know" he said into the sky "you promised you'd be there, whenever I needed you. I need you now. Just give me some sign. Just one word will do. Please" he whispered bowing his head.

* * *

_**Uninhabited Island, Indonesia **_

All members of Huntik Team stood on sandy beach at the edge of the jungle of Volcanic island . This time they had their adventurers' clothes, same one they wore in Mexico. Their eyes were fixed on the blue sky as they waited for the backup. Soon enough Foundation's helicopter appeared on the horizon. When it got close enough to the shore, the machine lowered it's flight allowing Montehue and Tersely to jump out. The bearded man as always had his signature axes on him, while his assistant carried a huge backpack with all the supplies and gear.

"Well, well" he said approaching the team with wry smile "it looks like Dante and his team need me to bail them out again"

"Montehue!" exclaimed Lok happily "Tersely!"

The bulky seeker looked around.

"So that's why they sent for me then" he stated with proud smile "without my vast experience and knowledge you would get lost in the jungle"

"Actually we were just hoping we'd ran a path to the Volcano with that thick head of yours" said Dante with very impish smirk on his lips.

His frenemy chuckled in response, taking no offence.

"Good to see you too Dante" he greeted outstretching his hand to the auburn-haired man. When all pleasantries were over, Huntik team led their friends to their camp in the depths of the tropical forest. Soon enough they were sitting around and chatting in small groups. After a while Sophie took her Cypherdex out thus reminding everyone about their true purpose for visiting the island.

"Huntik Foundation's reports say no magic can operate in this area around the Volcano" she informed displaying the map of the island.

Dante who had been leaning against the trunk of fallen tree, turned to face her, his brow furrowed.

"Our enemies had a head start" he said seriously, shaking his head "without our powers and titans we'll never catch up"

No one could disagree with that since most of them relied mostly on seeker powers. They wouldn't stand a single chance against the enemy. Ok maybe Dante, Nina, Zhalia or Montehue could, but the last three could only use their martial art skills. In a long run it wasn't going to work.

"No way! There's gotta be a way to stop them!" exclaimed Lok before reaching into his backpack and taking out holotome.

"Lok is it true? Did you find the new clues from your father?" asked Tersely.

The blonde nodded in conferment.

"Yeah" he said remembering the moment they had found the recording.

"Ethan said that the quatrain is the key to finding Phoenix" Sophie's voice brought him back to reality as the girl walked up to him and opened the file with the clue.

"The lost power rises from the red ashes" red out Tersely adjusting his glasses "only when the draught comes to an end, the underworld holds the answer but the stone with three sides threatens all"

"It's a riddle!" exclaimed Cherit

"Ah, my head hurts already" muttered Montehue massaging his head as he sat down. Dante's lips twisted in wry smile. He loved when his friend admitted how bad he was with puzzles. Those were moments that made his day. Sure the amber-eyed man knew it wasn't very nice of him, but friends should tease one another from time to time right?

"When the draught comes to an end" muttered Tersely to himself, rubbing his chin

"Doesn't look like a draught to me" remarked his mentor looking around the overwhelming amount of green around them.

"Not literally" said Dante also joining the others "but there is a draught of magic around the Volcano" he explained with thoughtful expression.

"So we have to end it..." mused Lok "but we don't even know the cause" he sighed

"Actually I have an idea about that!" exclaimed Tersely with excitement "have you ever heard of the Loadstone?" he asked

"Of course!" said Sophie as if asking such a question was itself an insult for seeker's intelligence "it's ancient artefact that can negate magic. The Casterwills must have left it to help protect Phoenix" she deduced.

"Not quite" spoke Nina suddenly, causing all eyes to fix on her "actually it was Adalberto's idea. He knew that demons who can use titans or collect them wouldn't bother too much when obtaining the prize means travelling to some far-off corner of the world and defeating traps. That is if they ever happen to hear about it. As to Seekers-the only ones who could find out and be interested- they can't win without magic, because they rely on it too much. But please go on Lok" she nodded at the teen.

He nodded "The clue said: the underworld holds the answer" he read out.

"The Loadstone must be in the underground passage hidden nearby" concluded his mentor

"Well then, if we have all the information we need I suggest we pack up" said Zhalia "we need to hurry otherwise our enemies will get to the prize first and that will be our end"

The others nodded seriously and soon they were making their way through the wilderness of the jungle.

"This is the life, eh Dante?" asked Montehue who was walking in the lead paving way for everyone else.

The auburn-haired man only rolled his eyes in theatrical manner.

"Hey is everything ok?" asked Lok turning to Zhalia. The woman seemed to be a little worried about something.

"I just have this feeling something bad's gonna happen" she muttered scanning the area suspiciously.

She didn't even know how right she was, for in a tree before them a Dragon Soldier was sitting and waiting. As soon as he spotted the team he cut off the rope which held a huge tree branch. The heavy block hit the path with full force, causing it collapse and Lok, Sophie and Cherit to fall down with screams of fear. The others turned around sharply hearing the racket.

"Oh no!" gasped Tersely covering his mouth with his hand. The other four made a step further in attempt to help their friends but they were stopped by a couple of enemy seekers. Nina and Zhalia sighed while Montehue took his axes out.

* * *

Lok slowly picked himself up from the ground with low moan. A quick glance around told him that they've fallen into some kind of underground cave or tunnel. He couldn't tell exactly.

"You guys are alright?" he asked trying to find his friends. He soon spotted them lying nearby, under the log.

"We're stuck" informed him Sophie as she tried to push the piece of wood away.

"I'll get you out. Hold on" said the teen getting up to his feet and calling Kipperin for help. The titan wrapped itself around him but before they could make any move a tall figure of Dragon Soldier man emerged from shadows.

"A Casterwill girl" he said with a cruel chuckle and predatory smile as his hand glowed with a red spell. Sophie's eyes winded from fear at the sight. She couldn't get out...

"NO!" gasped Lok with equal fear throwing himself at the enemy. He felt his hand itch and then an electric jolt spread through his whole body, but it was so momentary that he didn't pay much attention to it. He called for the Willblade and managed to block the attack just in time "if you wanna get her you have to get through me!" he threatened.

His opponent merely smirked in response summoning Dark Pharaoh, while at the same time throwing another spell at the flying boy. Fortunately Lok warned by Sophie's shrill cry managed to avoid the attack, while the girl in question tried once more to free herself. Again all her efforts were vain.

"I can't reach my amulets" she growled, suddenly she remembered something, and felt a warming glow on her hand. With some effort she stuck it out"Fight with us Sabriel!" she cried, summoning her beloved titan.

The pink-haired warrior materialized herself by her mistress's side in seconds, and without hesitation attacked the Pharaoh burring it under the stones.

"Come here and free me" ordered the Casterwill girl. Sabriel quickly jumped to her side and lifted the log with her sword setting her seeker free. As soon as she got to her feet Sophie cast a spell on the Blood Spiral who was fighting with Lok, giving the boy in question time to retrieve the Willblade, which had been tossed out of his hand earlier.

* * *

The fight above the pit was becoming more fierce and intense with each second. The seekers were calling upon their titans and powers. One of the females tried to get Montehue from behind but he was quicker and quickly defeated her, tossing her away as if she weighted nothing. A smile appeared on Dante's face as he dogged a suspicious looking ball thrown at him by one of the enemies.

"Shame on you!" he scolded his friend mockingly "that is not how gentleman treats a lady"

"You will find that some ladies prefer brutes" answered the bearded man, causing his younger friend to chuckle.

* * *

Sophie sent yet another spell in the direction of Dark Pharaoh, while Lok fought it's seeker. Finally, serving a right stroke he managed to pushed the enemy away. Seeing that he is alright and doing well and that Sabriel is managing on her own too, the Casterwill heiress turned her attention to helping Cherit get out from under the log.

"Sophie look out!" cried the little titan pointing at something above her. The girl turned around and saw Pharaoh ready to strike. Luckily for her own titan came back to her senses and saved the day by grounding the enemy.

* * *

Dante kicked his opponent right in the abdomen, while watching the titans return to amulets one by one. This fight was closing to an end.

Montehue sent his own enemy at the nearby tree, before turning to his companions.

"You've been practising" he noted

"Thanks for noticing" muttered Dante sarcastically "Now let's finish this. Come out and play! Caliban!" he cried summoning his faithful titan.

The Aztec joined the battle and soon afterwards the battle was over. All the enemy titans were gone, while the injured seekers up and ran off, threatening they'll come back and get their revenge. But the joy from victory was short lived on Foundation's side as they saw the path cave in at their friends below.

"No!" gasped Dante watching this with wide eyes. Now they all dashed forward, wanting to help but again were stopped. This time by Lok. The boy flew out from the pit cradling Sophie and Cherit in his arms.

"That's the way!" chuckled Montehue with clear relief. The others let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding.

In meantime the blonde teen landed, letting go of his burden and calling Kipperin away. His teammates soon followed his lead.

"What was that place anyway?" he asked turning to Sophie

"It's a lava tube" answered the girl, rolling her eyes at his ignorance "lava forms hollow channels in the earth when it cools"

Dante nodded his head, before taking out his holotome and switching it on.

"Unfortunately it's not the underground passage we're looking for" he said displaying the holographic image of the tube.

"Then let's keep looking" proposed Tersely summoning Redsearcher.

"Good idea" approved the amber-eyed man and remembering very similar situation in Ethiopia summoned his own twin titan. Soon afterwards they were on their way again. This time no one disturbed them.

* * *

"Sophie relax" said Lok to his girlfriend when some time later they were searching in the bushes for the secret entrance. They have made up, after the Croatia business "we all know what the mission means to you. We won't let you down" he promised.

Upon hearing his words Nina and Zhalia sent worried glances at Dante, for they knew how important and difficult this mission was for him. Although the amber-eyed man seemed to be indifferent to the teen's little talk, his life's mate could tell he is suffering. She also noticed that his search has become more frantic and energetic.

"I know" said meanwhile Sophie turning to her blonde companion "but Phoenix is The Legendary Titan of Rebirth. With it maybe the Casterwill family can be...well...reborn" she explained "If our enemies find it..."

"Don't say it!" interrupted her Lok "we won't give them a chance"

"Right! Nothing is gonna stand in our way!" exclaimed Cherit. He dashed forward and...slammed against a blue shield. Confused and dazed he swayed a bit in the air before falling into Lok's arms "what hit me?" he asked weakly

The two Red Searchers came closer to inspect the strange thing, but they were forced back to the amulets as soon as their bodies made contact with it.

"The Willblade! It disappeared!" cried Lok when the sword vanished as he also made a step closer to the barrier.

"We must be getting close! It must be the loadstone's anti-magic field " said Sophie almost in one breath

Dante nodded his head with thoughtful expression. There was no other explanation for the strange phenomena that they'd witnessed.

"Sorry Cherit" said his student turning to the smallest member of the team "you'll have to wait here for us"

"Don't worry" added the amber eyed man "it's just until we deactivate the Loadstone"

With that whole group passed onto the other side of magical boarder.

"B-but what will you do without me?" called the little titan after them "what if you get into trouble? Dante? Lok? Anybody?" he asked weakly. No one answered him. With a sigh of defeat the gargoyle sunk to the ground, kicking a little stone in frustration. It wasn't fair. For the first time in his long existence he regretted being a titan.

* * *

"Maybe you should let me give orders from here on out" said Montehue to Dante as they waited for Lok, Sophie and Tersely to finish examining a huge, stone door in a tree.

The auburn-haired man raised his eyebrow "Oh?" he asked with smile of mock naivety

"Without all your powers and titans to rely on a little man like you will be in big trouble down there" explained the bearded man.

"I'll think about it" promised the amused damphir. Another person might have felt insulted by such words including himself, if it wasn't for the image of his friend's face when he reveals his real powers. Won't Montehue be green. In that very instance they heard a crackle and rumble of the shifting stone. They turned around and together with Nina and Zhalia joined Lok, Sophie and Tersely.

"Tersely stay up here" ordered Dante, his eyes fixed on the long, dark corridor before them "if we get into trouble contact Guggenheim. Everyone else, we're going in" he said turning to his companions before stepping across the threshold that separated the sunny outside world from the dark and unknown depths of underground passage.

They entered a small triangle shaped room with a large stone in the middle and entrances leading to three different hallways. The team scattered around, peering into them.

"So, which way we go?" asked Zhalia as always putting a stress on practical part of mission.

"Dante" said Lok turning away from the corridor he and Sophie had been checking in order to look at his mentor "can you map this place on your holotome?"

The amber-eyed man without a single world reached into his backpack taking out the device. Unfortunately as soon as he tried to switch it on he discovered it's not working.

"No good. Seeker technology runs on the same principle as our powers" he muttered

'And now trust the magic' he repeated the most favourite vampire saying in his mind. But there was no point in crying over the split milk-as another proverb said-therefore he took out his pen and little paperback notepad, slinging his rucksack on his back.

"Tersely can you hear me?" he asked switching on the small radio in his ear in order to get in contact with their backup outside "Come in Tersely" he had to repeat his call before he finally heard the voice of the red-head in his ear.

"_There._ _Go ahead Dante_"

"We're in a room with three exists" continued the leader of Huntik Team pressing the device closer to his ear "we're heading west"

"_Got it_" confirmed Tersely

Dante motioned at his friends to follow him and entered the corridor most on the right. It was very narrow and very tangled. A true labyrinth.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about fighting enemy titans" said Lok with optimistic smile

"Yeah" agreed Zhalia, but her face betrayed her scepticism and doubt. Her eyes were casting suspicious glances around the walls. The fact that no magic worked here was a cause for worry rather than for joy in her mind. Because such powerful artefact had to be protected in some other way and if the traps weren't based on seeker powers then they could expect almost everything.

Meanwhile they turned around yet another bend and found themselves in a room where small lumps of lava were scattered all around it. As soon as the seekers crossed the threshold the clods turned into small stone golems.

"Why can't I keep my mouth shut" moaned Lok

"They must be some kind of protection mechanism controlled by the Loadstone" concluded Sophie knitting her eyebrows. She barely finished when one of the midgets dashed at them with a roar of fury. Despite it's rather cumbersome construction it was moving pretty fast and soon had Montehue pinned to the wall. The others managed to escape scattering around.

"How can we fight these things? " asked Lok with desperation "No powers, no titans"

"No problem" interjected Montehue getting free from his opponent's grasp and throwing the creature across the room "Come on then show me what you've got!" he cried taking out his weapons and dashing at the others. He cut them with his axes as if they were made of butter. Alas they were coming back to life just as fast.

"Watch out!" cried Sophie warningly when a large group of recreated monsters crowded around him, taking him down.

"Montehue!" gasped Dante. His hands with one second were inflamed with fire which melted the long arms of his enemy. He pushed around the injured golem and ran to his friend's aid, burning a hole in the back of one of the opponents, allowing bearded man to escape. The chance to repay came very soon when yet another golem approached the auburn-haired man from behind. Montehue quickly destroyed him with one of his axes.

"Thanks" nodded the amber-eyed man "I think" he added under his breath

His frenemy turned around to face the rest of lava golems

"Alright" he said smirking "time for the rest"

Dante instantly backed off. Why interfere and spoil the fun? He joined his team and watched calmly the bulky seeker make a mince meat out of the enemy. Sophie winced covering her mouth watching the massacre with mixed feelings while Lok simply closed his eyes, waiting for the end. Soon the sounds of battle ceased. It was over.

"Well, that takes care of that" smiled the bearded man brushing his hands, causing Zhalia to roll her eyes "do we proceed?" he asked

Dante nodded renewing contact with Tersely again.

"Tersely" he said "we're heading right. You still there?" he asked when his ears filled with unpleasant shrill ring.

"_Yeah_" he heard on the other side "_What was all that noise?"_

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" assured him the damphir with amused smile

With that they proceeded on. Neither of them however noticed that one of the stone walls shifted behind their backs.

* * *

"I'll take your word for it" said Tersely outside the cave, while twisting and turning the knob of the large old-fashioned device thanks to which he contacted the team and controlled the situation "I'm happy with as little excitement as possible" he added more to himself

Ironically just as he spoke these words a large, sandy mountain lion emerged from the forest behind him.

* * *

The team was still meandering through the twisting and turning corridors of the stone labyrinth trying to find their way to Loadstone chamber.

"Take a left up here" muttered Dante while making notes on the sheet of paper in his hand. They barely got around the corner when an unpleasant scratching sound similar to nails being run down the chalkboard reached their ears.

"Look!" exclaimed Sophie "the walls!"

"Man, what if they have been moving around this whole time?" asked Lok looking around anxiously

They moved forward, only this time they kept a very close eye on their surroundings. The walls shifted again.

"They _have_ been moving" moaned the Casterwill girl "we could be walking in circles!"

"I knew this draught of magic is not a good sign" muttered Zhalia under her breath

"Hey I've got an idea!" exclaimed Lok happily. He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of chalk. With proud smile he walked up to the wall and drew a thin line on it.

"You stole that from Hansel and Gretel" snorted the dark-haired woman, rolling her eyes, but they had no other choice. They had to rely on simple and unoriginal methods. They proceeded on and young Lambert marked their way all the time with his chalk.

* * *

"_Clear, take this right_" spoke Dante's voice in Tersley's headphones

"Right, about there..." muttered the young man making a sketch of the route. Suddenly a faint growl reached his ears. He turned around and observed with great fear that the mountain lion is creeping on him from behind. A short cry escaped his lips, but he quickly checked himself and covered them, shaking like a leaf.

* * *

Dante and his companions turned around yet another corner, while the walls of the labyrinth moved around them.

"Ugh, I'm completely turned around now" cursed Montehue under his breath.

"No one said it's going to be easy" shrugged the auburn-haired man focusing back on the map he had drawn "this way" he said after a while moving on.

"Look we've been here before!" exclaimed Lok pointing at the wall before them. Indeed it was marked with the white line.

"Just as I expected" smirked his mentor

"What?" asked the blonde

"There is a pattern to the way the walls are moving" explained the man glancing around "Maybe this one..." he trailed off hitting the button on his radio. They would need the help of an expert "Tersely, you're getting this?" he asked "Tersely can you hear me? Tersely?"he kept repeating.

* * *

Outside the red-haired man was sitting by the stone entrance, trembling from fear and watching the lion. Only when the animal turned around and walked away he decided it was safe for him to speak. He reached for his map and answered Dante's questions.

"I-I...yes That would make sense"

* * *

"Good. Let's do it" said Dante darting forward.

"_Except...oh no_" breathed Tersely, but the voice was too muffled and unclear to make much of it "_it's a...it's a..."_

"What?" asked the amber-eyed man "I couldn't hear you"

They entered a tall room with golden stripe on walls, which cast a strange glow on the chamber.

"_I said it's a trap!_" This frantic cry still echoed in amber-eyed man's ear when from all corners of the room emerged stone golems, roaring and growling. Only this time they held small rocks in their hands.

"Watch out!" cried Dante as the rock flew at them "get back to the hallway!" he ordered breaking into the run. The others followed his lead without a second of hesitation, but before they got to the wall before them crumbled and a huge stone golem blocked their way.

"It looks like this could be fun after all" said Montehue taking out his axes again. He was just about to raise his hand and serve the stroke when the colossus send him at the wall "or maybe not" he grimaced in pain.

"Come on" said Dante running up to him and helping him stand up "we need to make a break for it"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement running out of the room and down the tunnel. Only Lok stopped from time to time to mark the walls as they moved.

"This way" hurried them their leader. They walked into another chamber of the maze. The walls shifted behind them again.

"Lok hurry!" Sophie called out to the blonde. He nodded and tossing his chalk away followed her. In last moment he ducked under Montheue's arm to the other side.

"Fine work lad" complimented him the bearded man letting go of the wall he had been holding.

"Are you alright?" asked Sophie worriedly, walking up to the boy

"I think so but..." he trailed off "Oh no!" he exclaimed looking at the walls before them. They all bore his marking.

"We've been down all these hallways" moaned his girlfriend

"These walls have been shifting" said explained Dante "so it looks like we're making progress in reality we're no closer to the Loadstone"

"What do we do now?" questioned Zhalia, her voice a bit tensed. This mission started to get on her nerves.

"Remember what the quatrain said" reminded everyone Lok "the stones with three sides threatens all"

"Right that's the Loadstone" nodded Sophie wondering what he was getting at.

The blonde turned to the leader of their team.

"Dante do you think you could get us back to the entrance?" he asked

Unlike Sophie the auburn-eyed man quickly caught on and nodded his head. They headed back. Thanks to their map they soon reached the place their whole adventure had started.

"There!" cried Lok pointing at the triangle-shaped stone in the middle "the stone with three sides!"

"It must be the Loadstone!" rejoiced Sophie looking at the blond with awe.

This joy and happiness was short lived as all the stone golems they've met surrounded them, coming out from everywhere. Even the giant came, breaking through the wall.

"Go break that stone I'll handle this" said Montehue. He then caught the colossus by hand and climbed up onto his back. The other members of the team followed his lead, getting into their fighting positions.

"Lok move!" ordered Dante throwing off his backpack and glaring at the midgets "we'll hold them off"

The teen nodded his head and dashed forward. Forgetting about the magical drought he kicked the stone, as it was expected sharp pain shoot through his body and he fell to the ground hissing and holding his leg.

"How am I supposed to break that without my powers?" he winced, but he also knew he has to do it. His team was far too busy fighting and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. He therefore stood up and ascended the stone, trying to break it with his shoulder. This technique didn't work as well.

"Hurry Lok!" cried Sophie as she dogged the strike of her attacker. It was all she could do without her powers.

"I'm trying!" he shouted back, stamping on the stone and hitting it with his fists in sheer desperation.

"You won't break it that way moron!" yelled Zhalia angrily, her irritation growing with each second "stop prattling and start thinking!"

The boy raised his eyes at her but before he could reply her or even change his position one of the golems crept on him from behind and dragged him away. The teen tried to fight but to no use.

Dante watched it all with the corner of his eye. He checked quickly on the others. It wasn't good. Quite on the contrary. He sighed deeply. He wished it didn't come to this and he would never do this if he had anything to say about it, but he had no choice. He pushed his enemy away before melting him with sudden blow of fire. He then jumped away and landed a bit further from the battlefield. He closed his eyes and concentrated and the temperature in the room soon begun to rise.

"What's going on?" asked Montehue confused, while Nina and Zhalia smiled knowingly. In that very second Dante opened his eyes. The two ambers were blazing with fire. He clenched his hand inflaming the golems and melting them down. The one that held Lok staggered backwards on his melting feet before breaking in half and falling on the Loadstone, cracking it and crumbing in the process.

"We did it!" cheered Sophie "we managed to deactivate it!"

The temperature in the room slowly came back to normal as Dante relaxed and joined his team.

"Good job everyone" he praised them "and now let's get out of here. We all need rest" he added scanning their tried and bruised faces. They all agreed with him and headed for the entrance. It wasn't long before they got outside, where overjoyed Tersely greeted them.

"You made it!" he exclaimed catching a very weak and staggering Sophie, and helping her walk "and you destroyed the Loadstone!"

"How did you know?" asked Lok in astonishment.

The young man laughed sheepishly "Oh, I don't"

"All the same you're right" confirmed Dante "and that means one thing" he added taking out his holotome and displaying their next mission. Retrieving the Phoenix.

* * *

The dusk slowly covered the island with it's dark star-speckled shawl. The team set their camp out again. Cherit and Tersely were preparing the food while the others prepared their beds. Zhalia spread her sleeping bag and glanced around. She could see Lok, talking to Sophie about something. The green-eyed girl seemed worried, but when the boy lifted his shirt she furrowed her brow but nodded and sighed with relief, smiling at him. The brown-eyes turned then to Nina. The girl was lost in her thoughts humming something and Montehue was clearing his axes. The woman turned to the last member of the team. She could still feel the worry, the strain and confusion in his heart. She walked up to him and sat by his side. He looked at her and send her a small smile.

"So?" she asked after a while "mind telling me what are you thinking of. I know you are worried Dante" she said before he could even protest "listen. I know it's all difficult for you as well...with Sophie and clan and all that..."

"You won't let that go will you?" he asked "but then again...I've been the one persuading you to be more open and confess worries so I guess I should do that too" he paused "yes it is difficult. I've always known my clan and family are connected with Casterwills. I've been told about all the pact and titans and all. I knew some of the artefacts...Amulet of Will, the rings were my father's. I knew he also sealed Umbra in his amulet and gave it to Casterwills so they can fight off the Nullifiers and then Betrayer. He also gave them Phoenix. The ancient power he had, enabling him to resurrect from his own ashes. That was the power of Vampire King. It was something no other vampire could do. It gave him almost ultimate immortality" he sighed "I've been taught all this alright, just as well, as about all those times when Casterwills didn't come to help the clan, and later even left my father in his hour of need. I do even remember it myself. I remember the people coming to my house...shouting and all this. I also remember, very vaguely being locked up somewhere...the bars and gray walls. It is foggy but sometimes it comes back. I remember Order of the Light, and my mother's accident and her grief I remember my people and Nina being angry. I very well recall how sometimes she was angry or thoughtful, though she tried to hide it from me" he let out another sigh "from the other hand I've been told stories about Casterwills and Order from Foundation's and seekers' point of view. All the great stories, all the victories, all good this family has done, and how brave and noble they were, and I know it is often the truth. They even teach about some of them at normal school. Though of course they don't know those people were Casterwill seekers. I've also seen titans and powerful artefacts. I've met with Casterwill might on my missions. I couldn't deny them that and I was impressed but the story of the clan..."

"It clashed" she finished for him. He nodded

"Exactly" he said "it clashes and sometimes I don't know what to think. As a clan leader I should be standing by my people, but as a seeker I should be grateful and impressed with Casterwills. I feel really confused, especially now. Phoenix was...is my family power. It belonged to us and kind of still does, since it was more lend than given to Casterwills in exchange for help, but they've never given us any help...but from the other side it was so long in their possession..."he sighed "additionally Sophie is my friend and teammate. I don't want to compete with her and she seems to have so many hopes for the future. However some part of me would like to get Phoenix for my own clan...return the power to my own family...and it's not even heart-mind matter. It's all heart" he explained bowing his head "I just don't know which path to chose"

Zhalia watched him for a while with concern and compassion. She really felt sorry for him. She could tell he was so torn. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Whatever you will chose I'll be there beside you" she assured him


	14. The Phoenix's Ashes

_**Indonesian Islands**_

The calmness and serenity of the sunny morning was broken by sudden rustle as the pile of leaves moved across the rocky mountain shelf. When it reached the edge the pile stopped and Cherit's head popped out of it. The little gargoyle looked around before flying down and hiding in the bushes near the volcano. He gulped silently at the sight of enemy's troops surrounding the entrance, before backing away silently and departing in order to tell the team of his new discovery.

* * *

Huntik Team together with Tersely and Montehue, was sitting around burning fire in their camp in the jungle. Everyone was busy with something, either discussing the mission, either checking things out. Lok was engaged in chit-chat with Tersely.

"I'm just glad we can use titans and powers again, right Tersely?" he asked the red-haired assistant.

The young man nodded smiling with visible relief. Being so skinny and weak he could only rely on his titans and spells if trouble came his way.

"If any of us had to scout the Order of Dragon's Heart we'd be caught for sure" he said

The rest of the squad nodded their heads. If they encountered the enemy most of them would be in trouble sooner or later. Only Sophie didn't join in with the conversation. She was standing with her back to the camp-fire, watching the far-way volcano with anxious expression.

Dante sighed deeply walking up to her. He could well guess what was troubling her.

"Sophie" he spoke, gently putting his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze and making her look at him "I know you aren't comfortable around fire, marching into a volcano isn't going to be easy"

"Don't worry" said the girl smiling unsurely "I've got the man who burned my home didn't I?"

"I just don't want you pushing yourself into something you're not ready for" he sighed. He knew very well that the although she didn't fear Kiel anymore, she was still afraid of fire. Especially a raging, wild and open fire. He remembered how her body reacted to his little performance in the Loadstone Chamber, and well to be honest he also-though he was not proud of it- kind of hoped she would back off…

"I have to do this" she stated steadfastly, shaking her head and furrowing her brow "there's no other way for me to keep moving forward"

"That's a brave lass!" smiled Montehue proudly. Nina and Zhalia however shook their head, sighing for it was one thing to conquer one fears and not drowning in self-pity but recklessly rushing into dangerous, nerve wrecking situations was completely another.

"And I bet that Sophie is the only one that can bond with the Legendary Titan Phoenix" added Lok with huge grin on his face.

"That's right" agreed Tersely "it was the titan of Lord Casterwill's daughter after all"

The last words barely left his lips when Cherit flew up to them.

"oh Cherit! You found your way in?" asked Lok

"That I have" nodded the gargoyle perching on the pile of rucksacks and bags "there is an old lava tube that leads into the base of the volcano"

"So what are we waiting for?" asked the blonde excitedly "let's go!"

"There, lad" said Montehue stopping him "now, now, there'll be plenty of time to get overheated when you're in the volcano. Please continue" he said turning back to Cherit.

"Thank you" said the little titan before returning to his tale "as I was saying there is a large number of nasty Dragon Soldiers by the entrance"

"But they don't know the Loadstone is gone" said the young Lambert "so they don't know they can use their powers"

"Clearly, we should charge in there" stated Montehue

"No good" disagreed Sophie "we wouldn't be able to take on a large group before they raise the alarm"

"Unless we retain the element of surprise we never complete our mission" shook his head Dante

"How about this!" exclaimed Lok suddenly, with a huge smile on his face and his eyes shining like two stars "we'll just set up an ambush deep in the jungle"

"Good idea" praised the Casterwill girl "we can lure the guards away from the entrance before we can use our titans and powers"

"Then all we need is a trap. Something big enough that can hold all of them" took over the blonde

"Well, what are we waiting for then? There's job to be done" said Dante

The others nodded and soon afterwards the whole jungle was filled with traps of all kinds

"Now all our trap needs is some bait, eh?" said Montehue

"hmm, nothing motivates those filthy fanatics like a Casterwill" Sophie's lips twisted in devilish grin.

"Ok, go" agreed Dante "everyone else to your positions. Hide. It's time to show our enemies what we're made of"

The team agreed with him silently, before turning around and heading for their posts. Sophie vigorously marched away in the direction of the volcano. Lok stopped in his tracks, watching her disappear with anxiousness.

"Don't worry" tried to comfort him Zhalia "Sophie is very smart and capable girl. She'll mange. Besides she can always use her titans and powers if there's an emergency"

"And we're here. Just around the corner" added Nina. The blonde sighed deeply, before nodding and following the two females.

* * *

Meanwhile Sophie reached the volcano. Just as Cherit have said, there was a group of Dragon Soldiers, lurking about. The girl felt a strange mix of burning anger and spiteful joy.

"Hello boys" she called out to them in sing-song voice and mock-dreamily expression "care to go for a lap around the park?" she asked giving them a short, provoking glare.

"It's the Casterwill!" barked one of them

The teen giggled under her breath, breaking into the run. As to be expected the enemies followed shouting at her to stop. Still giggling she turned around the next bend, before halting sharply and summoning Icarus. When the foe got close enough she sprung up, catching the titan by the legs and flying away. The Soldiers still continued to chase her, with their eyes fixed on the moving titan, thus they failed to notice the first trap, and it wasn't long before they found themselves glued to the floor. Only a rather fat woman and skinny man who were left behind a bit managed to stop just before the pool, but before they could make anything out of the new situation the man was hit by boltflare. His companion looked up and the realization finally dawned upon her.

"They're using titans" she uttered, taking out her own amulet and calling in Harlequin, before running after Dante and Lok.

In meantime her companions were slowly getting out of the sticky situation they got themselves into.

"They're getting free" noticed Cherit "you have to harden the glue!" he said to Zhalia. The woman nodded, throwing augerfrost at the pool. Sophie let go of Icarus, landing on the ground and joining in with her teammate. Soon the glue was completely frozen, making it impossible for the enemy to escape.

* * *

Dante and Lok had also taken care of their foe by trapping her and her titan under the pile of logs.

"I bet that didn't feel good" remarked the teen, smiling at his mentor. The man nodded in agreement and was just about to turn around and leave when the blonde stopped him, pointing feverishly at the hand of Harlequin which emerged from the pile. Luckily The Elf King Oberon was on his guard and quickly annihilated the enemy with his sword.

* * *

"I'm beginning to think those Dragon Soldiers aren't so taught" said Montehue arrogantly when the team met up again.

"Watch out big guy, take them lightly and we'll all be sorry" warned him Zhalia, shaking her head. After all those people could summon monsters at their command…all sorts of monsters. Not to mention use black magic"

"Zhalia is right" said Sophie, causing general surprise, since despite of the truce between then she still rarely agreed with her teammate or anyone else for that matter "we had the perfect plan and we were also lucky"

"Let's move" said Dante sternly, as always taking it upon himself to remind everyone of matters at hand "when our luck runs out someone will notice the missing guards"

He was right. As always. Therefore they all grouped up and headed towards the volcano. However when they got there, a very unpleasant surprise awaited for them. It turned out that not all enemies let their emotions take over and dull their senses.

"Dante, there are still two guards" noticed Lok pointing at the two men before the entrance.

"I see them" rolled his eyes, the amber-eyed man before reaching into his pocket and summoning Metagolem. The bulky titan sent the enemy flying with one swift blow.

The team dashed forward, but it soon turned out that the real trouble was yet ahead of them. They were attacked by another group, who threw their spells at them from the bushed and trees.

"Keeping going!" encouraged them all Montehue, halting "I'll make sure they don't follow!"

"No way! There's too many!" objected Nina. Sure the bearded man was strong and well capable of defeating seekers, but what chance could he stand against so many?

"Don't worry, I won't underestimate them" promised the man turning to face the enemy. The nephelim bit her lip, before turning to Dante. Her brother understood her without words.

"Metagolem! Cave in the lava tube!" he ordered his titan before spinning around and disappearing with his team in the tunnel. He was more than reluctant to leave his two friends outside but he knew that they'll need him more in the volcano. There was no doubt that the strongest of their enemies will be in there.

* * *

As soon as everyone was gone Metagolem proceeded with his errand.

"I don't think I'm up for this" said Tersely rubbing the back of his neck, unsurely

"Good" smirked his boss "more fun for me"

* * *

The Huntik Team slowly moved on, down the long, dark tunnel. Sophie imminently used Boltflare to lighten up the path.

"That's much more pleasant" noticed Cherit weakly

"Yep, you know the volcanoes. They just don't work without the right lighting" joked Lok

"Now we just need the idea what we're looking for" said Nina if only to remind everyone about the mission.

"Don't forget the clue from Lok's father" said Cherit

"But we solved it already" argued Lok "it's how we got this far"

"Not quite" shook his head Dante "do you remember how it started?"

"It said: Lost power rises from the red ashes" quoted Sophie from memory

"Lost power is Phoenix" rolled his eyes Lok. That was obvious.

"Whatever" said Zhalia "let's hurry I don't wanna leave Montehue and Tersely too long"

The others nodded. They knew their friends could and would hold off the enemy, the question remained. For how long?

They proceeded further into the volcano and after some time reached the crossroads. They scanned their surroundings carefully. Suddenly Dante's eyes caught a small self with window-like round opening, right in front of them. There was a strange light coming out of it, as well as muffled voices. He looked at Sophie waving at her. She understood imminently and hushed Boltflare down. If they could see the light coming from the other side, then the enemy could see theirs as well...and that would spell a disaster for them.

"This could be it" said the auburn-haired man in half-whisper.

"Sophie let's take a look!" proposed Lok coming forth

"Keep your eyes open Lok" warned him his mentor, though he seemed to have said those words more to himself than to the blonde.

The boy in question stopped before the wall, climbing up onto the shelf, followed closely by Sophie. Together they crawled up a bit, to the end of the small tunnel.

"Wow" breathed Lok at the sight of huge, chamber that was the heart of the volcano. In the middle of red rocks there was a golden circle with four small lava pits, by which stood four Soldiers, swirling in them like in some strange cauldrons. All of it was supervised by a tall man with dark-hair. A sharp gasp left Sophie's lips at the sight of boiling lava, and the well-known memories from her past flashed before her eyes. she quickly shook her head not wanting to go that way, instead choosing to focus on here and now.

"So Phoenix is probably down there, somewhere" muttered Lok by her ear

"um, yes" she confirmed still a bit dazed "the clue says that it rises from red ashes"

"It's a..volcano Sophie" reminded her, her companion "everything's kind of reddish. Wait a minute" he exclaimed suddenly, his voice subdued and barely audible from the excitement "do you see what I see?" he asked pointing at the golden arena.

She looked down narrowing her eyes, a little and the light imminently dawned upon her.

"This room looks a lot like the Ancient Amulet of Will" she remarked, her voice equally excited and muffled. Indeed it was so. The shape of the arena, the cravings and four pits looked exactly like the cravings and stones on the artifact they have found last year. They both returned to that faithful moment in Dante's house, just a while before they had discovered Organization's true plans.

"It makes sense" nodded the blonde "it's pasted all over Casterwill books and stuff. Kinda like a family symbol, right?"

"And the left most gem was red" added the heiress of said family pointing at the responding pit "Phoenix must be there"

"Not much time left" noted her companion, seeing the Dragon Soldiers move towards it. The girl nodded seriously, and they both turned around to return and report to their teammates on what they saw.

"This is why we went to such lengths to maintain the element of surprise" said Dante when they heard out the whole thing.

"Those Dragon Soldiers are strong..." added Nina "top level"

"To be honest, we never had a decisive victory over them" shook his head the auburn-haired man

"And they've almost beaten us" agreed his student remembering the fight in Romania, and many others.

Dante sighed deeply looking around his team "Is everyone still sure they want to do this?" he asked.

"Yup" nodded Lok smiling

"Positive" confirmed Sophie, also smiling to show she means what she is saying.

"I'm in" added Cherit

"If you think you can get rid of me so easily and be lonely ranger you're mistaken" said Zhalia crossing her arms on her chest, while Nina nodded as if to say that the dark-haired woman spoke for both of them. With that they turned right, following Lok in the direction of the cave.

Dante put his hand on Sophie's shoulder for the second time this day "You've come a long way" he remarked to her. He had to acknowledge that and compliment her. He knew what she felt. This mission was difficult for him too, but he was more experienced and older, he also had no fear of fire "you fought Kiel's fire but now you'll have to face the force itself"

'and this isn't easy' he thought. As master of fire he would know.

The teen smiled at him "This place was made for my family right?" she said with calmness "I have nothing to fear"

The amber-eyed man returned the smile, hoping that it will turn out as she says for he knew far too well that it's one thing to talk and plan when there is nothing going on and the other to find oneself in the middle of scary situation.

* * *

Outside Montehue and Tersely were busy buying time for their friends in the volcano. The bearded man had lost one of his axes, the weapon was chipped when the power hit it. Despite everything the bulky seeker was still filled with optimism.

"Well, this is quite a workout" he laughed, turning around to his companion. Tersely only gulped, unsurely. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all, but what could he do? It was his own choice...

* * *

The team crept up to the cave's entrance, observing the enemy.

"This is the last pit" said the black-haired man hovering over the pool "it's got to be here!"

Dante looked over his shoulder, motioning for his team to move in. Sophie nodded and sent the seekers flying with help of doubled raypulse.

The room filled with smoke and dust, and the Soldiers growled angrily, glaring at Dante and Sophie, dashing at them from the entrance. Soon the other members of Huntik Team appeared in the chamber. Both sides prepared for the combat.

Dante was first, one to attack. He chose the leader of the group for his opponent, while Lok summoned the Willblade and Nina took out her weapons. All of the seekers summoned their titans, knowing that they won't be able to defeat their enemy without additional help. The sides clashed. Everyone chose their opponent, exchanging blows, kicks and spells with them.

"Lok, Sophie go and look for Phoenix" called Dante to his young students "we'll take care of the rest. Hurry!"

The teens nodded running up to the last lava pit...the one representing red stone.

"Well, we can't exactly dive in so let's see if we can clear out that lava" proposed Lok.

With that they begun to throw spells into the pool, but to no avail.

"Augerfrost cooled the stop glue down" mused Sophie. They tried it that way, but again it didn't work.

In meantime the battle was getting more and more fierce, the flying spells and all the commotion and chaos finally forced the two young seekers to join in with the others.

* * *

Dante let out a groan of frustration, seeing what had happened. He dogged another attack, and glared at the enemy angrily. If it wasn't for them their mission would be far more easier. Damn Seekers with Black Magic and Dark Seeker Magic.

* * *

Zhalia ducked, avoiding the blow her enemy- a tall blue-eyed brunette- served her.

The man smirked "We should get to know each other better" he remarked "I'm Jade"

Her only reply was a kick.

"Well, well" teased the demon "I see that your manners are not quite up to scratch milady. Where are you from? Jungle? Or maybe the gutter?"

She glared at him, throwing a spell his way. He dogged, responding with another. She jumped away...

* * *

Nina was enchaining blows and hits with her enemy, throwing needles at the witch-seeker before her.

She tried not to pay attention to snarky, insulting comments which her opponent threw at her. It was difficult, but then again...she was used to it. She had been fighting for more than one hundred years. She had been called worse. Jumping away, from the explosive she threw a shuriken.

* * *

Lok was getting more and more angry, trying to get the laughing enemy. The man kept teasing and insulting both him and Sophie, and the teen had it enough. With a battle cry he launched at the enemy, but the man ducked easily.

"I really don't get ya people" he remarked "really don't. I swear. Those Casterwills have to be really low if they're using puppies in their wars"

"I'm no puppy" growled Lok angrily "and I'll make you eat those words!"

"Oh aren't you?" teased the wizard "then what are you following this Casterwill girl around for? Woof, woof. When will you start waving your tail?"

The blonde roared in anger dashing at him and just like in the lava tube the other day, he felt an electric jolt, and wave of energy. It was as if someone set him on fire from the inside. His blood was boiling. He let our another animal-like growl

* * *

Sophie jumped away from another attack of her opponent but her gaze was distracted which didn't slip the enemy's notice.

"What is it?" asked the woman "afraid of fire are we?"

"I'm not afraid of fire" growled the Casterwill launching herself upon her.

* * *

Dante was still busy fighting off Caleb, as he learned was the name of dark-haired man. He was a powerful wizard.

"You're good" remarked his opponent "but still you don't use your full power. Could it be that the great Vale is afraid he won't control it and will end up hurting someone?"

The amber-eyed man didn't answers to that, charging at him again.

"I could break your neck if I only wished to don't you doubt it for a moment" he growled into Caleb's ear "but I'm having too much fun"

* * *

Sophie bit her lip, looking over her shoulder towards the lava pit. She could swear something was calling out to her. Her destiny. The Phoenix. Her hope to restore family. Occupied by such thoughts she never noticed the dark flame flying her way until Sabriel jumped in front of her, taking the blow. It worked but the titan paid the price, returning to her amulet. Raging fury stirred inside the Casterwill's heart. It was too much like Professor's castle...

'Sabriel you saved me' she whispered in her mind, curling her hands into fists as tears appeared in her eyes. With a cry of rage, she stood up and called Hyperstride launching at her enemy.

* * *

Lok still was trying to get his opponent. To no avail. This man's spells allowed him to create huge dust clouds all around.

The teen crouched down on his knees, trying to focus and come up with something.

"There has to be a way" he muttered "there always is. Think Lok, think of it as a puzzle. Just like Dante when he was fighting Santiago. Think..your enemy is using this dust and dirt to dull my senses. I'll never defeat him by moving so fast..." he said to himself and suddenly, the realization and memory hit him. He recalled the first mission he had with Dante...

He let his arms drop and closed his eyes focusing. He waited and finally he felt that the air around him stopped swirling and a funny, smell filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and without a warning hit his enemy with the sword, sending him at the wall and knocking him out successfully.

"And it did work" he smiled to himself, before checking on the others. They were all fighting it seemed to buy some time, for him or Sophie. Speaking of which...he looked at the girl in question. She was battling a female seeker. He noticed a rather powerful spell being thrown at the Casterwill from the side. He imminently jumped to her rescue.

"I got it Sophie!" he cried blocking the attack and looking over his shoulder at her "go!"

The young heiress nodded her head and using hyperstride, to lift herself up dove at the enemy. Her opponent however turned into a bright fire-like light. Sophie yelped and closed her eyes, shielding herself from the sudden danger. Only when she landed, safely and felt nothing she dared to reopen them, but her enemy was nowhere to be seen.

'Where is she?' she thought, when suddenly she felt someone grab her by hair, and lift her up. A shrill cry of pain escaped her lips as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her body in iron grip.

* * *

Lok sighed deeply as he swayed a bit on his feet. The effects of his rush actions in previous fight were now taking their toll on his body. He cursed his own stupidity and impulsiveness.

'Dante would never let the enemy play him like that' he thought. Once again he looked around. His friends kept fighting, but he could tell they were getting tried. In that moment his eyes finally fell on Sophie and his blood froze. The girl was trapped in strong, strangler's grip of her former enemy. Without giving it a second thought he dashed at the devil, with his sword held high.

All of sudden he felt a very strong wave of pain shot through his body, as Basilard returned to it's amulet. He felt weak and stumbled a little. A second later he felt something hit him in the back. Willblade slipped out of his hands, turning into dust. He fell and rolled across the floor.

* * *

Sophie watched everything that happened with eyes wide from fear and shock. She scanned her surrounding quickly looking for help, but as it soon turned out there was none. Everyone was too busy fighting. Her captor laughed, obviously understanding what is going on.

"It's over girly, it's all over" she said shaking the Casterwill girl and pushing her forward, before reaching for the knife "you'll die here"

The blood in Sophie's veins boiled. She hated when people talked to her that way. She was a Casterwill! The anger gave her new strength. She spun around and grabbed her enemy's hand, pulling her closer. Now their faces were only inches apart.

"Maybe" she growled "but that's not for you to decide"

With the last words she pushed the other woman away and doing a back flip in the air, launching herself into the direction of lava pit.

* * *

While avoiding another attack, Nina noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over her shoulder and saw how Sophie pushes away her adversary and makes the flip in the air and dives. She followed the route of girl's flight and her eyes winded with realization.

"She's taken complete leave of her senses" she uttered with fear. A vision of the Casterwill's death flashed before her eyes, the burned, melted body like from Pompey. That is if they ever recover the body. The pain it would cause Lok, Lucas and the others...

With one swift movement she pushed away the witch, pinning her to the ground with ninja-needles. Then she summoned her wings, and threw herself at Sophie. She got to her in last minute, clashing with the girl just before the pit, tumbling her to the ground, and pinning her wrists down.

"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled the Casterwill leader angrily "let me go!"

"Have you lost it?" hissed the nephelim in response "do you have a death wish or something?"

"I have to restore my family to their former glory" growled the caramel-haired seeker trying to free herself "I cannot get that titan in any other way!"

Instead of answering Nina strengthened her grip, pushing the girl down even more, before checking the situation with others. Lok was barely standing, Zhalia was also reaching her limits, and she couldn't even help them because she had to keep a crazy teenager from getting herself killed. Wonderful no? They had to do something. They had to get Phoenix. It was their only chance for getting out of this mess.

"Dante!" she yelled at her brother "Phoenix go and get it!"

* * *

Dante felt himself mentally stiffen when he heard Nina's frantic cry. Avoiding another blow, he risked a glance around. He had to admit it was far from good. Everyone else was pretty much out for the running. Nina was pinning a screaming and tossing Sophie to the ground, Lok was injured, the titans were disappearing one after another. He turned to the lava. He could feel the familiar, magical power oozing out of it. It was Phoenix. He could tell. Still the question remained. Could he bond with it?

"Dante it was your father's power! Only you can get it!" shouted Nina "the lost power rises from red ashes! It's about you!"

In almost the same moment a cry of pain reached his ears. He spun around and saw that Zhalia's titan had just been returned to the amulet. The woman stumbled. The anger rose inside him. He clenched his fists turning back to Caleb.

"Sorry, the fun has ended" he growled and in one second appeared behind the man and knocking him out. He let the body drop down on the floor and then ran up to the lava pool. He could hear something calling speak to him from there. Just like with Umbra. He closed his eyes, concentrating on this voice, until there was nothing else. He stretched his hand out. For a brief moment he couldn't feel anything but then, a strong shiver ran down his spine. He felt the power, the very essence of fire. It wrapped itself around him like a blanket. Warm and friendly. A smile appeared on his lips. He felt so at home. It felt like something precious and valuable was finally returned after being lost for years. He finally felt complete. From somewhere far away, he could hear his friends calling his name. Then something lifted him up in the air...

* * *

The very moment Dante came close to the lava pit, everything begun to shake. Warm, red flames surrounded the man's body, lifting him up in the air. The others watched it all from below. Suddenly the earthquake became much stronger, causing the rocks to fall down and crumble and the lava to flow out.

"It's erupting!" exclaimed Cherit fearfully

"We have to get out! Now!" shouted Nina "or we'll boil!"

The others nodded. The nephelim caught Zhalia by hand, while Lok healed himself with everfight and picked up Sophie, before summoning Kipperin. With that all four of them followed Dante, up the volcano's throat. With the corner of their eyes they saw the Soldiers, pick up their leader and escape. They kept going up however and made it just in time, for as soon as they found themselves on a hill in a safe-distance from the mountain, the tower of lava sprung into the air. After a while, when they were finally able to see through it, they saw their leader and friend surrounded by flames, in form of gigantic bird.

"Is that..." whispered Zhalia

"Yes, it's Phoenix" whispered Nina her olive eyes were filled with tears of pride and joy "the long lost power of Vale family"

In that moment Tersely and Montehue joined them on the hill, watching the sky with awe.

* * *

_**Dante's house, Venice, Italy **_

Dante and Zhalia were lying on their bed, cuddling in silence. Both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"That was one wild mission" spoke the amber-eyed man finally

The dark-haired woman nodded seriously. All those fights...and especially the events in the volcano appeared before her eyes. She knew she would never forget the sight of Dante being surrounded by flames. This immense, majestic power. She needn't be his partner to sense it. It was overwhelming. Now more than ever, she felt that he was a king. A mighty ruler of his race and clan.

"And how does it make you feel?" she asked, not able to hold the question inside anymore "after all you reclaimed your father's power, and you were so confused before. How does it feel now?"

He sighed deeply "I don't know how to describe it really" he confessed "it's complicated. It wasn't just one, exact emotion. Maybe finding a long lost friend, but still...that's not exactly it. I felt like I have found something precious, a great treasure but also much more. A part of me, that I subconsciously missed, but wasn't aware of it. All my doubts and confusion left me. It was like I was born again"

"Well it is a power of rebirth after all" she reminded him rolling her eyes.

He nodded. Yes. The Power of Rebirth. His family's power. His thoughts imminently ran to the tattoo on his arm. It represented a burning rose, entwined with letter V. The symbols of his clan and family. Then he thought about his father. Would he be proud of him? After all he managed to get back two things that once belonged to their family.

"Dante" he was brought back to earth by Zhalia's voice. He looked down at her with question in his eyes. She smiled "I'm sure he is proud of you. Whenever he is"

He blinked in surprise. Sometimes those remarks of hers, were really astonishing. Sure they were life's mates and all that, but still the bond didn't allow partners to read each other's minds in that way. It gave power to sense one another whenever they were, to feel what the other felt, to tell when the other half was lying or in danger. Zhalia's abilities went far beyond that. And then he remembered what Nina once told him, about love and bonds. She had told him, that bond is only extension to it. The rest of magic lies in intuition and love itself.

He smiled "Thanks" he muttered leaning in to kiss his beloved's lips.


	15. The White Stag

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

The team were gathered around the table in their leader's living room. The subject of their discussion was Lok and the mission in Romania. Now that Phoenix the last of the titans mentioned by Ethan had been found they could finally sit down and discuss this rather burning question.

"There is no question about it" said Dante "Lok is a werewolf but of what kind and power we don't know, neither we know if that change has any effect on his magical powers and vice versa"

"Is there anything we can do about it to reverse it?" asked Zhalia.

Her partner and Nina both shook their heads

"None that is known of at least" said the nephelim "and I gather not after such a long time. All demonic changes are permanent"

Lok was silent, through all this conversation. His head was hung and his eyes were on the floor. He had never regretted his impulsiveness more than he did now. If he had only listened to Zhalia...if he had only stopped to think for a while. He wouldn't be in this predicament. And this time he really messed this up. He had turned into a werewolf and myths weren't really optimistic and helpful. He remembered all the movies and stories. Werewolves, the one that turned during full moon were unpredictable, wild and rabid, they did not recognize their friends or loved ones and could kill them all in one second if they came too close. Should he stay, or run away from his friends? Was he too dangerous?

"Lok?" his musings were interrupted by Nina "Lok, are you paying attention?"

He looked up, for a while he was silent, watching everyone around

"I think I should go" he said "leave the team I mean"

"But you can't!" cried Sophie "you have the Willblade and we need you!"

"I don't want to hurt you" he shook his head "any of you. Especially you Sophie. What if I turn to a monster?"

"That is very considerate of you Lok" said Dante " but we can't let you go, not only because you're our friend and teammate but also because of other people. You don't know anything about werewolves. You haven't even underwent your first change yet. You won't cope on your own"

The teen bit his lip. Now he haven't thought of that aspect.

"What should I do then?" he asked quietly

"Learn how to control yourself" said Nina "being a werewolf doesn't mean you have to be a murderous beast. Werewolves are sure a little wild but it's not like in the movies. You don't just get amnesia and go on the killing spree because of full moon"

"You might be more aggressive then" added her brother " but it's not like you're going to lose yourself. You just have to learn to control your powers."

"But how?" asked the teen "I mean who will teach me? Do we know any werewolves?"

"Well there are Teeg and Galen" said Dante "they surely will be of some aid to you"

"Teeg and Galen are werewolves?" exclaimed the rest of the team, accept from Nina. Now that was something they haven't seen coming. Before their leader could answer however the screen behind them let out a beeping sound and the voice-mail informed them about newest message from Foundation. Dante let out a sigh and clicked the right button on the remote in order to receive it.

"Hello all" said Guggenheim. He was grinning happily at them, obviously overjoyed "let me congratulate your team once more for finding another Legendary Titan, you indeed make all of us proud and strengthen your position as the best team we had todate, but now" he said "let's get back to business. I'm calling with another mission. Have you ever heard of Snow Beast?"

"It was a monstrous titan supposed to kill a whole village" said Sophie

"That's true" nodded the Swiss "we have reasons to believe it's a wild titan belonging to one of the Algonquian tribes in Minnesota, and to be exact the Ojibwe Band from Leech Lake Indian Reservation"

Dante sighed again. He was inclined to refuse the task, he needed to discuss Lok's problem and ask Teeg and Galen for help, but he knew that refusal would mean giving an explanation and he couldn't tell Foundation about Lok just yet. That would mean an immediate council meeting and God knew what more. He couldn't risk that yet. The kid was freaking out enough and the prejudice and fear of the others was the last thing needed right now.

"We've got it covered Guggenheim" he said therefore looking at the blonde chairman

The Swiss smiled once more and wishing them good luck switched off.

"Seekers we have a mission" said the amber-eyed man turning to his teammates

"But what about Lok?" asked Zhalia

"This will have to wait" said the man "besides there is no full moon any time near so we should be safe and we can't involve Foundation right now"

The others nodded reluctantly, agreeing with the last statement. Lok looked to the side sighing deeply.

* * *

_**Wishbone resort, Cass Lake, Minnesota **_

"So where is this titan supposed to be hidden?" asked Lok as they sat down in their cabin

"Well according to the information Guggenheim gave us, it's in or in the area of Lake Windigo on Star Island" said Dante pointing at the map on his holotome

"It is said to be the only Lake within a Lake in northern hemisphere" said Sophie in lecturing tones "but in fact there are other lakes of this type"

"Cool" muttered Lok "so, what's the story of this White Beast anyway?"

Nina smiled lightly at him and begun to hum a melody under her breath, and gradually she raised her voice as the lyrics same along.

_Children playing in the snow  
Further out than they should go,  
Saw a stranger walking near -  
Never stopped to think or fear._

_Hair like snow, eyes that gleam,_  
_Things aren't always what they seem._  
_Teeth too long, hands too thin -_  
_Always look beneath the skin!_

_"Greetings children", the woman said,"_  
_"It's so cold, I'm chilled near dead,_  
_Where's your camp and family, too?_  
_Won't you take me home with you?"_

_Hair like snow, eyes that gleam,_  
_Things aren't always what they seem._  
_Teeth too long, hands too thin -_  
_Always look beneath the skin!_

_Long white hair and eyes like ice,_  
_She spoke so fair she seemed so nice;_  
_Foolish children did not ask,_  
_Why she set them such a task._

_Hair like snow, eyes that gleam,_  
_Things aren't always what they seem._  
_Teeth too long, hands too thin -_  
_Always look beneath the skin!_

_They did not wait to find a guard,_  
_They led her straight to their own yard._  
_They did not think to ask their kin,_  
_They brought her home and let her in._

_Hair like snow, eyes that gleam,_  
_Things aren't always what they seem._  
_Teeth too long, hands too thin -_  
_Always look beneath the skin!_

_And when she was well hid inside,_  
_Then she cast off her human hide._  
_Her fangs showed long, her claws sprang free -_  
_A hungry fierce snow beast was she!_

_Hair like snow, eyes that gleam,_  
_Things aren't always what they seem._  
_Teeth too long, hands too thin -_  
_Always look beneath the skin!_

_And all that night through every tent_  
_She stalked and slaughtered as she went._  
_When the sun raised up his head,_  
_Half of all that tribe lay dead._

_Hair like snow, eyes that gleam,_  
_Things aren't always what they seem._  
_Teeth too long, hands too thin -_  
_Always look beneath the skin!_

_For pretty words and pretty whiles_  
_And pretty looks and pretty smiles -_  
_Those folks were slain and scattered all,_  
_Because they let their caution fall._

_Hair like snow, eyes that gleam,_  
_Things aren't always what they seem._  
_Teeth too long, hands too thin -_  
_Always look beneath the skin!_  
_Always look beneath the skin!_

"Nice song" noticed Lok "so this titan turned into a woman and beggar, and introduced herself to the village to kill all these people...she must be one rabid thing"

"Yes" nodded his mentor "that's why we have to be careful when we'll be approaching her lair on the island. She surely would be very touchy about it. Also Guggenheim asked us not to bond with it. Only capture it and pass it to Foundation safehouse"

The others nodded their heads seriously.

* * *

When the last rays of sun faded away and the livid colours of beautiful sunset faded to gray, and the night slowly begun to unwrap her dark starry cloak, the Huntik team set off across Cass Lake in their canoe. They had to be careful, as they did not want to be heard. In order to archive silence they wrapped pieces of cloth around the oars. With strength of Dante and Lok they quickly were on the shore. They jumped out and pushed the boat further onto the shore, Then they proceeded towards the lake in the very middle of the Island.

"Now watch your step seekers" whispered Dante turning towards his teammates "were getting close"

They all nodded their heads in silence. It wasn't long before they got to the lake. The waters were calm and dark with only the moon shining above them.

"So?" asked Lok after a while. His voice was subdued and silent. He felt the incredible magical tension of the area. It was so strong that it made his muscles stiff and caused shivers to run down his spine. This place was sure crammed with ancient magic and spirituality. He had felt it before, ever since they set their foot in the resort but here it was much stronger. It wasn't unkind or evil however, well not entirely it was rather welcoming, at least for him. His mentor didn't answer for a long while casting suspicious glances around, before turning his amber eyes to the lake.

"Sophie" he said after a while "can you senescence something?"

The Casterwill girl put her both hands to her temples closing her eyes. after a short while she let out a yelp and made few steps back. She would've fell down if it wasn't for Lok who caught her.

"Is it that bad?" asked Dante, looking at her. She sighed and shook her head as she got back to her feet. It took her a while to gather herself up before answering

"No" she said "it's...not evil. Not entirely anyway sure there are some traces here but mostly it's very spiritual and mysterious. I cannot even determine it, but this place has very strong magical aura for sure"

"Well it IS Ojibwe reservation . Those people used to live here for centuries" said Zhalia "I'm sure their rituals left some mark upon this place"

She barely finished speaking when a soft blow of air and sudden foul dark aura hit them from the side. They heard a low chuckle. Slowly they turned around and saw a young woman with dark hair with red stripes. and brown eyes, standing there. She was dressed in black tank-top, red jacket and black jeans. On their buckle a familiar figure of dark dragon was engraved. Behind her stood three bulky dragon soldiers. The team imminently got into their fighting positions glaring at their newest enemy. Lok called the Willblade almost at once, raising it in the air.

The woman's cherry-red lips came up in a mocking smirk, and certain sparks appeared in her eyes.

"Well, well, well" she said, her voice tinted with French accent "quick moves, Madame Megara was right...you're quite good. Shame this fight is ending before it even started"

"Don't underestimate us" barked Lok raising Willblade even higher and his eyes glowed with blue flame "we after all managed to win with you a couple of times"

The woman raised her eyebrows and her eyes fell on him. Shivers run down his spine. The glare in the deep brown orbs was chilling as ice, dark and the starless night and sharp as dagger.

"To your information, you're the one that shouldn't even speak _mutt_" she said in rather venomous voice, drawling the last word with deliberate loathing, and patronizing.

That did it. Lok's blood boiled and he let out a vicious growl, showing his white, and now slightly longer teeth. The flame in his eyes became even more visible, shining in the dark of night as real fire. The three bulky seekers stepped back a bit, and even Huntik Team begun to feel a little intimidated.

"L-Lok" uttered Sophie looking at her boyfriend unsurely, even fearfully. The dark-haired woman however did not stir. The smirk on her face only grew larger. She reached into the pocket of her jacket drawing out a small medallion. At that moment Lok charged at her. His body was simply burning with the blue fire. She remained unfazed. She only muttered something looking at the medallion in her hand. The blonde teen stopped in his track almost imminently as if he was turned into the stone. He tried to move, and was angry that was clear but it was equally clear he cannot move. The woman smiled and making some circles with her palm above the medallion whispered something again. Lok let out a horrible scream of pain. He felt as if his body was being touched with hot iron pole. He did not know how long it was, it seemed like hours, but finally it lessened. He fell to his knees breathing heavily, cold sweat covering his brow. A second later another doze of pain came. This time however it was a dull, ache, he took a raspy breath and grimaced. It was so painful. His hand went up to his heart. It was as if a needle was stuck near it.

The rest of Foundation team watched this with horror and shock finally they all looked at the woman, glaring daggers at her.

"What are you doing to Lok?" demanded Sophie in outraged tone. Her green eyes were colder than ever and her teeth were set in a scowl. The last time she had been this angry was when her brother told her that she should leave the secrets and go to the hiding. The woman did not answer anything only once more whispered her strange hex. Dante raised his hand and a fire ball glowed in it. He was just about to throw it but their enemy shook her head

"I would not do it if I were you Monsieur Vale" she said "or the mutt will lose his life"

With that she squeezed the medallion whispering something hastily. Lok's face became pale as sheet and he fell onto the ground opening and closing his mouth in a manner of a wish taken out of the water.

"He's suffocating!" exclaimed Nina "stop this at once!" she demanded looking at the witch. She had no doubt she has a crone before her. Only black magic could cause such effects on someone's body.

"Only when you give up" said the woman "and don't try any tricks. You know that for one spell, for one glow in your hand he will pay with his life. I can still shield myself and I have help"

The seekers sighed. They knew she was right. She had her minions who were ready to shield her if needed and hold them off with titans and spells, and she needed to whisper one word to send Lok to the other side. Dante extinguished the fire, and Zhalia pulled her hand out of her pocket. Sophie looked at them biting her lip, she wanted to call Sabriel, she could feel her friend calling out for her, but then her eyes went to Lok and to that woman. Even if she evoked her titan there was no guarantee they will win. Quite on the contrary she was sure their enemy will kill the blonde the very second the name of her friend is spoken. She sighed closing her eyes and raised her hands in the air. Their adversary smirked.

"Good children" she said "now don't move. You" she finally said to one of her seekers "go to the lake and find me that titan"

The red-clad man nodded, leaving. Watching him Dante tried to make a discrete move, and summon one of his titans but he imminently felt the glare of the dark-haired female upon him, and saw her clutching the medallion. She whispered something, and Lok let out a scream. The auburn haired man sighed with defeat. There seemed to be nothing he could do. He and his teammates could only watch as their enemy gets into the water and disappears in underneath.

"Now" said the woman brining everyone's attention back to herself "we can talk. You my amazing five have been quite troublesome to us and our master lately, however this ends here. With the Snow Beast or Windigo, depends on which tales and legends you believe, will shall crush Casterwills"

"And us" added Zhalia

"Well if you stand in the way" she shrugged "but it will be your own fault. Our convent has nothing against vampires, angels and half-unicorns. We don't even have anything against humans, and we certainly not wish to fight Southern Clan, but as I said if you insist on bothering us, we will HAVE to harm you in SOME way."

She smirked with last words and again run her fingers down the smooth surface of her medallion, causing Lok to gasp. While doing so she kept her eyes on the team in sort of taunting, mocking way, as if she wanted to remind them that despite talking she is still watching their moves.

Nina clenched her fist watching this. She could not stand this kind of behaviour, although a part of her felt relieved that the rest of the world, her family and Foundation are safe, but she still felt her heart clench at the thought of Casterwills being in danger. She almost laughed when she thought about it. Ten years ago she would not care too much, nay maybe even two years ago! But since then she had met some really noble and great Casterwills. Dellix and Lane were her best friends, Teien was not such a bad person too and neither was little Viviane and of course there was Lucas. Her beloved, her only one. She knew she would not last long without him...there was also Sophie. So ok, she wasn't in the best of the best relations with the girl but she never wished her dead. There was Lok...the kid was annoying sometimes but he was good. She bit her lip looking down at the blonde. He was still lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath, pale as the moon on the sky. She bit her lip harder. She wished she could do something, but what? She could not kill, not even a witch, and it wasn't as if she had any weapons that she could used unnoticed. She glanced at her brother. He too couldn't do anything and she felt his helplessness.

'If I could only help him somehow' she thought 'provide him with distraction...but I cannot do anything without being noticed...the stake is too high'

She heaved a deep sigh. In that moment there came a soft splashing sound from behind them and the red-clad seeker came out, clutching an amulet in his hand. He had to use a spell, for his clothes were dry. He walked up to his mistress and showed her his prize. She smiled.

"Ok" she said "I have what I came for...now..." she trailed off raising her hand. It glowed with a dark power. Everyone gasped, seeing the fog gathered around the medallion in her hand. Lok grimaced even more and now was desperately fighting for air. The fog grew thicker and sparks of electricity flashed inside it.

"NO!" cried Sophie tears building up in her eyes. The woman smirked and clutched the object in her hand...she was about to say something when suddenly a roaring sound came from the depths of the forest, followed by the sound of hoofs hitting the ground. The team gasped, as a rather large white stag emerged from behind of the trees. His fur was shining lightly. He lowered his head and went straight at the witch. Her minions screamed and jumped away. The witch's eyes winded and she jumped away, but by doing so she lost her connection and power over Lok. That was all the team needed. Dante imminently threw a spell, followed by Zhalia, who called Gareon and Kilthane to help. Sophie summoned Sabriel and they threw themselves at the enemy. Meanwhile Dante ran up to Lok and dragged the exhausted teen to safety. Nina kneeled by the boy to check on him. He was alright and coming around. He quickly opened his eyes and they all looked at the battle. Their teammates were just finishing the fight. Suddenly there came a flash of light blinding everyone. When it was gone, the enemy was nowhere to be seen. Zhalia and Sophie called off their titans, and headed back to their teammates.

"We have the titan and medallion" said the elder female showing the round silver pedant with a symbol of crescent moon and vines on it. In her hand also was a star-shaped amulet with icy blue stone in it.

"Good job" nodded Dante. In that moment he heard a rustle. He looked up and saw Nina getting up, and turning around, towards the woods. He followed her gaze and to his surprise he saw the stag still standing there. His sister slowly begun to walk towards the animal...

Nina approached the stag. She could feel something drawing her to it. She felt familiar warm aura around it. It was no ordinary deer. She was sure of it. It was calling out to her, like a faithful friend. She stopped before it. The stag raised his head and looked at her. Her eyes winded as she saw it's soul. She at once understood. It was for her. It was a gift for her. A some sort of helping spirit.. She reached out with her hand and touched the soft white muzzle. Her new friend closed his eyes, in obvious delight. The nephelim smiled and delicately stroked his forehead and soft fur.

"Hotah" she whispered "I'll name you Hotah"

The deer nodded it's head and prodded her in the shoulder playfully. Then it's bowed it's head and disappeared turning into glimmering foam.

"W-what was that?" asked Lok. His voice was weak and he was barely standing but his eyes were wide with curiosity and awe.

"My newest friend" smiled Nina "it turns out someone up there sent me some help"

"That's good" nodded her brother "but I think we should be going. This night has taken a lot from all of us"

His teammates nodded and they all headed for the boat.

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

"This was a sight to see" said Lok as they discussed the fight "thanks once more Nina. You and Hotah saved the day if it wasn't for you...that woman and her medallion were awful. I never felt such pain in my life.

"It is worrying that our enemy uses such devices" said his mentor seriously with hard look in his amber-eyes "they used a medallion with werewolf symbol on it. The material made it even worse. Everyone knows werewolves are most sensitive demons when it comes to contact with silver. Additionally Lok was very upset and anger made his werewolf side even stronger, which in turn exposed him more to the dark magic. "

"We defiantly can't let him go anywhere" said Zhalia "it's too dangerous"

"He must learn to control his powers, there is no doubt about it" said Dante

His student sighed once more and looked out of the window with grim expression. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all and now he couldn't even run away. He shook his head. He wasn't the only one lost in his thoughts. Nina too wasn't listening too much. Her thoughts were running to Hotah. She ran her finger across the sign on her arm. Could it really be? Was it him? But if so why deer? And white one additionally? She sighed and shook her head.

'You always did strange things' she said 'thought I wish you stopped being so mysterious'

* * *

**The song used is not mine neither it tells a real story. It's written by Mercedes Lackey for one of her books called Oathbound. I just thought it sounded nice and catchy. The song and picture of Hotah are on my profile.  
**


	16. Catharsis

This is an idea given to me by Desinger101 Thanks a lot :D and I hope you like it. 

* * *

_**Dante's house, Venice, Italy**_

"I'm bored!" moaned Lok falling on the couch of his mentor's house. It was couple of days since they returned from Minnesota and the teen already returned to his old self.

"Why won't you sit then and read a book?" asked Sophie "you could brush up your knowledge, do better at history during next term"

The blonde sighed "Boring, boring, boring" he said "I want some action, some adventure...some mystery and puzzle"

Dante and Zhalia smiled, shaking their heads.

"Don't worry Lok" said the amber-eyed man "I'm sure Foundation will contact us soon"

He barely finished speaking when the mechanical voice announced another message from Foundation. Dante glanced at his pupil and switched the screen on.

"Hello all" smiled Guggenheim "I hope you're all well"

"Yes, thank you" said the auburn-haired seeker

"So what's the mission Guggenheim?" asked Lok

The Swiss turned his eyes to the teen and laughed "I see you're as enthusiastic as ever Lok" he remarked "I admire that in you. This is the kind of seeker that we need, always ready for the action"

"Thank you" nodded the blonde "so what's the mission?"

"Medea" he said "Jason's titan"

"But we've already found Argo" argued Zhalia "wasn't there any titan there?"

"No, unfortunately not" shook his head the chairman "we believe that Jason have left her somewhere along his journey"

"That makes sense" agreed Sophie "in the legend Jason left Medea too"

"We're taking it" said Dante

"I'll send you details on your holotome" smiled the Swiss "Good luck and goodbye"

With that he switched off, and the amber-eyed man turned to his companions.

"Seekers we have a mission" he said

* * *

_**Aegean Sea**_

The Foundation boat was skimming across the blue sparkling waters. The Huntik team was gathered around the holotome, the device displayed a small mountainous island.

"I put the data we had on Jason and Medea into the Holotome" said Dante "and according to GPS, there is only one place fitting the coordinates. This island"

"But if it's in the middle of Aegean sea why haven't anyone heard of it?" asked Lok

"Maybe the magic drew people away or hid it" said Sophie "it was invisible for human eyes, but the satellites pick it up"

The blonde nodded.

"We'll get there" continued the leader "if it needs magic Sophie will use Brakespell, but I would prefer if we preserved our energy. According to Jason's notes Medea is wild, unpredictable titan"

"There is no wonder" said the Casterwill leader "after all according to the myth, when Jason left her, she killed their children to get back at him"

"Brrr" shivered Lok "not very nice at all"

"That why we have to be cautious" said Zhalia "we have to watch out for her, and the traps. Such a powerful titan is surely well protected, and not only by hiding spell"

The others couldn't disagree with her at that point. They proceeded on, and soon an island appeared before them. They sailed up to it's shores, and after Dante moored it, they got out using the rope.

"Ok team" said Dante "we'll split up, and search around the forest it's our best bet and the only place for caves or buildings"

His team nodded and they scattered around.

* * *

Lok walked down the jungle path, glancing around. He couldn't really see anything spectacular around here. Only trees and grass with flowers peering out of it.

"It's no use" he muttered venturing further. Suddenly something caught his eye, something like a cave. Curious he turned and entered it. To his surprise he found himself in a chamber, all made of crystals and mirrors, accept from the ceiling which looked like a sky. The sun was just setting and suddenly in one of the mirrors, appeared a wolf...

* * *

Dante sighed stopping on a flower-grown meadow. It was very pretty he had to admit. There was a lake at the end of it. He walked up to it and looked down. The waters swirled and he saw his father, in royal clothes, surrounded by his people. Then the scene changed. He saw his father with Casterwill and some seekers, discussing something. His father nodded and led them to a room. He then opened a small cupboard taking three things out of there. The Ancient Amulet of Will, and the Legendary Titans. Arachnos, Tao and Behemoth. He gave them to the Casterwill. The scene changed again. This time it looked like a battle. His father in golden armour with cape and Rose of Vales on his chest, was sitting on Umbra with his sword held high. On the other wing stood Casterwill and his seekers. One cry was enough, and the two armies charged forward, at the enemy.

* * *

Sophie climbed up the rock to have a look around. Her gaze was imminently drawn to a large house at the end of the road. She jumped down and ran up to it. Her eyes widened at the sight of family crests around the door. She pushed it open and walked inside. The corridor was empty. She walked down it calling out for someone, but nobody answered her. She finally reached the end of the hallway. She pushed the heavy door open and walked into a large room with tiled floor and marble pillars. It seemed very familiar. Her eyes widened when an old memory came back. She saw herself being lifted up of this very floor by Santiago, while everything around was burning. She gasped, and turned around, in almost the same instant the raging fire erupted in the room.

* * *

Zhalia found herself in the clearing, she looked up and saw a large crystal stone, growing out of the mountain. She furrowed her brow, she could feel a strange power coming out of it. In that instant a figure appeared in the calm surface. Klaus.

'It's impossible' she thought 'it can't be him...it must be an illusion or a dream...he is dead'

She took a step back, while a smirk appeared on the imprisoned man's face

* * *

Dante kept watching the scenes. He had seen how his father helped Casterwills defeat Nullifiers, and then how he gave them Umbra and sealed his own power in the ring, before bestowing it upon Casterwill's daughter to save her from death in flames. All because she was an ally. He saw how Casterwills swore their loyalty and help for the clan and his father, in exchange for the loan and help he had given them. Right now, he was watching two scenes. How Casterwills lived and continued to fight, he saw many prominent army leaders and philosophers, doing both good and worse things but trying to help their family or nation rise. On the other side however he saw how his father's power deteriorated and how he became a leader of only one clan, he saw how he had to face enemies, sometimes fearsome and strong, and how Casterwills each time refused to help. He then saw Severine Casterwill, he saw his father and Nina ask her for help, he saw the Order of the Light pestering him and his mother, and finally saw himself being held in a dusty prison cell. The scene changed once more. He saw his father step into the room. The man closed his eyes and burst into a flame. Suddenly the door opened and Nina ran inside, she was shouting something. His father turned around and walked towards the girl, still burning. He said something to her, to keep going on, to be strong...and then he turned into the ashes.

Dante turned his eyes away at that scene. He couldn't watch it. He didn't want to, but the lake forced him to do so. He watched. Another scene appeared on the surface. This time it was Nina, arguing with some woman, about him and the clan. The woman refused her each time. His sister was even warring her converser about many enemies that they had and offering help. Nothing seemed to get through.

"You see" spoke a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a young woman in white dress. Her dark blonde hair fell on her shoulders "this is what Casterwills are all about. They leave you when you need them. They're ungrateful, and your little friend Sophie is just the same she is going to leave you"

He shook his head "She is not like that" he said "she doesn't leave her friends. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Catharsis. The keeper of this island " she answered smiling "I do admire your loyalty to your friend. Indeed I do, but maybe you'll change your mind when you take a look at this" she waved her hand and the waters of the lake swirled again.

He looked at the next scene and his eyes widened. He was himself, and the others in Professor's castle. He was kneeling down, lost in his world. Depressed. He saw Lok and Sophie, run away, he heard the girl speak the words about fighting evil and duty and then he saw her leave, and Nina hung her head with tears in her eyes.

"You see?" asked Catharsis "you see? You know it is the truth. You know because you heard it all back then..."

He wanted to argue, but he couldn't. She was right. He had heard it. The voices were muffled but he knew the kids have left. He knew it all, only he couldn't accept it nor really believe it that Sophie was capable of such thing and that Lok was under such influence that he would abandon a friend for her.

"You see?" repeated the woman before him "You see? She had left you then, and she and shall leave you again. You're going to end up just like your father. Losing your powers on ungrateful family that shall never even mention your name. They will forget you. She will abandon you and maybe even lie about you, as her family had done about your father. Casterwills will take all away from you and restore themselves upon your and your clan's bones. They have done it once. Why do you bother?" she kept asking "why do you bother Dante Vale? Just let those losers die. Let those Dragon Soldiers kill them. Avenge your own past" she continued "restore your clan. Do it for your father, and mother for their memory. Do it for Nina, and Zhalia...think of them. You saw Nina's pain. Think how much more it shall cost her if something happens to you...what will be of Zhalia? Shift your sides and you shall bathe in glory...stay with rotten Casterwills and they will drag you down to your misery"

Dante watched her, his heart torn apart. One side was telling him to listen to her, she was right. Casterwills have left him and his family, and Sophie had proved that she is capable of the same thing. His father and mother were dead, he ended up with Metz, who turned to be a traitor. All because of Casterwills and his father's kindness to them. Kindness which they never returned. On the other hand however, Sophie was his friend and so was Lok. It was against all he believed in, all he had been taught to leave them behind. It was not noble. But then again, why should he be nice and noble towards someone who had been so ungrateful? To someone who will never appreciate this, only take this for granted? They have killed his parents. He clenched his fists. He made a step and was just about to answer Catharsis and say she is right when suddenly he remembered something. His father. His father's words, and Nina's words. The rules the woman had thought him.

'_It may be difficult_' she had told him when they talked about revenge and paybacks when he was younger '_it is difficult not to hate or want revenge, but Dante that is not the right way. Hatred and vengeance will always turn upon you. It will destroy the most precious thing you have. Your soul. It's not worth it. Don't give in to your enemy and evil, so what if THEY did something like that? You don't want to be like THEM! But if you follow the same path you will. It's not worth it. Have more class'_

He halted and shook his head. He remembered Lucas and his faithfulness to Lane and Dellix, he remembered the gratitude the young man displayed. He looked up at Catharsis.

"You might be right" he said "Casterwills might have left us, Sophie might have left me, but not all Casterwills are like that, and I...I'm not going to follow bad example of those who did abandon their allies. I'll never betray my friends. I won't succumb to such a low level they displayed. No matter what you will show me, no matter what you will say. I will not be like them. I won't give in, to bitterness and vengeance!"

Catharsis watched him for a while, with her eyebrows raised and then...she smiled.

"Congratulations Mr. Vale" she said "that was exactly what I wanted to hear. You're truly a man of strong will and noble heart, a worthy son of your great father"

With that she bowed to him and disappeared in the thin air...leaving him confused and shocked.

* * *

Lok closed his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore. He tried to destroy the mirrors and wolves that appeared in them. He didn't want to see his own eyes in those beasts. His efforts were in vain. Each mirror he had destroyed shattered into hundreds of pieces and he saw the wolf in each one of them. It was becoming unbearable. He fell to his knees exhausted and frustrated. His ears were filled with the growls and howls. He shook his head.

"I don't want to be a beast" he kept repeating "I don't want to be a wolf. I don't want to be an animal" He kept shaking his head and muttering to himself. The fear, the howling it seemed to paralyse him. Especially since it seemed so real. He shook his head again, when suddenly he heard footsteps and a glimpse of light broke through the darkness. He felt strange warmth that reminded him of sunny may day, a fresh, fragrant smell of meadow and early flowers filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and almost gasped at the sight of Siobhan. She was dressed in long n short- sleeved green dress with golden trimmings in shape of vines with small leafs, climbing up right to the girl's bosom. This crafty trimming, went all around the bottom of the material as well and in the corner, right at the place where two lines met were too large golden flowers.

At the same time he saw her in the shattered glass, approaching the wolf. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and the hands of her reflection wrapped around the wolf. He saw the animal whimper and put it's head on the girl's shoulder. He suddenly felt better. She will never leave him, and if this animal haven't hurt her...then it's ok, right? It wasn't a monster if it seemed to love her and recognize her. The moment his thought crossed his mind, the cave begun to glow. He closed his eyes when the huge explosion shook it. When he reopened them again, he was kneeling on the ground in middle of the forest. The cave, Siobhan and the mirrors where nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sophie tried to get herself out of the burning room, she jumped up to the door, she hardly made a step when Sabriel appeared before her.

"S-Sabriel?" asked the surprised girl "thank goodness you're here...you've got to help me! I have to get out of here"

The titan however haven't moved even for an inch. Sophie repeated her plea but nothing seemed to work. She shook her head. She was getting delusional from the fire. Sabriel wasn't even here. She reached towards the handle, wanting to open the door but to her surprise a golden blade cut her, drawing blood. She quickly jumped away and looked up with shock and horror. Sabriel was standing there, her eyes blazing with red fire...while a stream of blood ran down her blade.

"S-Sabriel?" stuttered the Casterwill girl "w-what was that?"

The female warrior gave her no answer only raised her blade and attacked her. She managed to avoid the attack, and jump away.

"Sabriel what are you doing?" she asked, but the titan attacked her again "Sabriel! Stop it! It's me!" she cried ducking from the sword "Sabriel!" she pleaded but her friend didn't listen to her, she didn't even seem to recognize her. The girl tried to duck and dodge, but it was becoming more and more difficult, for the fire was making her brow sweat and mind fuzzy. Not to mention it kept distracting her and reminding her of the death of her parents and of her own fear of it. Sabriel made another move to attack her, she dodged and jumped away again. Her titan followed her, and aimed the sword at her again, she was just about to step back when she saw the wall of fire blocking her way. She gasped, as the memories ran through her mind...she tripped over and fell down. Sabriel came nearer and nearer. She closed her eyes shielding herself with her arms.

'That's it' she thought 'this is the end...'

"Oh Sabriel..." she whispered "please...don't..."

In that very instant her hand glowed pink-and-purple. She looked down at it, and saw Sabriel's symbol. Another flood of memories attacked her. This time of her friend, how the titan defended her sacrificing her life, and how she came back during the fight with Kiel. In that moment the realization hit her.

"Sabriel would never attack me" she said "This must be an illusion or clone"

She clenched her fists

"Join me Sabriel!" she shouted. The purple light grew stronger and a second later her faithful titan was before her, and imminently threw herself at the imposter. They fought for a while, but in the end the real Sabriel defeated her clone destroying it. In same second the fire and mansion disappeared and Sophie was sitting in the grass, under a tree. Sabriel turned to her and they both shared a smile as the titan returned to her amulet.

* * *

Zhalia backed away, trying to avoid the attacks of Klaus's army of orphans. She couldn't fight those children, for whenever she looked into their eyes she saw herself, scared and lonely. She couldn't hurt them on Klaus's orders back when she had been his suit and she couldn't hurt them now either.

'No' she thought 'no...'

She heard Klaus laugh and looked up at him. He seemed so happy and pleased with himself.

"Finish her off" he said. The children raised their hands up. Zhalia's eyes winded, she backed off when suddenly a cloud came over the sun, and Klaus's image disappeared for a moment, as if it was a hologram, and children stopped in confusion.

"This is an illusion" whispered the dark-haired woman "and this thing up there must be the source...in that case...MAKE THEM TREMBLE KING BASILISK!' she shouted Her titan appeared before her. The children backed off, as the titan jumped over them, landing in top of the crystal.

"What are you doing?" asked one of them, a short pale boy with brown hair.

"Going through you" she answered before nodding to her titan. With one swift motion he destroyed the crystal, making it crumble down. The children screamed, disappearing into thin air like ghosts. Zhalia let out a deep breath, sinking to the ground "that was close" she muttered to herself calling her titan back.

"Zhalia!" she heard in that moment. She turned around and saw Dante running up to her. He looked genuinely concerned "Zhalia? What happened?" he asked lowering himself to her level.

"Nothing" she said "I just fell into a trap...an illusion, but it's ok. I defeated it" she said. He nodded and helped her up.

"Dante! Zhalia!" they didn't even had time to say another thing when Lok and Sophie joined them. They were very agitated and talked one over another.

"I came to this cave..."

"I found my home and entered one of the rooms..."

"it was full of mirrors..."

"A fire broke out"

"I saw myself as a wolf..."

"and then Sabriel attacked me..."

"Calm down, calm down" said their mentor "one at the time...I can't understand what you're talking about"

* * *

"So we all fell under illusions" said Dante when everyone finished their stories "illusions of our fear and doubts. Our weak points. I think it was a test to see if we can brave through them and abandon them to see the truth"

"And you're right Dante Vale" spoke a female voice. They all turned around and the auburn haired man's eyes winded.

"Catharsis?" he asked surprised. The woman smiled

"Yes" she said "I am no illusion and before you ask me, I am the keeper of this island and it's treasure. I keep Medea safe here. You've passed all obstacles I've set on you, that is quite an achievement and shows you are worth the fame that surrounds you. Your prize is on top of this mountain" she said pointing at the place where the crystal used to be "it is yours"

She bowed to them and then disappeared in the forest. The team exchanged surprised glances but then turned around and climbed them mountain. They shifted the stone slab and found an amulet inside.

"You better take it Zhalia" said Dante "after all you destroyed the crystal and this titan seems to have illusion powers. You're the best of us when it comes to those"

The woman bit her lip wanting to protest, but seeing the warm, confident gaze in his eyes she nodded and reached for the amulet. The moment she touched it, a green light came out of it, and soon a titan materialized before her. It was a woman with long blonde hair, and blue body, with golden earrings and bracelets, she was dressed in a blue peplum , clasped with golden brooches. Down from her waist she was a turtle. She smiled and bowed to Zhalia, returning to her amulet.

* * *

**_Dante's house, Venice, Italy_**

"I must say I'm very proud of you Dante" smiled Nina "you've shown class and nobility of a true Vale and clan leader"

"We all did well" shook his head the man "Sophie fighting her fear of fire and standing against her best friend, Lok overcoming his confusion and fear and Zhalia destroying this crystal. We all had to make tough decisions"

"And what's best we managed to see the light by ourselves" added Lok "well...almost" he added remembering Siobhan. He hadn't mentioned her to the others for even he felt it's wrong to admit that he imagined her hugging him in front of Sophie. Speaking of which, WHY did he see Siobhan? Why her of all people? Why wasn't it Sophie? After all he had been in love with the Casterwill. She was his girlfriend wouldn't it be more natural if SHE came to comfort him? After all it was a sort of illusion it was in his mind, so why did his mind conjure Siobhan? His friend rather than Sophie, whom he loved and whose acceptance should be more important? This touch was so nice and warm too...it actually felt so right, and this was what bothered him the most. He had never felt like this when Sophie hugged him. Sure he loved it when she did it. It made him feel warm and all those things you would expect from a hug given by girlfriend, but still with Siobhan it was very much different. More complete. He couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head.

"Lok?" his musings were interrupted by Sophie. He turned to her and met her a little scolding but also perplexed and even worried gaze "what's going on?"

"Nothing" he said smiling "honest I was just thinking about the mission and all those visions"

She gave him a suspicious look but he smiled even wider. There had to be something in his eyes and this gesture that made her believe him(or give it up) for she nodded and turned back to the conversation.

* * *

**Ok, so Nina wasn't with the team. somehow it fitted more for her to stay in Venice after all she passed up few missions during first series, like Amazon villige and Ireland...or at least first parts of them.**

**Catharsis-from the Greek Katharsis meaning "purification" or "cleansing" is a sudden emotional breakdown or climax that constitutes overwhelming feelings of great pity, sorrow, laughter, or any extreme change in emotion that results in renewal, restoration, and revitalization.**

**I based Catharsis on Kuji the goddess form Sindbad tv series. She was a deity that tested Anwar to show him his usefulness for the team, and I thought it would be nice to put someone like that on the Island too. You have her picture on the profile. I took the actress who played Kuji**


	17. Back Home

_He is standing on some kind of road in hilly countryside, every here and there rocks overgrown with moss are scattered around. He furrows his brow and with loud battle cry on his lips he charges forward clenching the Willblade. With one swift cut, he slashes the laughing Harlequin in half, sending it back to it's amulet, but as it soon turns out it isn't the end of his troubles, rather a beginning, for he hears a vicious, mad laughing coming from behind. He raises his head, looking around only to discover-with great deal of fear- that he is surrounded by an small army of laughing titans. _

"_LOK!" another voice, this time male and very human echoes in his ears. he quickly turns to see who is calling him and his heart skips a beat at the sight of his father standing on some kid of rock or stone. His determination imminently rises. _

"_Dad! I'm coming!" he calls out to his parent, leaping upon one of the titans, but it dodges, blocking the Willblade and pushing him away. This however doesn't discourage him, quite on the contrary it only angers him giving him strength. He has to get over to his father. He has been waiting for this moment for whole eleven years! He ducks, avoiding the surprise attack from behind "Don't go!" he pleads his father. _

"_Lok!" cries the man, the worry on his face clearly visible in the pale light of full moon._

"_Dad!" he makes a step forward, to reach his father but in the same moment he feels a kick in the back. He stumbles, but instead of falling onto his face, he uses the impact of the blow to his advantage, stabbing the enemy in front of him. Then with help of hyperstride, he leaps over the other titans, landing safely on the other side, and runs towards his father. He is just about to get on the rock and grab his father's stretched out hand when the ground under his feet collapses turning into dark, swirling void. He lets out a terrified scream as it sucks him down..._

* * *

Lok sprung up, looking around the room and breathing heavily. It took him a bit of time to realize he is in his own bed at his family home.

"Oh man" he said in shaky voice running his fingers through his hair "what a crazy dream!"

He pushed the covers away and sat on the edge of his bed, hanging his head. What could be the meaning of all this? He wondered, but after some minutes of fruitless efforts to solve the puzzle, he sighed and got up heading for the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, dressing in his every day clothes-a gray shirt, wide white t-shirt and baggy pants- and running his fingers once again through his much longer and richer hair, he walked down to the living room. He found his friends sitting at the table with his mother , engaged in eager conversation. He took a deep breath before speaking up:

"Morning everyone"

"Morning?" asked Sophie with bemused tone, turning around to face him "it's practically the afternoon!"

"Lok, I saved you some breakfast. It's in the kitchen" said his mother smiling affectionately at him. She got used to him getting up this late.

"Thanks mom" he said returning the smile, heading for the kitchen

"Oh, Lok" Nina called to him. He stopped in his tracks looking at her questioningly "Sio has called. She'll be here in an hour and a half. She just has to do something for her mother" informed him the nephelim.

He nodded, giving her the sign that he remembers about the meeting, but Sophie grimaced.

"I don't know why we need her help" she said "we're perfectly capable of doing this ourselves"

"Well she _is_ an expert on Irish history and mythology, and she knows the area like the back of her hand" answered Nina "she can be useful"

The Casterwill girl let out an angry snort, crossing her arms on her chest. It was clearly visible she is against the idea.

* * *

"Enjoy yourself while you can Cherit" said Sophie to the white titan from her place in the armchair "you're going to have to hide when Lok's sister comes home"

The little titan who was just about to bite on the crunchy bread in his paws stopped in midway and raised his head. His burrow furrowed a little in realization and memory.

"That's right" he nodded "Cathy is the only one in the family who's not a seeker"

The Casterwill trio blinked exchanging surprised glances. From some time they knew both Lok's parents had been agents and that Lok was a seeker too. It was a small marvel that his sister was still in dark after all this.

"You do good job keeping her out of it" remarked Lane "with both you and your husband as agents. It must've been difficult to keep everything secret through all these years"

"We never mentioned anything to our children" said Sandra "and we don't keep magical things in the house. My titans are well hidden and they're bonded with me. Even if my children HAVE found them they wouldn't know what they were. It would be normal jewellery for them"

"And I never mention what I do" added Lok "for Cathy I just attend school in Venice and since I do visit for Christmas and Ester everything seems normal"

The other team nodded in understanding. Lucas sighed. A short time ago he would be very envious of such situation. Sister kept in dark at all odds...for a brief time he wondered about Lok. If the kid was ok with his own sister being kept in dark despite whole family knowing, why was he so angry at_ him_ for trying to do the same thing to Sophie? Shouldn't he-as a caring brother- understand the reasons behind the reluctance to tell the younger girl everything? Didn't Cathy also have a right to know what really happened to her father and what her brother is doing? Wasn't she getting suspicious? He shook his head. Suddenly his thouths were interupted by a yell and something crushing. He raised his head and saw Lok and Cherit chasing one another through the room. The little titan was holding his bread, while the young seeker chased after him, yelling at him to share. They nearly knocked a vase...but luckily Sophie caught it in bubblelift before it fell to the ground. Lok losing his patience finally used Spidertouch. The blue threads glued themselves to the titan's leg stopping him. In almost the same time the door opened and a slim blonde girl, with middle-length hair with bangs falling in her eyes entered the room.

"Mom I'm home-" she stopped in mid-sentence and her big blue-eyes winded at the sight before them-a miniature, white gargoyle with bread in it's hand and a sticky, thread- which was coming out of her brother's fingers-glued to it's leg. Then she noticed that her mother's vase is floating above the ground in some kind of bubble... "um...I...I don't...what's going on?" she stuttered in shock.

Dante sighed and got up from his armchair walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. When she turned to face him he put one of his most charming smiles on and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Cathy" his voice was so smooth one could almost touch it at feel the texture "nothing is going on here. Everything is in perfect order. When you came in we all were sitting down and laughing at some story from Lok's childhood. You know it very well, right?"

The girl nodded slowly like she was in some kind of trans "Of course" she said in far-off, sleepy voice "he was so funny..."

The auburn-haired man nodded turning around and getting back into his chair. In meantime Cherit has hidden away. There was silence for a long while.

"Dante, what was it just now?" whispered Lok giving his mentor dissatisfied look.

The man only smiled "Don't worry. She'll be fine. It's just a basic vampire trick" he assured his student.

In almost the same instance Cathy turned around to them. Her eyes were normal and bright again. She was smiling.

"Good to see you little brother!" she exclaimed happily throwing her arms around her sibling's neck. The blonde smiled with relief. Soon Cathy pulled away from him and went to greet his friends. She gave a little warmer welcome to Sophie, since she was aware that caramel-haired girl is her brother's girlfriend. She then sat down and soon enough the conversation was flowing again. The team told of the places they went to-as tourists of course- in return they got to know more stories about Lambert family. Sandra was just beginning another one when there was knock on the front door. Cathy got up and telling her mother to stay, she went to open it. After a short while the seekers heard a surprised gasp, and the Lambert girl came back with Siobhan.

"Hi there" she greeted them "I see that everyone is here. Good" she said before turning to Sandra "Hello Mrs. Lambert, it's so very nice to see you again."

The woman smiled warmly "Hi Siobhan" she said hugging the girl tightly "please make yourself at home my dear. I'll just bring tee and biscuits" she added. Siobhan nodded and when the hostess disappeared in the kitchen, she sat down on the carpet, crossing her legs. Soon enough Sandra came back with the tray.

"Cathy" she said turning to her daughter "would you run to town for some milk? I think we're fresh out"

"Ok mom" nodded the girl "see you little stinker. Bye Sio" she said walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"You can come out now Cherit" called the lady of the house. The little titan imminently emerged from his hiding place in near plant pot, spitting the earth out. Siobhan giggled at the sight.

"Now then" said Dante and as if on the cue Lok turned around and pulled out his holotome from behind of the couch. He opened it, and displayed the file his father had left there. The notes spoke of Tir-Na-Nog

"Tir-na-nog? The phantom castle of Ireland?" gasped Sophie

"Actually it was a sort of otherworld or to be exact an earthly paradise" corrected her Siobhan "where hunger, diseases and tiredness didn't exist. It could be reached either by voyage either an invitation from supernatural inhabitants. Unfortunately for us, there is no one living there anymore, and the castle itself appears only at certain times and in certain places. No one can predict where it will choose to appear" she smiled light "no one apart from me that is. I know it's secrets and I can sense it. I can take you there"

"You are a treasure" smiled Nina at her "I can't imagine what we would do without you, right team?" she asked looking around her friends. Everyone nodded, only Sophie grimaced and snorted but said nothing, turning her head away.

"Ok team, rest while you can" told them Dante "we're doing another nightshift tonight"

* * *

The moon was high when the teams reached their destination-a small valley not so far from the town and Lambert household. It took Lok just one quick glance to recognize it. This was the place from his dream. He couldn't help but gaps.

"Every night since we've got here I had a weird dream about my father in this valley!" he informed the others almost breathlessly. They all turned to him surprised, only Siobhan smiled as if she was expecting to hear such words.

"Nothing's here" croaked Cherit breaking the eerie silence.

"The moon's peaking through the clouds" noticed Sophie almost at the same time, looking up at the starry, green sky. She was right, the delicate veil had parted and they could see the round, pale face of the moon.

"That will give us some more light" said Dante, everyone started to look around. Soon something trembled on the sky as if a wave run through it and a huge medieval castle with many towers, build on a pointy piece of rock materialized itself before their eyes.

"Amazing!" whispered Sophie with awe "Tir na nog...the whole castle that only appears in moonlight!"

No one could disagree with her reaction. The brown, majestic castle floating in mists and clouds looked really mysterious, thrilling and romantic.

"Well" said Dante taking out a long rope with hook at the end "we should get going. If this place is going to vanish with the moon it means we're only got until morning to explore"

With that he swung the line. The hook buried in the ground above them. Zhalia quickly followed his lead taking out her line making another bridge for them. In short time both teams were climbing up. Dante as the leader got there first, helping the others get to their feet. They found themselves on a courtyard. It wasn't really that different from other ones of it's kind, apart from the great deal of staircases. They ascended one of them, getting to the upper level.

"Hey check this out!" gasped Lok pointing at the two figures of warriors standing in the niche. One of the sculptures had a small, head ad great arms, the other was completely headless and carried a round shield with pair of huge eyes engraved in it.

"These are the guardians of Tir na nog" explained Sio "Firbolg and Dullahan"

"Do you think they might be titans?" asked Sophie turning to Dante

The man nodded his head seriously.

"We have to watch out for ourselves" he said "we don' t know what to expect from this place"

The others agreed with him silently, scanning they area as they went on. Nina shivered which didn't skip the notice of her life's mate.

"Are you cold?" he asked proceeding to take off his jacket, but she stopped him.

"No" she shook her head "it's not because of temperature, rather the atmosphere. I feel like a trespasser" she explained quietly.

"So what would happen if this place started to disappear while we are standing on it?" asked Zhalia directing her question to Siobhan. The redhead was just about to reply when the moonbeam ray broke through the mists and clouds, falling directly on the place where Lok was standing. In a split of second a black hole opened beneath his feet, sucking him down.

"LOK!" yelled Cherit, diving down after him. The rest of the team turned around and gasped at the sight, Siobhan's hands flew to her mouth and she paled.

"Lok! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Sophie in despair, leaping towards the hole, but before she could even get there, it disappeared.

"We can't follow" said Nina, grabbing her hand in order to prevent her from using the spells like she used to do last year when Lok had fallen into the cave. After all they didn't know how it can affect the whole castle.

"One of us can" corrected Dante. His voice was calm, but his amber eyes betrayed his worry and anguish. He pulled out Umbra's amulet and summoned the demon "find Lok. Quickly" he ordered the beast. Umbra nodded and dove down, disappearing beneath the floor. in almost the same instance the whole castle begun to shake.

"I think we've made the magical, floating castle mad" remarked Zhalia looking around

"Look!" cried Lane pointing at something before them. When the others turned that way, they noticed the guardians coming their way.

"Umbra must have awakened them" said Dante getting into his battle stance. His companions followed his lead.

* * *

Half-conscious Lok was lying in some kind of floating place, water perhaps? But from the other hand he could feel something hard beneath his back. Suddenly he felt something touch his leg. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at huge black jaguar in golden armour.

"Umbra?" he asked surprised lifting himself up slightly "where are we?" he asked no one in particular, looking around. He seemed to be in some kind of dark, floating abyss.

"I'm not sure" spoke Cherit's voice by his side, massaging his little head. Umbra let out a small, growl.

"What is it Umbra?" asked the blonde

"I think he's sensing some kind of link between this place and Huntik" said Cherit

Those words worked like the best energy boost. Lok got up to his feet in nanoseconds.

"Huntik?" he asked "you mean the titan world?"

"The veil between our worlds must be exceptionally thin here" explained the little gargoyle furrowing his brow,

Umbra shifted a little, before letting out a long roar and dashing forward. Understanding that he wants to show them something Lok and Cherit hastily followed him.

* * *

In the upper and main level of the castle, the two teams were observing their gigantic enemies. They had to admit, that the guardians were quite fearsome. The headless Dullahan was dressed in black-and-brown armour with long metallic splint on one of the arms, in one hand he held a flail, and in the other his creepy shield. Firbolg had no armour, but was much better built, with wide, blue chest and gloves on his enormous hands.

"Come out and play Caliban!" called Dante. The amulet in his hand, blinked for a while, like broken light bulb before turning dark.

"It must be the magic of Tir na nog" concluded Sophie "just like in the case of Loadstone, our powers and technologies are weakened and don't work properly"

"Then we must rely on small and average titans. Like Gareon or Feyone" said Dante "and the most basic spells. We need to preserve our energy until we find another way to defeat then or until Umbra brings Lok back"

The others nodded, calling in Feyone, Sabriel and Gareon. The titans clashed, listing to their master's orders.

The spells shot from almost every side, and finally Lane and Sophie managed to sent Firbolg away. The caramel-haired girl smiled under her breath giving a sign for Sabriel. Together with Zhalia and Gareon they defeated Dullahan, but their triumph was short lived, as the guardians came back to life very soon. Dante grimaced.

* * *

Lok and Cherit followed Umbra into a small circle of stones, with round mirror in the middle.

"Why are we here?" questioned the teen curiously walking up to the glass "what is it?" he questioned. He touched the smooth surface. Nothing happened. He knocked on it few times. In that very moment something appeared on the glass, an image floated in it...slowly taking shape of a man with short brown hair and moustache, dressed in white safari t-shirt and shorts. It was no one other than Ethan Lambert.

"Lok thank goodness you made it" said the man smiling warmly, causing the blonde to take a step back in awe and gasp. He just couldn't believe it. He had been waiting for this moment for more than ten years, and here it came. He was able to talk to his father. In person.

"Dad, I've missed you so" he whispered fighting back the tears "I've been looking for you for so long! I have so much to tell, so much to ask...Willblade for example...you've gotta help me. I don't know what to do!"

"I know" nodded his father "I've missed you too and I am happy to see you, now listen to me you'll find your strength soon. You are a seeker and a hero. A real one"

The teen blinked at first surprised. It couldn't be true, right? He couldn't believe it nor he could accept it, but his father's eyes were-despite the warmth- serious. There was no talking about jokes.

"But I never wanted to be any of that" he protested almost pleadingly "I wanted to be an adventurer like you"

His father smiled at him, in a very dangerous but known way. It was the same kind of smile mother used to give him whenever he complained about going to school. In his mind Lok had called it 'sorry dear, but...' he already knew what he is going to hear now.

"I know Lok" said the man "I wish it could be that way but, the whole seeker world is counting on you"

"Me?" asked the blonde with clear doubt in his voice "I can't even get Willblade to work right. I can't even invoke the titan sealed in it"

"I have an idea about that" smiled his parent "Pendragon's…-the titan's inside Willblade- owner must be chosen by Lord Casterwill"

"Chosen?" questioned the boy "but how?"

"I don't know" shook his head Ethan "but think back to the first time you ever held the Willblade"

Lok sighed deeply "But nothing happened" he shrugged "I just fell on it and knocked it off. Then this Harlequin attacked me so I just picked it up and stabbed him. Afterwards it was pretty ordinary. I just used it like any other sword or weapon. Sorry" he added

The older Lambert furrowed his brow, thinking hard.

"Think harder" he said "did nothing really happen? You can do it Lok"

The blonde however shook his head again. There was no use.

"But I'm sure you're the Knight of Willblade" pressed his father "you were the one who drew it and I know no one else can do it. Nobody can touch it but you, right?" he asked

With this the teen couldn't argue. None of his friends not even Sophie and Lucas could as much as touch it and only he was capable of summoning it.

"Maybe it's not the time yet" mused Ethan "or maybe you just need to believe in yourself more, because I believe in you. You are a hero my son and I'm very proud of you" he ensured the boy.

Lok felt a warm cuddly feeling in the pit of his stomach. His lips went up in a smile. All of sudden he felt his confidence rise.

"Thanks dad" he said

"I'm proud of you" repeated his father "tell your mother and sister that I love them and miss them too. We shall meet again very soon" he added "but for now farewell"

With the last words he disappeared into thin air, and the mirror became empty and black again.

"Ok" said Lok after a while of silence "let's go. Our friends are waiting"

* * *

The battle with reborn titans was fierce to say the least. The teams tried very hard to stand their ground against the much more powerful opponents. Dante when it became clear he can't fight with seeker powers, begun to use his fire ones, but still he had to watch out. He was worrying about Lok and the others didn't help his concentration at all. He was a damphir dammit not a superman! On top of all this they had to protect and shield Sio, whose Arc was to no use, and even though she could control the elements, she still was frail and little. She didn't stand a single chance against the guardians.

"Dante there's just too many and they keep on coming!" shouted Zhalia, ducking another attack, and hissing in pain when Gareon returned to the amulet "we won't be able to hold them off for too long!"

The auburn haired man had to agree with her. If only Lok was with them, he would simply order everyone to back off, but he couldn't just leave the kid here. They had to keep it up until the blonde comes back.

"If I sacrifice my life energy with Soulburn I should be able to invoke Sphinx" spoke up Sophie, glancing down at the ring Faclaud had gave her.. Everyone turned to her with fear and disbelief in their eyes. Has she lost her mind? She was nearly exhausted and it wasn't her first time using the spell. It was her life energy and more powerful the titan was the more she needed to use. She could even die!

"Sophie it's too dangerous!" cried Dante, his voice was harsh, filled with panic and worry.

Nina leapt upon the girl, feeling Lucas's distress, but she was stopped by Dullahan. Sophie raised her hands in the air, focusing. Her body burned with orange aura, she was just opening her mouth to cast the spell when suddenly she heard a well know voice, urging her to stop. Shocked, she turned around, everyone else did the same, and to their surprise and relief they saw Lok standing behind them. His lips were pressed together in determined line, and his eyes were hard as two stones. He let out a low growl and dashed forward. The thousand gaps filled the courtyard when instead of lanky teen a huge sandy wolf with blue eyes landed before the team.

"Lok?" breathed Nina

Slowly, the wolf started to circle enemies, growling and showing off his teeth. He kept his blue eyes focused on the guardians at all times. Suddenly and unexpectedly he leapt forward, tackling Firbolg to the ground, burying teeth in his neck. The titan tossed him away, getting up. This however didn't discourage Lok. He kept attacking, biting and jumping away.

Dante was the first one to wake up, shooting a fire blast at the giant and sending him back to the amulet. In the same moment Umbra appeared, and together with Lok defeated the second enemy. This time for good. The titans never came back to life again.

"He did it!" exclaimed Cherit flying in, from the gate. Umbra roared and Lok howled happily. The others gathered around smiling. Dante called his titan back, and when the ray of moonlight hit Lok the boy turned back to his human form.

"Lok! That was amazing!" exclaimed Sophie throwing herself at him and embracing him. Lucas and his teammates kept staring at the blonde still perplexed and stunned about what have happened. Nina on the other hand turned her eyes to Siobhan. The girl was smiling faintly and seemed to be moved, but the nephelim noticed a sad glint in her friend's large green orbs. She sighed, turning her eyes back to the couple. Sometimes she wished things in life were less complicated...

"Look! The statues!" cried Cherit suddenly pointing at the niche. The others followed his gaze and saw two amulets lying on the shelf.

"So who will bond with them?" asked Lok

"I think Lane should" said Siobhan confidently "she only has one titan"

"It's not a bad idea. Wild Wood Druid is a titan of Celtic origin" nodded Dante "she might have a good chance"

The green-haired woman nodded, taking Firbolg's amulet while Sophie reached for the one with Dullahan.

"We should be getting back" said Zhalia "the dawn is near"

* * *

Lok was sitting in front of his house watching the sunrise. He sighed deeply. The rest of his team or rather two teams was fast asleep in their beds. He couldn't really be surprised. After all they had been fighting nearly whole night with much stronger enemy, while their own strength was weakening. They could have stopped this madness and retreat but they hadn't. They were waiting for him to come back. He sighed once more remembering his conversation with his dad. Now that all the excitement and adrenaline dropped down he once again begun to have second thoughts. He didn't know what to make of it all. He really didn't want to be a hero. Really. Maybe his father was wrong after all? But then again, up until now all the clues led them to the right places. Besides there were some facts he couldn't deny, like the Willblade rejecting Sophie but accepting him, learning the summoning spell pretty quickly, quicker than any other. Those were sober facts, he couldn't just shrug off. That was the first of his problems. The second one was this whole shape shifting thing. He had just undergone his first change. It felt strange but he did not hurt his friends right? He even saved them...so maybe Nina was right and he wasn't a monster? Was this a confinement of his vision on Medea's Island? Still...despite those signals he was a little terrified. It was new to him...

'But you wouldn't be able to help your friends if you were human' spoke the wolf in his head 'you wouldn't be able to stop Sophie from using Soulburn for the third time'

Sophie...the girl's name brought yet another problem out, reminding him of the current status of their relationship. Ever since they had obtained Phoenix, she was behaving very strangely. She was absent minded most of the time, even during their private moments and dates. She paid no attention whatsoever to her surroundings and to conversations. She would space out and then hastily apologize and walk away, leaving this awkward feeling behind. It was like a wall has been built between them. As if the piece of land they were on split into two. It all just intensified after she had been given Sphinx. The blonde smiled sadly. Today in the castle it was different. This little moment when Sophie threw her arms around him so spontaneously brought them back to how they used to be. It felt as if this huge space between them has closed. He truly hoped it was a sign that things were getting better, but deep in his heart he feared it's more likely the beginning of an end.

"Lok" his broody musings were interrupted by gentle, melodic voice. He felt a strange, warm tickle near his heart, but he brushed it away. He turned around to see Siobhan standing in the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I've noticed you couldn't sleep" she shrugged "so I came to see what's wrong. You never were the one to brood and reflect unless something really serious have happened. " she explained "May I?" she asked. He nodded and she sat down beside him "so...what's troubling you? Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you used to" she added quietly

Lok sighed. She was right. They have always told one another their secrets. They were best friends. Heck they even shared their first kiss, sure it was just a quick peck on the lips, purely out of curiosity, but still…She had always been there for him. He therefore told her all about his father, and the conversation they had.

"I don't know what to think" he admitted "I really, really don't"

"And what does your heart tell you?" asked Sio.

"My heart?" he raised his eyebrow

The girl let out a sigh before looking straight at him

"Remember what my grandpa always used to say? That whenever you're in doubt, when your mind is clouded, ask your heart and conscience what is right. I believe in what you want to be not in what people tell you to be. Now, I know you love your father and trust him, but he isn't _you_. He doesn't know your soul and heart to the fullest. He just has a theory, based on some scribbling and sword, but those things aren't _you_. If you really, really feel it's not your thing don't go that road. The worst thing of all is to live in lie. Against your heart and conscience, because you're hurting not only yourself but others too. It's not worth it" she said, and a small smile graced her lips.

The blonde watched her for a long while in silence and suddenly started to notice some new things about her. For instance he discovered that her red-hair is burning like torch of flames in the morning sun. She had a very lovely and cute smile, and smelled of meadow in early spring. So fresh and delicate. So sweet. Her green orbs had a piercing look in them, but at the same time were so warm and innocent. They reminded him of green leaves when the sun is shining through them. She looked like goddess of nature, and summer. Her skin was in the colour of liquid gold and finest silk in texture. He felt a sudden urge to touch her cheek and feel it. He stretched out his hand, when an inner, annoying little voice reminded him of Sophie, and how long he had been in love with the Casterwill, how much they've been through. His hand dropped down and he turned his eyes away from his current companion.

Siobhan noticed or guessed the reason of his silence and awkward behaviour, since also looked away and let out a deep breath.

"Well then" she said trying to sound carefree and cheerful "it's getting close to breakfast time and your mom surely will start preparing the meal I'll go and see if she doesn't need any help" she added. He nodded, and she turned around but stopped in the mid way "remember what I've told you. Listen to your heart. Be yourself" with that she disappeared in the house. As soon as he heard the door close behind her Lok turned his eyes back to the sky.


	18. Beauty and the Beast

_**Sophie's Residence, Venice, Italy**_

Inside a long rectangular room with peach marble walls and decorative ceiling a Casterwill Family Gathering was taking place. All members of said family were sitting down behind a long conference table. Sophie as the leader was sitting at the very top. Lucas and Viviane were sitting on the right while Falcaud, Rune Guardian and Teien on the other. The cause of this emergency meeting was Lok Lambert. After the revelation of his identity both as a Champion of Casterwill and werewolf in Tir-na-Nóg Sophie and the team had no choice but to inform whole family about it. It was too important to be kept from them. Of course this issue imminently divided family again. While all were very happy and fond of the idea of having The Champion back after all those years and finally finding out why a boy without a drop of their blood managed to bond with Willblade, that when it came to the other identity of the teen not everyone was so agreeable, and a very heated discussion or rather row broke out.

"We cannot just let him loose" argued Faclaud "don't forget who has changed him. It was our enemy"

"But Lok is the Champion" argued Teien "Pendragon and Willblade would not bond with someone unworthy and easily gulled"

"Yes Teien but may I remind you he knocked that sword of the pedestal BEFORE that Dragon Soldier turned him" answered the man "so he might've been worthy THEN but now? How can we know he won't succumb to them? He had undergone his first change. He is fully a werewolf now"

"But he hasn't hurt anybody has he?" asked Viviane shyly "I mean he changed to defend Miss Sophie...he cannot be bad, right?"

"Exactly" said the girl in question "Lok did not harm me. Quite on the contrary he did it all to SAVE me, also his powers ALWAYS showed whenever I was in danger"

"Maybe" said Faclaud "I never denied that milady however can you be sure he will not change? Can you be sure his loyalties won't sway the longer he is the creature? Can you be actually sure they won't drag him on their side? You yourself told us about that incident on Star Island. They could control his body with the amulet"

"They used it on him, but he never gave in" answered Sophie glaring at the man angrily "he endured it for Casterwills!"

"And how many times more you think he can endure it?" questioned the blue-eyed man "I understand that you care for him milady. I really do but you're a leader now. You have to look past your own sentiments and personal feelings. You have to face the fact that boy has changed. Changed into something quite unpredictable and wild. He may harm you even if he doesn't wish to on day to day basis"

"So what you're suggesting we just throw him out?!" shouted Sophie back "and rid ourselves of The Power of Willblade? We need it! It belongs to us but only Lok can wield it!"

"I agree with her Ladyship" said Teien "it would be unwise if we just got rid of such occasion. Lok Lambert is a powerful seeker. He is the only one who can use our artefact, also it was his hand that set the signal of the Blue Star into the air. His werewolf change only seemed to empower him. He is a worthy ally. Especially since our enemy has same creatures on their side"

Faclaud sighed deeply with frustration and irritation.

"I understand that" he said "and I fully agree. We need Lok Lambert and his powers. They're useful, but that's even more the reason why we should keep a close eye on him. Just so we don't loose this ally. He needs to be controlled. Just to be on the safe side. That's why I propose we bind him to us with a spell. It's to make sure he remains loyal and he doesn't hurt any of us"

The Rune Guardian nodded his head grunting with approval. Teien seemed to be torn.

"But Lok would never betray us!" cried Sophie seeing the expressions of her fellow Casterwills.

"I agree with Miss Sophie" said Viviane "Lok is too nice and grandma Nimue trusted him very, very much. I trust her judgement"

Faclaud sighed and looked around the room. Finally his eyes rested on Lucas. The young man seemed to be lost in his own world.

"Lucas" said the elderly Casterwill snapping him out of his daze "you haven't told us how you feel about this idea. You care about your sister, you were the one who tried to protect her all the told her about the test in hopes she will go into the hiding. What is your opinion today?"

Lucas bit the insides of his cheek. He had been in real dilemma here. He wanted to keep his sister safe at any costs of course and he worried about her close relationship with Lok...a werewolf. On the other hand Faclaud's idea seemed distasteful to him. It was against all he had been taught and believed in, against his sense of justice and honour. It seemed horribly ungrateful to put a spell on Lok Lambert. The boy had saved both Sophie and Casterwills so many times. He was loyal too, which made the matter a little bit ridiculous. Besides who was Lucas to talk? He himself wasn't human. He was too a paranormal changed against his own will and in an experiment too. No one new how he would turn out. In this situation it would feel like highest hypocrisy to brand Lok as a senseless monster. Especially after what happened at Tir-na-Nóg. Lok got back to his human form pretty quickly and recognized his friends. Besides what will Nina say if she found out they wanted to enslave Lok without solid reason? They would lose her trust forever. The young Casterwill took a deep breath. He hoped he is making a good decision.

"I" he said looking around. He caught the severe, hard gaze of his sister, curious and innocent one of Viviane. He saw Teien clench and unclench her fists, and Faclaud staring at him expediently "while I am worried about Lok Lambert and his newest abilities I don't think using magic on him is a good idea. He haven't showed any sings of betraying us or loosing control. I personally think we should wait and see. If his behaviour ever gives us a reason to worry we shall meet and discuss this matter again. For now let's give him probation"

Silence filled the room after his speech ended. Everyone was slightly shocked. They all were expecting Lucas to be much harder on Lok and side with Faclaud. Sophie was the most shocked of all, for she more than others had been expecting a huge fight. Heck ever since Ireland she had been thinking of snarky remarks and arguments, with which she would defeat her brother. None of them fitted the situation.

"Lucas makes sense" said Teien "I side with him on this one. We cannot say Lok Lambert is a harmless creature but we don't have evidence of him ever turning against us. So I am for the probation"

"Me too" chirped Viviane "Lok deserves our trust"

Falcaud furrowed his brow

"Rune Guardian?" he asked turning to the hooded man. The mute Casterwill huffed but in the end nodded slowly in reluctant manner. But still nodded. The blue eyed Casterwill sighed deeply. He didn't even look at Sophie. He knew her mind already. It seemed like he had been defeated.

"Alright" he said at length "you win. I only hope this is a good decision and we won't have to regret it"

"We all do Falcaud" said Lucas "we all do"

* * *

_**Paris, France, two days later. **_

The Huntik team composed this time only of it's seeker members was standing in the cosy study of Notre Dame safehouse. They had been there on a mission to find an ancient Casterwill stronghold called The Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot. **  
**

"This is the location of Mausoleum" said Dante displaying the map of Paris and clicking on one of the buildings "we need to find the entrance to the main part. I think thought that after that Lok and Sophie should go to look for the treasures"

The other three nodded their heads in agreement leaning in closely to see better.

"Alright" said Sophie determinedly "let's do it"

* * *

_**Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot, Paris, France **_

The four seekers entered the tall gothic building, descending the narrow, spiralling steps, to the grand chamber below. There was only one monument there, a sculpture of four medieval knights.

"These must be Sir Galahad, Lancelot, Percival and Boris, taking the test of Holy Grail" said Dante watching the dynamic figures

"Why is it called Sir Lancelot's mausoleum if there are four knights?" asked Lok

"Because it is believed Lancelot has come from France" explained Sophie "he is also known as Lancelot du Lac. Here he is in the middle" she added standing before the elegant figure.

"And who is this?" asked the teen walking up to the last of the knights. The statue was different from the others. It was much simpler, and looked pretty ordinary. Especially compared to the Lancelot.

"This is Boris" said Zhalia "it's said he archived what powerful Lancelot could not"

"Hey" said Lok "look at where his sword is pointing. A perfect place for a secret door"

With that he walked up to the wall.

"Lok, be careful" warned him his mentor. The boy only smiled and pressed one of the bricks. The stones imminently shifted, revealing a long, stone corridor.

"This is the path to the test" croaked Cherit "good job Lok"

"This is your time now" said Dante turning to his wards "good luck"

The two young seekers nodded

"Thanks Dante" said the blonde "Sir Lancelot here we come. Come on Sophie"

With that they both stepped over the threshold. As soon as they did that, the stones shifted again, closing the secret passage.

"Now we can only wait for them" said the amber-eyed man

* * *

Lok and Sophie walked down the long, medieval corridor.

"So are we after Holy Grail or what?" asked Lok after a while of silence

"No" shook her head Sophie "that was Lancelot's quest but he never succeeded"

"Why?" asked the boy as they entered another part of the underground maze. The long hallway was decorated with paintings representing scenes and characters from Arthurian Legends.

"He wasn't worthy" explained the girl, her tone getting a little sad as she spoke "Lancelot fell from grace, when he fell in love with Guinevere. Wife of King Arthur"

"But he found lots of other secrets on his quest" reminded her Lok, trying to lift her mood "I mean that's why we're here"

The girl nodded smiling a little. They continued to go on, not noticing that one of the paintings, the one representing Guinevere and Lancelot glowed a green ghostly light, and that the two characters left their places. The Queen disappeared soon after, while her champion followed silently after the teens. He raised his sword to hit Sophie, but the Cherit noticed him, and alarmed the teens. They both jumped away in nanoseconds before the ghostly weapon hit the floor.

"Don't tell me this is a ghost of sir Lancelot!" cried the blonde teen watching their new adversary with wide eyes.

"No" shook her head his companion as she jumped away from another attack "this is a Casterwill enchantment. It's the same like the one on Atlantis. Only less sophisticated. It looks like we have to defeat it" she added.

The blue-eyed boy nodded and summoned Willblade. He dashed at the enemy with battle cry. The two swords clashed together. Lok managed to push the ghostly trap away, but Lancelot seemed to be equally determined, blocking the attacks and attacking again. This fight was continuing for some minutes without an effort. Finally Sir Lancelot, being much better swordsman than the blonde teen pushed him away, and attacked Sophie again. The girl jumped away, trying to hit him with a spell, but he only blocked it with his shield, sending the boltflare back at her. She screamed and fell to the ground. Lok's eyes imminently hardened,

"No true knight strikes a girl" he said "not even mention a queen!"

With that he charged upon the enemy and cut him through with glowing Willblade. The knight let out a gasp and faded away. Then Sophie got up and hit him with Breakspell, causing him to disappear completely. Lok called away his sword.

"Are you ok?" he asked the girl. She nodded

"Yes. Let's go" she said

Soon they entered another chamber.

"The path of trust" read the girl. They looked at one another and entered. They found themselves before a bottomless pit. The only path to the other side led through line of ghostly shields, held by ghostly knights.

"Are we supposed to pass through that?" moaned Lok watching the unstable and rather misty path.

"This is the trail of our trust" said Sophie "we should trust the path"

"Or maybe there is another way" said the blonde taking out his amulet and summoning Kipperin. The winged titan wrapped itself around his shoulders, lifting him into the air.

"No! Lok! Wait!" cried his female companion seeing the knights raise their swords, but she was too late. The boy was already in the air. He flew over the bridge, but when he was in the middle the sharp green spikes shot at him, causing him to fall. Cherit and Sophie cried in fear but Lok managed to grab himself on the shield and drag himself up. The two imminently ran up to him.

"Ok, so flying was a bad idea" he sighed "but the shields are stable. Come on"

With that they continued and soon were on the other side. As soon as their feet touched the ground, the path disappeared. They proceeded on through the next door, and entered the room. It was much smaller than the previous ones. The teens looked around. The chamber was filled with all sorts of different things, and not only things, for apart from the two tables with gold and food, a pillar with an amulet resting on small cushion, there were two human figures. One of them was a ghostly version of Guinevere guarding the heavy door to another chamber, the second...they both gasped seeing an Avenger, tied up to a pillar with two swords before her.

"What is this?" asked Lok

"I think this is the final test" said Sophie

"But what are we supposed to do?" asked the blonde walking up to the titan "Hey!" he cried "this is Sphinx he tried to reach for it but suddenly he felt a shadow of doubt "Sophie do you have it on you?"

The girl reached into her pocket

"It seems to be missing" she muttered

"So this trap tried to trick me into stealing it" said the boy

As soon as he spoke those words, the pillar and the amulet disappeared. A light appeared in Sophie's pocket. The girl reached into it, and drew her amulet out of it.

"So it was mine, after all" she whispered with her eyes wide

"This must be the test of worthiness" croaked Cherit "to see if we are worthy passing to the treasury"

Lok nodded and walked up to the table with food.

"Only glutton would eat all this food" he said "No thanks. And who would live long enough to spend all those money?" he questioned turning to the other one. Both disappeared as soon as he spoke. Sophie in meantime walked up to the Avenger. Seeing a helpless enemy and two swords made her feel strange. She reached for one of the swords but Cherit stopped her.

"No" he said "this is helpless enemy. Revenge"

The girl drew her hand away and the pillar with her foe disappeared. Both teens approached the door, guarded by Guinevere"

"So?" asked Lok "what now? What are we supposed to do with her?"

Sophie furrowed her brow, when suddenly the realization hit her

"Of course!" she said "those tests aren't about us! Well not entirely anyway. They are about Sir Lancelot! He was tested over and over but in the end failed..."

"Because he fell for Guinevere" finished the blonde. He then bowed to the queen, who nodded and snapping her fingers opened the door. He and Sophie peered inside, and gasped. It was indeed a treasury. There were some notes and books on the table, armours and weapons in the corners and at the very end an amulet. Lok imminently ran up to it with Cherit, while Sophie went to the table.

"It's unbelievable" she whispered "powers...family histories...codes...it's all here"

Lok on the other hand drew out his holotome to scan the titan. The device displayed a figure of tall knight in dark armour and horned head, with two fiery swords in hand. It turned out to be Cavalier.

"It must have been the titan of Sir Lancelot" concluded Cherit "maybe you should try to bond with it Lok?"

The teen looked at him and then at the amulet

"He is right" spoke Sophie "Lancelot was a Casterwill and Champion of King Arthur. You're Champion of Casterwill. You might have a chance"

The blonde nodded before reaching out with his hand and touching the amulet. Nothing happened. He sighed deeply. Oh well. At least he had tried.

"Ok" said he said smiling and putting the small object into his pocket "let's take those books and notes, and get out of here. Dante and Zhalia are probably getting worried about us"

The girl nodded and so they packed all they could into his backpack and set on their way back. Of course since they passed all tests, and there was nothing left to guard the traps disappeared , so it was much quicker and easier. They soon were back at the wall, and Lok opened it by pressing right brick. When they stepped back in the chamber with Questing Knights, Dante and Zhalia run up to them.

"We've found amazing things" said Lok "Casterwill secrets and titan"

"Good" smiled his mentor "but maybe we'll discuss this some place else. Let's go"

* * *

**_Cathedral of Notredame, Paris, France_**

"These are actual Casterwill documents, showing old hideaways, archives, libraries and treasuries.." said Peter looking through the documents brought by Sophie

"It looks like mausoleum was a base for Casterwills for many ages" said Dante thoughtfully "some of those notes come from twentieth century"

"But why did they leave Cavalier there?" asked Lok "it doesn't make sense"

"Maybe no one could bond with it and it's last seeker tried to hide it there for safety" said Zhalia "after all there was war, and then they were pursuer. Maybe it's user thought it would be safer in Mausoleum. I mean not many knew of it's existence, and then there was question of finding the entrance and passing the tests"

The others nodded. It seemed to be logical explanation of facts. Sophie on the other hand looked out of the window with thoughtful expression...

* * *

_**Sophie's mansion, Venice, Italy**_

Lok was sitting in cool on the balustrade of Sophie's balcony, watching the sunset with his girlfriend. He had to admit that he liked heights, especially in big cities. They gave him feeling of freedom, he could feel the wind, and see the sky and vast horizon.

"Lok" suddenly the silence they have been in for past half-an-hour was broken by his companion. There was a certain note in her voice, that made him turn around, and look at her. He could tell that the nervousness he had felt from her ever since they came back from Paris increased "I don't know when we'll have another chance to spend. Time like this" she finally said, turning her head away from him. Like she couldn't look him in the eye. She rubbed her arm, falling into silence again.

He felt his insides swirl, with unpleasant anticipation, but he still let out a questioning grunt, encouraging her to continue.

"There's so much to do as a leader of Casterwills" she stuttered out at length, staring at her hands and the balustrade as if it was something peculiar and fascinating "especially now that I found those books and notes in Sir Lancelot's Mausoleum..."

He felt the lump in his throat. His heart felt so heavy, but he swallowed it.

"Oh" he said trying to sound normal and understanding. After all he was a Champion of the Casterwill, wasn't he? He had to support her "I understand. Family comes first"

He didn't look at her however. He felt the air swirl, as she turned around and heard a soft thump as she stepped away from the balcony.

"I just can't think of myself right now" she continued softly, as if she felt there was need to excuse herself more. She then begun to walk away. He counted her footsteps. One, two...

"Sophie!" he called after her. He didn't know why he did it. It was an impulse. She stopped on her tracks, and glanced over her shoulder unsurely, as if she was afraid. He swallowed again "I just..." he paused "I just wanted to tell you once more that It's all ok, and I bear you nor grudge for this. You're leader now and you have your own problems and responsibilities. I'm also happy for you...that you're finally learning about your family secrets. I know how much you always dreamed about it. So you know...good luck"

There was a silence for a long while.

"Thank you Lok" she whispered finally, but so quietly that he barely heard her. Then she turned around once more and quickly walked away. Almost like she was afraid to stay around him for too long. He turned away, counting her hurried footsteps in his mind, until they faded away in the corridor. As soon as she was gone, his head dropped. He was no longer able to act and play. He couldn't hold those emotions anymore. He couldn't just keep telling himself that it's all ok, that he is cool with it. There was no point. His heart was heavy like someone filled it with iron and then covered it all in cement. The lump in his throat became greater and his vision became glassy. Thousand of images attacked his mind at once...thousand of memories.

* * *

"_Hey, you're Sophie right?" he asks running up to the beautiful girl with caramel-hair in short red skirt and dark claret blouse. The most brilliant girl in school_

"_Yes Sophie Casterwill"_

* * *

_They're running through the streets of Venice, she pulls him to one of the back streets. Unfortunate there are suits waiting for them there. Sophie helps him jump over them. He falls. When he gets up, he feels his heart freeze at the sight his eyes meet. She is held captive by those freaks._

"_Sophie no!" he gasps_

"_I can take care of myself" she says sharply "Go!"_

"_Are you crazy?" he asks angrily "I'm not leaving you here! I..."_

"_Shut up!" she cuts him of sharply struggling with the crooks "they're not after me! They're after journal! You have to protect it"_

_He hears footsteps and turns to see two more suits. _

"_Lok! Run!" she yells. Her voice is so commanding and he is so frightened that he listens and runs..._

* * *

_He runs through the catacombs. His heart is throbbing like mad, his ears are filled with whistling and murmurs, as if a stream of water was flowing inside them. He heard Sophie's voice, calling all the members of their team. She seemed so scared...He runs to towards the pit, and looks down. There she is hanging there. She asks him for help. She's so scared, but he can't help her, he had used up all the ropes, he has summoned Kipperin. He looks down and sees her there...her hands slip...he does not think. He jumps down and wraps his arm around her. Pulling her close to his body. He holds her for dear life. She wraps her arms around him in panic...clinging to him like to an anchor of safety_

* * *

_They are in Ireland. Waiting for Dante and the others to come back. He glances at her. When he asks her about her remark and gasp when he and Scarlett were holding hands, she smiles sheepishly and tucks her hair behind her ear and digs in the ground with her foot. _

"_Sophie, you don't have to be jealous of her or anything. I really..." he tells her. She bows her head and digs the ground. He also laughs rubbing his head..they both smile..._

* * *

_He walks out of Oracles cave smiling.._

"_LOK!" he hears a happy, relived voice. He sees flash of colours and feels something warm press against his chest. It's Sophie. He is shocked...but when he is about to speak she jumps away, blushing and waving at him... _

* * *

"_Lok you're the one who keeps us going, or at least you're the one who keeps **me** going" she confesses on Atlantis, and suddenly he feels her warm, soft arms around him in tight hug. Her warm body is pressed against his, he can feel her heat and smell her perfume and shampoo, her silky hair tickles his nose a bit but it's a nice feeling. After a while she separates looking him in the eye and reminding him about their mission...about his duty to his father.  
_

* * *

"_Sophie" he says as they stand in garment of ancient King and Queen before the vault. "I know we're from different worlds. Sort of like Salomon and Sheba, but I don't want us to end up like them. Never having a chance...to be together" he finally utters looking at her with blush on his face, before reaching out to her. She gasps, he sees the tears of joy in her eyes she stretches her hand out. Their fingers entwine. It feels so warm. The light travels up their bodies...the vault opens..._

* * *

"_Sophie!" he gasps seeing her fly out of Professor's castle. He speeds up, urging Kipperin to go. He catches her, and looks down with worry. She opens her eyes. . She looks so petite, so defenceless "Hi" he smiles softly at her  
_

"_Lok" she whispers and he smiles. She closes her eyes again..._

* * *

_They walk down the corridor of Mytras's test in grim silence. He steals a glance at his companion. The sadness shows in every feature of her face, from the hung head to hurt-filled green eyes and cast down lips. Her shoulders are slumped and she walks so slowly. The feeling of defeat that oozes out of her petite figure is almost touchable. He cannot stand it anymore. Not only because he cares for her but also because he knows she needs to be brave and confident. This is a Trail of Courage after all. If she gives up, she'll loose and he knows it will crush her. Especially with her brother's request and attitude of her family. Therefore he raises his hand and puts it on her bare shoulder. Her head snaps up and she looks at him questioningly.  
_

_"Forget what Lucas said" he tells her smiling "my dad's clues pointed us here in the first place. He knew you could do it and I trust him" he assures her, putting emphasis on his father's person. That does it job. Her eyes clear and a familiar sparkle appears on them as she smiles and nods...  
_

* * *

"_So let's hear it then!" he cries, as they all stand on the cliff before Iron Will. Sophie finally became the leader. Everyone cheers, and he cheers too, happy for her. She finally got what she wanted and dreamed off..._

* * *

_He comes back to his human form at Tir-Na-Nog. Sophie runs up to him._

"_Lok! That was amazing!" she cries wrapping her arms around him. He buries his face in her hair...it feels so soft._

* * *

Lok shook his head. He couldn't bear those memories. Not anymore. It was too hard. Being a champion was never more distasteful to him than it had been now. How was he to be near Sophie and defend her after this? To pretend nothing ever happened, to act as if everything was perfectly fine was beyond his reach. It's all too much. Too much. He couldn't bear it. Not as human...he felt himself change. A while later a big sandy wolf jumped down on the street from the balcony and ran away from the elegant mansion that used to be his second home. He ran through the streets. There was only one name in his head. Only one person that wouldn't ask questions. The only one that made him feel warm and at home. Siobhan. The girl had something going on in Venice and send him a text earlier that day. It wasn't long when he got to the small self-accomodation apartment she had been renting. The girl must have expected him to come for the moment he stepped on the porch the door flew open. Siobhan looked down at him. He whimpered in misery. Imminently her own green orbs filled with same sadness and compassion. A second later she was on her knees hugging him. He put his head on her shoulder whining quietly.

"Don't worry Lok" she whispered "I'll be here for you. No matter what I'll be here to ease all your pain"


	19. The Lost Love

_**1989, France** _

_She runs, runs towards the tall cylinder-like building that looks like old mill, only it doesn't have the windmill. She speeds up running up the hill. She throws the heavy wooden door open._

"_Brother!" she cries as she runs into a round chamber. She stops abruptly, when she sees the scene displaying before her eyes. She sees the Order of the Light in their long capes with Casterwill crest ran through by a lightning. She sees a tall figure surrounded by flames in the middle. She cannot move. She is in too much shock. She feels sick in the bottom of her stomach...and then she screams again "Brother!" she calls. _

_He turns around to her, and she is frozen again, as their eyes lock. He is surrounded by flames, like a phoenix. He begins to move towards her. Or rather he is floating towards her. The Order of the Light shouts something at him, but he pays them no mind. She falls to her knees when he comes nearer. _

"_Brother" she whispers. Her vision becomes blurry by tears, only she doesn't know if it's because of sadness and grief, or because of the heat and dancing flames. Adalberto smiles at her, reaching out with his hand. He touches her cheek, and although his hand is burring the fire doesn't burn her. All she feels is a gentle, warm touch._

"_My dear, little sister" he whispers "my little vampire-angel"_

_She cannot speak, tears flow down her cheeks as she looks up at him. 'Don't leave me' whisper her eyes. His in turn sadden._

"_I have to" he says "you know I do. There is no return from it now" _

"_What will we do without you?" she whispers in broken voice. _

"_You'll be ok" he assures her "Just don't let go little one. I'll always be there..." he whispers back. The screams of Order members continue but they're like foggy echoes coming from under water. Adalberto smiles once more before kissing her on the brow, and stepping back. The flames burst up. It's all just a flash, and he is gone, with only ashes left. She sinks down, the tears are now wild streams. She chokes as she tries to gather his ashes. All she can think is that she wants him back, she wants something of him...suddenly a blue bubble forms around them. Surprised and confused she raises her eyes and sees how one of the seekers lifts the ashes up. She tries to stop him but she cannot reach. She screams pleading him to give them back. _

"_He'll only revive himself" says the man coldly and with one swift motion throws the ashes out of the window. She screams...and covers her eyes, sobbing violently. _

* * *

Nina's eyes snapped open at the memory. She sat up in her bed looking around. Everything was normal. The warm walls in colour of setting sun or mead were shining in the glare of morning sun, the white curtains were blowing on the gentle breeze. All was so normal and peaceful. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She brought them to her face to whip some of the fresh tears that stained her cheeks. She let out a sigh tossing the covers away and sitting on the edge of the bed. This damn dream. This damn memory. Why it had to return now? Just as she thought all was ok? It was always like this. Just as she thought she was finally getting over it, it struck her again, brining back the same pain she had felt all those years ago. The pain of loss and feel of loneliness that followed her brother's death. It reminded her of all those bitter and difficult moments: the fights with Lady Severine Casterwill, trying to hold together three countries and more than hundred of thousand subjects, taking care of Clan's needs and business, trying to perform duties of nephelim and also being older sister and tutor to future heir. A grim smile appeared on her lips as she remembered how Sophie moaned and complained about her brother and family disagreeing with her. Comparing to what _she _had to deal with the Casterwill girl's leadership and struggles seemed like a walk in the park. Nina had not only to be leader, angel and sister but she had to do all those things while dealing with immanence pain and grief caused by the loss of beloved brother. It was not easy to gather herself up and she had been on the brink of giving up more than one time. Heck she didn't even want to be a leader in the first place! But there was no other way. If she had refused then whole clan would fall into mess and chaos. If any vampire tried to grasp the position then many others would ask "why him and not me?" And that meant civil war. In such situation she had no choice but to accept the offer. She sighed. She had to deal with chaos after her brother's death and try to convince vampires not to unleash total massacre on Casterwills. That was a tricky task. After all in magical world when someone disagreed with your ideas and thought them wrong or dangerous they simply tried to eliminate you. She therefore had to sell her ideas in such a way that wouldn't cost her, her reputation and life. And in the very beginning she did receive some death threats. She was scared. So scared that she even slept with dagger under her pillow. Luckily she found arguments that convinced the majority of her subjects and then the rage ceased as the time went by. Another sigh escaped her lips. It wasn't easy, and now it was all coming back. She shivered biting her lip and trying to stop new tears from appearing in her eyes. Once more she wished her brother was here. She missed him so. She needed comfort. She needed someone to put their arms around her and kiss her brow. It didn't help in the least that Lucas was away at some damned mission that his sister sent him and his team on. Ever since the team had found the Casterwill documents in Lancelot's Mausoleum those few days ago the Casterwills were searching for the family sites and indeed found a few. Mostly Teien and Foundation were in charge of securing them but Sophie was sending her family members as well. The nephelim fell on the bed. As if all that wasn't enough there was this thing with Lok. She had just found out from Siobhan that the boy had turned into a wolf and wouldn't change back. It was worrying especially since the moon wasn't full anymore. It's power wasn't that strong. She sighed deeply closing her eyes. .Just.U-n-b-e-l-i-v-a-b-l-e.

* * *

_**Somewhere on French-Italian border**  
_

The Casterwill Trio stopped before a tall stone building, or rather what was left of it. The cylinder-shaped mill-like tower lacked a roof, all the top floors vanished and only few narrow windows here and there severed as a reminded of their existence. The remaining parts didn't look much better thought. All outer walls were bare and the stone was crumbling.

"It doesn't look very promising" noticed Dellix turning to his leader "are you sure there is anything worth finding in this place?"

The caramel-haired man shrugged his arms. He too wasn't sure about this task. The building was abandoned and destroyed. Even of something had been hidden here it was long gone. Still, they had to check it out.

"My sister told us to check this place" he said at length "I too don't think we'll find anything here, but we have to go inside and at least try. When we report back to my sister we will be able to tell her with all truthfulness and clear concious that there was nothing here"

His teammates nodded in agreement with such way of thinking and they slowly entered the building. The insides were just as shabby as outsides. All the windows were bare, with not even a sign of glass anywhere. The corners of the room were covered in cobwebs, and here and there some sort of grass or weed popped out from between the stones. It was indeed a gloomy sight, even in the clear light of afternoon sun, that fell through the windows and broken roof. The team scattered around in search for anything that could've been overlooked by the attackers. Lucas walked to the centre of the room and looked down. The mosaic of his family crest with additional star at the bottom was destroyed and dirty, but still visible. The sign of Order of the Light. He sighed deeply, once more casting a glance around the demolished hall. He was grateful to all heavens that Nina had stayed at home. He couldn't imagine the pain coming back to the place of her brother's death would cause her. No matter what she said or how she acted he knew she still hasn't got over it. She could've moved on as in forgiving his family but the feeling of loss was still there, and he doubted that it would ever go away. His heart clenched at the thought. He would give anything his own life included to make it go away. He would travel back in time to save Adalberto or revived him somehow. Anything really just to see that pain disappear. He shook his head. There was no point in thinking such thoughts. He was just about to move when something on the ground caught his eye. Something like a glint. He looked down once more. This time more carefully. There was a gap in the floor. He crouched down. Something was lying there, buried in sand and dirt. He reached for the thing. It was a golden ring. A signet ring to be more precise. The piece of jewellery was tied up to something on a thin string. He brushed the sad away. A scroll. He pulled it out gently. After all he did not know how old it was. After short inspection however he judged it to be rather new. He looked at the signet and his eyes widened at the sight they met. In the golden stone a rose was engraved and it wasn't any ordinary rose. It was a burning rose with a letter "V". It was the crest of Vale Family and Clan of South, and Lucas had a very good idea to whom it previously belonged. He felt strange pang in his heart, and his hands were shaking. He didn't know what to do, torn between curiosity as to the contents of the paper and respect for privacy. After all this letter or whatever it was, surely wasn't for him. He reckoned that it was from Adalberto Vale, and the message was either meant for his family either for the clan. He sighed and hid it in his jacket with intention of giving it to Nina. She was a member of clan and closest family, she would deal with it. He turned around to his teammates.

"Have you found something?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"We've looked everywhere" said Lane "there are no trap doors or hiding places whatsoever, and the room is empty. You?"

"The same" he lied. Well it wasn't exactly a lie. After all the paper he just found did not belong to his family "Let's go, then" he said after a while. His friends nodded again and they all headed for the exit.

* * *

Lucas pushed the open the door of his and Nina's part of the house. Everything was dark. The only source of light came from the gentle beams of moon that fell on the creamy walls. The furniture was simple yet elegant, soft chairs and a sofa with oak table in the middle. A TV stood against one of the walls, next to the window. It was all so serene and peaceful. The only thing that broke this almost deadly silence was the soft sounds of music coming from another room. The tune was played quietly and muffled by the stone walls but with his sharp senses Lucas was still able to pick it up. Slowly he walked up to the door, the soft Persian carpet cushioning the sound of his steps. He walked out to the small hallway and opened the door of opposite room. The darkness of the small chamber were dispersed just by the soft beam of candle light making the shadows dance across the wall, creating a very nostalgic and romantic mood. Nina was sitting before the black piano. Lucas's breath hitched when he saw her. She was wearing long silky sleeping gown in the colour of blue, which fell down her body like a stream of water. Her long, slim arms moved up and down, glimmering in the light of the candle as her fingers danced across those black-and-white keys. The melody she played was calm one. It was a lullaby. Soon the words joined in with the tune to confirm it.

_The fire is burning, it can destroy all _

_But flames will not harm you for they head my call_

_They're here to protect you, oh my angel white_

_When the darkness comes, they'll be your light_

_So sleep and keep calm, oh sister of mine_

_Forever and always I'll be by your side_

_No death and no evil can tear us apart_

_I will protect you, you're safe in my arms_

"That's a beautiful song" said Lucas finally when the last chords faded away. Nina turned to him and he felt his breath hitch again. Her eyes looked like two precious gems or embers in the dim candlelight. Her pink lips were graced with little half-nostalgic half-loving smile.

"Adalberto wrote it for me" she explained softly. Her tone was filled with great love and pride when she spoke her brother's name and her eyes lit up with same emotion. Lucas felt a pinch of jealousy. Not of Adalberto. Not regarding Nina and her attentions or affections. The Casterwill was envious of the sisterly love in the angel's voice. He wished Sophie spoke this way of_ him.  
_ Felt this way about him, instead of distrusting him and sending him glares of anger before he even finished speaking assuming the worst

"He used to sing it to me whenever I was afraid or depressed" continued the nephelim looking down "nowadays I play it as a reminder of him always being there, watching over me. Even if physically he is no longer here"

She bowed her head as she spoke, and Lucas reached out to put his hand on hers. Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry" he said "I know it means little for you know after all those years but I want you to know that I deeply regret what have happened. It never should've happened. I'm ashamed of what my family and grandmother have done to you, especially since you've done nothing to deserve it. I'm sorry"

There was a silence for a while, before Nina smiled again.

"You don't have to" she said shaking her head "you yourself suffered greatly because of your family. Because of your grandmother. You of all people are the last person who should apologize to me" she paused "none the less I'm thankful you do. I should rather say I am the more grateful and moved by those words because they come from_ you"_ she spoke softly raising her free hand and caressing his cheek. There was a silence for a while.

"So how was the mission?" she asked. He inhaled deeply, feeling the anxiousness that had been with him whole day rise again. This was what he had feared.  
He took a deep breath.

"We've been to France" he said. Again the words stuck in his throat. It felt as if someone was grabbing and choking him. He took another breath settling himself down "on borders of Italy to be exact. We went to...search a Casterwill site there" he paused "It was the Order of The Light's Head Quarters" He felt a sudden terror overtake him, when he saw her expression. She looked like death. Her face was hollow and pale, her features stiff. He suddenly regretted opening his mouth. He should've gone to Dante and ask him, but there was no point in regretting things now. He started it and now he had to finish.

"I...I've found something there" he explained after a while, reaching into his pocket and drawing out the paper "I think it belongs to you...and the clan"

He passed her the signet ring and the scroll. She took it from him without a word. For a while she just stared at the ring. The candlelight was reflecting in the gold making it look as if they were trapped inside it.

"That's my brother's ring" she whispered at length. Her voice empty and strained "he had it on him that day...I thought it was stolen or melted"

"It seems like he had left it for you and the clan" muttered Lucas "together with that letter"

That made her look away from the ring and look at the piece of paper it was attached it. She delicately untied the knot, and put both the string and signet aside. She then slowly unravelled the scroll. Imminently tears appeared in her eyes. She proceeded to read the letter but it turned out to be too much for her, because she stopped after only few sentences and bend down hiding her face in her hands, bursting into violent sobs. Lucas was at her side at once. He wanted to hug her but she stopped him passing him the piece of writing. His gaze shifted from it to her.

"You're sure?" he asked. She nodded unable to say a word. He took the paper from her carefully as if it was some sort of ancient relic. He started to read through the document. It was in Italian(naturally). He had to admit that Adalberto Vale was a man talented in art of epistolography. Each sentence and each word were composed clearly and with an air of elegance and refined style. It read as it goes.

_My Beloved Sister. _

_I am writing this letter on my way to Order of The Light. _

_I want you to know how sorry and remorseful I am for leaving you like that and arguing with you. It was never my wish to make you upset. I hate myself for using my powers on you and choking you. Must is a must however. I had to do it. Not only for the safety of my beloved wife and son but your own as well. I could..nay I WOULD NEVER forgive myself if any harm befell you because of me, and I know how high is the risk of that happening. If you came with me they would try to capture you or even kill. I certainly wouldn't put that last one past them, and I cannot let that happen. It's bad enough they have my wife and son. I won't let them get my sister as well.  
_

_I still hope that I would be able to tell you all this when we come back home. I hope and wish to all deities and heavens, to all the shooting stars and first snows that it turns up well and I come back victorious with those two beloved creatures of mine. That we come back to you or meet you on our way and return home together. A family. However as much as I would wish for a happy ending I fear it's not the case this time. No man can cheat the grave. Not even me. Not now, and I **feel **nay I** KNOW** that this is my last journey. Please believe me when I say that writing those words is as hard for me as reading them shall be for you. I'm disgusted with myself for causing you grief and pain. I know you'd be disturbed by my death. To put it politely, but I also know you'll be alright. You're granddaughter of Michael after all. You have a lot of light in you. Do not fret and draw back from becoming a leader. You'll do well. I know you will. You will not only be respected and feared. You will be loved too. I'm also sure you'll prepare Dante well, and he will become a great leader when he is old enough. I'd be there to support you as well-even when not amongst the living- so do not fear, alright? Just don't let go, little one. Just don't let go. All will turn up well.  
_

_Now I must end my letter to you. Time for me to meet my Nemesis, and a gentleman cannot keep a lady waiting. Especially lady like **HER**. So Goodbye my sister. Be not afraid and remember. No matter what happens I will always be there to watch over you. _

_Your Loving Brother_

_Adalberto. _

Lucas fell silent after reading the letter. It greatly disturbed him. He didn't know Adalberto, given that the man had died over twenty years ago, but those words did struck a cord within his heart. He himself was an elder brother so he related to the situation. After all keeping Sophie out of harm's way was his main principle ever since he has discovered she had survived. For her safety he kept away, despite his aching heart and desire to see her again. For her own safety he fought her every step of the way. He also understood the care of the clan and family. He would've done exactly the same thing. However the extent of brotherly love and care for the clan weren't the only things that moved him in this letter. It was also Adalberto's thoughts of Nina. The young Casterwill could defiantly agree. Nina did have this light inside her that made her shine in the dark and caused people both to respect her and fear to get on her bad side. But most of all this light made people love her. It made him fall for her after all. Amongst many other things. And now this light was dim, hushed down by tears and sadness. He glanced at her. Her petite frame was shaking with sobs. He couldn't watch it. He put the letter aside and wrapped his arms around her. She broke into even more violent sobs.

"I just have enough! Everything is wrong! Wrong! Wrong! I miss my brother! I loved him so much! I miss him! I wish her was here with me...especially now! We have war! War! I don't want another war! I don't want to feel the pain of loss again! And I know I will! In wars people die! I know I might loose someone dear...you, Zhalia, Dante, Dellix, Lane...Lok! I can loose all of you and I don't want to! I don't! I don't! I don't! But I know it's very possible so very possible! Death doesn't choose!" she sobbed "I wish I could stop this somehow...I don't know..sacrifice myself...maybe it would help...maybe I would be of some use to my people..."

That did it for Lucas. He turned her around and lowered his face to look her in the eye, while clasping hers in his hands.

"Don't even think things like that" he said "don't even think them. You're vital points of all our lives. Your brother would be broken, Zhalia, Dellix, Lane, your clan. Me. I wouldn't last without you" he continued "you're my life, my light. My angel. I love you. You know that, right?"

She nodded "I-I just don't know" she mumbled "I'm just so confused and I miss my brother and there is so many things going on wrong...I...I just can't take it anymore" she whispered "I really...really don't know why I'm so emotional..."

" But I do" he said smiling a little at her and stroking her hair "you're tried. You slept very little and you had a tough few days" he continued wiping her tears "you need rest and sleep"

She nodded slowly. She wasn't able to think clearly, her head was hurting so badly and swirling, there was throbbing in her years, her eyes stung her. She just felt so weak and defenceless. Lucas picked her up and took her in his arms. She rested her face against his chest. It felt so warm. She closed her eyes as he carried her back to the bedroom. She slowly started to drift away...

Feeling the body in his arms relax and hearing the more steady breathing Lucas glanced down. Nina was asleep. A small smile appeared on his face. She looked so adorable it was hard to believe she was in her twenties and for more than hundred years too. She looked not much older than his sister. Eighteen, nineteen years of age. He halted before the door to their room and opened it with Farslip. Luckily he needn't to put the lights on to see, thanks to his demonic sight. He walked up to the bed and gently put Nina on it, covering with sheets, before heading to the bathroom to take shower. After few minutes he was back. Nina whimpered in her sleep as he approached the bed. He watched her for a while in silence. Her cheeks were still wet from the tears, and she had slight bags under her eyes. He sighed. He hated to see her like that. It physically pained him when she was in such state, but he had to admit he understood her. He too had been worried. So many things were happening at once and war was upon them. He knew she was right. His sister might've different ideas and views but truth was. This was war and there would be deaths and casualties. He didn't know who they will loose. He shook his head. He won't think about it. Not now. His worry will only increase and awaken hers. She whimpered again and he noticed her little fingers clinch on the blanket. She whispered her elder brother's name. He bended down and kissed her cheek, brushing some stray locks away from her eyes and tucking them behind her ear. It seemed to calm her down, because she visibly relaxed again and her hands let go of the sheets. He sat down at the edge of the bed, caressing her cheek and then going to her arm. His fingers traced the curvy, tangled lines of the red tattoo that symbolized their unity, before kissing it. He felt his partner shiver and jerk slightly and the unexpected touch. He couldn't help but smile lightly. He sat there for few more seconds before slipping in next to her. As if on a cue, she turned around and snuggled against him trustingly, burring her face in the gray material of his shirt. He took a deep breath inhaling her calming scent, mixed with the salty smell of tears and fresh scent of her nettle shampoo. Somehow it all blended nicely. He wrapped his arms around her, brining her closer and then closed his eyes, following her into the sleep.

* * *

_**Wales, UK** _

Arluin got up from his seat and walked up to the window. He was dressed as usual in dark clothes, only this time they were more elegant with silver lining around the high collar and elegant design on the front, near the buttons. He also wore a large ring with black stone and had black chain on his chest, pinned to his shirt with two onyxes in silver frames. His long jest black heir were dressed in low ponytail that shone in the bright light of the moon. A small smile appeared on his lips, and the stars reflected in his gray eyes as he looked up into the sky.

"It is time" he said "very soon right now my love the justice shall be severed"


	20. Beauty of the Beast

_**Oh, do you care,**_  
_** I still feel for you**_  
_** Oh, so aware,**_  
_** What should be lost is there**_

_**(...)**_

_**My home is far but the rest it lies so close**_  
_** With my long lost love under the black rose**_  
_** You told I had the eyes of the wolf**_  
_** Search them and find the beauty of the beast**_

**-Beauty of The Beast, Nightwish **

* * *

_**Before recorded time, France**_

_The slow rays of arising sun, fell through the little window into the round stone chamber. It was furnished simply but with taste. The cold walls were decorated with colourful tapestries. In the middle stood a large canopy bed, made of dark wood. On the side by left wall stood a toilette with vanity mirror and bowl, opposite to it a chest of drawers was positioned. And armchair was in the corner. Everything was drowning in early morning silence. The young girl that sat on the bed clenched her slim pale fingers on her white dress, to prevent her hands from shaking. Today was the day. Today was the morning. She could still barely believe it. In that very moment she heard a noise. The stones shifted, and the heavy wooden door appeared in them. There was a simple click and slight glow, and it opened. Outside stood a couple of guards, they both were dressed almost the same. In long white/cream coats with high blue collars and mantles. _

"_Milady" said one of them. He looked very sorry as he spoke. He could barely look her in the face. She really felt sorry for him "it..is time..."_

_She took a deep breath "I know" she nodded "I am ready" _

_With that she stood up and walked up to them. As she stepped over the threshold she cast one last glance at what used to be her room. She felt sadness swell in her chest but she swallowed the tears. She couldn't cry. She was a Casterwill after all. No matter what her father said. As soon as she came close to the guard, he tied her hands up with Sunlock. _

"_I'm sorry. But it's his lordships orders" apologized the young soldier. _

"_It's fine" she assured him smiling lightly "you're just doing what you have to. I do not blame you"_

"_Milady..." he started but she cut him off._

"_Let's go" she said quickly "I want to be over and done with it as fast as possible"_

'_Because I fear that if I stand here any longer I'll fall into pieces' she added to herself. The young man nodded and they walked away. He walked in the front. His colleague was securing her from behind. There were also other two guards on her sides. Her father really made it a point of honour it seemed, not to take any chances, of her escaping. She sighed and shook her head. They walked down the spiralling stairs and then corridors. From time to time she looked around. Just to preserve them in her memory. To have this one look. The guard then opened the door and they walked outside. A pleasant morning breeze hit her face, and the smell of flowers and fresh grass filled her nostrils. She took a deep breath, settling her sapphire eyes on the blue sky. There was not a single cloud. Not even a white one. A small smile appeared on her face. How ironic. How very ironic that THIS day should be so beautiful. So warm, peaceful and calm. It was a feast for the glory of life. She sighed once more. They walked down the beaten path in the direction of the hill. They passed the houses of their so called people, even if they weren't their kings. Many walked out, both seekers, normal humans and even some demons. She could see all types of reactions on their faces. Some were angry, and spat at the ground as she passed. Those were the faithful followers of her family, for whom Casterwills could do no wrong. Except her that is. On faces of others she saw confusion. On some there was pity and compassion. Some even cried and sent her kisses. One of the young women walked up to her and tossed a flower at her feet. Finally there were the curious ones, who could not care less about her but just came to watch. She ignored those just as she ignored the angry ones. Finally they left the hamlet and reached the hill.. She looked around. There was quite a bit of people here too. But not too much. She saw a wooden platform on the very middle of the hill. A man stood there. He was dressed in black and had his face hidden under a huge hood. He rested upon his long sword. The polished steel shone in the sun like most precious gem. She swallowed. Now that she was here...maybe it wasn't too late? No. She cannot draw back. She looked ahead and saw four people by the table. She saw her father in his green-and-white shirt and pants. She saw her two aunts. Lady of the Lake and her younger sister. The former was holding the Oh-So-Well-Know Willblade. On her right sat another man. Tall and well built with brown hair and beard. The Champion of Casterwill. Elaine looked around. She could not see her other uncle. But then again, it was to be expected, he went on some kind of mission, or hunt for a rouge seeker. But she knew that he left because he could not stand her trail. Unlike his other siblings he wasn't too afraid of standing up to his older brother. The view of her family members and the memory imminently strengthened her resolve. No. She won't bail out. She'll face it like a Casterwill. After all she hadn't done anything wrong. She was following the right path and she knew it. If she bails, it would mean her father was correct. And she knew he wasn't. She took another breath. Third or fourth this morning? She did not know. The guards led her to the platform. One of the proceeded to take her arm but she shook her head. She ascended the stairs herself. She walked onto the platform. The wind picked up a bit, making her white dress and loose brown hair dance around. There was silence for a long while before her father stood up._

"_Elaine Casterwill" he said "you have been found guilty of betrayal of your own family, of joining the enemy and of fornication"_

_She said nothing to that, thought she really wanted to just snap at him. Make some fiery speech and growl. He just made her so angry. But she stopped herself. It was no time for family arguments. It was too late. _

"_Hereby you been sentenced to death" continued the blue-eyed man "you have however a chance to speak for one last time before this sentence is executed. You have right to last wish and to make peace with your conscience. To admit your mistakes. Is there anything you regret?"_

_Her answer did not came for a long time, but finally she raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes._

"_My wish is my regret" she said "and I have only one. I regret that I shall see him no more"_

_Her father's pale but handsome features hardened. _

"_Is that all you have to say?" he asked "you do not regret betraying your family?"_

"_No" she said "for there was no betrayal in my actions. My conscience is clear, my feelings were pure and honest. I have nothing to be ashamed of"_

_The man furrowed his brow "Alright" he said "now then" he turned to the black clad man "executioner. Do your duty"_

_The man nodded. He turned to her. His hood still hid his face, but she still saw tears on his cheeks as he rose his sword in the air...She felt only slight pain as the blade went through her heart. She could hear her aunt snivelling, and saw her father bow his head. But it was a blur. _

"_A-Arluin" she whispered as the darkness took over. _

* * *

**Mestre Italy,**

Lane sat on her bed looking around. She was in her room. Everything was as it always had been. She blinked

"What a wired dream" she muttered. In that moment someone knocked on her door.

"Lane" said Dellix's voice on the other side "get ready we're going to meet with Dante and his team today. They said it's urgent"

"A-alright" she called back "I'm coming"

* * *

Some twenty minutes later the team was already at the spot. The sight they met there was a little surprising. They saw the masters of the house and Siobhan in the living room. Sophie was nowhere to be seen. At first they haven't noticed Lok was well but then their eyes fell on the sandy wolf by the red head's side.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Lane "what happened?"

Dante sighed and proceeded to explain everything. It would be a lie to say that they were surprised to hear about Lok's and Sophie's break up. Even Nina was surprised. She had of course known of the boy's condition previous to her teammates but she was not informed of the cause. Despite everything that passed and all she had said the other year she never really believed that the couple will ever break it off. Especially with Lok being so faithful and loyal to the girl. It seemed impossible.

"The question is" said Zhalia when the explaining was over "what do we do about it? We have serious problems now, and it's gonna get even worse when school starts on 12th. He can't just attend school as a wolf, and he can't skip too many lessons either without serious problems"

Lok whined sadly, looking up at the man with apology in blue orbs. It was clear he understood what was going on, and felt bad about his friends worrying about him like that.

"Don't worry Loki" said Sio patting his head with a smile "we'll figure something out. I'll always be there for you, and I'm sure finally you'll feel better. It's not your fault"

"She is right" spoke Nina "it's not like you can just snap your fingers and stop feeling hurt"

Zhalia and Dante nodded their heads. In exactly the same moment the phone rang. The amber-eyed damphir sighed and picked it up.

"Yes?" he asked, but soon his expression changed. His features sharpened and eyes filled with surprise, shock and disbelief "are you sure?" he asked in hurried, breathless tone "Thank you, Antonio"

He then switched off and turned to the other occupants of the room. They were watching him with intense expectation.

"What was that?" asked Zhalia finally. She could sense Dante's feelings. His surprise, shock, fear, hope and joy. It all mixed together making the air around almost crack with the tension.

"It was Antonio" he said "the Welsh Clan has called. They have found the Spiral Mark. And the head quarters of The Order of Dragon's Heart. It's in Dinas Emyrs in Gwynedd"

They others exchanged shocked glances.

"Isn't that the place associated with Welsh Dragon?" asked Siobhan "and place where exchange between Merlin and Vortigern took place?"

"The same" confirmed the auburn-haired man

"Well it would make sense with the name then. Order of the Dragon's Heart and place associated with dragons" said Nina

"We must inform Huntik Foundation and the Casterwills" said her brother "imminently"

"But what about Lok?" asked Zhalia

"He'll have to either stay with Sio either fight in his wolf form" answered Dante "we might need him thought"

Everyone now looked at the sandy wolf. Lok pondered a bit but then his eyes sparkled and filled with determination. He rose and barked few times. Showing that maybe he is not yet ready to deal with heartbreak but that will not stop him from going into the battle. His mentor smiled and nodded at him.

"Good boy" he said "now let's inform the troops"

The others nodded seriously.

* * *

_**Order of Dragon's Heart HQ, Wales, UK**_

Arluin smiled looking at the green hills before him. Soon he will regain all his powers and crush hi foes. He'll crush those who made his life a living hell. Those who sealed and killed his people without a second thought. Those who tore his heart out of his chest, and burned it with their fires and stabbed with daggers and spears. He'll destroy the Casterwills today. Or at least this Sophie girl. Their most beloved heir. Life for a life.

* * *

_**Venice, Italy **_

The team had gathered together again. This time Sophie was there too, as well as Lucas and his team.

"Alright" he said "everything is ready now and we'll soon be leaving. We know where the Spiral Mark is and we'll find our enemies there as well. We have to be ready for anything. It's their ground and they're not all humans. My clan and that of Wales will help to and rush to our aid if needed. We'll hold other off while Sophie and her family deal with Mark and The Beast"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"We shall be ready" said Sophie "right?" she asked turning to her brother. He nodded slowly.

"Alright" said Dante "so we go"

He then pulled out Umbra's ring and summoned the jaguar.

"Umbra" he said "take us to Dinas Emyrs"

The whole room glowed with blue-and-gold. And few seconds later they were on the hillocks of Wales. Sophie and Lucas imminently grasped their heads.

"T-They're near" breathed the girl "very, very near. And preparing for something awful"

Her brother nodded. He too felt the bad energy.

"Let's go then" said Dante seriously. They broke into the run.

"Not so fast. There is still us" they heard and in that instant the path was blocked by a large group of Dragon Soldiers. Dante growled as he and the others prepared to fight..

* * *

Nina breathed deeply resting against the stones. Damn it damn. It damn it. They all got separated, and she couldn't see ANYONE who wouldn't be member of that stupid Order. She could feel Lucas fight somewhere far away, but she had no way of getting to him. And that frustrated her. Really, really frustrated her. Additionally all of HER enemies were seekers and mortals. So she couldn't even hurt them too much. She was unable to kill people. She couldn't. Not just because it was against her nature but it was against the laws. Her hands would go stiff if she tried. She would be paralyzed or she would miss. Great. This comes with being Archangel. She could fight, she could knock them out and wound them in arms, legs and stuff but not seriously enough to cause them more serious damage that could result in their deaths. She dogged another spell and threw a kunai.

* * *

Lane, Dellix and Lucas held fast. They fought quite a large number of enemies and titans. The teal-haired girl bid two of them with Grislebind, when she heard a gentle voice whispering her name. It was defiantly female. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. She shook her head. She was probably hearing things due to the whooshing and whizzing of spells.

* * *

Dante glanced around. Well that was a bit of a bugger. There was quite a lot of Soldiers both human and non. He glanced at Zhalia, who just sent one of them flying with Toucharm. He then turned his eyes to the enemy. Far away he could hear the Clan of Wales and his own clan fight, he heard snarls, cries of pain. The gentle wind brought him the smell of blood. He felt his fangs grow longer at this scent. Enemies' blood always had such effect on blood drinking races. He felt the hunger, the power and blood lust rise within him. He threw a fire ball at the nearest enemy knocking them over. Suddenly he saw two Kindlestrikes fire into the air. He imminently understood. The Casterwills were coming. He made a few signs with his hand. The air around thickened, and temperature rose. The tension was so high that the cracking could be physically heard. His partner drew closer to him, while their enemies drew back a little bit. She then raised her hands in the air and cast Thoughtspectre. Allowing them to escape. They both ran towards the source of the power they had felt earlier.

* * *

Sio was fighting her own enemies, the girl had already summoned Arc, and trapped few enemies in the dark, ominous dream world. One of the soldiers attacked her but she ducked, thanks to her wind bending abilities. She was doing quite well. Until one of her enemies crept at her from behind. He was bulky man, tall and muscular. Almost as muscular as Dellix. He grabbed the young girl from behind and lifter her high into the air. She let out a scream kicking the air, and trying to bite him but to no avail. His skin was hard and he held fast. The wind tried to save her but also in vain. Soon the things took even worse turn when Arc was sent back to the amulet. The petite redhead let out another scream and her head dropped down.

"It's over" laughed her enemy "you've lost little girl and now..." he squeezed her tighter when suddenly something hit him in the back. Something sharp. He let out a yelp and hiss of pain. He let Siobhan go. The pixie dropped to the ground, coughing, and trying to get rid of the black and white dots that exploded before her eyes. She lifted herself slowly , aised her head and saw Lok, fighting the bulky man. She tried to raise and stand up but she got shot by another spell. She fell down. Now she won't get up. That was sure. The Soldiers encircled her, aiming spells at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit when suddenly she heard gasps and some strange light broke through.

"I won't let you!" she heard a familiar voice "Awaken! Legendary Titan of Champions! Pendragon!"

She opened her eyes almost imminently and gasped at the sight before her. Lok stood there, in his human form with sword in his hand. He was accompanied by a large white dragon in golden armour. His legs and arms were too protected by the same metal. The long white hair, or whatever dragons have on their heads was circled by horned golden crown.

"H-holy Molly" she whispered. She watched with awe how the boy, she used to know as puzzle loving klutz was ordering Pendragon to use his fiery breath, while cutting the enemies with sword. They soon backed away, running to their leader. The blonde then called Pendragon off and turned to her with a smile. Offering her a hand. She stared at him for a while, but accepted his help. He pulled her up...and into a hug. He buried his face in her hair. She felt her cheeks burn. It seemed like eternity when he finally pulled away, smiling at her.

"T-Thank you" she stuttered.

"No big" he said putting his forehead against hers "I owe you much, for all the times you have been there for me. And for being an idiot"

"Idiot?" she questioned

"For not realizing that I had what I always needed and wanted right by my side" he explained "I needed to travel half way through the world and get my heart broken to realize it"

She blushed as the full meaning of his words hit her.

"Well you are an idiot" she nodded "but that's your charm. Silly genius"

He smiled back at her. In that moment they saw the blue ray.

"It's the signal" said Sio "we must go"

He nodded, but after a while frowned.

"You sure you can make it? Maybe I should leave you with one of the clans?" he asked.

"No. I'll be fine" she smiled "I landed on grass and it wasn't too high. Nina can heal me later, and I might be useful"

At first he looked like he was going to argue with her but he nodded. She jumped on his back and they sped towards the source of the strange power, they both could feel.

* * *

Nina, Lucas, Lane and Sophie were running too. They escaped and left the vampires take care of minions as soon as they saw Sophie's signal. They ran and soon caught up with Dante and Zhalia. They all ran together when suddenly they heard a well know but almost forgotten voice.

"Hey guys" it said "missed me?"

They turned their heads to the right

"Lok!" they all called. The teen gave them a toothy grin.

"I'm back" he said "thanks to Sio"

Dante smiled and nodded his head. Sophie on the other hand soon lost her good humour. As soon as she saw Siobhan on Lok's back her smile faded away. She felt a pang of sadness and jealousy rise within her. Especially when Lok and Sio proceeded to tell everyone about what have happened. When she heard that Lok was actually able to not only return to his human form but summon Legendary Titan of Champions at the same time. Just to protect Sio.

'How could he do this to me?' she wondered 'Pendragon and Willblade were supposed to be active when I'm in danger. How could Lok...betray me like this and use them to defend someone else. To defend HER?. How could he?'

But she had no time to occupy herself with such thoughts. There were other things to do. There was a fighting going on. Her fight.

"We're coming close guys" she said "it's just up ahead"

They all nodded. There was one more turn...they stopped. Halted as if a spell hit them. It was the edge of the hill. They looked down, and saw a group of people. Some Dragon soldiers, Morgana and her pupil, and the four people from Volcano. They were watching a pale young man, with black hair who stood with his back to them at the edge of a dark pool that looked like spiralling circle. In his hand was Void.

"The Beast" whispered Sophie with muffled, subdued voice "we need to stop him!"

"When will your family come around?" asked Dante

"In a minute..." she whispered back

"Then we'll hold the wizards off" said the amber-eyed man "you go to the pool with Lok and Lucas"

The girl nodded, and he stepped forward.

"Nice pool you have there" he said out loud "thinking of scuba diving?"

The group below looked up at them.

"Hold them off" said the black-clad man "until I finish the ritual"

His people nodded their heads, preparing for the battle. Dante reached into his pocket and jumping down summoned Caliban and Ariel. Zhalia followed his lead with King Basilisk and Kilthane. Sophie summoned Sabriel and Sorcerell, preferring to conserve her strength. They dropped down. The enemy was ready for them. They fight begun. It wasn't easy. The spells flew all around, the wizards really pulled it off calling powers of nature, casting spells that made the stones and earth rise, causing dark fog and even shadows and spirits dance around the seekers. The Dragon Soldiers that accompanied them casted their own spells and called titans. It was an even battle. Sophie, Lucas and Lok tried to get to the pool but were stopped by one of the witches and her shadowy illusions.

"It's useless" said one of the women "you cannot defeat us. It's all over"

"No! We'll stop you!" growled Sophie "the Casterwills are going to be here any minute now! We'll stop you!"

There was a loud laugh and in the same moment they heard an explosion. They all turned that way and saw something explode nearby.

"Those Casterwills?" asked the witch smirking. Sophie paled and so did Lucas.

Few meters away Nina gasped covering her mouth. She was never too fond of Casterwill family, save few exceptions but by God she never wished them dead. Not in such way. Dante and Zhalia were equally stunned. Siobhan had tears in her eyes and Lok just stood there, dropping the Willblade. In almost the same moment the aura grew strong. The atmosphere became almost as tense as when Dante had used his powers before. Then it exploded, sending everyone flying. The Huntik team and trio of Casterwills were lying on the ground, coughing...and groaning. For a long while there was a thick fog and smoke, however one swift rush of air cleared it. The Dragon Soldiers and mages were standing by them, smirking and aiming dark powers at them. Then they heard heavy footsteps and saw the black haired man make his way through the crowd It was hard to believe he was actually The Best. He hardly looked like a monster. Quite on the contrary, he was very handsome. With face of Lord of The Ring's elf, slightly pointy years, gray almond shaped eyes and straight nose. His perfect shaped lips were now curved into a cruel but amused smile.

"Well, well, well" he said "The great Casterwills. Lying here before me like a ragdolls. I've never thought I'd see the day" he walked up to Sophie and lifted her head "and you'll be the first to go. Queen. Life for Life. Your ancestors killed my beloved. Now your generation will pay"

He raised his hand in the air to strike her when a female voice rose in the air. It was soft and gentle, but had certain echo to it. As if it was mixed with another.

"NO!" it shouted "Arluin don't!"

He imminently dropped his hand. His eyes winded. Actually everyone's eyes winded. They saw Lane standing on her feet. But she didn't look like herself. Not entirely. Her hair was loose and, her eyes seemed hollow and unseeing.

"No" she spoke again in same echoing and strange voice "I beg you. No more"

"Elaine" whispered the man

The teal haired pixie stepped forward.

"It's enough" she said "don't hurt them..."

"But they killed you" he argued

"No. It was my father. Only him" she shook her head "they're innocent. Please let them be"

"But..." he argued looking down at the fallen Casterwills "but you..."

"Please. I'm fine" she continued "do it for me..please"

He looked at her and then around himself. At his people at the far off hill. Then at Sophie and Lucas and at Lane again. Finally he nodded.

"Alright" he said "I'll do it. But only for you. Let them go" he said to his people "and tell the others to back off too"

Morgana and others looked at him confused but nodded and obeyed him. The spells in their hands died out. Lane smiled at that. She opened her mouth to say something. Or rather to voice the message from Elaine again but in that moment there was an angry cry and whooshing sound sounded in the air. Arluin's eyes winded and he fell onto the ground as sharp, polished blade of sword came right through his heart. Lane screamed and the others watched in complete shock, as the falling body revealed Santiago. There was silence for a long while. Then Nina and Lane both broke into the run. They kneeled by Arluin's side, the nephelim's hands glowed with power but he stopped her.

"No" he said "it's alright. I found my truth. I just want peace now..."

She looked at him and then at Lane. The girl nodded her head. There was small half-happy half-sad smile on her face. Arluin looked at her and smiled too reaching for her hand.

"See you on the other side" he said. She nodded again. In that moment his eyes closed and head lolled to the side. The teal-haired girl bended over and kissed his brow. She looked at him for a while. Then a mist came over her eyes. She sighed and closed them, falling down right into Nina's arms.

"Lane!" Dellix ran up to her

"She's alright" assured him Nina smiling "it's just the effect of spirit leaving her body. She'll be fine" she added standing up and passing the unconscious pixie to her friend "now" she said turning to everyone "I think we should head back. Vampires are probably getting anxious"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_**Siobhan's house, Kerry, Ireland **_

Both teamstogether with Viviane, Teien and LeBlanche-the three together with Santiago survived the crash thanks to Japanese woman's quick thinking and powers- sat in the open air in Siobhan's back garden. The hostess was seated on Lok's lap. The summer vacation have ended but Foundation and Dante somehow managed to talk teachers over and give everyone a bit more time before the teens came back. Besides there was a lot to do. The funerals for the dead, the reports, and take care of the pool. Also Dante and Zhalia were crowned king and queen of all vampires, and they had hands full of work, with making alliances with Foundation and renewing the broken relationship with Casterwills. But now they had a whole weakened for themselves and decided to go to Ireland.

"So Arluin was the Dragon King from the song" nodded Lok "and he was in love with Casterwill's granddaughter"

"Yes" sighed Nina "his rage and grudge managed to keep him alive all those centuries. He brooded and plotted and finally when he was ready he struck"

There was silence for a while as everyone thought about the events that made a noble, honourable man fall onto the path of revenge and bitterness.

"But his love for her was still stronger" noticed Siobhan "and I bet she knew it. That's why she took over Lane when he was about to kill Sophie and Lucas. She knew she can change his mind"

"But why me?"asked Lane "why not Sophie or even Nina? I'm not noble. I'm not descendant of Elaine's line"

"Elaine was said to be meek and kind person, devoted to her family, but not blindly. She was capable to see what's wrong and what's right and point it out. She had her own mind and strong will. Same as you. She probably felt you're very similar to her and you are connected to the family. So she chose you" explained Nina

"Also look at your names" added Dante "Elaine, Lane. They sound similar, and you saw her picture, right? She had same eyes as you. You two could be sisters"

"That gave her more assurance that Arluin would recognize her and stop this madness" finished his sister.

"And it worked" smiled Dellix "perfectly. Thought I would prefer if no more ghosts took over you to stop their lovers. I'd rather have you for myself"

Everyone laughed at that, and Lane gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

S**o this is the end. Sorry for lameness but...ugh I had different idea about it in the beginning. As in I was going to do write down the battle, and then the Crowing Ceremony but in the last moment this idea with Lane/Elaine popped into my head and it somehow changed itself. I honestly had no control. It just. Happened. So I'm sorry and I hope you enjoyed it none the less. :D. I know Lane was sudden and all that but as I said it popped to my head unplanned and washed out everything else. Now I would like to thank everyone who read this story, and especially those who left feedback.**

**GagaMidnight(you're such a darling :D you put up with my battiness and all my craziness and moods and changes, deletes and rewrites of stories and you always say it's amazing. Honestly you're the best online friend!)**

**Designer 101(I love our conversation, your sharpness and of course your help with one of my chapters. The idea for team's challenges helped a great deal)**

**heartbreakninja( for talks, and keeping up)**

**2awsome4life**

**Golden Sky the Alicorn**

**Carmen. You read in both languages, stick with me and my changes and you're the reader who LITERALLY had been there for me since my first Polish blogs. You've been there through all their changes, deletes and my writing adventure :D  
**

**SO LOVE, THANKS AND BIG HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU ALL MY DEARS. **


End file.
